Harry Potter and Twist of Fate: Part IV
by seritha
Summary: Harry and Ginny are getting ready to face down Voldemort but there are a bunch of surprises along the way. Can they handle the new problems that they have to face or will it tear them apart? HG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No this isn't MINE just the plot line. **

**Chapter One: The Second War**

Three figures stood around a large wooden table. The room had maps of the world covering all the walls. Computers were set up against two of the walls, the screens flashing occasionally. The map in front of them was of the entire United States. A few of the major cities were marked with red flags. The two men leaned on either side of the table, glaring at the map before them. The young woman tapped her nails on the table.

"Have we gotten word yet from our fellow Ministers?" The woman asked in a quiet voice.

"None. It seems that no one can penetrate the fog. Whatever it is isn't helping us any," one of the men said.

"I still believe that the ship was destroyed by magic. You know that Britain has been having trouble with…Voldemort I believe is his name," she said quietly.

"That doesn't explain what we are encountering," the second man said.

"Didn't Britain warn that their Dementors had gotten out of hand?" The first man asked.

"They did," the woman said. "When they mate or spawn or whatever it is that you want to call it, is usually done in thick, cold fogs. We have already had to evacuate half of our coast and we are sending our people further into the depths of the land. If we keep this up there is no doubt we will be surrounded. We've already lost three cities already. We have almost hit fifteen thousand deaths."

The first man slammed his fists into the desk. "Why here of all places?"

"We are rising quickly in our magical conquests. We almost tie with the eastern hemisphere," the second man grudgingly said.

The three lapsed into silence. None of them knew what to make of this. There was nothing this serious that they had yet encountered in their time. They couldn't even fathom what this could mean to their people or to the world.

Suddenly a young man burst through the door. "Sorry Madam, Sirs, but there is a visitor here for you."

"Tell them we are not seeing visitors," the woman told him.

"I am sorry Madam, but they insist on seeing you."

"We do not have time," she snapped.

"Well I am sorry Madam, but I do not believe that My Master would be too pleased with hearing that," a new voice said from the doorway. The three figures turned their wands on this new figure. "You shouldn't do that. Like I said, my master would not be happy."

"Who do you serve?" The second man asked.

"The man who will save the world. My master, Harry James Potter."

"Potter?" The two men asked.

"Yes, I remember hearing about him," the woman said suddenly. "He was the one who had taken down Voldemort in his first rise. Though no British Minister released the exact details of how this was accomplished. What does he want?"

"He has come to inform you that you will be requiring some assistance. He is willing to help you in exchange for help as well. My Mistress is more than willing to provide plenty of people. She is quite adamant on helping any person she is able to."

"Who is your mistress?" The second man asked.

"My Mistress is Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Who is she?"

"One of the most powerful witches in all of England," the woman said with a slight smile. "The Potter boy is very famous and his girlfriend. They have been teaching at one of the most prestigious schools in all of England. Also he is only sixteen and she just turned that."

The two men exchanged glances. "What shall we do then?" The second man asked.

"I will take their offer. We could use all the help we can get. Dementors are a nasty bit of work and I do not fancy losing so many people these days. Go tell him that we shall take his offer and we would love to have him here in the states."

The figure bowed. "They will be most pleased. I shall send word immediately and you should be expecting them within the next twenty minutes."

"How is that possible?" The first man asked bewildered.

"My Master and Mistress have their ways Madam, Gentlemen, please excuse me but I must pass word on immediately." The figure bowed out of the room.

The three gazed at the door. "How can two so young be so powerful?" One of the men asked.

"I do not know, but they must know something we do not," the other man said.

"Power has limitations, they just haven't found theirs yet," the woman said with a slight grin.

"Well I don't like it. No child should be that powerful," the first man growled.

"Child?" A voice said from the door. "I can't believe he just called us children. Maybe we shouldn't help them. It's not nice to speak like that to people who are only trying to protect others."

"Now, love, you shouldn't jump to conclusions. We should make them sweat it out," another voice said from behind them. The three spun to face the four-cloaked figures.

"I agree," one of the figures, said. It was balancing one of the smaller cloaked figures on its hip.

"I'm hungry," the other smaller figure said.

"You just ate."

"But I'm still hungry," it whined.

"Alright, settle down children or we will take you home," the fourth figure said. "I'm glad you got our message."

"Isn't it like late at night there?" One of the men said.

"Not sure, we haven't been in England since school ended."

"Where have you been?" The second man asked.

"Our business," Harry said as he pulled the hood of his cloak off. With a wave of his wand, chairs appeared in the room. Harry promptly dropped into one of the chairs. The second small figure pulled off her hood, revealing light red hair and dark green eyes. She had to be around six. It took her only a second to take one of the seats beside Harry. "I'm Harry Potter, this is my fiancé Ginny Weasley, and my two daughters, Karen and Lily."

Ginny pulled back her hood, revealing her dark red hair and chocolate brown eyes. The other little girl removed her hood to reveal her own light red hair and dark green eyes. "No they aren't mine before you ask," Ginny said. "I just turned sixteen, they are Harry's aunt's children." She set the girl down before she moved to sit beside Harry, the little girl sitting on the other side. With a wave of her hand, she indicated for the others to sit down.

"My name is Michael Wellington, this is my partner Samuel Morse."

"And I am Head of the Ministry in the U.S and my name is Lucile Potter." Harry frowned. "Yes, I am related to Potter line in England, which you are apart of."

"But how? Dumbledore told me that there wasn't any other relatives around."

"I'm just an aunt by marriage. My husband is part of the family. It's nice to meet you though."

"Who is your husband?"

"His name is Harold," she said with a small smile. "He is at work right now or I'd let you meet him."

"How did we never know about it? I mean you are head of the Ministry?"

"My husband is a very private man and I don't go by Potter unless it's with those I know. We felt it would be better for me to use my maiden name. Though Harold only got to meet your father a few times, we didn't have much contact with the family."

Harry nodded his head, Ginny setting her hand on his leg. "I believe we have business to discuss?"

"Indeed we do," Sam said. "We've lost three cities to that 'fog' and we are getting close to having fifteen thousand people dead on our list. Do you have any way to help us?"

"We do," Ginny said as she stood up. "Harry and I have a new network of trained workers. We have been training them personally and wouldn't trust anyone else to handle the work. The number of Dementors are vast, maybe in the thousands by now."

"So it really is Dementors?" Michael said.

"It is. Apparently Voldemort is going for the younger countries or those that haven't been involved in the wars. Our second-in-command has confirmed that it is in fact Dementors that have been destroying your cities. We came to the states almost immediately to situate a new place for our base of operations."

"You two seem to know a lot more then you are letting on," Sam commented.

"Of course we do," Harry said slowly. "I've been fighting Voldemort for the past six years, isn't it?"

"It is," Ginny said as she gazed fixedly at the map.

"We know how he works and what he is thinking. We have had our fair share of encounters with him and we don't intend to let him win. It's going to be hard, a lot of people will be lost. He is doing this slowly he has too. We took out sixty of his men in one shot."

Ginny sighed heavily. "How is the Muggle government covering things up?"

"A dangerous virus by terrorists," Lucile said. "We've evacuated over ninety percent of the coastal areas, we are still working hard to get them out. We _have_ to do something fast."

"That's what we are here for," Ginny told them. "We've got sixty trained already, but that's not going to take out the Dementors. Our second-in-command came across a time bubble spell. It allows a certain amount of time to take place within the bubble with little time passing in ours. The spell only lasts so long and can only allow so many people within it."

"So what are you proposing?" Michael questioned.

"Training, lots and lots of it. There are thousands of Dementors within those fog clouds," Harry said. "That many will probably put anyone at the end of their lives. It's an overwhelming feeling. We are going to need everyone you can get to do this. Also our people, who they are _will_ be kept secret. Right now Voldemort believes Ginny and I are back in England. If word gets out things could go very wrong."

"That will not be a problem. We will make sure that no word gets out," Lucile said promptly. "Where are you two staying?"

"Just in a hotel," Ginny said as she pulled Karen into her lap. Karen snuggled up against Ginny's chest, letting her eyes shut.

"Then I would love for you four to stay with my husband and my children. I know Harold would love to have you over at the house."

_Well? Should we go stay? _Ginny asked_. It would save us a bit of money and it would be easier if they had a floo. This whole cross continent thing is really starting to get to the girls and me as well._

_Alright it wouldn't be that bad to do it. We still need to talk to some of our agents to get some people out here to train them._

_We aren't? _

_No, I think we need a bit of a break, what do you think?_

_Works for me._ "Thank you for offering," Ginny said with a smile. "The girls are pretty exhausted and it would be nice to get some rest."

"It's no problem at all," Lucile told them. "I want everyone we can get to get to those cities _immediately_. I want _no_ one left behind in them. All the remaining cities will be evacuated before midnight tonight. I don't care how many people it takes I want it done. Then round up our best Aurors and anyone who is good enough, we have got to get all this training down."

"Yes Ma'am," the two men said before they hurried out of the room.

"We have a long night ahead of us. Follow me to my office, we can floo to my house from there."

"Thank you," Harry said as he picked Lily up in his arms. Ginny rose easily to her feet, despite having to balance the small six year old in her arms.

They followed the woman down the halls of the U.S. ministry building. No one spoke on the way, afraid to wake up the sleeping children. Finally they arrived in a large room. It had three computers set up at the desk, two large maps on either wall, a large desk in the middle of the room, a giant fireplace off to the side, and two large windows.

"Let me just grab a few things before we go. The kids should be home or should be home soon. My husband won't be home till late though," Lucile called over her shoulder as she disappeared through a door.

_What do you think Gin?_

_I think we can trust her, for now. We still have to be cautious. Has Ron replied back yet?_

Harry pulled out his HG and looked at the screen. It showed up blank and he shook his head. "Oh well, I don't expect to hear from them soon."

Ginny nodded her head and moved to stand closer to him. She wrapped her only free arm around his waist, leaning against him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. The two stood like that for a few moments before Lucile returned.

"Ready?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Alright then." Lucile headed over to the fire and threw some dust on it. The flames turned green and she stepped in, grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Thirty-second street," she called and disappeared.

"I'll go first," Ginny warned as she stepped into the fire, keeping a tight grip on Karen.

Harry laughed. "Good."

She smirked before disappearing as well. Harry went next and called out the name. He stumbled out of the fireplace and lost his footing yet again. Ginny caught him around the waist, almost knocking all four of them to the ground.

"Aren't you glad I went first?" Ginny said with a bright smile.

"Very glad," he said with a grin as he straightened up. They were standing in a small den that was not overly decorated. Lucile waved them to the door and into the brightly lit hallway.

"I have a room for your girls and for you two so you're in luck."

"Thanks again," Harry told her.

"It's no problem, you are family after all." They continued on down the halls until they reached a door. Lucile opened it to reveal two beds. The walls were white, with a few pictures here and there. It was overall more of a plain room. "The girls can stay here. My girls live down this hallway as well so they won't be alone."

"This will do," Ginny said as she headed to one of the beds. She pulled the sheet back and gently laid Karen down in the bed. It only took her a second to remove her shoes and cloak. With that done she pulled the covers over the sleeping Karen. Turning she moved to take Lily from Harry, who only smiled softly at her. She repeated the same process with Lily before turning to move to stand with Harry.

They took one last look at the sleeping girls before heading out into the hall where Lucile was waiting. Harry was careful that Lucile didn't see him wave his hand at the door of the girl's room. Ginny grinned slightly at seeing this. Lucile led them through the house to another larger room.

"You two can stay here. I'll send someone to wake you when its time for dinner."

"Thanks again," Harry called to her as he entered the room. It wasn't overly decorated. The colors in the room were more of darker colors. He noticed a lot of metallic greens and dark reds.

"Interesting choice of colors," Ginny mumbled as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her cloak on a chair.

He laughed. "No more interesting then the ones we have back home."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him as she moved to climb into the large bed. She had already changed her clothes. Now she was dressed in a t-shirt and pair of dark red shorts. She stretched out on the bed, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the soft bed. "The bed is a lot more comfortable then ours. Harry we really should get a new one."

Harry groaned. "I like my mattress, besides _I_ am _your_ mattress."

Ginny sat up, leaning on her elbows as she gazed at him, a twinkle in her eyes. "You're right, I really should get you replaced."

"Ha, ha, ha," he said as he rolled his eyes. He kicked his shoes off, leaving them beside Ginny's, and set his cloak beside hers as well. In a swift movement he tossed his shirt into a bin on the other end of the room. Ginny rolled her eyes at this.

She pushed the blankets back and then pulled them up around her, her eyes following the progress of her fiancé. Harry moved to the trunks that Dobby had dropped off when Harry had left him a message. Inside he dug around the trunk. Ginny and Harry generally shared a trunk, seeing how they were usually together. He pulled out two wands, tossing one to Ginny, who easily caught it and set it on the nightstand.

"Will you come to bed now?" She complained. _I won't get any sleep unless you do._

Harry chuckled and straightened up. _You won't get any sleep if I am with you any way._

Ginny couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. _Oh trust me I would._

_What's that's supposed to mean?_

_Nothing,_ she said slowly. Harry glared at her but moved towards the bed. He moved to the other side, pulling the blankets back and set his glasses on the nightstand beside Ginny's and his wand. Once he was settled, he pulled Ginny back against him, where she pulled his arms tightly around her.

_Better?_

_Much, much better_, she told him as she turned to give him a quick kiss. _Now we need to get some sleep, I plan to go help with the evacuations tonight._

_I figured you would, would you like some help?_

_No, I think you need to spend some more time with the girls. I'll be fine._

_If you need me just tell me._

_You know I will_, Ginny told him as she kissed his arm. Harry smiled and kissed her neck, before settling down to sleep. Ginny smiled when she heard his breathing even out, indicating he was fast asleep. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. It only took a moment before she too was fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'M BACK! and its only been a whole six days since I completed the third one. But I thought I would be so kind to my readers and reviewers to give you all my story. Seven completed chapters! Now I will have to get back on track to writing but I've had to take a break because these two characters have popped into my head and were demanding to be written, so I have to write them down before they give me a migrane, which they are giving me a headache right now. So now I will be able to settle soon and get my mind back on my HP story. Well I know you all hate to wait long, I'm impatient as well. So here it is, the beginning of twist of fate part 4! The last one in the series, its finally coming to a close but we still have a LONG way to go before we get to that point. So have fun!**

**Seritha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own it!!!**

**Chapter Two: Potters**

"Wake up!" Lily and Karen yelled as they burst into Harry and Ginny's room. They jumped onto the bed and began shaking the two. Ginny, who had been curled up against Harry's chest, groaned loudly. Harry, who was holding Ginny tightly to him, grumbled under his breath.

"Get up," Lily whined as she shook Ginny harder.

"It's time to eat," Karen told them as she continued to shake Harry.

The young couple both muttered something incoherent and moved closer to the other. "Da!" Lily whined. The girls had taken a habit to calling Harry 'Da' and Ginny "Mama.' It had made them nervous at first but they quickly got used to the idea of being actual parents.

"What?" Harry mumbled as he rolled onto his back.

"It's time to eat, everyone is waiting downstairs," Karen told him as she reached for his glasses. Harry accepted them with a nod and slipped them onto his face.

"Alright, alright," Ginny moaned as she sat up. "Bring my brush, your hair is a mess, both of yours."

Lily laughed as she ran over to the dresser. Ginny was sitting fully up now, pushing the blanket away from her. Harry leaned up on his elbow, watching the girls and Ginny. Karen was the first to get her hair done, making Lily complain. Ginny laughed as she began to brush the young girls hair. Karen laughed as she stuck her tongue out at her sister, who was pouting. Harry beckoned her over and she moved to sit by Harry.

"Alright Karen, up or down?"

"Up," she said with a smile. Ginny pulled back her hair and tied it back.

"All done," Ginny said as she kissed the top of her head. Karen moved to sit where Lily was at and Lily moved to Karen's spot. She began to brush the other girls hair like she had Karen's. "Alright up or down?"

"Down," Lily said as she smirked at her sister, who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Alright, wait outside while we change," Harry told them as he gently pushed them towards the door.

"Fine but you have ten minutes," Lily said sternly as her and Karen raced for the door, closing it behind them.

"Did they just tell us what to do?" Harry asked confused.

"I believe they did. Well Harry, we better listen to them and get ready."

Harry groaned as he pulled Ginny back to him, holding her to his chest. "I don't want to," he whispered into her ear.

Ginny smiled and curled closer to him. "Maybe before this whole war gets too hard to handle we can go on a sort of vacation."

"The girls would love that," he told her quietly.

"So would I."

"You have three minutes!" Lily cried through the door.

The two laughed as they got up and got ready. Ginny was the first to appear at the door, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. She smiled down at the girls, lifting Lily up into her arms. Harry came out, pulling his shirt over his head as he bent to let Karen onto his back.

"Tell us the way," Harry said to the girls.

"Just follow us," Lily called back from where Ginny held her.

_Do you know what time it is?_ Ginny questioned him.

_About seven why?_

_Well I am still going with Lucile to help with the evacuations. Please remember to have the girls brush their teeth, hair, _and_ get changed. _

_I won't forget, they _always_ do when I put them to bed._

_That's because you let them stay up a few extra hours_, she said as she shot a glare back at him, which made him laugh.

"What did she say?" Karen whispered to him.

"That I let you two stay up longer so that you two can get what you need to done."

"That's just because Mum makes us go to bed too early," Karen said indigently.

"I do _not_," Ginny said over her shoulder.

"Do too," all three of them called at once, making them laugh.

Ginny turned to glare at Harry. "Well fine you two can stay up as _long_ as your father says its fine," she turned to smirk at Harry. "Of course that means you two will be spending that time with _him_ and I will be _sleeping_ by myself."

Harry straightened up immediately as he caught her hint. "I think you girls should listen to her," he said quickly.

"But Da!" They both whined.

"Sorry but rules are rules."

_That's what I thought_, she told him.

_That's not funny._

_I thought it was, besides you can't let them run all over you Harry. If you allow that _now,_ what will you do when we have _more_ kids?_

_I never thought of that._

_Of course you didn't but that's fine. We still have time before we have kids._

Harry grinned as he moved to walk with her, one of his hands moving to her bum. _I am perfectly content with that_, he told her as he kissed her on the lips.

Ginny laughed. _I'll bet you are._ "How much further Lily?" She asked as she pulled away from Harry's reach.

"Just down the hall," Lily said promptly. Before they reached the door a young woman with black hair emerged.

"You must be Harry and Ginny, my name is Elizabeth."

"Pleasure to meet you," Ginny said as she offered her hand. Elizabeth gladly took it.

"Nice to meet you as well. It's nice to see there are still Potters floating around. Mum and Da are waiting in the dining room. Beware, my younger siblings can be quite a handful."

"Don't worry I have six older brothers, it's nothing new," Ginny told her.

"Six?" She said with a shocked expression on her face.

"She's the youngest of seven, but by far the smartest," Harry put in.

"Definitely."

The five of them headed into the noisy dining room. Lucile sat beside her husband, a man with short, straight black hair. Three children sat around the table. A young girl, who was no older than fourteen, with long, blonde hair. Then there were the two sons. One of them had blonde hair and was about twelve, while the other had black hair.

They all looked up as they entered the room. Harold got to his feet, his eyes wide. "You look just like James," he said breathlessly.

Harry smiled. "So I've been told. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine. It's good to finally see another Potter around."  
"Likewise. This is my fiancé, Ginny Weasley. My girls, Lily and Karen."

"Welcome to our home. Please sit, join us."

"Thank you," Ginny said with a smile.

"This is my daughter Michelle, my son Ralph and Jeremy."

"Pleasure to meet you," Ginny and Harry said together, to which the kids nodded.

"Well let's enjoy our dinner," Lucile said as the family dug into their food.

Dinner was an enjoyable affair. Talk filled the room.

* * *

"I am off," Lucile said after a while. "We've got over twenty cities to evacuate, Muggle and magical."

"I'd like to join you if you wouldn't mind?" Ginny asked as she set Lily down in another seat.

"Are you sure? You should probably rest up some more."

"No, it's fine. I have it planned, I do not mind. I've called two friends to come help assist, they will be of great help."

"Then I am glad to have you come along with us," Lucile said with a smile. She looked at her husband. "We will be home when we can."

"I know," he said with a sad smile.

"Mother, can I come?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't think you should come," Lucile said with a frown.

Harry tickled Karen in his lap, making her laugh happily. He pulled on Ginny's hand, drawing her closer.

"Mum please? I am of age now, can't I come help?"

"Harold?" Lucile asked her husband.

"She has the right my dear but it is up to you. Alright children off to the study, you have work to do."

"But Dad!" They all moaned together as they hurried from the room.

"Alright but you had better stay close," Lucile warned. Lucile pulled Harold from the room. Elizabeth hurried from the room herself, going to get what she needed.

"Why don't you two head to your room and I will be up there in a minute?" Harry questioned the girls.

"Bye Mum," they said together as they hugged Ginny. She laughed and kissed them on the head.

"Behave yourselves," Ginny said warningly as she pushed the girls off.

"We will!" They called as they hurried out of the room. When the door closed Ginny turned to face Harry, who was gazing right back at her.

_Who did you invite to come?_ He asked her.

Hermione and Pansy are coming to help out. Pansy said she needs a bit of a break and wants to help all she can. Hermione has been tied down and needs a bit of fieldwork.

_That's true. I don't blame them for needing some more work._

_Yes, we've been working ourselves to death, we need a break._

_We will have our break, I promise love. Once the cities are evacuated we can take some time off for a few days._

Ginny smiled as she walked over to Harry. He pulled her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled up against his chest and let out a contented sigh.

_You will be safe won't you?_

_I will Harry. _

_I don't want to lose you_, he told her quietly.

_You won't lose me Harry. I'm not going anywhere, especially not without you._

He smiled slightly and lifted her head up to look at him. _I love you._

_I love you too_, she said with a smile as she leaned up to kiss him, her arms sliding around his waist. It was a few minutes before the two pulled apart, panting heavily.

_If anything happens-_

_I'll come home immediately. Don't worry Harry, Dementors _fear _phoenixes. That's what we are, that's what I am._

_I know but I can't help worrying, with so many. We are animagus they could not see that you are a phoenix at first._

_Then it will be their fault. Our flames can kill them, so that means one less then before._

Harry smiled as he held her closer. "Well just remember to have your wand in reach at all times."

"I will, I will. Make sure that the girls don't start with those spells. I told Mum not to teach them those."

He chuckled quietly. "They won't. They will be studying for the better part of the night any way. I still need to go over a few things with them in the next couple of weeks."

"Don't overwork the girls, they are six you know."

"And have a good handle on small spells. I won't overdo it, besides it's mainly research."

Ginny snorted but smiled none the less. "Alright but you know how they get."

"The same as you do when you don't want to work."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I better go, take care Harry."

"Take care Ginny," he said before kissing her. With a sigh she pulled away from him completely and the two headed for the door.

In the hall Elizabeth stood waiting for them. Lucile and Ginny entered the hall at the same time. The men watched as the three headed to the fireplace to floo back to the office. Once they were gone the men both let out a sigh.

"Hard isn't it?" Harry asked quietly. "Watching your loved one go to impending doom, now I really know how Ginny feels when I head off."

"It's hard that's true. We just have to let them do what they can do to help out. I would go but someone has to watch the kids. We used to both go before my mother passed away, so we take turns doing things," Harold said sadly. "That's what I get for marrying a woman from the states. I'm proud of her though, becoming the head of the ministry here. She's earned it. Raising four children, dealing with my Auror job, and her own."

"She's quite something," Harry said with a smile. "Ginny is almost a year younger than I am and she is almost as strong as I am. When I was just sixteen, my aunt died, leaving me care over my two cousins. Ginny didn't have to take care of them or anything like that but she did it. She loves those girls just about as much as I do and they love her as well. We plan to go traveling once this is all through."

"You two have definitely earned it. Your parents would be very proud of you Harry, with all you've accomplished."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure they are. I just can't wait till I can finally marry her."

Harold laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "You've gotten yourself quite a catch. Us Potters always had a thing for redheads. Just look at Lucile, she's more of a strawberry blonde but still red enough."

Harry laughed as well. "Well as I've been told, only red heads can handle us Potters."

"That is all to true. Well I have to go teach my kids."

"Same here," Harry said as the two went their separate ways. Lily and Karen were already set up in their room, their books spread out before them. "Alright girls," he said as he sat down with them.

They all dived into the books before them, falling into a silence as they worked for a bit. Harry asked them questions as they worked, to which they answered with ease.

"Da?" Lily asked.

"What is it?" He questioned, turning his gaze on the small red head.

"Why did Mum have to leave?"

"She has a lot of work to do is all."

"But I heard you two talking about Dementors. Grandma told us about them," Karen said quietly.

"Why would she have to go fight them?" Lily asked concerned.

"Come here," Harry said as he pulled their chairs towards him, wrapping an arm around each of them. "I know you two are worried about her, I am too, but she is a strong woman and can handle things on her own. She's going to go save hundreds of people's lives, it's a choice she made and we have to respect that decision."

"But isn't it dangerous?" Karen asked.

Harry sighed. "It's very dangerous, especially if they attack. But she will be fine, she has Aunt Hermione and Aunt Pansy with her if she needs any help."

"How come you didn't go?" Lily asked now. "Didn't you want to go?"

He gave the girls a weak smile. "I do want to go, I don't want to see people hurt because of Voldemort. But I wanted to stay with you two as well. You are very important to Ginny and I and we don't want anything to ever happen to either of you."

"Well we could have stayed here, you could have gone," Karen put in quietly.

"As safe as it is here, I would still feel more comfortable being here to keep an eye out for you two. This is a war girls and there is nothing that will stop us from keeping an eye on you."

They both nodded their heads meekly. "We still wish she was here," Lily whispered.

"I know girls, I do too. But she will be safe," Harry told them praying that she would, in fact, be all right.

* * *

6 A.M.

"This the last city?" Hermione asked warily. They had spent almost ten hours evacuating all the cities. There were over six hundred wizards helping with the evacuation, all from across the states.

Pansy collapsed beside Hermione, grinning slightly at the girl. "Well if George hadn't tired you out before hand you would- Hey what did you do that for?"

Hermione grinned at the girl, setting her hand back down on her lap. "You aren't so innocent yourself you know."

"I never said I was," Pansy said with a smug smile on her face.

Ginny laughed at the two as she sat down with them. "Sleep deprivation does a lot to you two."

Both girls grinned. "And how much sleep do _you_ manage?" Pansy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny grinned. "We do have children to take care of _and_ training to get done. Like we have any time alone."

"You two can always _make_ time," Hermione put in. "Trust me, George always makes time."

"Too much information," Ginny said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh grow up," she said playfully. "You two do make time don't you?"

"I make time. After that long wait and all. The girls are with him right now."

"That's good, he doesn't get as much time with them as you do," Pansy said as she stretched out her limbs.

"No, he has more work to do then I do. So we rotate tasks so we can both get time with them."

Both girls nodded their heads. "How are you three holding up?" Lucile asked as her and Elizabeth approached.

"Great," they said dully.

"Well the last of the people are on their way out of the city so we are almost done."

"Good," Ginny said while covering a yawn.

"Definitely," Pansy agreed.

Elizabeth collapsed beside them, stretching out beside Ginny. "So many people," she said quietly as she shook her head.

"Yes, well just think what would have happened if they had attacked," Hermione said slowly.

All five fell silent, thinking of the horrors that would have come from such an action.

It took all of them a moment to realize the chill that now settled across the area. Many witches and wizards were looking around frantically, not sure what was going on.

"DEMENTORS!" Ginny screamed as she realized what was going on. Hermione, Pansy, and Elizabeth were all on their feet in a second, brandishing their wands. "Lucile, send the word, I want everyone grouped up and ready for this. We can't lose people now."

Lucile nodded and got to work spreading the news.

It wasn't long before the people were all grouped in the area, wands held tightly in their hands. The chill began to settle in and the fog began to envelope the area.

That's when they saw the first Dementor coming towards them.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello! Alright thats enough with the hellos. So here is the next chapter to this story and its coming along well, well when I decide to write it that is but you know it will get done sooner or later, lol. So Hope you all like the chapter aren't cliffhangers WONDERFUL??? lol as a avid reader I HATE them but I do like to write them, always keeps readers waiting for more, isn't that right? Well then now that I've babbled enough the chapters are going to get more interesting and slightly depressing but no ones died yet. So enjoy and drop a review if you get the chance.**

**Seritha!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Noooooooooooooooooooo I dont own it**

**Chapter Three: Dementors Attack**

Ginny, Pansy, Hermione, and Elizabeth all moved to form a short line. Each had their wands held tightly in their hand, eyes sweeping around the thick fog that surrounded them. People began to bunch together, fear settling in. Ginny let out a deep breath and shook her head when she could see her breath.

The bone chilling cold began to spread across the rest of the area. People began to talk quietly to each other.

"Tell them to keep their wands raised and _do not_ lose those happy thoughts," Ginny commanded from the front.

Lucile spread the word immediately, telling them what must be done. Everyone gasped when they began to see more and more Dementors. The four girls moved closer together, each watching the ice creep across the ground, inching closer and closer to their feet.

Ginny shook her legs, trying to keep the warmth flowing through them.

"Hold your happy thoughts," Hermione whispered to the girls. Pansy closed her eyes and dropped into a happy memory.

_Pansy sat gazing out her window in her room. She had been waiting for Draco to return from his final and last examination. Though she had wanted to go she had stayed behind to talk to Narcissa, who was doing much better than before. She had been waiting for him to be back to normal._

_Draco opened the door quietly, hoping not to startle her. Her eyes were still gazing off into the distance her mind miles away. He smirked as he moved closer to her, easing along so that she wouldn't know he was there. Her eyes were glazed over and a small smile flitted across her lips._

_His arms encircled her waist, not quite touching her. 'I hope you are thinking of me,' he whispered _

_Pansy jumped, her eyes wide. 'You prat! Don't scare me like that.'_

_'Sorry to do that to you but it was oh so tempting.'_

_She stuck her tongue out at him and slid her arms around his neck. 'So what did the healer say?'_

_'I am once again healthy and can now move and do what I please.'_

'Good,' she told him in a low voice. Draco grinned as he pulled her into a heart stopping kiss.

Pansy opened her eyes, they burned with a fire that had never been there before. "Time to teach these Dementors a lesson," she said in a fierce whisper as she wrapped her hand around the pendant hanging around her neck.

Hermione grinned as she too fell into a pleasant memory.

_Hermione was sitting at her desk, computer screens flashing on one side of the room, books pilled high on the same side she was on. A small lamp burned over the books she had spread open in front of her. Her hair was pulled back, a few strands falling down in her face. She had been working hard, harder than she normally would. _

_Why? Because she was so close to a break-through. She had found the last of the ingredients to complete the potion. _

_George watched her from the door. They shared the room on weekends when he was around. If either of their parents had found out they would probably be dead. He smiled slightly as she brushed hair from her face. _

_'Just there,' she whispered. George got the feeling she knew he was there, she always knew. 'Last line...done!' She said happily as she placed the papers to the side, closing the books in front of her. With a wave of her wand, the light went out, the computers shut off, and the room was thrown into darkness. _

_His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, he didn't see Hermione slip behind him. The door made a soft clicking sound as she shut it fully. Turning, he came face-to-face with her. He smiled happily down at her. _

_'What did you finish?'_

_'A project for Tonks. Ginny was helping me with it but now that she is in the states I had to complete the work on my own. Now, I am done.'_

_'I'm glad,' he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_'Our parents will flip if they find us,' she mumbled quietly but made no move to move away from him._

_'We can always elope,' he suggested quietly as he kissed her neck lightly._

_'I don't know, I do want an _actual_ wedding.'_

_'You can have it, you can have whatever you want.'_

_Hermione smiled as she tilted his head up so she could kiss him. 'I've got all I need or want.'_

_He smirked. 'I'll bet I can find a few things you would want.'_

She laughed happily when he lifted her off the ground.

"I say, let's get rid of them," Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

"Agreed," Elizabeth said from beside them. Ginny smirked as she remembered the dream Harry had just had a few hours ago.

_The entire Weasley clan and their significant others were all gathered around a large table outside the Burrow. Mr. Weasley stood under the new patio, Sirius, Remus, and James stood watching the rest of the family. Tonks, Anna, Lily, and Mrs. Weasley were all in the kitchen, working on dinner. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Dudley, Fred, and George were all seated around the table, talking loudly. Hermione, Fleur, Jamie, Danielle, Luna, and Penelope were all sitting under a few trees, a few sleeping babies resting in their arms. Ron and Hannah were sitting against another tree, a baby boy lying in Hannah's arms. _

_Children ran around, playing games and yelling loudly. Boys and girls joked around. Ginny stood, gazing out over the scene before her. Lily and Karen stood on either side of her. Lily balanced a young girl on her hip while Karen held a young boy's hand. _

_The two girls looked up at Ginny, who nodded her head, and all four children went to join the others. Harry's arms encircled her waist, holding her close, resting his hands on her stomach. Ginny looked down, realizing she was pregnant. _

_'Aren't you glad we came to visit?' He asked in her ear._

_'We should do it more often,' she replied back._

_'Well this Christmas is our turn to host the entire family. Just think of how full the house will be then.'_

_Ginny groaned. 'Don't remind me. Do you have any idea how much cooking I have to do? Then all the cleaning?'_

_Harry chuckled quietly. 'I'll help, you know that.'_

_'I know.'_

'DINNER!' Mrs. Weasley called. The entire family made their way to the table. Everyone greeted each other, giving hugs, and laughing loudly.

Dementors began to appear, more and more, coming to surround the wizards. The chill began to settle in and began to drain the happiness that everyone had felt. "Hold on!" Ginny called out. "Wait for my mark!" She shouted as she raised her wand to aim it towards the sky.

The people took slow, cautious steps backwards. There were so many of them that it would be a surprise if half of the wizards made it out alive.

"One…"

Dementors drew closer.

"Two…"

Wands were held out in front of them, some arms shaking uncontrollably.

"THREE!" she cried as she shot a red light into the air. Her arm came down in the same movement as she called out the spell. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _Her Patronus shot from her wand. 'Harry' raised his blade and aimed for the nearest Dementor. The battle had begun.

Shouting began to be heard as they all fought to keep the Dementors off. People began fainting, the intensity too much for them. Fear began to settle in those that were still standing but many still held their heads high.

Words of encouragement began to flow through the group of fighters. Those that collapsed couldn't be saved as they were all being forced back. Dementors swept down on those that had fallen, giving them the Kiss.

Cries filled the air as they watched their comrade's fall prey to the Dementors attacks.

"I can't do this," Elizabeth cried, her arm shaking uncontrollably. Ginny turned to look at the older girl, who had dropped to her knees, wand still raised.

Ginny ran to her, kneeling beside her, Pansy and Hermione closing in beside them to provide them with cover. "You can do this, just hold on," Ginny whispered quickly. "You can't let them win, you can't lose."

"It's so cold," came her weak reply. "It's too hard, I can't do much."

Ginny turned the girl to face her. "You _can_ do this. Do _not_ give up. Dozens of these wizards can't even produce a Corporeal Patronus. We've been taught how to do ours. They are _still _fighting despite their lack of a full Patronus. You are doing fine, just hold out, keep those happy thoughts."

Elizabeth nodded her head and slowly got to her feet. The battle continued on, shouts, screams, pleas filled the early morning air. The fog was thick, almost too thick to see in.

"FALL BACK!" Ginny called out.

"What?" Hermione and Pansy cried.

"Circle together," Ginny commanded. "Do it, I am going to do something."

The two girls exchanged looks before turning and nodding their heads. "CIRCLE TOGETHER!" The shout ran up. They all began to gather together in a thick circle, patronesses continued to be fired but they were getting weaker and weaker.

Ginny slid her wand into its holder and tossed her cloak to Pansy. Closing her eyes she focused on her animagus form and changed into a Phoenix. The Dementors that had been close to her burst into flames as she shot into the air, dispelling some of the fog around her.

She let out a trill, making the Dementors hiss in agony. Ginny flew down towards a small group, flying in close enough to set them on fire. Dementors began to hiss in fury and anger but none made a move to attack her. They continued on, heading straight for the wizards before them.

A loud trilling filled the air as four phoenixes appeared out of nowhere.

_FAWKES!_ Ginny trilled happily as she recognized the phoenix in front.

_Come join us,_ Fawkes told her. Ginny flew to join the small bunch. The five created an arrow that, as they flew, dispelled the thick fog around the city. _It is time_, Fawkes remarked as the five broke to take different positions around the group of fighters.

The five were hovering above the two circles. The outer, made up of hundreds of Dementors, the inner, made up of the wizards that were still alive to fight. A loud trilling sound filled the air as all five phoenixes began their song. Dementors hissed in pure agony while the wizard's hearts felt lighter.

A beam of fire shot out of the phoenixes beaks, all coming to hover in the middle. It began to rapidly expand until it formed a complete fire phoenix. Pansy and Hermione cast the shield charm, encasing the wizards. Many of the wizards added the last of their strength to help hold the shield around them.

The flaming phoenix shot into the air, disconnecting the lines that tied it to the other five. It swooped down in a flurry of fire and wind. The flames shot out of its beak hitting Dementors as it passed. It continued it's circling until the entire outer ring was a flaming circle. Dementors hissed and screamed in pain.

Everyone watched, stunned, as the firebird burst into a giant fireball, destroying the last of the Dementors. The five phoenixes circled overhead, their circle growing smaller and smaller. They were creating a wind, a wind that dispelled the burning flames that threatened to engulf everything it touched. With the final flames dwindling, the shield dropped, people collapsed to their knees.

The battle was over, yet it was only just beginning.

_Thank you Fawkes, thanks to all of you,_ Ginny called to them.

_It is our pleasure_, Fawkes said. _Tell your mate that we hope to see him soon._ With that the four disappeared from the area.

Ginny gave a loud trill, the song bringing strength to those that had fallen. She landed, transforming before her feet hit the ground and ran to catch Lucile before she fell to the ground.

"I believe it is time for the rest of the crew to get this done," Lucile mumbled.

"I agree," Ginny said as she signaled for everyone to head off. Ginny smiled before apparating straight to Lucile's house. Pansy, Elizabeth, and Hermione appeared from the fireplace a few minutes later. Lucile was resting in her chair; Elizabeth sat on the armrest, her arm around her mother's shoulder.

"Thank you for all your help," Lucile told them.

"It is our job," Hermione mumbled as she collapsed into a chair of her own. Pansy followed suit but Ginny remained on her feet. She could sense Harry hurrying to her and she was waiting to see him turn the corner.

She didn't have to wait long as George, Draco, Harold, and Harry came around the corner.

"George!" Hermione cried happily as she ran to him.

"Draco!" Pansy called at the same time as she followed behind Hermione.

Harold hurried to his wife, pulling her into his arms. Ginny smiled at Harry, who was taking in her burned clothing, dirty face, and ruffled hair. She could tell he hadn't slept in hours and that he had been nervous. It didn't take more than a second before she was running towards him.

His arms encircled her waist, lifting her in the air. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately, making their aura flare around them. Ginny kissed him back just as passionately, his kiss spreading warmth through her entire body, dispelling the last of the Dementors chill.

Harry's hands examined her body, looking for any breaks on her. She laughed when he came across a ticklish spot and she rested her forehead against his. His hand came to rest on her cheek, the two gazing lovingly at each other. The fear the Dementors had instilled in her was now gone. The only thing that seemed to matter was being there with Harry.

_How are you?_ Harry asked as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

_So much better. How about you?_

_Glad, now that you are back and safe in my arms._

Ginny grinned as she buried her face against his neck. She took a deep breath, smiling slightly. _Just where I want to be_.

Hermione, George, Pansy, and Draco all watched with smiles on their faces. The aura was still glowing brightly around them. Harold, Lucile, and Elizabeth all watched with awe, having never seen anything like it. The young couple seemed oblivious to the world around them, the only thing that mattered was holding onto each other.

"Mama!" Came the cries from the hall. Lucile's children, still dressed in pajamas came racing into the room. Lily and Karen came sprinting in as well.

Ginny dropped from Harry's embrace and bent down to hug both girls. "Hello girls," she said with a smile as she kissed the top of their heads. "Miss me?"

"Yes," they said together.

"Da wouldn't eat a thing and we had to force him to eat," Karen said as she shot him a glare.

"And he didn't sleep at all," Lily put in.

"Oh he didn't did he?" Ginny asked as she turned to look up at Harry. He just grinned down at her. "Looks like I will have to punish him," she said with a grin of her own. "Why don't you two go say hi to your aunts while I go take a shower and get some rest."

"OK," they said together as they headed over to where Pansy and Hermione were at.

Ginny stood up, taking Harry's hand in hers, and headed off to their rooms.

* * *

It was three hours later and everyone had just settled down for a break. Lucile was sitting with her husband, arms wrapped around each other. Elizabeth was asleep in her room, exhausted from the events. The kids were all spread out in the room, reading or drawing. Hermione was sitting with George, half lying against him. Pansy had her head resting in Draco's lap, his fingers running through her hair.

"So what is with the aura around those two?" Harold asked after a while.

"Harry and Ginny have a bond," Hermione told them. "They won't tell me what kind but they have it. I think it started during Harry's fourth year, after the tournament."

"Whenever they are together and their emotions are exceptionally high they give off an aura," George put in. "They completed the bond just before his sixth year. It doesn't usually show often unless they have been really stressed."

Harold and Lucile both exchanged looks. "But how is the color so synchronized?" Lucile asked. "I know it takes a lot of power to produce an aura, let alone one visible to those who _can't_ see them."

"Well Harry and Ginny have the exact same aura," Pansy said. "It's so rare to have two that are so alike but theirs is. The love they have for each other increases their power and strength. When they are together it gets a dark gold color, separate it's only light gold."

"It just shows that they were destined to be together," Draco said. "They have so much to handle, a lot more than most people will ever have to worry about. Voldemort wants to kill both of them, they have to protect the entire world, they have two daughters to raise, they are teachers, and they have each other to look after. I don't think either of them would be so well off if they didn't have each other. Ginny is Harry's strength and he is hers. Without that we would all be doomed."

"That's why there are so many people willing to put their life on the line to protect them," Hermione said. "The whole school became united because of this war. Everyone wants to help them and we do the best that we can."

"The sooner Voldemort is gone the sooner Harry and Ginny can finally become a 'normal' couple," George said. "Mum and Dad weren't too pleased to learn about their strong attachment, but they soon got over it. They love Harry and they respect him, a lot. He saved Ginny's life countless times as she has done for him."

"So he has a lot of followers then," Lucile said quietly.

"Tons. Everyone wants Voldemort to be gone and Harry is the only one who can do it, well with Ginny's help that is," Hermione told them. "We can only hope that the two will be able to make it through this entire ordeal."

* * *

**A/N: Guess what CHAPTER! hahaha i did the same thing to my beta, leaving her with a cliffhanger, she wasn't too happy, it was really funny. So hope you all are enjoying this. Eleven chapters done and ready to post but guess what...you have to wait five days for the next update! I'm being evil, yes, i know but it makes it all worth it to get the reviews that I get. THANK you to all my wonderful reviewers, all 14 of my reviews have been great to read. Also before I forget, to lilyrose, yes the girls are twins, red-headed, green eyed, twins who are quite interesting...lol well have a wonderful time reviewing! I am off to hang out with my sis. **

**Seritha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it I promise.**

**Chapter Four: Phoenix Flame**

Ginny woke feeling well rested. She had taken a nice, long shower before dragging Harry to bed with her. The two had fallen asleep within moments. She woke lying half on top of him, like she normally did. A smile spread across her face as she stretched out against him. Harry smirked as he woke up, his arms wrapping around her waist. He pulled her fully on top of him, her arms on either side of his head.

"Good morning to you too," she said with a bright smile.

Harry opened his eyes, smiling up at Ginny. "Its not really the morning is it?"  
Ginny frowned, biting her bottom lip, as she turned to look at the clock. "Nope, it's around four in the morning."

"So what exactly tired us out so much Gin?" Harry questioned.

She gave him a slight smile as she moved her arms so that she was leaning on her elbows, her hands behind his head. "Just a lot of magic. With having to repeatedly use the Patronus charm and all of that it tends to tired me out."

Harry nodded. "Well then I suppose we actually _have_ to explain the rest to everyone. We should get the news reports tomorrow morning from Luna."

"The Quibbler is doing a lot better than it used to be doing. I'm glad, I like Luna's dad, and he's a nice fellow."

"He is," Harry told her as he rolled her onto her back, so that he was lying on top. She smiled at him.

"So we have the cities evacuated and Voldemort won't be pleased to find out about the deaths of so many Dementors."

"No he won't but that just means he has to put another plan into affect. Which gives us plenty of time to relax. He won't be stupid enough to send them in again after this attack."

"True, so where are we going now for vacation?" Ginny asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He smiled and kissed her nose. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I was thinking something along the lines of Hawaii. I'm told it's a very nice place to visit during the summer time."

"Oh really? Beaches?"

"Yes and the girls will absolutely love it there."

"Good, I am dying to get out into the sun for a bit."

"So then Hawaii it is?"

"Yes, that works for me," Ginny said as she kissed him lightly. "How long do you think we will have?"

"I'll be guessing at least two weeks."

"That's wonderful news," she mumbled.

"It is," he agreed as he kissed her. She grinned against his lips.

* * *

"We're home!" George and Hermione called as they entered the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley came into the living room. "Hello you two, what are you doing here?"

"Well Harry and Ginny took the girls to Hawaii before we could ask them some questions," Hermione said with a frown. "So now we have to wait for them to get back to explain the things that happened. Besides I came to stop by before I go see my parents."

"Are they at Harry's or your house?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Harry's, he felt it would be better way to keep an eye on them. Some Aurors are helping out at the office just to be on the safe side. Ginny thought they would probably try to attack anyone close to them so they are taking as many steps as humanly possible."

"That does explain a lot," Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"What do you mean Mum?" George asked as he turned to face his mother.

"They have Aurors stationed around here as well but that doesn't really surprise me."

The two nodded their head. "Well as long as they are in Hawaii, we should be pretty safe," Hermione replied meekly.

"Have you seen Fred?" George questioned.

"He's with Luna I believe. Her father invited him on a trip to do something so he figured it would be nice," Mr. Weasley put in. "He should be back at the end of the week."

"When he gets back we will be calling a meeting."

"What for?" Mrs. Weasley asked now.

"To explain what happened in the States," Hermione put in. "Did you know Harry actually has family there?"

"He does? But Dumbledore said his only family was Lily's sister."

"Nope, he has an uncle on his dad's side. Nice man too, his wife heads the department over in the States."

"Well that is something," Mr. Weasley said as he shook his head. "How did Harry take that?"

"You'd have to ask Ginny, we didn't see them till the battle was over. Their aura has gotten darker."

"Darker?" The adults said together.

"Yes," George said. "I think the whole Dementor fiasco has caused their powers to increase a bit more. I was surprised Ginny could even walk after all of that."

"She was the one who used the most power, many of them passed out or fainted," Hermione told them. "But no, she even did something that required a lot of magical energy. She was still standing and looked perfectly fine. Though they both slept the entire day. The girls went to check on them."

The adults nodded. "You will definitely have to tell me what happened there," Mrs. Weasley said as she shook her head.

"Where are Bill and Fleur at?" George asked.

"No one knows. They are on a vacation. They should be back around the same time Fred and Luna return."

"Alright, well I am going to go visit my parents, I'll see you all at dinner."

"Bye Hermione," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said as they headed back into the kitchen.

"Care to join me?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think your parents like me that much."

"They like you plenty, besides I still have to go visit Remus and Tonks afterwards."  
"Alright I'll go but I still don't think they like me."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "They like you George, so stop worrying." He smiled down at her and nodded his head slightly. The two headed towards the fireplace and disappeared.

* * *

A knock on the door made Tonks groan. She had just managed to get to sleep not but three hours ago. Remus and her had been working overtime to help with the problem in the states and they had barely any time to rest. Remus smiled at her as he climbed out of the bed, making Tonks groan again.

"This is so not fair, you are never coming back to bed now," Tonks whined as she climbed out of the bed as well.

"That's not true, it will just take a while," he called back with a laugh.

"This better be important or someone is going to get hexed."

"That's not very nice," Hermione said with a laugh. "With the news I am bringing you, you should be glad to see me."

"It had better be worth it because I can never get him to come to bed," Tonks said in a bored tone as she dropped into Remus' lap. He laughed quietly as he indicated for the two to sit down.

"So what news do you have for us?" Remus asked.

"Well Ginny and I have been working on trying to find a cure."

"A cure?" The two said together.

"Is one of us sick?" Tonks asked completely confused.

"Actually, yes one of you happens to be sick," George said with a snort. "Does a full moon mean anything to you two?"

Both of them frowned, Remus paled slightly. The full moon was less than a week away and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Does this mean…" Tonks' voice trailed off as she thought about the possibilities of what this could mean. Remus sat up straighter as he took in her meaning.

"That is exactly what we mean. It takes a full week to work out and since it has to be completed on the day of the full moon I decided to come now," Hermione told them. "Ginny wanted to be here but they are in Hawaii on a short vacation."

"They need it," Tonks and Remus said together.

"So, are you saying that you can get rid of my being a werewolf?" Remus asked quietly, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yes, that is exactly what we are saying. That is, if you want to be completely human again."

Remus looked up at Hermione, meeting the young girl's gaze. Hermione knew, just by the look in his eyes, this was something he had always dreamed about. He could even start a family, something he had always wanted but was denied when he was bitten.

Tonks turned to face Remus, his eyes turning to meet hers. She could see the tears in his eyes. This was something they had both wanted and now it was within their grasp. She took his face in her hands. "Remus…"

He smiled lightly at her. "It's what I always wanted, to be normal again," he said quietly. "We've both wanted it, I know how hard it is for you when I have to go through the transformation. _We_ can finally start a family even marry. I won't be denied work because I am a werewolf. Things will be so much easier."

"Marriage?" Tonks squeaked, her eyes glistening with tears.

"That's right," he said his grin getting bigger.

"Let's do it," they both said together.

"Excellent," George said.

* * *

"So what is this meeting about?" Luna asked from her chair.

"To explain what happened when the Dementors attacked," Pansy said.

Draco, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Luna, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hannah, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Charlie, Danielle, Sirius, Anna, Tonks, and Remus all sat around the table. Everyone had been able to make the meeting.

"Alright, let's start," George, said in a commanding voice.

"It was the last city so we were pretty much done," Hermione started. "The chill began to sweep in, indicating that Dementors were about to attack. Ginny made sure all the wizards were ready for this. We were all exhausted as it was because of all the work we had been doing through out the night."

"Then, we saw the first Dementor," Pansy picked up. "Ginny was telling all of us to hold onto a happy memory and that's what we all did. We weren't ready to give up, not just yet anyway. So we began the Patronus charms."

"It didn't seem like we were going to win this battle, it seemed impossible. The fog was so thick we could barely see what was in front of us. The screams, the pleas, the shouting was all we could hear. It was awful, horrible. If you fainted you were at the mercy of the Dementors. We lost over two hundred people just in that battle."

"Not only that but a lot of them have weeks to recover from this. A lot of us had our magic completely tapped out even our reserves. Then Ginny called for all of us to retreat back. We thought she had lost her mind but she asked us to trust her so that's what we did."

"We could now see up to five hundred Dementors attacking, even through the fog. Ginny transformed into her phoenix form."

"Why her phoenix form?" Ron asked.

"Because it is the one thing that Dementors fear, a phoenix. They are born of light while Dementors are born of darkness," Dumbledore quickly explained. "Also only a phoenix's flame can destroy a Dementor."

"Exactly," Hermione continued on. "So she became a phoenix and she killed some of the ones around us. There was only one of her and so we had no idea how much damage she could actually do but we could hear the Dementors being burned. She trilled songs and those seemed to halt them for a few moments."

"Then they arrived," Pansy said, her voice full of awe and wonder. "There were four of them. They came out of no where, Ginny flew to join them, and together they dispelled the fog surrounding us. We were completely surrounded, there were still hundreds of them and our numbers were dwindling."

"Five phoenixes. They all spread out into five different points. Then they began to trill their song. It was the most spectacular thing I have ever seen," Hermione said, her voice just as full of awe and wonder as Pansy's was.

"Five?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes five. I know how rare it is to see one but there were five, if you count Ginny. I know Fawkes was there, I can always tell when he is there. So Pansy and I put up the shield. Then they began to start a song that I have never heard before."

"Fire began to come from their beaks and conform in the center, just above our heads. It began to grow until it became a phoenix, made of pure fire. It shot into the air, breaking the connection between itself and the other fire. They were still trilling songs to help keep our strength up so we could hold the shield."

"Then it began to shoot massive fireballs that burned the Dementors. The sound of their screams is absolutely horrible," Hermione said as she shivered. "Anyway the thing burned them all to a crisp before disappearing. We couldn't drop the shield because the flames were so bad. Then the five of them began to fly in a circle, getting closer and closer together. They created a wind that made the flames dissipate."

"So what exactly did they create?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We have no idea, that's something only they can tell us," Pansy said with a shrug.

* * *

"We are home!" Lily and Karen shouted as they came running into the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to arrive, lifting both girls into hugs. "Hello girls," she said happily as she kissed both children's cheeks.

"Hello," Lily said happily.

Harry and Ginny laughed as they tossed their bags beside the door. "Hello Mum," Ginny said as she moved to receive her hug from her mother.

"Hello Ginny dear, hello Harry," she said as she gave Harry a bone crushing hug, which he gladly returned.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry!" Hermione said as she sprinted down the final steps, throwing herself into Harry's arms. He hugged her back, spinning her in a circle, making her laugh.

"Good to see you too Hermione."

"Hey mate," Ron said as he came down the stairs, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Where's Dad at?" Ginny asked.

"He was called into work for something."

"Oh," they both said quietly.

"Come on, dinner is almost ready."

They all headed into the kitchen.

* * *

"You know this kind of reminds me of a movie," James said. Lily, Harry, and Ginny all turned to look at him, eyes wide at his comment.

"What in the world are you talking about? Do you not realize what kind of danger our son is in?" Lily asked.

"Well of course I do. I'm just saying. It's like how when you want to perform a certain spell and it doesn't turn out like you want it to. Ginny and Harry came back in time to change the future, making sure that everyone survived the final battle. Well in the end they just changed who would die and how it would all turn out. Is it harder now or was it then?"

"Actually it was a lot easier then," Harry admitted quietly. "There was never this huge Dementor attack, well there was, but not something _this_ big. Voldemort wasn't this bad when we were alive."

"No, he was pretty stupid and Harry never had this kind of power."

"Or you for that matter," Harry said as he nudged his wife. "Nothing was meant to be _this_ hard but we can't always control everything. We changed the outcome and now we have to see what happens next."

"That's what makes it feel like a movie. The script was changed and now here we are watching how it turns out without being able to stop what is about to happen. We have to watch as it all unfolds, never knowing what is going to happen, and not being able to change anything. Just like when you watch a movie."

Lily looked incredulously at her husband. "How in the world did you come up with that reasoning?"

He just shrugged. "I've been with you for this long, maybe I am learning to think differently."

"Apparently," she said with a smile. James wrapped an arm around her waist and kissing her lightly.

* * *

"So, going to explain about what happened?" Hermione asked. They had all come together once again, this time to hear about the phoenix tale.

Ginny smiled wide at everyone. "Did the potion work?" Ginny asked Remus.

"Perfect, I am now human," he said with a grin.

"This is wonderful!" Sirius said happily as he swept his friend into a large hug. "Now you can finally have kids, then I can make fun of him like he did me."

Anna laughed as she pulled Sirius down into his seat again. "Behave you."

Sirius pouted. "Alright but I still get to tease him."

Everyone laughed when Anna hit him over the back of the head. "Now explain," Pansy demanded.

"Alright," Harry said with a sigh.

"Fawkes taught us about our Phoenix form," Ginny started. "There are a lot of secrets that we hold that no one else knows about, the Phoenix Flame being one of them. It means using a lot of magical energy and the phoenix fire, the same one that we are reborn from."

"The flame is the only thing that destroys Dementors as all of you know. So when five phoenixes get together then it means that the Phoenix Flame can be used. It is a complicated magical ability that we can do. They sing a song, that I can't actually tell you but it creates the 'Flaming Phoenix'."

"So that's what Fawkes did. He called upon three others to help complete the five. With that we were able to combine our magical powers to bring it to life. That is what took out the Dementors, the flame strong enough to destroy them. It can't be used at will, it has to be _wanted_. Wanted so badly that it fuels the power to call on that many phoenixes. That's what we all wanted, a way to get out alive, to be able to continue living. With so many of us wanting that and needing that it called on the phoenixes needed. I could feel the call flowing through me, that's why I had to transform."

"But she was already weak from using so much magical energy," Harry told them. "Our bond allows her to use my magic, which is what she was using when hers began to fail. I provided the last element of the spell and that's how the Phoenix Flame became born."

"So it's a living creature?" Dumbledore asked astonished.

"Yes, it is a living creature. It rests in the flames of every phoenix. There has only been one other time it was used and it was way before Merlin's time."

"What happens if there are more than five?" Draco asked.

"Then it fuels the fire even more. The more Phoenixes that are around the stronger the 'Flaming Phoenix' will become," Ginny said. "We aren't sure exactly how many phoenixes are around but the three that joined us were ones that lived within the states. So we know there are three there."

"This is amazing," Hermione said with a huge grin. "I can't believe you all have that kind of ability. To be able to bring something back to life like that."

"It's never dead just broken into pieces," Ginny said with a shrug. "Besides since I'm not a full phoenix, just an animagus, it takes a lot more energy then I have to aid in that. So only one of us would be allowed to help in the actual spell."

"We are human, not full phoenix so it's harder for us. Without our bond we would never be able to help but when I give her my power, I give her my flame as well, adding both parts of the flame to be added."

"I'm afraid to know what we find out next," Bill said as he shook his head. The room laughed, each of them thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry I have been late in updating my mom has gone into evil witch mode and I got grounded, even if it wasn't my mistakes that got me grounded. So here is the next chapter and you all should be pleased to note that I have ch. 15 DONE. I have fifteen chaps done and I still have a long, long, long way to go. So enjoy! **

**  
Seritha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Dont wont it too bad i didnt**

**Chapter Five: "Flaming Phoenix"**

"Flaming Phoenix," Ginny whispered quietly. She was now sitting in her room back at Number 4. This was the first time she had been back in almost a month. The battles that were raging overseas kept them busy. Harry was in the States right now. Ginny had decided that she would make an appearance in the British Wizarding world for the time being.

The girls had accompanied Ginny back to Britain where they were currently hanging out with their Uncle Sirius. She hadn't wanted to leave Harry in the states, especially with the Dementors about but Harry had trusted her to leave and she should trust him as well.

With a sigh she lifted her right hand. She took off her ring that held the Potter family crest and set it down on the desk. Removing her wand from its holder she tapped it twice. A map appeared in front of her and she found the dot labeled 'Harry'. He was currently in California, probably looking into the now larger fog formation hovering outside of the coast. The fog stretched from one end of the state to the other but continued to hover over sea.

She smiled slightly as she tapped it again. Two dots appeared now, one reading 'Lily,' the other reading 'Karen.' The two girls were currently with Sirius at his house. Harry and Ginny had returned to the Potter vaults and had found the other rings. It was a family symbol and it helped to find any of the family members. Ginny tapped the ring a final time and slid it back onto her finger. She lifted her left hand, sighing as she gazed at the promise and engagement rings on her ring finger.

_I'm surprised the men in my family have such splendid taste in jewelry,_ a voice resounded in her head.

Ginny laughed. _It really is but it must be a Potter thing I suppose. _

_It is, as well as being a hopeless romantic._

_Well being that can get you far with your significant other,_ Ginny reminded him softly, a smile playing on her lips.

_I'd sure hope so, so when will you be coming back to me?_ Harry asked, a smirk on his face.

Ginny laughed. _Whenever I feel like it. How is everything coming?_

_Slowly. Though the training has been completed we now have over seven hundred trained Aurors. _

_Well I hope that is enough, even with my five hundred we lost almost two hundred in that battle._

_They were also untrained._

_Even still, it was hard for _me_ to hold out against them. Be honest with me Harry, how bad will this final battle be?_

Harry was silent for a few moments. Ginny wanted to know the truth and he wasn't too sure if he was ready to tell her. He could feel her waiting patiently and her worry flowing between them. With a sigh he began to speak. _It's not looking good Gin. You fought almost three hundred in that one cloud and that was almost three weeks ago. This is a combination of six different fog clouds, not to mention an extra week._

_What are we going to do? That is almost eighteen hundred Dementors to our seven hundred. We aren't that powerful._

_I don't know what we are going to do Gin but we may be able to call on the Flaming Phoenix._

_Harry! We couldn't! The power it would take. It would mean one of us would have to stay behind._

_I'm afraid that is the only option we have right now Gin, there is nothing more we can do._

Ginny bit her lip. She knew it was the only way but she didn't want it to be the only way. It would mean the two of them would have to appeal to the head of the Phoenix society to be granted permission to call on so much raw magical energy. The consequences of using so much power were almost unbearable to think of. It would mean one of them would suffer extensive damage with a transformation that great! One of them would be putting their life on the line.

A tear fell down her cheek. _Then we will go appeal to the Phoenix society,_ she told him quietly, already setting her plan into motion.

_Yes, we will._

_How long until the attack?_

_Only two more days, I can see it moving steadily closer. He's ready and he's counting on this to help him._

She sighed again. _Then we go to the council tomorrow. I will have to leave the girls in Britain with Mum, I don't think it would be wise to take them back to the States at this time._

_I agree, be sure to warn Hermione ahead of time. She will have to take over before we can get there._

_I will be sure to tell her when I see her. Be safe Harry and I will see you in the morning._

_I will, be safe as well love._

_Always_, she severed the connection. In one swift movement the chair she had been sitting on slammed into the wall, shattering into pieces. Fury bubbled within her and tears streamed down her face.

The door opened, revealing a very stunned looking Narcissa. Ginny didn't hear the older woman entered as she was too bent on breaking anything she could get her hands on.

Narcissa calmly made her way to the young girl, wrapping her arms around her, pinning her arms to her side. Ginny fought for a few seconds against her hold, before she gave in. Tears fell down her face and her whole body shook with sobs. Narcissa continued to hold Ginny while she cried.

Ginny couldn't think straight, fear, fury, pain, and hatred bubbled inside of her. It was crushing her that she knew what was coming, knew what Harry was planning to do. Ginny buried her face in Narcissa's shoulder as she continued to cry. The older woman just held the young girl, saying calming things in her ear that she couldn't hear.

It took a bit before Ginny became calm enough to speak. She brushed the tears from her eyes, not lifting her gaze to look at Narcissa's.

"What's going on? You don't usually get this upset all that often," Narcissa commented.

"This war, what's about to happen, Harry…" Ginny broke off shaking her head in frustration.

"What's going to happen?"

"The Dementors have been building up, meaning that they are about to come in for one large scale attack. We used a lesser version of the Flaming Phoenix in my battle when we were unprepared. Now, with so many Dementors, Harry wants us to call on the Phoenix society to be given permission to use such raw magical power."

"What is it then?"

"We are animagus and still human, we don't have that kind of power. The reason we have to go to the Phoenix council is to be given permission for a full transformation. Meaning one of us will lose all sense of ever being human and become a full fledged phoenix."

"That's possible?" Narcissa said in amazement.

"It is but there are so many risks to it that no one has done it since the last time the Phoenix flame was used to this extent. When humans come back from that transformation they are in a considerable amount of pain. There is an internal battle between our phoenix form and our human forms. Not only that but some human bodies cannot readapt to their original forms once they have transformed. The longer you are in that form the worse it will be to come back," she took a breath here.

"Some people have been known to die, that's why you must appeal to the Phoenix council to be allowed to do it. Then there is the bond between Harry and I. One of us will be completely human, while the other is completely phoenix. The human one will not feel the pain that the phoenix will while transforming back. The amount of damage to that body is great."

"So you are saying that if one of you transforms you will be injured to an extent that you could possible die?" Narcissa questioned. Ginny only could nod her head. "I am guessing Harry has it in his head that he should be the one to become the phoenix to spare you the pain?"

"Exactly and I can't let him do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, if he gets injured as badly as what we have been told he would never be able to face Voldemort in the final battle."

"So you are going to appeal to them so that you will be able to do it instead of him?" Again Ginny nodded at her question."Tell me, what does this to you biologically?"

Ginny gave Narcissa a look full of such pain that it shocked her substantially. "It's a possibility that I would never be able to have children if I do the transformation. My body would be unable to sustain another life, I would be barren," she finished quietly.

"Does Harry know that part?"

"No, not yet any way."

"What would it do to the male?"  
"I'm not really sure, we were only told our own parts in it. It's not as hard on male reproductive systems then on the females. It's easier on our bodies then it is on the males but internally its not. The risks are high either way."

Narcissa was quiet, turning over everything the girl had just told her. "So, one of you will come out of this harmed then?"

Ginny nodded her head once more.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Ginny asked confused.

"Why are you doing this? It seems like a stupid idea to me."

"It's the only way to call upon the Flaming Phoenix in its most powerful form. It is the only thing that can rid the world of the Dementors that continue to plague us."

"I don't see how it could be worth it. You two have given up everything already. If I'm correct Harry got himself killed two years ago to make sure you lived and weren't barren am I correct?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. There has to be another way and there always is. You two are killing yourselves over this. You've managed a whole two weeks together and you had the girls with you. How much time together do you have to give up for everyone else? You two should get the chance to be normal. You've both lost your childhood and your losing your teenage years. If there is a way to prevent it then do it."

Ginny sighed heavily, resting her chin on her knees. "Someone has to do it, it just happens to be us."

Narcissa knelt beside the young girl. "It doesn't always have to be you two. You need to relax and let others take over every once in a while. You're only kids, this is for the adults to handle."

"Still doesn't mean we are going to not do what we have been doing. It was supposed to be Dumbledore doing all of this but he failed. It rests with us now. It will be over soon, its going to be done. Then it won't matter, then we can be together."

The older women smiled slightly as she hugged the younger girl around the shoulders. "After this, you two are going to disappear for the rest of the summer."

"But-"

"No, this is how it is going to be. You and Harry, only you two. This is a battle that we can handle. You've trained others and we can take it from here. Once this battle is finished you two will enjoy the rest of the summer together. Understood?"

Ginny smiled slightly. "Understood."

"Good, now we might want to repair this room."

Ginny frowned. "Probably." She waved her hand and the room righted itself.

"I don't know how you two do that."

"It's fun and oh so easy," Ginny said with a huge grin.

"Come on, you've got kids to go get."

* * *

Ginny flamed to Lucile and Harold's house. She appeared in the room that Harry was staying in. Her eyes swept around the room and she was surprised when she didn't see Harry at all.

"Harry," she called out. There was no reply. Shaking her head she tapped her ring. She saw that it said they were both together but he was nowhere to be seen. "Harry James Potter, this is _not_ funny. We don't have _all_ day you know!"

_Of course I know that._ Harry said in her mind. _That doesn't mean we can't have a few moments to ourselves now can we? _

"Well we can't have any time together if you aren't _here_ to spend it with _me_," she said in an annoyed voice but still had a smile on her face.

_Oh and how do you know that I am _not_ there with you?_

"For one I don't see you. Second, I can't feel your lips on mine. Third, your arms aren't wrapped around me. What more do I need?"

"That's true," he whispered in her ear as his arms wrapped around her waist. "Miss me?"

"I always do."

He chuckled against her neck, making her smile. "I missed you too. How are the girls?"

"Good, Mum is more than thrilled to have them."

"I'll bet."

"Apparently after this battle we have to leave," she told him as she moved out of his reach, her back still to him as she gazed out the window.

"What do you mean?" He asked as his eyes traveled up the back of her legs, resting on her bum.

"Narcissa has told us that we have to disappear for the rest of the summer."

"Why?" He said, his mind a thousand miles away.

She turned around, a huge grin on her face. "Because we haven't had a _real_ vacation in months."

He met her gaze. "We just had a vacation."

"Yes but not one with just _you_ and _me_," she said in a low voice that made Harry straighten. She smirked as she stepped back into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "The rest of the summer is just for _us_," she told him as she lightly kissed his lips.

"I like that idea," he whispered as he kissed her.

She smirked against his lips. _I thought you would._

He laughed and pulled his head back. "So ready?"

"Not really," she mumbled quietly.

"Me either."

The two transformed into phoenixes and flamed away.

* * *

"They are doing what?" Hermione practically screamed. There was a small group rallied in the living room at Dudley and Harry's house. Professor McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Dudley, Jamie, Sirius, Anna, Remus, and Tonks all looked incredulously at Narcissa.

"How can they do something like that?" Pansy demanded, tears in her eyes. Of everyone in the room, Pansy had become the closest to the two. She practically knew them inside and out.

"Because its who they are, its what they are," McGonagall said quietly.

"Isn't there any way to stop this?" Ron demanded softly.

"No," Narcissa said. "It is the only way to finally rid the world of the Dementors. There will still be about a handful, the few that still work for the Ministry. They made up their mind and Ginny plans for it to be her."

"But she's giving up so much!" Jamie said eyes bright with unshed tears. "How can she give up something so important to them, to both of them? That's what they have always wanted, always dreamed about."

"Because it means protecting everyone else in the world," Pansy said softly. "They shouldn't have to sacrifice their futures, their happiness for this. It is all they have left."

"It's too late, they left this morning," Narcissa said quietly. "I tried to convince Ginny otherwise. She knew the risks, she knew what it could do to them, but she was accepting it. If she didn't do it Harry would and then it wouldn't matter about the outcome of the war. This is what is going to happen."

They all fell silent as they thought about everything they had all sacrificed and it paled in comparison to what Ginny and Harry were giving up to allow them to have futures.

"There has to be another way," Hermione whispered quietly. "We can't lose them," with that she disappeared, heading upstairs to her own room.

Jamie shook her head slowly. "I feel so sorry for Ginny. As much as she loves those girls, she _wants_ her own children, with Harry. Their eyes light up when they see those girls and think of what they could soon have. It's so close but now, it doesn't even seem possible."  
"Ginny is a strong girl," Ron said quietly. "Harry is too. They don't want to lose that chance but they have to. Maybe, just maybe, something better will happen and they won't lose this chance as well."

"We can only hope," Dudley said slowly.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Ginny said in mock horror. "They are bloody insane!"

"What in the world are they thinking?" Harry shouted.

"They are thinking like they should be," Lily said quietly causing everyone to look at her. "It's their duty to protect everyone no matter what the cost is to them."

"But to give up _that_ of all things," Ginny said in a harsh whisper. "I did not save my younger self to be denied the chance of having a family again. That is all we wanted."

Harry wrapped his arms around his wife. "I know and that is what they want as well. Mum's right, they are doing what they have to."

"They better not die at the end of this! I will never forgive them."

"You mean you," Harry teased softly.

"This is no joking matter. Do you realize what is going to happen? What we are losing yet again? We worked to damn hard to let all of this go down in flames. Narcissa is right, this shouldn't be happening to us, not again, not ever."

"What can we do?" Harry asked.

"I am going to have a talk with the Phoenix council what else? Do you think I am going to let us lose the chance of the one thing we want more than anything else? I sure as hell am not going to watch this and I am not going to let her suffer through that kind of pain," with that the older Ginny disappeared.

"She's not going to come back and I can't find her," Harry said softly. "How can she do that? I can't even do that!"

Lily and James laughed. "She's a smart one Harry, she knows what needs to be done and she does it," James told his son while he clapped him on the shoulder. "Just be glad that you are with her."

"I am, very glad."

"Good," Lily said with a grin. "She'll be back when she gets back and that is all you can hope for."  
"I know but I still hate to be apart," Harry mumbled as he sat down, gazing into the water as they watched what was to come.

* * *

A/ N: You know I just realized that the titles of this and last chapter are almost identical but they aren't the same thing. Actually this has very little to do with whatever its named just some background I suppose. Unforutunatley I havent been able to write NE thing of this story thus far, I seemed to have hit a low point in my writing right now but I promise to get more done when I get to it. It's a bit hard though, all things considered I don't know if I'll get the chapter done without having to force it a bit. I dont want to so I am not going to mess with it until it wants to be written. Instead my beta and I are working on another HP story thats not going to be exceptionally lengthy in chapters but each chap is a bit longer than ne of the ones for tof. So I will work on that for a bit before I get back to twist of fate but I have 15 chaps done so its not big deal right?

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the last. Thanks for the reviews and all that wonderful stuff. This would have been posted yesterday but my mom decided that I should get grounded cuz I accidentally left the cat in the garage, but she had food and water so I dont see what the big deal is. Enough complaining, hope you all enjoyed and I'll post another chapter soon.

Seritha


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I dont own it.**

**Chapter Six: Ginny's True Form**

Harry and Ginny appeared just outside of a large set of doors. They were a greenish gold color with a large phoenix carving across both doors. A huge mountain rose up around them. They were in the heart of a mountain chain that housed the true power of the phoenixes. The two traded looks, each wondering what was about to happen to them.

Ginny was the first to react, moving forward to the door. Setting her palm on a small platform, she waited. The palm of her hand tingled as magic flowed into her body from the door. Suddenly the door began to creak open, sending a bone chilling squeak into the air.

Harry reached for Ginny's hand and they both headed into the pitch black cave. They couldn't see anything in front of them and the only light available came from the open doors, which were now swinging shut. Both of them sent out light spells that illuminated the area they were walking along. They continued on down the cave. The only sounds that could be heard were their footsteps and breathing. Ginny's hand was held tightly in Harry's, both getting strength from the other.

It seemed like an endless walk, always curving and turning. They had no idea what time it was or how long they had been walking when they finally came to another door. This one was made of pure ivory and held carvings of phoenixes, dragons, and Veelas. This time Harry set his palm on the platform and the door moved open.

They now entered a large chamber, the roof spanning higher than fifty feet. Torches lined the walls and no other doors could be seen. The door squealed shut and they put out their spells. On the far side of the room were seven podiums. The one in the middle rose up the highest, the others getting shorter toward the outside.

Ginny slipped her hand out of Harry's and approached the stand, stopping on the circle just before the stand. They stands were in a half-circle.

_Who comes here?_ A loud booming voice called out to them.

"I am Ginny Weasley and my mate Harry Potter," Ginny said calmly as Harry came to stand beside her.

_What brings you here?_ A softer, more feminine voice now said.

"We are here to ask the help from the Phoenix council."

_What can we offer you that you do not already do not have? _Another feminine voice asked.

"There is a war that rages and we need to call upon the 'Flaming Phoenix' to get rid of the Dementors that threaten to destroy our world."

_Impossible!_ A distinctly male voice said.

_There has never been such an occurrence before_, yet another male voice practically shouted.

_Dementors do not number high enough to do so_, a female voice said.

_This is outrageous! _A male voice called out.

_SILENCE!_ The first booming voice commanded making both teens jump. _Come forth child and tell me what you are talking about._ Both made a move towards the podium. _Not you boy, the girl._

Harry frowned and Ginny could only shrug her shoulders. As she stepped closer to the tallest podium she could make out the glowing phoenix. His wings were a dark ruby red that was threaded with almost every red imaginable. The eyes were a deep gold color with hints of silver, copper, and emerald. He was fairly large, larger than any phoenix she had yet seen. His eyes burned into hers, making chills run down her spine. Her attention did not divert from his, not even to gaze at the other phoenixes.

"W-We are at war," she started a bit shakily before she regained control of her voice. "Voldemort has risen again and he plans to take over the world. He has gained a large army through force. His appeal was accepted by most, if not all, of the Dementors. They have been spawning, making their numbers higher and higher. The fog has threatened the coasts of the United States, three such have already wiped out hundreds of thousands of people. I was working with the U.S. Ministry in hopes of keeping alive as many people as possible. We were attacked while pulling out of the last city. Almost three hundred died. If Fawkes and three others had not shown we would have all died. Their numbers have more than quadrupled, maybe even passed into the millions.

"They plan their final assault, it's a gathering of up to eight fog clouds now. They sit on the far west coast of the country. Voldemort plans to send them out all at once, taking out everything from both coasts. It spans from the top of California to the bottom and is much, much wider," she paused for a breath. She couldn't control her actions, something about the phoenix's gaze made her speak. "We will never defeat them without calling upon the 'Flaming Phoenix,' here she stopped, her eyes still locked on the phoenix's.

_This is very interesting news,_ he replied. _No one has ever requested to use such a powerful force._

_It's also unheard of that Dementors could spawn so quickly,_ the female to his right said. Ginny's eyes flickered over to her. This phoenix was a contrast to the first. Her feathers were of the deepest blue possible, coming out to look like midnight sky blue. A wide spectrum of blues flowed through her feathers and her eyes were a mixture of pure and cloudy mists. She held an air about her, an air of importance and strength. _You are only an animagus are you not child?_

"My mate and I are, yes."

_So then you must know the consequences for either of you if you were to call upon this power._

"We know the risks."

_Yet you still chose to do this?_ The female on the left questioned. Ginny turned her attention to this new phoenix. This one was gold with a variety of yellows. She was beautiful with her dazzling array of yellows and gold. Her eyes were of a light green mixed with an even lighter blue. The swirling of blue and green made Ginny dizzy as she continued to hold her gaze.

"Yes, we will not let billions die like this. It is not going to happen as long as we still have breath in our bodies."

_You are chancing a lot on people that do not even know you exist._

"We are providing them with a future, whether they know it is us or not," she mumbled quietly.

_You are very brave child,_ the male on the side of the gold female said. Ginny's eyes now shifted to him and was hit with a orange phoenix. His color was dark with mixtures of various reds and yellows. His feathers were a brilliant mix, brightening up the darker phoenixes that she had just seen. The eyes were a mix of sapphire and emerald.

"I do what I can to help others."

_No child, you are brave in the attempts_, he told her. _You are risking eternal happiness for others. You are going to face the consequences of such a rash decision in an attempt to better the world. _

"Isn't that what should be done? Shouldn't they all have the chance to live their lives free of fear of what is to come? Fear of knowing that their lives could end in a single breath. That they could possibly live to see their children and their children's children grow up? We all make sacrifices, some greater than others, but in the end it is to help better others, to give them what you cannot have."

_She is wise your mate,_ the final female called to Harry, who only grinned. _She is quite mature for her age. Wisdom that is shown in a _true_ phoenix resides within you child._ Ginny turned to face the female, who sat beside the blue one. She was green, a deep green. Her feathers flowed with lighter, more earth tone greens. The eyes were clear with only hints of a dazzling yellow shooting through the depths.

_She is,_ another male said. _You will do well child, very well with what is to come. You are strong, you won't give in to what others would. You're heart is pure, purer than most. You will only kill when it is needed, you will only injure if needed, and you would never willingly take another's life unless it must be done. Your desire to rid the world of evil, to lose all happiness in hopes of letting others find theirs, that shows the true heart of a phoenix. _

Startled, Ginny turned to face this male who sat proudly by the green one. His feathers were black, with grays flowing through. The darkest of the colors resided to the right of the main phoenix. His eyes were alive they danced with fire.

_This is rare, _the final male commented. _There have only been a few who can turn into a phoenix animagus, it is even more rare to find one who possesses the same qualities that we ourselves do. _Ginny gazed at the final male. He was pure silver with no hints of any colors. His eyes were a dark maroon, the silver of his feathers brightening his eyes.

_Come forth boy,_ the first phoenix commanded. Harry stepped forward beside Ginny, his head held high. _You are lucky to have such a mate._

"Thank you," he replied.

_You are a phoenix animagus as well are you not?_ The first female questioned.

"I am."

_What is your _true_ form?_ The last male questioned.

"I am a snake."

_I see,_ the first male said. _You two are bonded with Fate's bond. A very rare one indeed. You are both very powerful and that will help you with your coming task. The battle has already begun. Time sways differently here children._

"How long?" Ginny asked softly.

_Only two hours,_ the second female replied softly. _They are holding out well, those that you have left in command are holding up well. This will not last for long._

The two teens remained silent. _It has been decided_, the first phoenix said. _The power to call upon the Flaming Phoenix has been granted. One of you will become a full phoenix while the other will be a human. _

"Of course," they both replied quietly.

_We can see that you wish it to be yourself boy,_ the orange phoenix said. _Your desire to protect your Mate is strong, almost as strong as hers. _

"Almost?" Harry asked surprised.

_She _is_ phoenix, her desires to protect you are stronger, much stronger than yours,_ the third female said to him.

_It is her that will be transformed,_ the first said.

"But-"

_You would never survive the transformation. Females adapt better than males. We have made our decision._

Harry turned to look at Ginny, who was smiling softly at him. "I know," she said quietly as she sensed his ever growing fear. She reached up to take his face in her hands, gazing lovingly into his eyes. "I love you Harry and I will be fine. Trust in me, we will be together soon. I'm not going anywhere."

"It's just so hard, I love you so much."

"I know and so do I," she searched his gaze, her smile never faltering. "Be safe Harry, I don't plan to lose you."

"I will be careful," he said with a sad smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ginny smiled, her heart racing in her chest. She was scared, of course she would be, but she had to be strong. She leaned up, placing a long kiss on his lips. It was filled of promises, wants, desires, and love. Their aura sprang to life, wrapping around them, shrouding them in a feeling of complete love. They didn't want to let go they never wanted to let go. Reluctantly she let go of him, her eyes clouded over.

"Goodbye Harry," with that she pushed him away.

Harry stumbled back and blinked. He stood just outside of the battle, the Dementor chill settling in almost instantly. It only took him a moment before he was sprinting down to the battlefield. He shot a powerful Patronus that warded off six Dementors that were after Hermione. She turned, wide-eyed, to face him.

"Harry!" She shouted happily as he ran over to her. "You're here, where is Ginny?"

"She'll be here soon," he said with a half smile. "Now lets get to work."

"Right," Hermione said with a nod.

Harry could feel a change in his power level. It was increasing! His eyes went slightly wide as he felt the change. Shaking his head he concentrated on the Dementors. It took him a few moments before he realized what was missing. His connection with Ginny, it was _gone_!

* * *

Ginny took a deep breath as she looked at the phoenixes. _Are you ready child?_ The female asked.

"I am," she replied.

_Then let us begin_, one of the males said.

She watched, entranced, as all seven began to glow a different color. The colors began to merge together, turning white. They expanded in size and soon the white touched every inch of the room. She could only see white.

Surprised she looked around still only white was visible. _Relax child,_ a soothing voice said.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny closed her eyes. She could feel the magic crawling across her skin, burying itself deep within her body and soul. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. It felt like the most extreme heats but with the coldest colds. There was no pain, only a mixture of heat and cold.

Then she felt herself begin to change. It was slightly similar to the first time she had made a complete transformation. She could feel her arms begin to turn into wings, her legs turn into claws, her body begin to be covered with feathers, and her head as well. A low humming began to be heard, a humming she hadn't heard before, but knew had been there the whole time.

She pumped her wings, a new feeling of freedom coursed through her veins. She had always had a thrill for flying and this felt like a new sort of freedom to her, just like it had felt the first time she had taken to the air in her animagus form.

The humming slowly grew in intensity till it vibrated within her soul. It was soothing as well as frightening all at once. Her heart beat in time with the motion of her wings. Then she could feel it, the intense heat. It didn't hurt her only made her feel stronger. She slowly remembered that phoenixes had been born of the fires from the depths of the earth, fire was what they were made of.

Slowly she opened her eyes and was startled with the sight before her. Everything glowed in a brilliance that she had never dreamed possible. Every color was heightened, intensified by the magic within it. If she had though the phoenixes amazing at first it was nothing compared to the awe inspiring beauty that captivated her very being. The head was the most beautiful red that could be imagined. It was pure, it was alive, it was free. There was nothing like it, there was nothing to compare it to, and she was absolutely entranced by it.

Never before had she seen the true beauty of nature. Even Harry's ability to see magic within didn't hold a quarter of the beauty this held.

_It's amazing_, she said breathlessly.

_It is something that only creatures born of the earth can see,_ the first female told her. The blue that she had been early was nothing now, it was as if she was gazing at the heavens before human eyes had poisoned its beauty with their weak optical senses.

_Veelas, Dragons, and Phoenixes view the world in its true form_, the second female told her. _We were born of the earth and our magic is tied within its depths. This is the true world as it is seen through our eyes. _

_What do you see child?_ The third female questioned.

_It feels like I have been seeing the world in black and white and have finally seen what it means to see in color. It feels as if I am viewing heaven before human eyes distorted it's perfect image. I have never seen anything as beautiful as this._

Chuckling could be felt from all seven phoenixes. _Then you have come to appreciate the magic held within this world,_ the second male told her.

_I have and it's amazing._ Ginny was smiling as much as a phoenix could, but it faded just as quickly when she felt the emptiness within her soul.

_He is fine child_, the first female said.

_I don't feel him anymore._

_Your bond does not hold when one of you becomes a full phoenix. You are still tied to him, he is your Mate. Tell me, can you sense him? _

Ginny closed her eyes, sending her magic out in a burst of speed. _Yes! I can sense him. He is stronger, much stronger than before._

_It is the power held within, the power that has always been within. He is fully human now, he will return to normal when this ends._

_It's so strange, these feelings._

_It will be but you will adapt._

_It is time_, the head male said.

All of them launched into the air and flamed to the view over the battle. The fog had settled in. It was so thick that you couldn't see anything. With her new heightened senses, Ginny could see straight through the fog like it wasn't even there. Her eyes scanned the auras of all the fighters out there, her eyes looking for the one she wanted.

There, standing beside Hermione, was her Harry. His gold aura was strong. Raising her eyes she watched as more and more phoenixes flamed to their location.

_Hello child,_ Fawkes said as he appeared beside her.

_Fawkes! It is so good to see you again._

As it is you child. You have grown stronger since the last time we had met. You make a beautiful phoenix.

_Let's begin!_ The dominant male from the cave said. All the phoenixes moved into a large circle. There were about one hundred phoenixes in all. They all ranged in color, no one ever being the same.

* * *

Hermione jumped to the side to avoid a Patronus from crashing into her. She moved with ease out of the way, the training having paid off for her. The Dementor chill was getting harder and harder to fight off but she was going to do it. There was no way she would allow them to defeat _her_.

Then she felt a warmth and looked up. Her perception had changed over the last few months, something she hadn't thought possible. She was an owl when she became an animagus. Her eyes pierced through the fog, her eyes landing on a phoenix that she recognized as Fawkes. Then her eyes moved to the one to his left and gasped.

Beside him was a phoenix that was smaller than the others. It's colors were a stunning gold, black, dark green, and a dark red. Normally the colors wouldn't have worked so effectively but on that phoenix it was pure beauty.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled. She turned at the sound of her name and ducked when a Dementor flew at her. Rolling onto her stomach she shot her Patronus at it.

Shouts were still going up, people doing there best to hold out against the onslaught.

Slowly, she could see the fog dissipating. Everyone turned as one to look up at the brilliant arrange of phoenixes that hovered overhead. Their humming was reverberating through everyone's body, bring hope to them all. A feeling of peace took over everyone's senses.

The bone chilling cold of the Dementors was washed away as everyone relived pleasant memories. Eyes slid shut as their magic began to wrap around each of them. The phoenixes continued their humming as they began to shoot their fire out to the center. It was different then before. This time the magic was flowing through the flame, wrapping around the fire as it came together.

The burning fireball began to grow and take on a shape. The humming was growing louder and louder. With the magic encasing the people they would never feel the intense heat that was burning off the magical beast that was emerging from the fire. They could not here the Dementors scream in agony and fury.

The humming continued, the fireball forming into a gigantic phoenix. The Flaming Phoenix was born. It flapped its wings, rising higher as it continued to grow. It finally was so high that it broke free of it's chains. The remaining phoenixes continued to hover, their song soft and soothing.

It rose higher and higher before it finally spread its wings wide. It held itself in place for a moment before it started to fall to the earth. The eyes were closed as its body angled downward with the fall. As it passed the phoenixes it snapped its wings into its body.

The fire that created the phoenix was made up of every color on the spectrum and some that had never been seen before. The fire was alive with magic, magic of the earth and its creatures. As it plummeted down towards the earth its wings expanded, eyes opening at once. The eyes, the eyes were black, black as coal.

Flames shot out at the Dementors, instantly burning them to a crisp the moment the flames touched them. The Phoenix flew with such grace and agility that it covered the entire coast in less than ten seconds.

There were no screams like last time, there was no agonized pain from the creatures that had almost won. With a loud screech the phoenix shot high into the air, beating it's massive wings. The humming had stopped, the flames that had destroyed the Dementors were gone, and everyone turned their gaze towards the phoenix high in the sky. The phoenix spun, twisting in circles as it reached higher into the air.

It tilted forwards again, shooting downward at an alarming rate. As it came closer and closer to the ocean below people began to worry. Then it hit the surface and the flames burst outward into a thousand pieces. The flames danced down merrily as they touched each person, restoring their energy. People watched, too stunned to move or even think.

The phoenixes all disappeared except for two. Ginny and Fawkes made their way down towards the stunned spectators. As she got closer Ginny's body began to change back to how she normally was. Harry had turned to watch her descend. His eyes watched as she changed from her full phoenix form to her normal human form. He watched breathless as her eyes changed from the most amazing shade of brown back to her stunning chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes glistened with pure love as she gazed at him.

She practically floated down, her feet lightly touching down. A smile graced her lips right before she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: AWWW I loved this chapter! I wonder how many people I confused when they were talking to the phoenix council. I wasn't trying to confuse anyone but it may have been, I am hoping its not. Well then I all hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I will be posting the next chapter this sunday! And then I might actually start WRITING as well. I have to get my sis's b-day present done before wendesday next week so I have absolutely no time to get writing but I can still update, I still have ten more chapters done so I am in no hurry. Also I am working hard on my next HP story! Well enjoy and drop a review if you can!**

**SeRiThA!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. It. I just claim my plot line.**

**Chapter Seven: Ginny's Demands**

A gentle voice was calling to her. Calling for her to open her eyes. She groaned and tried to bury her face into her pillow.

"Wake up Ginny," the voice said soothingly but also commanding.

Sighing heavily she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked rapidly trying to decipher where she was. Her gaze swept around the room, slightly familiar but also unfamiliar. Then her eyes landed on the owner of the voice that had woken her up.

"Lily?" she said, shock plain on her face.

"Morning to you as well," Lily said with a gentle smile.

"What? How? Where am I?"

"In between of course," her older self said from behind Lily. Ginny frowned at herself, completely confused by this point. "Don't worry you aren't dead."

"Then why am I here if I am not dead?"  
"Because your body is being repaired and your soul can't stay there in the current condition its in."

"Would someone _please_ explain to me what in the world is going on," Ginny said in a slightly irritated voice?

"Well I think this one here should explain it," Lily said as she indicated to the older Ginny.

Ginny turned expectantly to her older self, who rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well after we found out what you two idiots were planning to do I decided to do a bit of meddling with fate again. I really think they are seriously contemplating revoking me from this," she said win an impish grin. "It was just after the council returned from the fight. I was practically livid by then, demanding that they reconsider this. No, I didn't mean the battle but the consequences to your body and your future. They weren't too pleased, the younger three males that is. They kept telling me that you had made your choice and would have to suffer the consequences. The women on the other hand were a lot more sympathetic about the whole issue in general. They weren't at all pleased that you were granted the full phoenix powers with such an extensive abuse to your body.

"So after a heated debate on the fact that they had the power to heal you I made sure that they would listen. I finally won out in the end. We had sacrificed so much in this lifetime and our previous one. Your body was taken to the cave again and they are repairing your body as we speak. The damage was heavier than we had all anticipated. They believe that your soul had been split and it was hard to put it into place again. I believe the same problem occurred with Harry. You two are soul mates and your souls were so tightly bound together that it damaged it in the transformation. As you can tell not all of this is normal and quite a shock but it happened."

"That means that you and Harry have to be repaired in this," Lily said quietly. "Harry has to be with you through this to have your souls bound together again. We aren't sure how that will work but they have to repair your body first before your spirit returns. It seems that if your spirit is within your body you tend to disrupt the magic or something to that effect."

"So how bad did the damage range?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Well, you definitely wouldn't have been able to have kids," her older self said quietly. "You couldn't breath, your ribs had crushed your lungs. The transformation back wasn't very successful in the internal structures as you are well aware. It damaged all of your vital systems including your heart but your brain was pretty much intact for the most part."

Ginny groaned. "How long?"

"One week," Lily said with a heavy sigh, understanding the girl's groan.

"It's a very slow process," older Ginny said with a shrug.

"Harry isn't going to be too happy about all of this."

"He's not, he's pretty furious but there is nothing we can do about that right now. Besides your repairs are almost done and you can return to him in no time."

"I sure hope so," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Don't fret, things will be right again," Lily said as she put a comforting arm around Ginny.

"I know but I hate being apart from him."

"We know," the two women said together.

* * *

"Harry, you _have_ to eat," Pansy said annoyed. She had been watching the boy pace for the last ten hours and he hadn't stopped very often. He had been skipping meals and he was scaring the girls, who were quiet. They had been told an edited version of what had happened but Pansy had a feeling that they knew the whole truth. The tension was running high now that Ginny was not around. It had come as a slight shock to Pansy when she realized that Ginny had held so much influence over everyone, especially Harry.

The boy hadn't slept much over the past week. He wasn't talkative and tended to snap at anyone who got on his bad side. To make matters worse it was less than three days till his birthday and he didn't have his fiancé with him. No one wanted to plan a party or anything with Ginny not around. It seemed no one had much drive to do anything.

Hermione and Pansy instantly took to taking over where Ginny usually did. They kept everyone busy, trying to keep their mind off the constant worry that was in the back of their mind. Hermione had been working endless hours on how to work with all the problems Voldemort was causing. It seemed as if he knew Ginny was unavailable and it had dropped the moral of the fighters. Their Queen was gone and their King was ineffective.

They worked hours to get things set to right again but they still could not get through to Harry. Their attempts became more pleading as the problems with Voldemort were beginning to increase.

Ginny, who had finally been completely healed, looked around her bedroom that she had been sharing with Harry. A smile crept across her face as she looked at the now spotless room. A frown took its place when she realized the bed hadn't been used in what seemed like weeks. She would have to catch Harry up on his sleep and his diet was probably pretty poor.

Under normal circumstances she would have gone straight to him but she felt inclined to see the girls first. They needed reassurance that she was still alive and well. She quietly made her way to the girl's room, fully aware of the emptiness in her soul now that she could not feel Harry. It was a startling discovery and it made her panicked. Taking deep breaths she tried to control her heart rate. A few more minutes apart from him would not be so bad.

The first thing Ginny had realized when she had first became aware that she was in her body was the fact that she could see like she had when she had been a phoenix. It was exhilarating and it made her perspective on the world change. Reaching for the doorknob, she slowly opened the door.

The girls were quiet, each engrossed in the book in front of them. They seemed tired, wary even. She quietly entered the room, gently shutting the door behind her. With ease of long practice she made it to Lily's bed without either girl noticing she was there. Ever so gently she ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

Lily jumped, turning to face Ginny, her eyes going wide as she saw whom it was. "Mum!" She practically shouted as she launched herself into Ginny's arms. Laughing Ginny held the young girl tightly in her arms, kissing the top of her head.

Karen was over at her side in an instant when she had heard her sister's exclamation. Ginny wrapped her other arm around the girl and hugged them both tightly. Tears sprang into her eyes as she realized just how much she had actually missed the contact with the girls. She had become exceptionally close to each of them. They enjoyed her company a lot and she felt the same.

"We are so happy you're back," Karen said into Ginny's shoulder.

"Don't leave again," Lily begged in an agonized whisper.

"I promise, I won't do it again," she said in a broken whisper as she held the now crying girls. The three remained quiet, neither of them really wanting to talk again. Tears slipped down their faces but they didn't care. After a few moments Lily pulled away, wiping the stains the tears had left off her cheeks.

"Da is going to want to see you," she said in a reluctant voice.

Karen pulled away as well, a slight smile on her face. "Maybe you can get him to eat and get some sleep."

Ginny smiled warmly at the two girls. "Of course I will, you two have been eating right?" They both nodded their heads. "Well why don't you two get some sleep." The two girls nodded again and Ginny gave them one last hug before she left the room. Brushing tears from her eyes she made her way downstairs. Pansy spotted her instantly and Ginny held up her hand to stop the older girl's movements.

Harry continued his pacing, oblivious to the fact that the person he was brooding about was standing a scant five feet from him.

Ginny could feel her heart lift at the sight of him, her soul instantly begging for her to go to him. She did just that. Her arms wrapped around his waist instantly halting his movements.

Harry turned around surprised and then gasped. "Ginny!" He said breathlessly. She smiled up at him, moving her arms from around his waist to his neck. His arms found her waist as he leaned down to kiss her.

They clung fiercely to each other, their magic flaring between them. They could feel their magic twining together once again. Both of them felt relieved when they could feel the other's presence in their minds once more. Ginny pulled away, a huge grin on her face. "Miss me?" She asked. He groaned and leaned down to kiss her again. They didn't notice Pansy slip out of the room.

When they pulled apart they were panting heavily. "Damn right I missed you, don't you _ever_ do that to me again," he said as he began placing light kisses on her lips, cheek, jaw line, and down her neck.

She shivered involuntarily as his touch sent her heart racing. "I don't plan to do that and besides I think it is entirely fair." He chuckled against her neck, making her heart skip a beat. Her eyes slid shut as she let him continue his small kisses on her neck. When his lips reached hers again she held tightly to him.

"I'm so glad you're safe again," he whispered to her when they finally broke apart again.

"Me too," she said quietly, her eyes gazing into his. She could always get lost in his eyes. It was a new sensation to her, seeing his eyes in the way she had never seen them before. The magic radiating from him was alluring and altogether intoxicating. Her magical senses were brimming at such close contact with his now heightened powers.

Without a word she moved out of his warm embrace and stepped back a few feet. Harry frowned as he watched her but made no move to follow. Ginny let her eyes travel up and down his muscular frame, mesmerized by the magic he was giving off. She could see the strong magic that held between them. Her eyes continued to travel over him until she met his alluring gaze again. He was smiling slightly, seeing the look in her eyes.

She moved again, this time back into his arms. He held her tightly, hiding his face in her hair, breathing in the smell of her hair. She hid her face in his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat.

* * *

Pansy was sitting in the kitchen, feet propped up on one of the chairs across from her. A mug was sitting in front of her, a small wave of steam coming off of it. Her black hair was pulled back out of her face her eyes distant.

Ginny came stumbling down the stairs, her red hair messy and distorted. The young girl stopped and gazed at the older girl. Tilting her head slightly she smiled. "What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked as she moved to the fridge.

Pansy jumped when she heard Ginny speak. "Just about everything that is going on. I thought you two were supposed to be leaving?"

"We are, but Harry needed to catch up on his sleep. Besides what better present then to drag him off with me for the rest of the summer?"

Laughing, Pansy lifted her mug to her lips, taking a drink. "That's true, don't want him to be too tired, since you will be the one tiring him out."

Ginny laughed quietly as she pulled out a bottle of water. She sat down across from Pansy, putting her legs up in one of the other chairs as well.

"So what about the girls?"  
"Mum is going to be watching them while we are gone. We will be back for when school starts though."

"So what do you two have planned for this year?"

"Not really sure, Hermione decided to work out the schedule for us. Tedious work really, so much work to grade and all of that fun stuff."

"You two chose to do it."

"Which I am glad for. Did you know we've already passed our NEWTs?"

"What?" Pansy said shocked.

"Took them last year, it wasn't hard either."

"You have to be kidding me," Pansy said in an awed voice.

Ginny just smiled at the girl. "Nope, its true. Don't worry you will pass it all with ease that much I can guarantee you."

Pansy shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips. "I sure hope you are right. Shouldn't you be getting Harry ready?" Pansy asked as she looked at the clock.

Turning, Ginny eyed the clock, realizing it was almost four in the afternoon. "My goodness I slept late. Did Mum come get the girls?"

"Around noon I believe or at least that's what Draco said."

"Hm well I am glad she got them. Right well I will be going to wake my fiancé up. The party starts in about an hour. I think I'll have a shower first, let him sleep a bit."

"Alright meet you there," Pansy said as she downed the rest of her drink. She got up from her seat and set the mug down in the sink before moving towards her bedroom. Opening the door, she gazed around looking for her shoes. It took her a moment to spot them under one of Draco's shirts that was lying around the room.

Sighing, she picked up his shirts and tossed them into the basket.

"I am going to have to have a talk with him about his habits," she mumbled to herself as she began to put her shoes on. Once that was done she moved to her small bathroom and grabbed her brush. After brushing out her long black hair she pulled it back and grabbed her wand from where it was sitting on the desk.

Slipping it into the holster she had on her wrist she headed for the door. She had just stepped out into the hall when she ran straight into Narcissa. The two women stumbled back, hitting their heads against the walls in the process.

"Sorry," Pansy mumbled as she rubbed her head.

Narcissa smiled. "No worries, I thought you would have left with Draco."

"I had a few things to do before I could go. Ginny just woke up."

"That's good," Narcissa commented as she looked at her future daughter-in-law. Wrapping an arm around the girls shoulder, the two made their way to the living room. "How is she holding up?"

"She seems better but she still looks a bit haunted. I think she is still afraid that they didn't heal all the damage. Hermione told me what was wrong with her."

Narcissa nodded her head. "She told me as well. They won't really know until they try anyway and that won't be for a few years."

"It may be harder on her if she finds out later on then right now don't you think?"

"I think it will be tougher on her if they have to find out in like five years as apposed to five months. We can only hope that all the damage was repaired and that nothing will keep them from having that family they want."

Pansy nodded. "Well they do techniqually have a family already."

"I could never do what Ginny is doing, especially not at sixteen."

"I know, to think they have two children to look after and they have a dark lord trying to kill them."

Narcissa smiled. "Well he is trying to kill all of us, nothing new but those two are a big target. So is she taking my advice?"

"About taking a vacation?" Pansy asked. "Yes," she replied when Narcissa nodded her head. "Apparently Mrs. Weasley is going to be keeping an eye on the girls while they are away. I hope they have some fun, they have definitely earned it."

"They have and lets just pray that nothing goes horribly wrong while they are away."

"Do you think she knows?" Pansy asked quietly.

"No and we aren't about to tell her either," Narcissa said just as quietly. "I still don't know if Harry is right in excluding her but he seems to think it's the best so I won't question his motives. I think its just because he wants to keep her safe and not let her get hurt."

"Did you hear about what she did to Dean?"

Narcissa nodded her head at this. "I had no idea that it was even possible to do something like _that_."

"Me either," Pansy said in a slightly frightened voice. "I talked to Professor McGonagall after I found out and she says it takes a _lot_ of power to reduce someone to pretty much a squib."

"I am afraid to think of what she could _really_ do if someone tried to hurt Harry."

"I don't even want to think of the possibilities. Good thing she is on _our_ side or that we are even on this side."

Narcissa nodded her head in agreement. "Ready to go help?"

"Yes," Pansy said as the two women approached the fireplace. Pansy was the first to appear in the Burrow, stumbling out into the living room. Narcissa came next and ran right into Pansy, knocking the younger girl to the floor. "Hey!"

"You shouldn't stand in front of the fireplace dear, that's what happens," Narcissa said with a slight smirk on her face.

Pansy glared playfully up at the older woman while she took the offered hand. Once on her feet she looked around the newly redecorated living room. It was larger and people were already waiting. Draco was sitting talking to Hermione quietly. Ron and Hannah were talking with Fred and George. Luna was talking to Bill and Charlie, who had stunned expressions on their faces. Fleur and Danielle were talking as well. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and Anna were all laughing happily at something that Anna had said. Dudley and Jamie were playing with Karen and Lily.

Mr. Weasley was in the kitchen helping his wife. Narcissa headed in that direction, leaving Pansy standing by the fireplace. Looking around she decided to head over to where Draco and Hermione were. The two smiled when she approached.

"Hello," Pansy said with a smile.  
"Harry still asleep?" Hermione asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, Ginny is up and around though."

"She is always doing something," the other girl mumbled.

"That's good," Draco said as he leaned against the wall.

"It is, they will finally go on vacation and leave the rest of if all up to Hermione."

Hermione groaned. George approached at that moment. "I thought I could only make her groan like that," he said playfully as he kissed her neck.

"George!" Hermione hissed as she smacked him on the arm.

"It's nothing we haven't heard before," Pansy and Draco said together.

"You do realize how much trouble we would get in," she mumbled fiercely to him.

"Only if they find out," he said smugly as he kissed her hard on the lips. She protested for about two seconds before kissing him back.

"Get a room you two," Ginny said from behind them. Everyone jumped, having not heard the two enter through the floo.

"Happy Birthday!" Every called together as they saw Harry.

"But it's not my birthday," Harry said with a frown.

"Oh hush and enjoy Harry," Ginny said with a smile as she hugged him.

"Happy Birthday!" Lily and Karen called as they threw themselves into Harry's open arms.

Laughing he lifted the two of them up. "Well thank you everyone."

* * *

**A/N: Here is my update just like I promised!!! Isn't it absolutely wonderful? Well, I have no idea what you think unless you review. Ch. 10 is FINALLY when they go on vacation so you all have to wait till then to be able to read it! Then 11 gets interesting. So I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am, considering I am writing it. The whole story is calming down a bit so I can put some fluff in but then it all picks up again so I hope you all like it. Read and Review if ya get the chance.**

**Seritha!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Dont own it**

**Chapter Eight: Letters **

Harry was sleeping soundly when he suddenly woke up. Ginny was half asleep beside him, her head resting against his chest, when he sat up. She fell to the side, hitting her arm against the headboard. "Harry," she whined.

"Sorry love," he said quietly. He rubbed his forehead, wondering why he was awake.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she leaned up on her elbow to look at him.

"I don't know. I think something is wrong."

"Like what?"

"I'm not really sure but I don't like the feel of it," he said with a sigh. "Are you sure it's smart to leave at all? I mean what if Voldemort attacks? We won't be able to get back in time."

Ginny groaned and sat fully up, moving so that he had to look at her. "The same could be true about everything Harry. What if Voldemort was to come right in this room right now to kill us? What if he were to take the girls the second we left the house? What if he decided to kill everyone we knew? Harry we can't be living around a thousand what-ifs. Everyone has been trained to take care of themselves, we've done the best we can and you know it. Everything is going to be fine, they will be fine. We can be back in heartbeat if anything were to go wrong."

He sighed heavily. "I know but I just can't help but worry some times."

"I know love, I know." She kissed him lightly before moving to lay back down. "We will be back in no time I promise."

Harry smiled down at Ginny, moving to lay down beside her. He brushed the hair from her eyes, making her smile. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Probably be bored out of your mind," she said after a moments hesitation.

He grinned. "More than likely but we will never have to worry about that now will we?"

"Of course not," she said as she wrapped an arm around his neck.

He kissed her lightly but she pulled him closer.

"Oh wonderful! If only mum was to come in and find them in barely any clothes and making out. I think she would lose her mind if she saw that," a voice said from behind them.

Ginny giggled quietly. "I don't think she would lose her mind. Now Dad would probably have a heart attack. Which is why we make sure to put the new locking charms on the door."

Harry groaned as he lay back down on the bed. "You just _had_ to interrupt didn't you? Seriously, you couldn't have waited like an hour or two?"

"We could have but she is so demanding. I'm scared to tell her no," the older Harry said with a smug smile. "Besides you have _all_ summer to enjoy yourselves."

"He is right you know. We definitely don't have to worry about family interrupting us," Ginny said with a smile as she set her head back down on his chest. "So what have you come to forewarn us about today?"

"Not a lot I'm afraid," the older Harry said with a shrug.

"Wait, shouldn't that be a _good_ thing?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's true," the older Ginny replied. "Well to be honest we have only come to deliver a few messages from those who are watching, aka, your mum and dad."

"Oh?" Both Ginny and Harry questioned.

"Yes, Lily has a few things that she wants Ginny to get out of the vaults. James also mentioned a few things that you two need to pick up for Hermione while you are away."

"Do you have any idea what those things are?" Ginny asked.

"Here I made a list," the older Harry said as it appeared in front of the two, one for Ginny and the other for both of them.

"You can still do magic?" Harry questioned.

"Well duh. Just because we are spirits or shadows of our former selves doesn't mean we don't have access to a certain amount of magic."

"What other secrets do you two have?" Ginny asked as she set the letter down on the bedside table.

"A lot but those are for _us_ to know and not for you two to know," the older Ginny said with a smug smile. "Now I suggest you get up and get ready. Since you are leaving today you might want to go get those things out of the vault before you go."

"Alright, alright already," Harry grumbled as he got out of bed. Ginny moaned at this.

"You two just _had_ to spoil everything didn't you?"

The two laughed at their younger selves. "Yes we do, besides you two will live, now up."

Ginny just glared at her older self before rolling out of bed and trekking into their bathroom.

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Harry called up the stairs to Ginny.

"I can't find my other shoe," Ginny called back down the stairs.

"Find a different pair, you have a thousand as it is."

"I do not! I have three pairs of shoes. Besides I don't plan on getting any sort of wardrobe that big until we actually get a house."

"That won't be for at least three years."

"Which is why I am waiting. Besides you know I'm not too partial to spending any large sums of money," she said as she began walking down the stairs. She was pulling back her red hair and straightening her black shirt that had a picture of the 'Weird Sisters' on it.

"I know, but as far as I am concerned it won't really matter. We have more then enough and I don't intend for you _not_ to spend it on yourself or the kids."

"Just how many kids are you planning on us having?"

Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Three or four."

"You do realize that will be _six_ children."

"No I thought it would be eight," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, well we will get to that when the time comes. GIRLS! Are you coming or not?"

"Coming!" Lily and Karen called from their room.

"You sound just like your Mum when you do that."

"Well I am her daughter, get used to it."

"I never said it was a _bad_ thing now did I?"

Ginny rolled her eyes this time as the girls came rushing down the stairs. She managed to catch them before they toppled into the wall. "Slow down, what have I told you about running down the stairs?"

"Not to," they both mumbled quietly.

"Alright, off to Gringotts," Harry said with a slight smirk.

"That rule applies to you too mister," Ginny said as she shot a glare over her shoulder.

"I do _not_ run down the stairs and who says _you_ can tell _me_ what to do?"

Ginny stopped to turn to face him; Lily and Karen were trying not to laugh. She raised an eyebrow at Harry, who suddenly lost his smile.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly.

"That's what I thought," she said with a smug smile. "Alright girls, you will come behind me and Harry last."

"Yes Mum," the girls chimed together, making Ginny flinch slightly.

_I still don't think I will get used to them calling me 'Mum.' I'm not even that much older then they are._

_Yes well they will soon be yours as much as they are mine, well legally that is._

_I know, I know, but it's still so odd. I'm barely even sixteen. _Ginny shook her head as she stepped into the fireplace and flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron.

_Well, according to the rest of the women here, you are ten times more responsible then they ever were when they were your age._

That's not surprising. They weren't in love with the person on the top of Voldemort's list and that they were the second on that list.

Karen stumbled through the fireplace just then, managing to keep her balance. She grinned up at Ginny, who smiled back at her.

_That's true,_ Harry said in a sad voice. _It's almost over though, then we won't have to think about if after this point._

_If only it would come faster. I'm tired of being on the top of a psychotic morons hit list. Seriously, he is pretty stupid for a dark lord. There are others in history that make him seem like a child compared to them._

Then be thankful we have the 'child' instead of one of the adults.

Ginny shuddered at this statement. Lily burst through the fireplace and manage to run straight into her sister, knocking both girls to the ground.

"LILY!" Karen whined as she shoved her sister off of her.

"You shouldn't have been standing in the way," Lily said with a slight smile on her face.

"Girls, behave, you're starting to attract attention."

"Sorry," they mumbled with smiles on their faces. Ginny only shook her head, a smile on her face as well.

_I think I am quite thankful for that. Though, of course, this one is pretty bad or its slowly getting there._

_Voldemort won't come back a second time love. Hopefully we will be done with this war, won't that be nice?_

_Very nice, coming love or not?_

Just then Harry burst through the fireplace. Ginny moved to the side, letting Harry fall on the ground instead of into her. "Ouch!" Harry complained as he rolled onto his back.

"You know for such a powerful wizard you sure don't know how to use the floo system," Ginny said with a smirk as she leaned over her fallen fiancé.

"Very funny," he said with a glare. "And I suppose you had no problems what so ever?"

"None at all. Remember I've been doing this since I was old enough to walk."

Harry just glared at her as he pulled himself to his feet. Ginny wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling his arm over her shoulder. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Cheer up love, today's the last day with the girls before we leave tonight."

"I know, I know." The four of them exited the Leaky Cauldron and into the busy streets. Lily and Karen were holding each other's hands, making sure to stay only a few feet in front of their parents. The two were pointing out things in the windows while Harry and Ginny followed, smiling the whole time.

"Oh look Karen! They've got a new model of broom!" Lily practically shouted as she caught sight of what was sitting in the window.

"Oh Da can we go see?" Karen pleaded with him.

Harry shook his hand and waved them over to the window. "Please don't tell me that _all_ of our children will become Quidditch players," Ginny complained to him.

"It's not up to me to tell them they can or can't. Besides you are a chaser are you not my dear?"

"Yes, I am but that's not the point."

"It's a family thing," Harry said with a small smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes as they walked with the girls to the window. Lily and Karen had managed to get to the front. Harry and Ginny easily made their way to stand with the girls.

"The brand new Firebolt design!" Lily said, awe in her voice.

"It's amazing," Karen said from beside her.

"I prefer my firebolt," Harry said while shaking his head.

"You don't even use it," Lily told him off handedly.

"She's right, when was the last time we were on a broom?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I have no idea," he said with a frown. "We will have to do that when we get back to Hogwarts."

"Oh we should have a faculty match!" Ginny said happily. "No wait! I've got it!"

"Oh no," all three of them said as they turned to look at Ginny.

"Hey! That's not very nice," she said in a mock hurt tone of voice.

"Well what is it?" Harry prompted.

"What about the old team getting together and going against the school faculty?"

Harry, Lily, and Karen all exchanged looks. "That's brilliant!" Karen said excitedly, picking up on Ginny's mood.

"Yeah Da, Aunt Hermione says that your team was the best team that Hogwarts ever had!" Lily put in.

"You've spent too much time with your Aunt Hermione," Harry grumbled.

"Oh, come on Harry, you know it's a brilliant idea!" Ginny prompted, her eyes pleading with him.

He sighed. "We can tell Dumbledore when we get back, how does that sound?"

"Wonderful!" The three women said together.

"Alright, on to Gringotts."

The four of them continued on their way to the bank. As they walked on Ginny suddenly stiffened in Harry's arms.

_What's wrong love?_ Harry questioned as he squeezed her shoulders gently.

_We are being followed. Have you heard anything from Voldemort lately?_

_Not that I am aware of, well there was that feeling this morning_, Harry put in worriedly.

The girls turned back to look at their parents, picking up on their shift in mood. Their pace slowed considerably.

_They are too perceptive for their own good,_ Ginny said offhandedly.

_Yes, and that is a good thing these days. What do you see?_

Ginny focused on the colors that were floating around her. She was searching for the darker auras. In the end, she came across twenty in the immediate vicinity. _I've picked up on twenty magical signatures right now. _

_How did you do that?_ Harry asked. He still hadn't been able to view things threw Ginny's eyes yet and he was eager for the chance.

_Their auras are darker. Everyone has one. The lighter they are proves how good they are. The darker ones prove how evil they are. It's easy to depict them when you are searching for them. Shall we send a message to the squad? _

_I think that would only be fair, I think they are a bit out of shape. Let's do this as quietly as possible shall we?_

_That I can do_, Ginny told him as she searched in her pocket for her HG. Within seconds the message had been dispatched to their leader in charge of their special force of warriors. _All done love, continue on to Gringotts?_

_I believe so. I think we should take hold of the girls._

_Agreed_, Ginny said as she pulled away from Harry. She grabbed Lily's hand and started to walk in front of Harry and Karen. They approached Gringotts without any controversy. As they entered the bank Ginny finally smiled. _It's seems they have captured seven of them, pity, I was hoping they would have gotten more._

_That would have been nice. Why don't you take the girls down to the vault and I will be along shortly._

_Going to appeal again to the Goblins?_

_Our appeals have always been pushed aside._

_I know Harry, I was just saying. Are you sure you don't want me to try this time? It may be helpful, I am better with this then you are._

_I'm going to try and see what we can get. If nothing changes then I would like your help._

_That's fine, key please?_

Harry smiled at her and handed her the key. Ginny approached one of the desks, while Harry headed to another.

"Mum, where is Da going?" Karen asked as they headed off towards the waiting cart.

"He's got some business to finish and he will be along shortly."

The three climbed into the cart and were quickly taken to the Potter family vault. "When you are done please light the lantern and a cart will be along shortly to pick you up," the goblin said before disappearing.

Ginny shook her head as she opened the vault.

"Mum, I have a question," Lily said as they entered the huge vault.

"What is that dear?" Ginny asked as she fished out the letters from her pocket.

"How come we can enter the vaults? I thought only family members can."

"That's true and normally that's what happens. Considering Harry and I share a special bond the vault recognizes his magical signature mixed with my own. When you were adopted by Harry it automatically allowed the two of you access to the vaults. While I am sure you know that Aunt Hermione and Uncle Remus have been in here, that is because they came with Harry. No one outside of the family can enter without one of the family members present."

"Oh," Lily said as she moved to look around the vault.

Ginny pulled out the list from Lily and looked it over. It read:

_Ginny, I am sure you are wondering what all this is about. While there are some things that even I didn't know about until I was actually married to James, there are a few items in the vault that will help you out a lot. These are secrets passed down through the family to whoever marries a Potter. Considering how most are male its usually a woman but there are rare cases. Like I was saying there are a few secrets that can help out a lot._

_Is the rings, which I know Harry already gave you but I had to put it on here. _

_A dagger. It's a family heirloom that has been handed down since the Gryffindors changed their names to 'Potter.' Quite a complicated story but the dagger will be easy to find._

_There is a small trunk that is located with the rest of the jewelry. Some of the things are for your children, pretty much. In other words they allow you to keep an eye on Lily and Karen while you are away._

_Is an assortment of books detailing the history of the Potter/Gryffindor family line. These are located in the gigantic library. Fourth row, second set of books, located on the third shelf on the right side. _

_A sword. This sword belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and was given to her by Godric when they were married. So it's more of an heirloom passed on to the rest of us. It's good to have handy and its charmed to actually be very well concealed. It's with the dagger, both have instructions that go along with them so it's easy to understand._

_Is a letter. This letter is just some advice that I have left for the next one to marry a Potter. It's tradition to do it after you're married and to tell the next after the engagement. _

_Is a special book. No one but you can read it, well until you pass on this secret to the next redhead that falls under the Potter spell. Unfortunately, there will _always_ be a male in the Potter line and they generally have control over the entire vault, while women can still inherit shares it's some pureblood thing that I am sure you know all about right? Well this book has a lot of spells that only we know and that's just how it will be. You'll learn more as you read. This is located with the clothing, perfect place to hide from the men. You'll find it I promise._

_Now these items will do you a lot of good in the near future I promise you that. Stay safe and best of luck to the two of you._

_Love Lily._

Ginny smiled slightly when she finished reading the letter. She made her way to get the items that had been explained on the list. It only took her a few minutes before she had shrunk all of them and placed them in her bag that was always carried in her pocket.

The next was an assortment of books, muggle devices, and various items that would help Hermione with controlling the 'troops' as James had written. Ginny found Lily and Karen in a small section that she had never noticed before. It was stacked with thick volumes of history books that she had never seen before. Lily had one in her lap, reading it quickly. Karen had three out in front of her and was looking over the pictures that were on the pages.

"Why don't you girls pick out some books so that you can take them home," Ginny said to them.

They looked up and smiled at her. "Really?" Lily asked.

"Go ahead, you have access to this any time you want."

"Sweet," Karen said as she went to go through the stacks of books.

Ginny shook her head and looked up as Harry entered. He was frowning. "Didn't go as well as you had hoped?" Ginny asked as she went to stand by him.

"No, it didn't go well at all. They wouldn't even listen to a word I said," he said, sounding a little put out.

"What do you expect? They are goblins and they only care about money. Would you like me to go speak with them now?"

"I don't know if will do any good but you can try if you want. What are the girls doing?"

"They found some history novels and I told them they could bring some home. The trunk is full of the items that James wanted us to get for Hermione. Put the girls books in there when they are done. Go ahead and look around. I'll be back when I am done."

"Alright, but don't get them mad, I think I already did that."

"Can I handle the diplomatic issues now?" Ginny asked quietly.

He smiled down at her. "They are all yours. I'll look around for a bit then."

"Alright," Ginny said as she headed to the waiting cart.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh another chapter! Its been like four days so sorry if its a bit late or early or one of the two. I seem to be falling behind, like mailing off my sis's b-day present but alas i am getting it done, as well as filling out this blasted ACT garbage, I NEVER want to take this blasted test for as long as I live, but, unfortunately, I have to take it AGAIN all this college stuff and what not, maybe i can get my score higher for scholorships...totally off the subject, my bad. So here is the next chapter. I haven't been able to write much but I am going to do that as soon as possible so no worries all, though I have plenty to update with, aren't you happy? So hope you enjoy this chapter and I plan to update maybe by saturday if I don't get side tracked. Then...on the 9th...I will be doing a double chapter update! As to why, you'll figure out later, well when i update. So you get three chaps to read in a span off about 5 days or so. So enjoy and review if you can!!!**

**Seritha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: well..by now do you seriously think I own this? Cuz if you do there is something wrong...**

**Chapter Nine: Goblins **

"Da, where is Mum going?" Lily asked as she dropped a few more books into the trunk.

"She is going to go have a meeting with a few people. She'll be along shortly."

"Ah," Karen said. "Wasn't that where you were at?"

"Yes but your mother is a much better negotiator then I am."

"Why didn't you let her go first then?" Lily questioned as she dug through an assortment of figurines.

"I'm not sure," Harry said with a laugh. "I don't know how she does it but she has a gift for negotiations."

_Why thank you love. It's so nice to get compliments every once in a while_, Ginny said to him.

_I compliment you _all_ the time. Didn't I tell you how dead sexy you looked this morning? _

_No, actually I think you were trying to hurry away from me this morning_, she said after a moment.

_I would never do that, more like hurry _to_ you._

Ginny rolled her eyes as she closed the connection. The cart came to a stop in the lobby of Gringotts. She exited the cart and made her way to the head desk where Griphook was sitting. "Hello," she said with a pleased smile.

He looked up at her, wary of her already. "How may I help you this evening…"

"Miss Weasley, Ginevra Weasley. I am here to speak with Orthik."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I do not, but my fiancé does."

"Who might your fiancé be?"

"Harry Potter."

"I see, right this way then."

Ginny smirked as she followed behind Griphook into a large office. Sitting at the desk was Orthik. Stacks of parchment rose up on either side of him. He looked up as the two of them entered his office. "What is this Griphook?"

"She has an appointment sir," Griphook said with a slight bow.

"I do not remember making any appointment of the sort."

"No sir you didn't. Your appointment was with my fiancé, Harry Potter."

Orthik frowned as he looked at her. "You may go Griphook." The goblin headed out of the room. "Would you like to sit?"

"Thank you," she said as she took her seat, her hands resting on her lap.

"I have spoken with your fiancé and we are not interested in getting involved in this war."

"I understand that sir but you do realize that you will not be able to do as you wish."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well either way you will have to make your choice soon. Voldemort will be looking for more formidable allies. Did you hear about the incident in the States?"

"Yes, there was a large downfall in our banking system. It was not a pleasant situation."

"That was because of Voldemort. He attacked the states with his Dementors. Have you heard the entire story?"

"It was rumored that your fiancé was in the battle."

Ginny laughed. "I see your sources aren't what they used to be. Now our sources are much, much more reliable. It has come to my attention that you are all suffering highly from the American attacks. The destruction of the cruise ship has made your business outside of the banking world suffer drastically. Everyone is afraid to take voyages. Then the banking systems in the cities that were attacked are lacking, they were very large cities. You're having to transfer millions of dollars from the European accounts to accommodate for your losses. So how smart is it to remain where you can no longer stay?"

She smirked at the blank look on Orthik's face. He seemed to have no idea what to make of this situation.

"Voldemort is going to be cutting your profits down by the thousands. His main funding can be cut off though. If proven we can strip his entire force of top ranking Death Eaters. The money would go directly back into Gringotts, allowing you all to use that money to fund for the problems that have arisen in the states. You don't have to back us, my fiancé has enough to fund our operation but some leeway would be nice."

"How would you like this leeway? How can we guarantee that you will be able to go through with your work?"

Ginny glared fiercely at him. "We are not going to back out of our promise. We are willing to help you."

"What can we do for you?"

* * *

Ginny came strolling back into the vault, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Mum!" Karen and Lily called together as they came hurrying towards her.

"Hello girls," she said as she hugged each of them. "Ready to go?"  
"Yes," they said together.

Harry came over, pocketing the trunk. "Hello love."

"Hello," she said as she leaned up to kiss him. "Come on girls, Aunt Pansy said she will help you redo the room and Aunt Hermione has a surprise for each of you."

"Really?" They said, their eyes hopeful.

"Yes, come on."

The four of them exited the vault and were taken back to the lobby. As they headed out Griphook arrived holding four letters in his hand. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasely, ladies," he said with a bow. "These are for you and your family sir," he told Harry as he handed him the four letters before disappearing.

Harry frowned as he looked at the letters. Before he could open them Ginny snatched them away and led the girls out to the street.

_Ginny, what is all that about?_

_I'll tell you don't worry about it Harry. I want to tell you and the girls together. _

_What exactly have you done?_

_Nothing, nothing at all Harry. Don't you trust me? _

_Yes, I trust you_.

As they continued on down the street they were surprised when Anna came bounding over to them. "Hello!" She said with a cheerful smile.

"Hey Anna, what are you doing here?"

"Just out and about, trying to get something for Sirius since our anniversary is coming up."

"When is it?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Two weeks from now, been over twenty years now, not sure on the number at the moment but we've been together since fifth year."

"But I thought you were all single for years?" Harry asked confused.

"We were, Sirius and I hid it quite well. The only person who knew was Lily and that was because your Mum was a lot quicker than most people. I think Hermione could best her though, she would have liked that." There was a momentary pause. "Well like I was saying we kept it hidden and most of the time everyone thought it was one or more people we were going to see but it was always us."

"Why did you hide it for so long?" Ginny asked, curiosity brimming inside of her.

"Because of the way things were. The war was going on and we had decided that it would be better to keep it a secret rather then announcing it to the world. It wasn't easy but we were glad that we still had each other through all of school. Though your Mum never would have admitted to this, she loved James from the moment they met."

Ginny smiled. "I know how she feels," she said as she looked up at Harry, who smiled back at her.

"So what have you four been up to?"

"Stopped by Gringotts is all. We had a few things to set in order before we headed off for vacation."

"So where are you two headed?" Anna asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"_I_ have no idea, he won't tell me," Ginny said with a pout.

Harry grinned at her. "Of course not it ruins the surprise! Besides it will be nice to do something different for a change."

"Yes it will be," Ginny said with a smile of her own.

"Well I have to get Sirius his present, have a great day all of you. You girls behave and I'll come see you at the end of the week."

"Bye," Lily and Karen said together.

"Bye Anna," Harry said and Ginny just waved.

The four of them finally left and made it back home. Dudley and Jamie were sitting in the enlarged living room, watching TV when they came in. Lily and Karen hurried to the small bean bag chairs that were already seated out in front of the TV.

Jamie smiled at them when she saw them. "Hello, did you get everything straightened out?"

"It's all done," Ginny said with a smile as she dropped into the large black armchair. "Is Narcissa here?"

"No she is out with Andromeda, I think they went to go visit Bella."  
"Oh Harry, that reminds me, we need to go see them before we head off to school this year."

"That we can do, of course it may be a day or two into the year."

"That's fine, maybe we can get Cedric to help those days, or week, we haven't seen them in ages."

"We've been busy love, that's all."

Ginny shrugged as she reached for the bowl of popcorn that Dudley held out to her. Harry shook his head as he moved to sit with her. He lifted her out of her seat with ease. Once he sat down, he set her on his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

"So are you going to explain the letters?" Harry asked that night as they were in their room.

"Oh those were just a new invention by the Goblins. They have this sort of credit card thing, just like the muggles use. It's tied to the accounts and all of that. Harry, how could you forget to set up the girl's trust funds?"

"It must have slipped my mind. I completely forgot about them."

"Obviously but it's already covered so you don't have to worry about it. The girl's both have separate accounts and can even access the main vaults if they want, but I doubt they will have to."

"Now why would they need separate accounts?" Harry asked as he stripped out of his clothes that he had been wearing for the day.

"Well we have been discussing building the house. We can begin working on it once we get back."

"Have you come up with the plans you wanted?"

Ginny nodded her head as she moved into the bathroom. "They are on the desk over there. But the accounts are for the girls if they want new clothing, in emergencies, things to that effect. Of course, Mum will be holding them so it's not like we have to worry as much."

"That works actually," Harry told her as he pulled back the covers on their bed.

"I thought it did," Ginny said as she came out in her traditional outfit that she wore to bed. "The only thing is, where are we going to build the house?"  
"Well, there are thousands of places but I don't think England would be the best place. I mean even if the family is here, the press is constantly on us and I want some privacy. We deserve that much don't we?"

"Of course we do love. The house may take a while to build with all the additions to it so I suppose it is a good thing we are traveling."

"Yes and Remus could overlook the construction while we are away," Harry said as he climbed into the bed.

Ginny smiled at him and moved to lay down beside him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his neck, and kissing him lightly. "It will be nice to get away for a change."

"Yes, the calm before the storm love."

She smiled against his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too Gin. Just wait, this time next year we will be married."

Ginny leaned up at this, moving so that she could look into his green eyes. "Yes, we will be and you are almost seventeen too."

He smiled at that and moved to brush a lock of her red hair from her eyes. "We've been through so much and we still have a lot to go through."

"I know," she said sadly. "Maybe this time around we can make sure we don't lose the family."

"We won't, not this time," he said, his voice so sure of what he said.

"If not the family then there are still so many others that could be lost."

"Unfortunately, we can't protect everyone."

"Have you spoken with your Aunt?"

"Yes, we have the States backing in this war. They are more then willing to come to our aide with as much help as we gave them. I believe that they will come visit this Christmas."

"That's good, more family to join in the festivities."

Harry smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "We should get some rest and hope that things will turn out great."

"That is all we can do, hope for the better future that we dream of."

"And work to make sure that thousands of people will be able to have that."

Ginny smiled down at the love of her life, her best friend, her fiancé, and her knight in shinning armor.

* * *

"Do you all have everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny and Harry as they came down the stairs.

"Yes, we have all we need," Ginny said with a smile as she pulled her red hair back out of her face.

"It only took one trunk too but most of it is full of Ginny's clothes," Harry said exasperated, earning a smack from Ginny, who was grinning.

"Well don't worry about anything, everything will be great," Hermione said as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course it will, after all we are leaving you in charge," Ginny said as she hugged her friend.

"Have a good time you two and don't come back until school starts," Narcissa said as she stood beside Pansy and Draco.

"We won't and I doubt she would let me leave anyway," Harry said as he pointed to Ginny, earning him another smack, this time from Hermione.

Ginny grinned at her friend. "Yes well I doubt you will want to leave anyway."

"Girls! Come say goodbye," Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

Lily and Karen came bounding down the stairs, straight into Ginny's open arms. The three tumbled backwards, setting the whole group off into a fit of laughter. Ginny sat up, keeping an arm around both of the girls.

"We are going to miss you," Lily said as she hugged Ginny around the neck.

"Very much," Karen put in as she hugged Ginny as well.

"We'll miss you too but it's only for a month," Ginny told them as she hugged both of them to her. "You'll be staying with Grandma there."

Mrs. Weasley groaned. "I'm not used to being called Grandma yet."

Harry grinned. "You'll always be Mum to us," he said as he hugged her tightly. He pulled away and bent down by the three women that he loved above all else. Lily and Karen moved to hug him as well. "You two behave for your grandmother."

"We will," they said sadly.

"Don't be sad, you still have the owls, who will be more than happy to deliver letters."

"We know," Lily said as she hugged Ginny one last time.

Ginny smiled and kissed both of them on the cheek. "We'll see you in a month," she told them as she ruffled their hair.

"I say good riddance," Draco said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, finally!" Pansy agreed, smiling the whole time.

"Bye all," Harry as he wrapped his arms around Ginny. The two disappeared without a sound, their bags going with them.

"What news do you have Hermione?" Narcissa said, suddenly turning serious.

"Problems all across Europe," she said sadly. "Japan and China are the targets right now. I think it's because of the larger populations. Many of the off coast countries were whipped out in one night."

"This isn't good," Pansy remarked. "Come on Hermione, we've got some things to do."

Hermione and Pansy headed for the stairs. "Come on girls, Grandda is waiting for the two of you."

Lily and Karen nodded as they headed to the fireplace with Mrs. Weasley.

"What to do now?" Draco asked Narcissa when the three had disappeared.

"We fight, what else?" Narcissa said sadly.

"He's coming you know that right?"  
"Yes, your father will be here sooner or later. While I prefer the latter we can only hope that this doesn't go askew this time."

"Father wasn't one for planning just spur of the moment type thing. If he comes, he comes. Let's hope no one gets injured to badly throughout all of this."

Narcissa gave her son a weak smile as she hugged him around the shoulders. "I better go help the girls with what I can."

"Alright, oh how are Auntie Bella and Andromeda?"

"They are just the same as ever I'm afraid," Narcissa said with a smile. "They send their love and tell you they will be over when they can."

Draco nodded at this. "Well have fun."

"Yes loads."

* * *

**A/N: Just like I promised another update! Next chap is going to be all about Harry and Ginny, total fluffiness for the most part then the second chap you will all just have to wait and see what its about now won't you? Well then I do hope you have enjoyed the story thus far and I hope you all stick around till the end and to read my Golden Lily series. All about Lily, James, the marauders and the girls. Soooo have fun reading! Drop a review if you can. **

**Seritha**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Chapter Ten: Lover's Paradise**

Harry and Ginny appeared in the middle of a small clearing of trees. As she looked around she instantly recognized the area as the same coast that Harry had proposed to her at.

"What are we doing here?" Ginny asked as she stepped out of his arms to gaze at her surroundings.

"Well it just so happens that this place is amazing during the summer and it's a great spot to get away," Harry told her as he moved to the cliff, to gaze out over the ocean below. "Besides its one-year today that I proposed to you."

Ginny smiled at him as she walked over to wrap her arms around his waist. His hands rested on hers as she gazed over his shoulder to look at the ocean. They stood like that for a while, just enjoying being there together.

Harry turned around and picked Ginny up in his arms, making her squeal in protest. "Harry!"

"What?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Put me _down_."

"Nah," with that they apparated into a small cottage that was set up on the beach two miles from their previous spot.

Ginny looked around at the cottage. It was small, only having a living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. A fire blazed in the fireplace and one of the windows was cracked slightly. It was completely furnished.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"My parent's summer cottage. I found it in the stacks of properties that my parents had. Mum and Dad bought it just out of school. Mum fell in love with it the moment she saw it and Dad wasn't going to say no to her. Sirius brought me here when I was learning my apparation."

Harry let her down and she turned to face him. "This is a wonderful place Harry, perfect spot for the summer."

He smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her lightly. "I'm glad you approve of it. So what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything would be fine with me," she told him as she headed into their bedroom. The trunk was sitting at the foot of their bed and she moved to open it. While Harry was cooking Ginny dug out the bag of items that Lily had told her to get. She sat down on the comfy mattress and pulled out the dagger and sword. After a minute of digging she finally found the instructions.

_As part of being an honorary Potter-to-be, you are bestowed these gifts. The dagger has magical properties of its own; it never misses its intended target and comes in quite handy if throwing. The sword has locating spells on it which allows you to track your beloved but there are also the rings to go with it. If you say his name and gaze into the steel on the blade you will be able to see wherever he is at. _

_Now, to properly work both the dagger and the sword is fairly simple. Since we can't always carry the weapons we have devised a way that allows it to be hidden from view. You must hold the dagger or sword in your left hand and state your name and the name of your Potter. It will flare into life and disappear. There will be a sort of tattoo on the underside of your wrist in the shape of a dagger and sword. They are hidden within you and can be easily called on. _

To retrieve the dagger or sword just touch your wand to the symbol and they will appear in your hand.

"Well that seems pretty straight forward," Ginny mumbled. "A lot easier to do too when you know what to do." Ginny held the dagger in her left hand. Taking a deep breath she started. "Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter."

The dagger gleamed a bright red and disappeared. Ginny turned her wrist over and sure enough a black tattoo in the shape of the dagger was on her wrist. With a smile she repeated the process with the sword. When that was done she found the two pictures overlapping, forming a sort of X on her wrist. She put the note back into her bag and dug for the letter that was left in her bag.

_Dear the next future Mrs. Potter,_

_As part of the custom I have written this letter to inform you of what you will be getting into once you marry my son. Knowing that one day he will grow up to be an amazing person, I know you are just as well. While Harry has the weight of the world on his shoulders he will always need a strong woman beside him. If you are reading this then it means that is exactly what he has found. _

_All Potter men have a tendency to be thick headed but once they set their minds on something it always gets done. They are extremely possessive and they love with all their hearts. If you ever worry about losing them to someone else it is pretty much never going to happen, another perk of marrying a Potter._

_Now, I can't say that all of the women have remained faithful but I know that I would never do such a thing to James. I love him too much and for too long to imagine myself with any other man. _

_My advice to you is just to love him. With as much as he has to deal with he needs to feel as if he is loved, so he can get through this battle and come out with hope for a brighter future. I know that being in love with him or being with him will cause many problems, but that shouldn't make you stay away, if anything you should spend as much time together as possible._

_I wish you the best of luck in the coming years and I couldn't be happier that Harry has found someone who will love him for who he is. _

_Lily Potter_

Ginny smiled sadly. She brushed the tear from her eyes as she placed the letter back in the bag. Then, she picked up the bag and placed the things back into the trunk. The rest of the books she had time to read later.

She headed out of the bedroom, having changed into a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt. Her red hair was pulled back out of her face and she moved into the doorway to the kitchen.

Harry moved around the kitchen, cooking the food. Ginny leaned against the doorframe and watched him as he worked. The letter was still floating around her head. She had to agree with Lily, she had loved Harry for far too long to imagine herself with any other man. No one could ever love her, make her weak in the knees just by smiling, or hold her as tightly as Harry could.

When she was younger she had been in love with the boy-who-lived but after the Chamber she fell in love with Harry James Potter, the son of Lily and James Potter. While she would have waited an eternity for him she was very glad that she hadn't had to wait long. Her heart belonged to one person and one person only.

She remembered quite well that morning three years ago when her life began to change. When she had landed on his chest, it had felt so right, had felt so nice. He had been so kind too about it, like it didn't embarrass him one bit, he actually smiled. Then, the morning of the game. She had been having so much trouble sleeping for the past week with all those 'visions' she was having.

Ginny didn't think she would make it all the way to the portkey, let alone another five feet. He had dropped behind to see what was wrong and offered to carry her. Even though she was small she still knew she had to be quite heavy for him. He had dropped his pack and carried her the entire way without so much as a complaint.

Then, at the game, he had stayed with her for the entire time. It was the first time she could ever remember having so much fun. His presence made her smile, made her happy. That morning when they were leaving. She had been so worried, the dreams had plagued her through the entire night. So instead of lying in bed, she had headed down early. She was surprised when he came stumbling down the stairs. They had talked and she had made him promise to be careful. The sincerity in his eyes, the feel of his hand on hers, his hand on her cheek, she could still remember that moment with perfect clarity. It had really been a turning point in their growing relationship.

Memories of the common room that night flooded her mind. The photo album had slipped out of his hands and hit the floor, the noise startling her awake. She was definitely surprised to find herself in the common room and Harry sleeping in an armchair not far from him. She had picked up the photo album and began flipping through it. When he had woke up they had talked more then he had taken those pictures. A smile came to her face as she remembered the first picture she had ever taken with him.

The days had progressed steadily bringing them even closer together and she was enjoying every moment of it. She was falling faster and harder for him then ever before. His smile made her knees weak, when he held her hand her heartbeat increased, and when he just watched her, she could feel herself flush.

Then what her brother had said after he had been forced into the tournament. She would have beat him if Harry hadn't held her back that night, to which Ron still has no idea that Harry was there. It almost killed her to watch him go against the dragon. When he hit the wall, she remembered crying out as she watched it. She was more then pleased when he had come out alone. To be honest, she had no idea what made her stay but she was glad that she did. That kiss, she could still remember it quite well.

Of course, Harry hadn't asked her out but he didn't shut her out either. They proceeded on and he had even asked her to the ball. The ball was absolutely amazing and he had look so good in his robes. Then later in the garden then the common room. It was her idea of heaven.

Her eyes focused again on the man in front of her. His black hair was just as unruly as ever, she would have to get him to cut his hair soon. Working out seemed to agree with him as she could see his muscles move.

Harry turned to look at her, smiling slightly as he saw the glazed look in her eyes. Ginny met his eyes, a smirk playing on her lips.

_What are you thinking about love?_ He asked her as he turned back to preparing dinner.

_How much I love you._

_And what have you come to?_

_That I love you with all my heart and soul and that you are the only man with whom I would ever be truly happy with. Also that I would never be complete without you._

Harry smiled again, turning to face his future wife. He reached his hand out to her and she moved to take it. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, while her arms held him around the neck. _We will always be together. I love you with every fiber of my being and there is no one in the world who could compare to you in my eyes. You are my world, my everything, and I love you._

Ginny smiled at him, kissing him lightly. "Now I have the right to say that I have loved you for longer."

Harry laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I have been in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Oh really?"

"No, not really, I just had a huge crush on you. I fell in love with you right after the chamber incident."

"Hm, well then you do win," he said lightly as he kissed her neck. She smiled. "But I can safely say that I have won your heart."  
"You've owned it for years."

Harry grinned as he looked up at her. "So have you love."

She smiled and pulled out of his arms. "There is something I want to show you after dinner."

He nodded his head, watching her as she exited the kitchen. Ginny smiled to herself as she made her way to their room. She began putting away some of the clothes.

"Dinner," Harry called twenty minutes later. Ginny came out of the room and into their kitchen. Harry had the table set up and was setting the food down.

He held out the chair as she moved to sit down.

"Always the gentlemen aren't you?"

"But of course, especially for you."

Ginny smiled. "So what have you made?"  
"Spaghetti, garlic bread, salad, and some butterbeer."

"Sounds good to me."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. Neither of them really needed to speak, they knew everything already. When dinner was finally done they cleaned up the kitchen and headed into the living room.

Harry settled down onto the couch but Ginny remained standing. "Alright Harry time to show you."

"Show me what?"

"Close your eyes."

He complied with her wish. Ginny closed her eyes and moved through the bond. _Alright, I want you to open your eyes now_, Ginny said softly in his mind.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw everything. It was completely different then what he had ever seen. His own magic could never show him the colors of the world like Ginny's phoenix powers could. The colors danced and were _alive_. He had never seen anything so spectacular before. His eyes slowly roamed over to where Ginny stood.

Her hands were held behind her back, her eyes were closed, and her head tilted slightly. She smiled when she realized he was looking at her. Harry looked at the gold color that seemed to cover her entire body, making her glow.

_You look like a goddess,_ he said into her mind.

Slowly her own eyes opened and Harry was struck again by just how beautiful she was. Her brown eyes glowed with such love that it made her whole body brighten.

_I want to show you what _you_ look like._

Harry's eyes slid shut as he reached into her mind. He could see himself, sitting on the couch. He gave off the same beautiful gold that Ginny had, where it pulsed through his body.

_You are _my _god,_ she told him in her mind. _Open your eyes._

Slowly Harry's eyes opened and he could still see from Ginny's perspective. He could see the glow of power that his green eyes gave off but the love in his own eyes heightened his color just like it did for Ginny.

Harry's perspective switched back to his normal vision and he just stared at the beauty before him. Ginny smiled wider as she met his gaze.

_This is amazing_, he said in awe.

_It is, it feels like for the first time you are seeing everything in color right?_

_That's it. Everything breathes magic, pulses with life, holds some sort of magical trait to it._

_It's amazing. The first time I saw you it was amazing. The gold was mixed within you and I could see your power boost still conforming to you. Your eyes were more irresistible and the bond between us burned so brightly I was surprised I could still see._

At these words Harry finally registered the thick line of gold that connected them. _Our bond,_ he said more to himself then to her.

_It is there, just as thick, no matter how far apart we are. It's getting thicker too. You should see the girls. They are such bright lights. Mum, the family, its so amazing to see them in such a perspective. _

_I will have to see that soon. _His eyes roamed over Ginny again, taking her whole frame in. She was still growing for the most part but more into the woman she would soon become. He was quite pleased with her height.

Ginny, realizing the turn his thoughts had taken, smirked slightly. She stepped forward, taking his hand in hers and pulling him to his feet, and leading him towards their bedroom.

* * *

"The water is _so_ warm," Ginny said with a smile as she dove into the splashing waves. Harry watched from the beach, a smile on his face. She resurfaced a few feet away from where she had dove under. "Harry! Come join me please."

"I prefer watching you," he said with a smile.

"But I want you _here_," she said with a pout on her face.

Harry chuckled and got to his feet. They had bought some new swimsuits in town. Harry had gotten a pair of dark green swim trunks; apparently Ginny preferred that color on him. Ginny had gotten a black bikini, to which he had been more than happy for her to get.

Ginny moved closer to shore, meeting him half way. She took his hand and pulled him into the water. "Let's have some fun love," she told him as she shoved him into the water.

He came up, spluttering the whole time to glare at Ginny, who was laughing. "Oh I'll get you back for that!" Harry launched himself at her. The two fell into the water, but Ginny managed to get free.

The afternoon was spent swimming and lying on the beach. Ginny was lying on her stomach, enjoying the hot sun when Harry reappeared.

"Where did you go?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"To get you something to eat, unless you don't want it," he said with a shrug.

"Oh thank you," she said happily as she sat up. Harry dropped down beside her and handed her fish and chips. Ginny pushed back her sunglasses and moved to sit against Harry.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. The two ate in silence, watching the waves crash against the beach.

"Here I'll take those," Harry said as he took the plates the food had been on."

She smiled up at him as he left. Ginny pushed her glasses back down on her face and continued to watch the waves. A group of young men were passing by at the time. One of them spotted her and pointed it out to his friends.

"Hello Miss," one of the teens said.

Ginny looked up at them, raising an eyebrow at him. "Hello," she said politely.

"My friends and I were wondering if you would care to join us," he said.

She tilted her head up so she could get a better look at him. He had short brown hair and striking blue eyes. He would definitely be considered good looking, with his athletic build and muscled chest but he did nothing for her.

"Sorry, but I am too busy."

"Oh come on it would be fun," one of the other boys said.

"Sorry," she said as she turned to look back out over the ocean.

"There will be a bunch of kids our age. It's a lot of fun," the first boy insisted.

"I doubt it would be fun for my fiancé and myself," she said indifferently.

"Fiancé?" One of the other boys said.

"Yes, he's on his way back and he's pretty possessive so I'd get going if I were you," Ginny warned them. She could feel Harry's annoyance, as he grew closer to her.

"We aren't scared," the first said. Ginny glared at him through her sunglasses. The look in his eyes was the same she had seen in Dean's before she had turned him into a squib.

"I would be," she said. "He doesn't like it when people bother me or him for that matter. He's really possessive."

The boys laughed. Harry finally reached her. "Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Yes, we were hoping to take her with us to a party," the first boy said.

"Did you want to go?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Of course not, why would I want to go with _them_?"

Harry smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?" One of the boys asked.

"That she doesn't want to waste her time on boys when she has a man."

The five of them looked like they could kill. "Who are _you_ calling a boy?" The third one demanded. "We are older than you are."

Ginny laughed now. "You are boys, not men. Trust me, you have never had to deal with what he has or myself for that matter. Now go away before he gets upset."

"You don't scare us," the fifth said.

"You should be scared," Harry said.

"Oh Harry leave them alone, they are wasting our time."

Harry shrugged as he sat down behind her. She moved her arms so he could sit behind her and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him. She settled down between his legs, wrapping one of hers with his.

The group of boys watched this in annoyance. Shaking their heads they began to leave them alone. Ginny turned and smiled up at him. "No going into possessive mode dear."

"But the way they were looking at you…what did you expect me to do?"

"Let me handle things," she said as she pulled his head down to hers. The kiss was long and Harry held her tighter to him. _Better?_ She asked when they had finally pulled apart.

_Much better._ Ginny smiled to herself and settled against him.

* * *

Ginny rolled over and realized that Harry wasn't where he usually was. Frowning, she opened her eyes. Their bedroom was empty and there was no light on in the bathroom. Sighing, Ginny sat up in the bed. After putting on her robe she left the room, heading into the kitchen. The living room and kitchen were both empty.

She didn't like to panic, she generally knew Harry wouldn't take off without some kind of warning. Ginny moved to the fridge and pulled out something to eat. Once it was heated up she headed into the living room, where she flipped on the TV.

It was about a half hour later when Harry came in the door. He spotted Ginny instantly. "Hey," he said as he set the bags down on the table in the kitchen.

"Where did you run off to?"

"Just to get some more food," he said as he came back into the living room. He bent down and kissed her. "You're up early."

"My pillow was gone," she said simply as she pulled him onto the couch beside her. With a wave of her hand, the food was put away. Harry smirked as she wrapped his arm around her.

"How does going into town tonight sound?"

"Wonderful, where are we going?"

"To the theater, they have a play on _Romeo and Juliet_ tonight."

"That sounds wonderful. Hermione let me read the play when I was in my second year. It was pretty good, she let me read a few of his works."

"It's good."

"What time does it start?"

"Six, why?"

"Just curious."

"So enjoying vacation so far?"  
"Very much so. Can we go down to the beach for a bit?"

"Sure," Harry said as they both headed to change.

They spent the remainder of the morning and afternoon out on the beach. At about four they headed back to get ready for their night out. Harry was in a pair of jean shorts and a shirt with a giant 'G' on it in a maroon color. Ginny was in a pair of white shorts, with her 'Weird Sisters' t-shirt, and a pair of white trainers.

"You are wearing that shirt?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"It was the only one clean," he said with a shrug and she rolled her eyes.

They headed into the town which was a twenty minute walk. People crowded the streets. Music was being played and people were enjoying their summer nights. Ginny had her hand held in his and was gazing around at the groups of people. The young couple didn't notice that they passed the same group of boys from earlier.

The theater wasn't hard to find and they made their way to their seats. It wasn't long before the play started. It last a good three hours and they applauded when it was all over.

"So what did you think?" Harry asked as they exited the theater.

"It's good but I don't see why people don't just check."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Romeo could have spared himself all the trouble of killing himself if he had actually gone to see the guy in the first place. Why trust a messenger?"

"Well he was supposed to be pretty trustworthy, otherwise they would never have asked him to take the message."

"See, even if you trust them, doesn't mean you get _all_ the information just what they feel like giving you. There is so much that can go wrong. They died before they even had a chance to actually live their lives. That's what happens when parents are too stubborn to admit that they were wrong. This whole thing would never have happened had they been good parents."

"The parents didn't even know."

"Not the point. They could have ended this stupid feud years ago, but they continued on. Did they not think of the possibilities of a marriage between the families? In all likely hood they would have benefited greatly if they had."

"That's true but then it wouldn't be one of the greatest tragedies in history now would it?"

"I suppose not but all human society is flawed. As humans we are stuck with problems such as greed, lust, murder, jealously, and stubbornness. While these aren't the only flaws humans have, they cause so many problems."

"Well there is no such thing as a perfect society. We will always want more than what we have. It's just the way we were created."

"Then it seems reasonable that God would try to flood the earth then wouldn't it? Then again it seems a tad bit unfair in some standards. Not all things can be so easily washed away."

"Which is true. Since we are human, we are naturally going to be flawed. Until the point where we turn into robots there is no hope for a complete and total utopian society."

Ginny smiled up at Harry. "As long as there are people who want more than what they should have, then there will be problems."

"But there is also the good points about being us. Our capacity to love, to feel, to enjoy the world that we live on."

"Respect the world and all that is on it."

Harry smiled down at Ginny. She wrapped her arm around his waist, holding him against her. "It was good though, they did a marvelous job."

"They really did, it was fun. We should come to the next show. Apparently they will be performing _Macbeth_."

"Oh, that was a pretty good story. Considering the three witches in the story are referred to as the 'weird sisters'."

"That's how the band got its name Harry."

"I've only been in the wizarding world for six years, you can't expect me to know everything Gin."

"I don't, after all I had to tell you _all_ about the Quidditch world cup."

"Ha ha, very funny Gin. I wasn't _that_ bad."

"Harry, I spent a few hours explaining everything to you."

Harry shrugged at this and opened the door to their cottage.

* * *

**A/N: UPDATE! just like I promised, this is the first one for tonight, expect another in a couple of hours. I hope to get some reviews for BOTH chaps if it isn't too much of a hassle for all of you to do. **

**The reason I am posting two chaps is in honor of my two awesome friends. This one is dedicated to Katrina, happy birthday girl! You finally hit 19! lol well ne how this is why I am updating, so the next chap is in honor of my other friend. So enjoy the chapter and I hope you all review if you get the chance. **

**I thought some nice fluff chapter was well deserved dont you think? Wait till you all get a load of my next two stories that I am working on, my beta absolutely LOVES them so I hope you all do. **

**Also you should all check out my friends new site, she has done a spectacular job on it. Its and its awesome! I LOVE it, she did such an amazing job. So check it out of if you can, as I am now a very proud member of her site and my penname is Seritha there as well.**

**Seritha! **

**Love to all my reviewers and readers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I dont own it**

**Chapter Eleven: When Voldemort Comes Out to Play**

Hermione woke with a start. George was fast asleep beside her. Glancing at the digital clock she saw that it was only three in the morning. Shaking her head she climbed out of bed and made her way to the computers. After moving the mouse, the screens finally blinked into life.

She scanned through the latest news reports and was very displeased with what she read. Things weren't getting any better, only worse, and they were doing their best to cope with the growing threat that was Voldemort.

Shaking her head she flipped off the screens and made her way downstairs. On her way she passed by the twin's room and was very surprised to see Lily was wide awake. Quietly she pushed open the door and entered. Lily looked up when she entered but said nothing, for fear of waking Karen.

Hermione held her hand out to the young girl who took it. The two made their way downstairs. Hermione flipped on the kitchen light and made her way to the fridge. She pulled out the milk and some chocolate that George had bought for her. Lily took a seat at the table, remaining silent as Hermione made both of them something to drink.

Once the hot coco was done Hermione sat down across from Lily. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I don't know, I just feel like something is wrong," Lily said quietly.

"That's understandable. With everything that is going on its not a hard thing to come too."

"Yes, but it feels like we are overlooking something."

Hermione remained silent. The girl was quick. "There is, Voldemort isn't just killing them, he's slowly taking out the countries. Half of Australia is already gone. We are putting up a good fight, but I fear it won't do for much longer."

"He's taking out the smaller countries before moving onto bigger targets."

"Precisely, what we need is someone inside there. All our connections fizzled out."

"I doubt you will find anyone that would be willing."

Hermione sighed. "That's true so we can only wait and see what is to come."

"Never a truly appealing thought, is it?"

"No, but it is the only thing we can do. We can be ready and pray that we can do something to stop them."

"They will be back in a week."

"I know, I hope they have enjoyed their vacation."

"So do I."

"What else is bothering you?"  
"Not sure, just not feeling like myself is all."

Hermione smiled at the young girl. The two remained silent for a few minutes, each immersed in their own thoughts as they drank their hot coco.

* * *

"Come on Lily," Mrs. Weasley said as she called for Lily. Mrs. Weasley had taken them out to Diagon Alley for the day. Lily had stopped to look at a window display and was now hurrying to catch up with her sister and her grandma. When she finally reached them Karen took her hand.

Fred and George were walking with them, talking animatedly with Hermione and Luna. It wasn't a planned outing, just a spur of the moment type thing.

The day had been nice and sunny and it was a pleasant day to be outdoors.

Karen and Lily fell in step behind Mrs. Weasley, neither of them talking. "Something's wrong," Karen said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she turned to look at the younger girl.

"Something's not right," Lily said insistently.

"We should get home," Luna said as she moved closer to the girls.

"Great idea," George said.

They were making their way towards the apparation point when the sound of screams met their ears. Turning they saw a huge group of Death Eaters apparating into the Alley.

"Run!" Hermione commanded. Mrs. Weasley pushed the girls towards the apparation point. Luna, Hermione, George, and Fred were firing hexes and curses off in rapid succession. Hermione was also typing on her HG for backup.

Lily and Karen were running as fast as they could through the hoards of people to keep up with Mrs. Weasley. It was difficult but they were managing. Somehow Lily was yanked free of her sister.

"Lily!" Karen shouted, gaining Mrs. Weasley's attention.

"Lily!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she began looking for her. Lily had been pushed hard into a side alley, hitting her arm against a large crate that cut her arm open.

"Karen!" Lily cried out as she tried to get to her feet.

Karen came rushing through the crowd and ran to her sister's side. Neither of them heard the Death Eaters coming up from behind them. Karen was pulling Lily to her feet as Mrs. Weasley came through the crowd.

"GIRLS!" She screamed, her wand in hand. Her hexes began coming in such fast succession that they actually thought they had a chance, but they were wrong.

A Death Eater grabbed both of them by the neck and portkeyed away. The last thing they heard was Mrs. Weasleys scream.

"MUM!" Fred and George cried as they ran towards her. She fell to the ground, George barely managed to catch her while Fred was shooting out hexes. Hermione and Luna appeared moments later to help Fred beat them away.

Professor McGonagall appeared with over sixty members who began to fight off the Death Eaters.

"Mum!" George said as he shook her. Mrs. Weasley's eyes slowly opened.

Suddenly she sat up. "The girls! Where are they?"

"They aren't here," Luna said as she gazed around the alleyway.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "They took them."

The four of them gasped. "They have Lily and Karen?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said in a shaky voice. "We have to tell Harry and Ginny immediately."

"George," Hermione said.

He tossed her his HG, hers having fallen somewhere during the battle.

Ginny answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Gin, we need you and Harry here immediately," Hermione said through her tears.

"What's going on Hermione?"

"It's Karen and Lily-"

The phone hung up in that instant and the next moment Ginny was sprinting over to them. Despite having gotten a dark tan from being out in the sun, she was pale as a ghost. Harry was only seconds behind her.

"Where are they?" Ginny demanded.

"We don't know," Fred said sadly.

"We just came out for a quick trip," Mrs. Weasley said sadly, her eyes emotionless. "They came out of no where. Lily got separated and got shoved into the alley. She got banged up when she hit that crate. Karen found her and I was just getting to them when I saw the Death Eaters. I started firing as many hexes as I could but it was too late," her voice broke in the end.

Ginny bent down to hug her mother, who sobbed on her shoulder. Tears slipping down the young woman's face as well. George pulled Molly away from Ginny, who got to her feet instantly.

"Who took them?"

"I didn't see their face."

Harry sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "That fucking bastard!" Harry said and a wall exploded. "I'll kill him!"

Ginny wrapped an arm around Harry, trying to ease his anger as well as hers. "We will kill him and then we will never have to deal with him again."

"Who?" Luna asked.

"Malfoy," Ginny ground out.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Phoenix powers, I can tell a magical signature," Ginny said with a frown. "Lily's still injured. It was her shoulder."

"We have to go get them," Harry said as he looked at Ginny.

"We don't know where they are at," Ginny said sadly. Her mind was working overdrive, trying to find someway to locate her daughters.

* * *

Lily and Karen appeared in a dark house. The Death Eater that held their necks shoved them forward, down the hallway. They stumbled along in front of the man until they entered a larger room.

Both girls gasped when they saw who was waiting for them. Voldemort sat in a chair, his red eyes piercing.

"What have you brought me Lucius?" He demanded.

"The Potter's kids."

"He has children?" Voldemort asked intrigued.

"Adopted, they were his aunt's children. They are witches as well."

"I see," he said. "Very good Lucius."

Voldemort looked over the children.

"You have information that I want," he said simply just before Lily screamed out in pure agony. He was trying to force his way into her mind, breaking through her shields.

Lily dropped to her knees, her screams getting louder as he became more forceful in his attempts to extract information from his mind.

"Leave her alone!" Karen screamed as she fought Lucius' grip on her. "Stop it! Leave her alone!"

All the furniture in the room exploded with the force of Karen's magic. Voldemort stopped his attack, looking at the child, shock clear on his face.

"You are quite powerful for one so young," he commented.

Karen was seething with pure rage. "Don't hurt her," she said in a quiet voice.

"That is not your decision to make and you will not talk to him like that," Lucius ground out as he shoved the brat to the floor.

Karen didn't even notice when her knee scrapped against a nail. Her whole body was shaking with her pent up fury.

"Yes, she is very powerful indeed."

Lily screamed again as he began to use the Cruciatus curse on her. Tears were slipping down her face at the force of the pain he was inflicting on her. Karen's anger was rising with each second to the point where she was shaking from head-to-toe.

Her magic escaped her grasp, slamming into Lucius full force. He slammed into the wall and right through it. Voldemort was knocked back a few inches but nothing else.

He laughed, a cold, demonic laugh. Lily's screams had stopped but she was unconscious. Karen ran to her sister, lifting Lily into her arms, tears slipping down her face.

"I'm so sorry," Karen whispered brokenly against her sister's hair. "I love you so much," she told her as she pulled out the emergency portkey that Lily always carried with her.

Just as she activated it Karen was ripped away from her sister, who disappeared.

Lily reappeared in the middle of the living room of their house.

Karen turned around to see what had pulled her away. Voldemort held her by her shirt, his red eyes blazing with fury. "You may have helped your sister escape but you will not be so lucky. Even having one of you will bring your pathetic father and mother to my doorstep."

"They'll kill you, you sick bastard!" Karen spat out. Voldemort threw her into the nearest wall and Karen could feel the bone in her arm breaking as it hit the wall at a bad angle.

"They will die," he snapped. "They can not defeat me!" Voldemort screamed. "I will win this and you will die."

"No, you will die! My father and mother are going to destroy you."

Voldemort raised his wand. For the next hour Karen underwent the Cruciatus curse. Her screams echoing down the dark hallways of Riddle Manor.

* * *

Ginny came running into the living room the second Lily appeared. "LILY!" She cried out as she knelt beside her unconscious daughter. "Dobby!"

Dobby appeared at the sound of his name. "Yes Mistress?"

"Get Madam Pomfrey immediately." Dobby disappeared with a pop. Ginny gingerly lifted Lily into her arms. She didn't care about the blood that was now staining her clothes. Ginny carried her up the stairs and into the spare room that was used when others were injured.

Carefully she laid Lily on one of the beds. Harry burst into the room.

"Oh god no!" He cried as he ran to where Lily lay. "She's undergone the Cruciatus," he said, fury in his voice.

"I know," Ginny said just as Madam Pomfrey burst into the room.

Harry and Ginny watched as Madam Pomfrey did everything she could to help Lily. When she finally left Ginny collapsed into a chair, her head in her hands, as she began sobbing.

Harry sat beside his fiancé, wrapping a comforting arm around her.

Ginny continued to cry. "If this is what happened to Lily, I'm scared to know what he is doing to Karen," she said when she could find her voice.

"Hermione is trying to locate her, we have everyone doing their best."

"I know," Ginny said. She got to her feet and moved to stand beside Lily's bed. Slowly she ran her fingers through the young girl's hair. Tears continued to fall from her face.

Finally, Ginny couldn't take it any longer and left the room all together. Ginny went to her room, shutting and sealing the door. "Get your asses down here right now!" She screamed.

Older Harry and Ginny appeared, each looking solemn.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" She demanded.

"Riddle Manor," Harry said quietly.

"What has happened to her?" Ginny said in a calmer voice.

Older Ginny faced her younger self. "She's been going through the Cruciatus curse on and off for the last hour. Now she's in a holding cell being beaten by some of the Death Eaters. Voldemort has moved to his other location, wherever that is."

Ginny's magic flared so badly that the two had to disappear to avoid being hurt. When they reappeared, the room was in ruins.

"Those bastards!" She ground out before she completely disappeared from sight. Harry opened the door at that moment.

"Where is she?"

"Riddle Manor," Harry told himself.

Harry nodded his head and was gone the next instant.

Ginny and Harry looked around the ruined room. Ginny shook her head as she fixed the room once more.

"I hate that man," Ginny mumbled out loud.

"So do I, so do I."

With that the older couple disappeared.

* * *

Harry and Ginny reappeared in the graveyard not far from Riddle Manor. Harry ground his teeth at having to come back here. Ginny was fuming as well.

The two of them made their way to the house, not caring that the alarms were going off. Ginny could sense the magic coming off of them in waves. Pure fury was all that they could feel.

"Harry," Ginny said suddenly, making him stop.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"I'm going to go get Karen, I want you to seal the whole house."

"Ginny…" Harry stopped when he caught onto her way of thinking. "Once you're in I will seal the house."

"Thank you," Ginny told him as she ran towards the house.

* * *

**A/N: Second update for the night, I got two reviews for the last one so I figured I'd waited long enough.**

**This chapter is in dedication of my best friend Karissa, happy birthday as well. She is absolutely amazing and I just love her to death! She has been nothing but a great friend and I dont think I would have made it this far without her. **

**I know poor Lily and Poor Karen, dont you just LOVE cliffhangers? prolly not but hey cant do ne thing about it but wait till i manage to get an update! So enjoy!**

**Review if you can.**

**Seritha**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I dont own it and i've been saying this since part one.**

**Chapter Twelve: Karen Potter**

Karen was sitting in her small cell, rocking back and forth. The entire left side of her face was swollen, bruised, and bleeding. The right side of her body was cut and scraped, dried blood staining her clothes, arms, and legs.

Her cell door swung open to reveal one of her captors. He tossed down a plate of food before exiting. Karen wasn't hungry, she knew she would just throw it up anyway. _At least Lily is safe._

She sighed heavily as she brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Slowly she closed her eyes and fell into a dream of an event that happened a few weeks ago.

Lily and Karen were sitting in their room. Lily had a set of books open before her, parchment and quill in hand as she was scribbling down things. She was going to become the next Hermione and definitely take after her namesake. Karen was gazing out the window, her eyes following Hedwig and Freckles as they flew off in different directions to deliver messages from their parents.

_Both girls were slightly depressed that their parents were leaving but they understood. Hermione was constantly saying that they were smart for their age. Ginny and Harry would be gone for a month and would return to continue teaching at the school. They didn't know when they would see them again, considering they would be spending the school year with their grandma at the Burrow. _

_Lily turned to look at her sister, realizing that she was depressed. Karen was closer to Harry then Lily was but Lily was closer to Ginny. Despite her love for studying she had a mean streak in her as bad as Ginny did. As Anna had told her, she was definitely a replica of her namesake. _

_The two had had a long discussion six months after they had been adopted by Harry. They knew Dudley was their brother and that Jamie would become their sister-in-law, they would consider him their uncle. Harry was dubbed as their father considering he had adopted the two. Then there was Ginny. It was a toss up since they had no idea what to do or how they should react to any decision they made. Petunia had been their mother but they felt no strong attachment to the woman who had given birth to them, then left them at an orphanage._

_She had asked for their forgiveness and visited frequently, as did Vernon, but they had still remained where they were. So, in the end, Karen and Lily had decided to call Ginny Mum. _

_Lily and Karen both smiled slightly as they both remembered the look on Ginny's face when Lily had let it slip. They were with the family at a large dinner when Lily asked her something. Ginny had stopped in the middle of passing food to Hermione to gaze at the girls. Lily, being shy, dropped her face, which was almost as red as her hair. She hadn't meant to let it slip but the two had gotten into a habit of referring to her as Mum when they talked together._

_Karen met Ginny's eyes and saw they were full of shock. She took a moment to look around the table. Everyone had completely stopped doing anything, only making Lily sink more into her chair. Their faces were all frozen in shock. Harry, it seemed, was the first to recover and he smiled at them. His green eyes held love in them and he turned to look at Ginny._

_It was no secret to the family that the two could speak mind-to-mind. Ginny blinked rapidly as she listened to what Harry was saying. Instead of replying or saying anything out loud, she got to her feet and moved to the other side of the table where they were both at. _

_She lifted Lily out of her chair with ease and took Karen's hand in hers. Lily hid her face against Ginny's shoulder as they left the room. It only took a second before the whole room burst into talk, but Ginny ignored them as she headed into one of the studies._

_Ginny set Lily down on the couch, Karen moving to sit with her sister. Lily was still avoiding Ginny's eyes._

_'Look at me,' Ginny had commanded softly to the both of them. They both looked up at her, meeting her chocolate brown eyes. 'Don't be embarrassed Lily, you have no reason to be. It just took us all by surprise is all, that's it.'_

_'S-S-So you don't mind us calling you Mum then?' Lily asked quietly._

_'No, not at all,' Ginny said with a soft smile on her face. 'I love you both very much and if and when I have children of my own I can only hope they turn out to be close to you two. I've come to view you as my children I just wasn't sure how you two felt about the current situation.'_

_'We like you a lot,' Karen supplied._

_Ginny smiled wider as she ruffled the young girl's hair, making Karen laugh, and lightening up the mood. 'Now I can't say its not odd to hear two six year olds calling me Mum considering I've just hit sixteen but it's something I'm sure I'll get used to.'_

_She moved and pulled both of them into tight hugs. They hugged her back, smiling slightly._

The images soon began to change from one scene to the next.

_Karen and Lily turned their head as the door opened to reveal Ginny standing in the doorway. _

_'What are you two up to?' She asked with a smile._

_'Reading,' Lily said with a slight smile._

_'Thinking,' Karen told her with a shrug._

_Just then their Aunt Hermione burst into the room, a smile lighting up her face. 'The girls are here,' she said happily as she bounced on her feet._

_'Whose here?' Lily and Karen asked together._

_'Your Aunt Pansy, Luna, Anna, Hannah, Penelope, Danielle, and Fleur are here,' Ginny told the two of them._

_'Why?' Lily asked._

_'Girl's night!" Danielle, Fleur, and Anna said as they entered the room._

_'It means that when the boys are out having fun we girls get together to have a bit of fun ourselves,' Fleur explained to the girls._

_'It's sort of a tradition you get used to at Hogwarts,' Danielle said. _

_'On Friday nights, all the girls in your house or dorm get together for some girl time,' Hermione told them. _

_'We sit and talk about the boys, life, love, our futures, things of that effect,' Anna continued._

_'We also eat a lot of chocolate, popcorn, and complements of Hermione, pizza. We also watch movies and just have a lot of fun," Danielle told the two._

_'So, you two want to come?' Ginny asked as she smiled down at her daughters. _

_Lily and Karen exchanged glances and smiled._

_'YES!' They both cried excitedly. The girls laughed. Ginny lifted Karen up and they all headed down the stairs. _

_The living room was set up with a bunch of bean bag chairs spread around the room. Ginny had discovered them on her trip to the States and instantly fell in love with them. They were now being used for girl's night, all the rest of the furniture had been removed to make space._

_Pansy and Hannah were setting up all the food out in front of them. 'Hello,' they both chimed as they saw the twins enter with the girls. _

_Hermione moved towards the TV and was digging through the wide variety of movies that they had accumulated. It was a sort of family time, when everyone would get together to watch movies and have some fun. She continued to rummage for a movie while the rest of the girls set up for the evening. _

_Lily and Karen dropped into two of the bean bag chairs and were grabbing for their butterbeer. Ginny shook her head at this. 'Don't tell you father I let you have any of that, he would have my head.'_

_'We won't,' they said together._

_'It's only because it's girls night, you two really shouldn't drink all of that till you're a bit older, I don't want you learning bad habits.'_

_Karen grinned at her mother. Ginny was falling into the roll of being their mother quite well and they loved her very much. 'Yes Mum,' she said and was happy when she saw her jump a little, she still wasn't used to being referred to as 'Mum'._

_'Got it!' Hermione said happily as she placed the movie in and moved to the last available seat._

_'What are we watching?' Pansy asked as she took a bite of her pizza._

_'_Sixteen Candles_,' she told them all._

_'What?' The rest of the room asked._

_'An American movie, it's really good though.'_

_Once the movie had finished they had proceeded to the discussion part and ended up in a pillow fight. It had been a wonderful day and the twins couldn't wait until they got to school._

_They had fallen asleep sometime during the night. Ginny and Hermione had taken the girls back to their room._

Karen sighed heavily as the memories faded back a bit. The cell was cold and damp and it wasn't helping her mood at all. It made her remember the days in the orphanage and the time that Lily had performed accidental magic.

_Karen had been playing outside with a few of the other kids at the orphanage. Lily was watching from the steps, a small smile on her face. Karen was the talkative one and had made more friends with the other kids then Lily did but Karen would always include her sister when she could._

_The two had a tight bond, being stuck together in the orphanage. Some of the older kids hadn't always been the most kind to them but a few had befriended them._

_Karen was playing around and wasn't paying as much attention to Lily as she should have. If she had been she would have seen the older girls approach. It was the older girls, who had never been able to get out of the house. They were still fairly young, not even five then, and they were usually picked on by this group. Their leader hated them for some unknown reason to them. They weren't any older then seven._

_They had approached Lily, finally catching her on her own, and had started to tease her. Lily wasn't one for losing her temper but she also got hurt easily. She had begged them to stop but they kept on. It was when they had pushed Lily down that Karen had realized what was going on. She took off running to get to her sister but before she got there she watched as all the girl's hair turned an ugly seaweed green color._

_All of them started screaming madly as they realized what had happened._

_'This is all your fault!' One of them screamed at Lily._

_'You did this to us!' Another yelled._

_Their leader moved to kick Lily, but Karen moved in the way. 'Leave her alone!' Karen said hatefully._

_'Oh look, the other twin is back,' she had snarled. 'Come to protect your pathetic sister?'_

_'She's not pathetic, go away!' Karen snapped._

_'I don't have to listen to you.'_

_'Leave my sister alone.'_

_'What if I don't?'_

_'Then I'll make sure you'll regret ever crossing me,' she said defiantly._

_The other girl just smirked and shoved Karen hard. She tripped over Lily's feet and hit the black top hard. A huge cut ran across her arm. Karen had glared at the girl but Lily had preformed another burst of accidental magic. The other girl was screaming as her hair started to fall out._

_Lily crawled over to where Karen lay on the ground. 'Are you alright?'_

_'I'm fine,' she mumbled._

_'I'm sorry,' Lily whispered quietly._

_'For what?'_

_'For getting you hurt.'_

_'It's not your fault, she pushed me not you.'_

_'Yes, but she wouldn't have pushed you if you didn't have to stick up for me all the time.'_

_'You're my sister and I will stick up for you any time.'_

_Lily nodded sadly._

_'One of theses days it will be you sticking up for me,' Karen said but Lily just nodded again._

A single tear slipped down her cheek as she relived those memories. She knew she would die, Voldemort would never let her live. Karen was happy though, happy that she managed to get Lily away before she got hurt worse.

There was a loud explosion that shook the entire foundation of the house. Karen sat up straighter. What in the world is going on? She thought to herself.

She could hear the shouts and yelling but couldn't understand what they were saying. Slowly, she moved closer to her cell door, pressing her ear to the door. She could just make out the sound of hexes flying but had no idea who they were firing at.

Suddenly, another loud explosion shook the house. Karen scrambled away from her door just before it was blasted to pieces. Once the debris had cleared she looked up. There in the doorway stood Ginny.

Her face was a controlled mask of pure rage and fury that Karen had never seen before and never wanted to see again. Ginny's eyes swept the cell, finally landing on Karen tucked away in the far corner.

"Karen!" she said happily as she rushed to her daughter. She picked her up, kissing her cheek and holding her tightly. "I was afraid we wouldn't make it in time."

Karen buried her face in her mum's shoulder, her arms wrapping tightly around her neck. "We?" she asked after a moment.

"Your father and I, he's outside right now. We better get going."

"Oh you aren't going anywhere," a cold voice said from the doorway. They both turned to see Lucius standing in the doorway, death eaters standing behind him.

"Who is going to stop me?" Ginny ground out. She was glaring fiercely at Lucius, her body shaking with the attempt to contain her fury. Never before had she ever been so furious in all of her life.

"I am," he said with a cocky grin.

Ginny growled deep in her throat. "You'll be dead before this night is over," she ground out. "No one and I mean no one ever touches my daughters. You'll pay for that and I'll be the one to kill you!"

"You couldn't kill me," he said with a glare of his own.

"I should leave you to my husband's wrath, but I am by far more pissed off than he is. I'll kill you and I'll have a smile on my face the entire time."

Lucius laughed. "You, you couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"Want to know what I did with Dean?"

Lucius stopped to consider this, he was curious to where that little squirt had run off to. "What?"

"He's a muggle now, no magical abilities what-so-ever. He won't be able to hurt another living, breathing soul, or he will feel the pain ten times worse then what he had ever inflicted on them. I could make you suffer, make you beg for mercy. You hurt my daughter and I'll make you pay."

The rest of the Death Eaters looked like they were about to bolt. They could feel the magic coming off of her in bone-crushing waves. She was powerful and she was pissed.

"You won't be able to escape either Lucius. Harry has sealed the entire building. Even if you did escape you'd be dead before you made it ten feet," Ginny said with a smirk playing on her lips. "Don't mess with us."

With that Ginny apparated straight out of the house to where Harry and Hermione were waiting.

"Take her back to the house," Ginny told her friend as she handed over her daughter.

"Mum no!" Karen begged as she grabbed Ginny's arm.

Ginny and Harry both turned to look at Karen.

"Please don't. You'll regret it, you both aren't killers," Karen pleaded with her mother.

"They'll only continue to kill people unless we kill them," Harry told her. Karen turned to look at her father, who was shaking just as badly as Ginny was.

"You need to go see Madam Pomfrey. Lily has been in hysterics once she found out you weren't with her. Go to your sister, Karen," Ginny told her daughter as she kissed Karen's forehead.

Hermione apparated away with Karen to just outside of the wards around Harry's home. Karen slumped into her aunt's arms, admitting that she would never be able to stop her parents from what they were about to do.

"I know it's hard to accept Karen but it's the way the world is. They have to do what is best for the rest of the world."

Karen only nodded as they entered the house. Pansy came bounding down the stairs and stopped when she saw what condition Karen was in.

"Madam Pomfrey!" She shouted back up the stairs and within seconds Madam Pomfrey appeared.

"Oh heavens," she said as she took Karen out of Hermione's arms and into the room where Lily lay.

Hermione and Pansy hovered at the foot of the stairs, neither of them saying anything. "They stayed?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, they are beyond furious. I don't think I have ever seen them so angry in all my life. They were literally shaking as they tried to suppress their powers and emotions. Ginny made me bring Karen home to get checked on. Karen begged them not to kill them but it was pointless."

Pansy sighed heavily. "The cost of war."

Hermione nodded as they made their way up the stairs. Lily was bouncing by her sister's bed, her eyes full of concern and worry. Once Karen had downed the potions she was given the two sisters hugged tightly.

"I was so scared," Lily whispered in her ear. "How could you leave me like that?"

"It wasn't my choice, he yanked me away from you," Karen whispered back to her.

"You look awful, what happened to you?"

Karen didn't answer but shook her head. "It's time for you two to get some sleep, so get in bed Lily," Madam Pomfrey said.

Lily reluctantly left her sister's side to return to her own bed.

It wasn't long before Ginny and Harry arrived. No one said anything to them as the made their way up into the room that the twins were sleeping in.

* * *

Voldemort reappeared just outside of the boundary of Riddle Manor. He stopped moving and breathing when he saw the house. It was completely torched to the ground. There were bodies strewn across the lawn everywhere.

He was seething with rage at the site of his hideout in ruins. Fury was building up inside of him.

Just then he looked up at the night sky and saw the message hanging in the sky for him.

_Dear Tom Riddle,_

_You've crossed a line. You'll pay for ever laying hands on our children! How dare you harm our daughters. We'll kill you and we will do it with a smile on our face. You will die the next time you touch our children. You've signed your death warrant when you set hands on them. Prepare for the end you slimy faced bastard!_

_From_

_Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter_

"POTTER!" Voldemort screamed. "I'll kill you and every last person you have ever met. You'll die at my hands just like your pathetic parents. This is _not _over. I will destroy you. You and at that little tramp you live with. I will win!" Voldemort cried to the night air before apparating away from the scene of destruction.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello. You've all missed me terribly haven't you? Of course you have! Lol i'm just kidding but its been five days so that means AN UPDATE! I hate to say this but sadly I haven't touch this story in a while. I've been working on these two new awesome fanfics that you all will just LOVE i am sure but they are still being worked on and I should be working on this and i'll get to it. Thankfully I still have five more chaps to get through before I should start to worry. I'm sure I'll get hit with some inspiration for this story soon so enjoy! Review when you can.**

**Seritha**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: yea its standard you know it.

**Chapter Thirteen: Lily Potter**

Lily Potter was a shy, quiet girl. She had a love for reading and an even bigger love of pranking. She was the last child of Vernon and Petunia Dursley but she was by far the smartest of the three. While her sister was more outgoing and stood her ground no matter what, especially when it came to Lily, she was more reserved. Lily was the main source of teasing during their short five-year stay at the orphanage. It wasn't until she was four that she began to slowly get them back.

Now Lily wasn't a mean person but she detested people who harmed others for fun. At the age of six, she was pretty much considered a genius. It had been explained to her many times who she had been named after. Petunia had told her that the moment she had given birth to her that the first name she said was 'Lily'. While her name was supposed to be something entirely different she had reminded her mother of her only sister.

Anna, Sirius, and Remus then proceeded to explain exactly who 'Lily Potter' was. Not only was she one of the smartest witches to ever come through Hogwarts and could probably have a hard time beating Hermione, she was also one of the biggest pranksters the school had ever seen. Anna had admitted that Lily had the most ideas that they had used to get back at the Marauders and the faculty.

It was also a proven fact that Lily was willing to help anyone who asked and that she detested those that picked on others. That was one of the reasons that the Marauders had been a main source of their pranking schemes. Very few knew about Lily's true relationship with James during their stay at Hogwarts but they did begin to date in their seventh year.

Lily always liked to believe that she was just like her aunt, something she prided herself on. So why is that now she was feeling like she had let everyone down? Because she now sat in the small hospital like room in her father's home, gazing at her sister.

Karen was fast asleep, having taken several potions that had knocked her out cold. Her sister had once again stepped in the way of Lily being harmed. Lily loved her sister dearly and would do anything to protect her, as Karen would do for her. So it was a pain in her heart to see what her sister had gone through. It was in that moment that Karen had been brought into the room, that she vowed never again to allow anyone to hurt her sister to protect her.

Turning her head she could see her parents sleeping not far away. They sat on a couch, that Harry had probably transfigured. Ginny was curled up against him, her arm wrapped around his waist and her head resting on his chest. Harry had an arm wrapped around her shoulder, his head resting back against the couch. They had both come in, their eyes pale, but their magic was still spiking. It had woken Lily up and she could remember the conversation she had overheard.

_'What in the world have you two been doing?' Madam Pomfrey demanded as she moved to fuss over the two._

_'Getting revenge,' Ginny said frankly as she let the woman examine her._

_'What exactly did you two do?' Hermione asked as she moved away from where she had been sitting._

_'Ginny asked me to seal the house, so that way none of the Death Eaters could escape,' Harry began to explain. 'So I did, when she came back with Karen we had both settled on a course of action.'_

_'What exactly was this "course of action"?' Pansy asked._

_'We killed them, all of them,' Ginny ground out. 'I had never been so furious in my entire life when I saw Karen and Lily. Lily got lucky that she had the portkey with her. Karen was smart to remember it as well, I believe Lily would have had she not been unconscious.'_

_'What happened to her?' Madam Pomfrey asked, referring to Karen._

_'Voldemort ripped her away from the portkey, but still allowed Lily to go,' Ginny mumbled. 'He tossed her into one of the walls. For at least two hours she was placed under heavy Cruciatus curse and probably a lot more than that. Then she was sent to the cells where I am guessing many of the Death Eaters beat her. Now, I probably could have been a bit less dramatic with the cell door. When I saw her in there, her whole body covered in bruises and blood I just lost it._

_'I couldn't even stand the thought of what could have happened if she was older. It was bad enough seeing her as she was. That's complete mental scaring for the rest of her life. Then that bastard Lucius had to turn up. I would have slit his throat right then and there had I not been holding Karen. So we left and I handed Karen to Hermione. Karen begged us not to do it, but they had gone past being given mercy.'_

_'So once she was gone we attacked,' Harry started in. 'I'm a bit sketchy on the details myself but no one made it out alive. They deserved to die, all of them. Then we burnt the entire house to the ground and left a message for Voldemort. We told him he would have hell to pay for injuring our daughters.'_

_'Your power is spiking again,' Hermione told them. 'I know that it can't be undone but you two have no guilt to feel. They would have killed thousands of others, or done much worse to people. It was a decision that had to be made and you made that. Now we have less Death Eaters to worry about and you just possibly saved thousands of lives, including that of your daughters.'_

_'Hermione is right,' Pansy said. 'If we were to have let them live then there would be far worse consequences to that. Now, its just pissed Voldemort off even more, but that's really not as important as losing your daughters. You did what was right and that's all that matters. Voldemort will pay, we all know that. Also, things could have been far worse had you two really lost your temper.'_

_Ginny sighed heavily. 'We should have been in better control but I can't get those images out of my head. When Lily appeared in the living room I thought she was dead. Thankfully she was only unconscious. Then, to gaze at Karen and see what they had done to her. They are six years old for crying out loud! They should have never been put through something as horrible as that. I don't blame Mum at all, I could never. She tried to protect the girls and that's what counts.'_

_'At least now they are safe and we can do more to help them,' Harry had told her. 'Things will get better.'_

Lily had no idea what had really happened after Karen had left her and now she wished she had never known. Her parents had put their lives on the line for both of them, doing everything they could to help them and never let them down. She felt useless, like she really didn't belong. She could barely keep up with everything. At times she wished she wasn't such a burden to everyone.

"You shouldn't think that," a voice said gently.

Lily turned to look at Ginny, who was now wide awake and looking at her. "Think what?"

"That you are a burden," Ginny stated calmly. "No one thinks that and no one ever will."

"But why does it feel so true all the time?"  
"Because we as people are generally insecure. We always believe that our faults mean a lot more then what they really do. Your sister loves you very much. There isn't anything she wouldn't do to make you happy or make sure that you were safe. You would have done the exact same thing for Karen that she did for you. She is going to need you now more then ever before. The things she went through were very traumatic and she will need your strength to get past it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The same thing happened to me, well not to such an extent. Has any of your aunts or uncles told you about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"No."

"Well then let me tell you a few things," Ginny said as she got to her feet and moved to sit beside Lily. "I was eleven years old and just starting my first year at Hogwarts. To say I was happy would have been an understatement. All my brothers had gone and I was excited to be going. Mainly was because Harry would be there, but also to start something new. Well lets just say things took a slight turn for the worst after that. I ended up with a diary, a diary that held the memories of a sixteen-year-old Voldemort in its depths.

"I had no idea what I was doing, what I was getting myself into. I was so depressed because I really didn't have any friends, my brothers were ignoring me, and Harry barely even noticed I was alive. Then I found comfort in the diary. I didn't know then that he was slowly taking control of me the more I poured my soul into that book. It got to a point where I would forget extended periods of time. He was using me to reopen the Chamber of Secrets, using me to bring him back to life. So I got scared and I tried to get rid of it.

'I tried, but it landed in Harry's hands. When I found out I freaked. My Harry had the diary, the man who was trying to get me to kill Harry was now talking to him. So I waited and snuck into his dorm. I tore everything apart in desperation to find that diary. Actually I probably still owe him a few things. I retrieved the diary before it could start to take control of Harry.

'Then I began to write in it again, practically screaming that he couldn't have Harry. It was the same day he took me over completely. I reopened the Chamber and went to the bottom. There he brought himself out of the diary. I was pretty much going to die that day. He was taking my very soul from me. Then I awoke to see Harry kneeling beside me. The diary was never going to work again, he had a bloody sword beside him, and a slight smile on his face.

"He had saved my life. The boy that I had a crush on from the moment I saw him on the platform at King's Cross had saved me. Yet, I couldn't be truly happy. For months I spent endless nights tormented and tortured with the agonizing nightmares of being possessed by Tom Riddle. I would wake up screaming at night. His voice would echo in my head telling me I had to kill Harry, but I couldn't do that. I had fallen in love with him.

"So I fought, I fought to overcome what had happened to me. While it was still hard to sleep peacefully through the whole night, I did my best. I was alone during my recovery. My family didn't understand, could possibly never understand what it felt like. To feel like your soul has been stripped of your body and you are at the will of another. It's one of the things that still scares me today.

"By the time the next school year had started, my situation hadn't improved much. I found comfort in talking to Remus Lupin during that time. He would talk me through things and help provide a source of comfort. I didn't know at the time that Harry was still suffering from nightmares. It wasn't until three weeks into the year that I had found out. I had just woken up from another nightmare, so I thought I would go sit in the common room for a bit. He had fallen asleep on a couch in the common room.

"He was lying there, sleeping peacefully. But then it started to change and he began moving a lot more. I could hear him cry out for Riddle to help save me. It tore me to pieces hearing him have nightmares that I had caused. So I went to where he lay. Slowly I began to run my fingers through his hair and was surprised when he began to calm down.

"From then on I vowed to be there for him, even if he didn't know I was there. I fell asleep beside him on the couch, his head in my lap. Hermione woke me in the morning, warning me to get to my room. I told her later what had happened, she just gave me a hug, and said to do what I could for him. The nights that I would wake up from my nightmares I would go to see him and sure enough he suffered as well. So I would stay with him until he calmed down.

"Most of the time I would fall asleep beside him and Hermione would come to wake me up. Of course, Harry had no idea that I was there and I never told him, Hermione was the only one who knew. In a way it helped both of us get over it. Slowly the nightmares became less frequent and now they are sporadic. Really the point of this whole thing is just to explain that everyone needs help, especially with things that are life altering. Unfortunately this will be making Karen grow up faster then she needs to and you as well, but that's not always a bad thing. Just, you need to be there for her, she loves you very much. We all love you, your father and I especially. We wouldn't be the same if we ever lost you."

Lily was now crying by this point. Ginny wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her into her lap. Lily cried against Ginny's shoulder, while she gently rocked her. Silent tears slipped down Ginny's face.

"I wish I were stronger," Lily mumbled. "Karen wouldn't always have to protect me, wouldn't always be put in harms way. Yet, I can't really do much. I love my sister, she was the only family I had. We watched out for each other, took care of each other. Now, she's hurt and there is nothing I can do to erase what happened to her."

"As much as we would love to erase the past we can't do it. Some things were just meant to happen and that's all there is to it. The best thing we can do is hold our heads up high and keep going."

"But how? How can we go on after the torture that we suffer? To move through all that's occurred and to hope that things will get better? How do we do it? How do we not slip into despair and agony over things that have forever changed our lives?"

"You are too smart," Ginny murmured. "Because we are promised far better things that outweigh the bad parts of our lives. We are promised the chance to love, to live, to experience life to its fullest, and to make peace with others and ourselves. Like how I thought that everyone would hate me after the events in my first year but I slowly realized that that wasn't the truth. No one treated me any differently, besides becoming even more overbearing then before. So it allowed me to shake off the fear and doubts that I had once had and realize that there were better things out there for me."

"Like what?"

Ginny smiled as she looked down into Lily's dark green eyes. "Well like your father for instance. He was the love of my life and he meant the world to me even if he hadn't noticed me till almost a year after he rescued me. Then there are, of course, my close friends. Your Aunts Hermione, Pansy, Fleur, Parvati, Luna, and Lavender. They've been my 'girl' family considering I grew up with my six brothers. Then of course there are my brothers. They've always taken care of me. Also, I've become a mother way before any of my other family members."

"Is that a bad thing?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Not at all, it's a learning experience. Of course, when we get another child that will be a nice change." Lily laughed. "Now there you go. Now, are you willing to help take care of your sister?"

"Yes," Lily said with a nod of her head.

"Good, now you better get back to sleep before Madam Pomfrey comes in and finds you awake."

"Yes Mum."

Ginny laughed as Lily climbed back into bed. She pulled the blankets up around Lily and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight Mum."

In a few minutes Lily was fast asleep, a slight smile on her face. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and Ginny leaned back against Harry. He gently kissed her neck. "I had no idea you were sleeping in my bed," he mumbled against her neck.

Ginny couldn't fight back the blush that crept onto her face. "Well I didn't think you would react to well and besides it was the best sleep I got all year."

He laughed quietly. "I don't think I would have reacted too badly. I was wondering why I was able to get past the dreams I was having. Just so you know, I shared your bed on a few occasions over the summer."

"You're kidding," Ginny said her eyes wide as she tilted her head to look up at him.

He shook his head. "I heard you cry out one night and I went to go see. You were having a nightmare, so I went to try and calm you down. You didn't settle down until I was lying beside you. Hermione, of course, woke me up each morning so I could slip away."

"I think I need to have a little chat with Hermione," she mumbled. "But why?"

"Because everyone told me that you couldn't sleep at night and I wanted to help. I was having nightmares and I knew what it felt like. So Hermione suggested that I try to help you if I can, seeing as how I was down there with you and would understand it better than anyone. I never realized that you using me as a pillow was what you needed."

Ginny smiled up at him. "It was the same way for you."

He easily picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Well apparently we've got all that cleared up." Harry led the way to the door, while she smiled.

"Where exactly are you taking me Mr. Potter?"

"To our room Miss Weasley."

"And why would you be doing something like that?"

"Because I can," he said with a smirk as he kicked open their bedroom door. Ginny laughed as he dropped her onto their bed.

"So I get my pillow back?" She asked hopefully.

"Ha ha you're so hilarious Ginny."

"I know," she said with a sly grin as she pulled his collar so he fell on top of her. "But you love me."

"That's true."

* * *

Ginny groaned as she heard knocking on the door. With a wave of her hand she took off the silence and locking charms that were on the door. Lily and Karen walked into the room. Karen headed over to the window and pulled the blinds open.

"Karen!" Harry groaned as he hid his face against Ginny's neck.

"It's time to get up," Lily said as she poked Harry's head. He playfully swatted her hand away, causing the girls to laugh.

"I don't want to get up," Harry complained as he hugged Ginny tighter to him.

"You don't have a choice. Grandma is here and she wants to see you two."

"Mum is here?" Ginny asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, I am," Molly said from the door, a smirk on her face. Harry suddenly realized where Ginny got her mischievous thoughts from.

"H-hello," Ginny said, her voice wavering slightly.

"Girls, why don't you go see Grandpa, he says he has something to show you."

"Going," they both said together as they ran out of the room.

Harry and Ginny were both just staring at Mrs. Weasley. Once the door shut she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, a little put out that her mother was laughing at the situation.

"I was hoping not to have to catch you two in this kind of situation for quite awhile but its much better then Bill and Fleur," Molly said with a shake of her head.

"I don't think I want to know," Harry said with a shiver.

Ginny laughed. "Try Luna and Fred, then come talk to me about being scarred."

"Please don't!" Molly and Harry said together.

"What did you want to see us about?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, that, well get dressed and then I'll tell you," she told them as she exited the room. Ginny quickly put a locking spell on the door, before dropping back down onto the bed. "Talk about embarrassing."

"At least we weren't doing anything," Harry commented.

"That's true."

"Well let's try and avoid this situation as much as possible," Harry said as he rolled out of bed. Ginny smiled appreciatively as he headed into their bathroom.

_Coming or not_, Harry asked her.

_I think I like the view better from here_, Ginny said with a smirk. Harry kicked the door closed. _Harry!_

_What? I can close the door if I want to. _

Ginny grumbled as she dragged herself out of bed. Instead of going to take a shower she just changed her clothes and headed downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was feeding the girls.

"Hello Mum, Dad, girls," she said as she kissed her dad's cheek, then her mum's, before kissing each of the girl's heads.

"Hello dear, where is Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Taking a shower," she said with a shrug as she sat between the two girls.

"Ah," was all that was said as everyone dug into their breakfast.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hello Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

"What can we do for you two today?" Harry asked as he sat down beside Lily.

"Well, we have come to bring you some very bad news."

"What?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"It's Fleur, she's at St. Mungo's. She was visiting her family for a while. They destroyed the entire place, her and Gabrielle barely made it out of there alive."

"Oh no, not Fleur," Ginny whispered and was gone before anyone could say anything. Harry got up to stand but Mrs. Weasley put her hand on his shoulder.

"There is another thing Harry," she said sadly.

"What?"

"He knows, we don't know how he knows but he knows. He has a list of all of us, they are going after all of us."

Harry's eyes went wide at this. "Call them all in immediately, take them to Anna's, I'll be there as soon as I can. Also, I want to see Professor McGonagall and Flitwick."

"Alright, be safe," Mr. Weasley said as Harry disappeared as well.

Lily watched as they disappeared and took off from the table. She took the stairs two at a time and made it safely to her Aunt's room. Hermione was already up looking at the computer screens when she came in.

"I figured you'd be coming," Hermione mumbled as she clicked on a few titles.

"What's been happening in France?"

"A lot of attacks by Death Eaters. We've already sent someone to be diplomatic and to offer our services."

"So is the Order gone?"

"No," Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Why not? I mean didn't Dumbledore merge the two groups together?"

"Well, it wasn't Dumbledore's choice if they were merged together or not. See Harry and Ginny don't trust Dumbledore or his people because they will report to him, even though his influence in the war is very little. So they have specially selected the people that they are putting in charge."

"Like you, right?"

"Yes like me. I am second in command to them and I take over when they are gone or need a break. That's my job. I also head the research portion of it."

"Who else helps with that?"

"A group of Ravenclaws. They are smart people with great research skills, that's what makes them the ideal group to help with things like that."

"What exactly do you research?"  
"Spells, jinxes, potions, history, things that can help us through the war."

"Ah," Lily said as she gazed at the screens.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all another update and still haven't been able to produce a chapter of this fic. Well I have some news for all of you. If you are interested in getting a head start on Deadly Curse you can. If you have no idea what I am talking about its in my profile. But I've been working on this story a lot and its now up to six completed chapters. So if you want to read a new fic of mine then I will be more then happy to have your reviews. **

**To get there its at my new favorite site the link won't show up so i'll have to spread it out. www. / pg13-rated-drama.html its called 'Deadly Curse' by Seritha, I love my pen name and I dont even remember how I came up with it...But I have the first four chaps up and soon I'll have 5 and 6 up. So if you get a chance check out the site and check out my story or you can wait till part 4 is done and I post it on Enjoy! **

**Review if you can and I'll be back to update in another four or five days. Much love to all those who have read and reviewed. **

**Seritha**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Yea points to previous chapters/stories I'm done repeating.**

_**Chapter Fourteen: Ginevra Molly Potter**_

Fleur was lying in her bed at St. Mungo's. Bill sat in the chair beside her bed. In the bed next to hers lay Gabrielle. Suddenly Ginny appeared in the room.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We were ambushed," Fleur said weakly. "My parents were just sitting down with us for dinner. It was the first time all week that we had all finally been able to attend dinner. The next thing we knew the alarms were going off. There was no time to react, they came in and destroyed everything they could. My parents hit the ground the second the dinning room doors opened." Tears began slipping down Fleur's cheeks.

"I ran for Gabrielle, I didn't think I'd make it in time. I barely managed to get to her before a hex hit me in the back. It was a cutting one and it sliced up my back but also caught part of her side. We hid behind one of the overturned tables.

"And then…and then he showed up. Voldemort walked into our dining room. The rest of the Death Eaters stopped fighting and moved to the side. His eyes were so red it was unnatural. He told me that he was going to kill us. To get you two back for killing his Death Eaters. I told him he could go to hell, which probably wasn't the smartest thing. So then they attacked again.

"They grabbed Gabrielle and she was being tortured right before my eyes," Fleur's voice was shaking and the tears were coming relentlessly down her face. "I couldn't do anything to stop them, they had me locked in battle. Then I remembered some of the training that I did with you guys. They weren't expecting it. I sent off a huge lighting spell, blinding all of them. So I ran for Gabrielle. I grabbed her and ran for it.

"We didn't get far when the spell wore off but we made it to the apparation point. We went straight to Bill's house and then I woke up here."

Ginny moved to hug her, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm so sorry, we should have planned it better," she whispered into the older woman's ear.

"No one knew, no one could have foreseen that," Fleur said with a shake of her head.

"They burned the entire house to the ground," Harry whispered quietly. "I…I found your parent's bodies."

Fleur looked up at him. "That bad?"

"I'm so sorry Fleur. I've already made arrangements for the funeral."

She nodded her head. Bill began to stir. He gave them a weak smile as he moved to hold his fiancé in his arms. Fleur curled up against him, crying softly into his shoulder.

"I have to go," Harry whispered to Ginny. "I'll be back soon."

Ginny nodded her head and Harry disappeared. "Fleur?" Gabrielle said quietly.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur was out of Bill's arms and had hers around Gabrielle in a matter of seconds. "Oh I'm so sorry, I should have done better," Fleur whispered into her sister's ear.

"It's not your fault," Gabrielle said.

"We are having you two transferred to the house," Ginny said. "It's the safest place for you two to be right now, Voldemort will come looking for you and we aren't about to let him have either of you. You don't have to stay there for too long but we want you there till you are better."

"Thank you," Fleur and Gabrielle murmured.

"Come on Gabrielle, let's get you to the house," Ginny told her as she moved to stand beside the smaller girl. Gabrielle gave her a smile before they apparated away.

* * *

Harry reappeared in Anna and Sirius' living room. Fred, George, Pansy, Charlie, Lavender, Parvati, Alicia, Padma, Angelina, Jamie, Hannah, Sirius, Anna, Arthur, Molly, Percy, Penelope, Katie, Oliver, and Lee were waiting for Harry to arrive.

"What's going on," Lee asked?

"Fleur and Gabrielle were attacked last night. Her family was killed and their house was destroyed. Apparently Voldemort has figured out exactly who is in on the spell."

"So we are probably going to be going to impossible lengths to make sure that no one is hurt any more then what has already happened?" Anna supplied.

"Precisely," Harry said.

"So what's the plan captain?" Fred asked.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in her room, Lily and Karen asleep on either side of her. It was a week since the incident with Fleur and Gabrielle. The two had moved into Bill's only a few hours ago. She had been talking to the girls when they finally fell asleep against her. Harry was out for his monthly training session so she had decided to spend some more time with the girls.

"Tell me about the final battle," she said softly.

"What do you want me to tell you," the older Ginny asked as she appeared at the foot of Ginny's bed.

"All of it, what really happened in your time."

The older Ginny tilted her head, a slight sad smile on her face. "It was my fifth year. I was dating Dean at the time, well that was before he became a total bastard. I was trying to get over Harry, trying to find a man who would be there for me, instead of waiting for him to show. Things went sour and I finally ended it with him, midway through the year. I couldn't take the boys there, all of those idiots. I was kidding myself, there was no one I wanted to be with, no one who could ever compare with Harry. I was trying desperately to get over him but I only fell more and more in love with him.

"Then, after we won the Quidditch cup, he kissed me. I was the seeker, I took his place because he was in detention. I don't know what made me do it but I did. When I saw him enter I took off running to him. I threw myself into his arms and he just kissed me, in front of the entire common room. It took me completely by surprise. So we dated after that. Of course, our happiness didn't last, not as long as I had wanted. Dumbledore was killed in an attack on Hogwarts.

"He ended it at the funeral and there was really nothing I could say. So I went home and he went to the Dursley's. I was in despair. I had him, I had him where I wanted him, what I had dreamed of for so long, and then, he was gone. He probably got further then any of the other guys I dated but we didn't go that far. I knew that he would be coming back to the Burrow, for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and I had no idea how I would be able to stand his presence for so long and in such a romantic atmosphere.

"When he came to the Burrow, well I pretty much said to hell with it, and ran to him. His face broke out into a huge smile and his eyes lit up. I threw myself into his arms, he picked me up, and spun me around. It always felt so right to be in his arms, to have him holding me tightly. I didn't know that he was suffering as much as I was.

"The wedding was beautiful, absolutely fantastic. Harry and I danced the entire night together. It was amazing and I knew that my happiness wouldn't last. He led me away from the dance floor and into the house. We made our way up to my room. I didn't really think much on it, why should I? So I dropped onto my bed and watched him gaze out the window.

"I'm sorry Gin,' he had told me.

"What for?'

"For having to leave you like this.'

"Where exactly are you going?'

"I can't tell you,' he said as he turned to look at me. 'I wish I could but it would endanger you more.'

"I just nodded my head. There really was nothing I could say. He moved over to my bed and he kissed me.

"The next morning they were gone. Hermione, Ron, and Harry. I was upset, but I knew it was coming. All summer we would get a letter or two, that was it. School started and of course they didn't show up. It was two weeks into school when I received a letter from Harry. He gave me his mirror, the one Sirius had given him, the spare had been left in Sirius's bedroom. I was thrilled to finally have a way of contacting him.

"He would talk to me almost every night after I got it. So as school progressed I decided to put my time to good use. I started using the library more and more. I would pour over books about Old magic. There was such an extensive section on it that it surprised me. I had no idea Harry was doing the same thing.

"By mid-year the war was in full swing. The first attack was on Neville. His grandma was killed, Neville was as well, trying to protect her. Fleur and her family were next. Bill was so distraught over it that he couldn't do much of anything. He died along with Percy, Charlie, Fred, George, Mum, and Dad when the Burrow was attacked. Angelina, Alicia, and Penelope were also staying there and were killed in the battle. Each of them died at Voldemort's hands.

"They came back when I told them we lost the Burrow. Harry was beside me in a second. I couldn't believe it, my entire family had been killed in one battle. Ron was the only one left. It was just us and we planned to get our revenge on that bastard. They remained at school after that, taking their courses again. Then we got word that Hermione's family had been murdered along with the Dursleys. It was horrible. No one had even stood a chance. No one had been warned, there was no one to help us. It was two nights after we got that news that I went to Harry.

"He was lying on his bed, wide awake, when I came in. He turned to look at me, a surprised expression on his face. That night was the best night of my life. The next day we got married. We couldn't stand the thought of having to lose any more time together because of him. So we tried to live.

"We fought for three more years. Our friends, our loved ones were dieing and we had to watch them all die. It sucked, it was a nightmare that we had to live through. The final battle was approaching, getting closer and closer. We both knew it and we both were ready for it. Then the biggest attack yet happened. The entire Order was killed, no one had any clue. Remus and Tonks died along with many others who had put their lives on the line to protect others.

"Then the battle came. Draco killed Hermione and Ron died trying to make sure that didn't happen. We killed Voldemort, but it wasn't worth anything to us. The only problem was we were tied to Voldemort because of our involvement in the destruction of the Horocruxes."

"What are Horocruxes?"

"Objects that can hold part of a person's soul. As long as they exist you can never truly die. Though, if you create one you have to kill another to get it. We made sure that Voldemort never got a hold of that particular information. It would have made things hell for everyone if he had. So the spell took us with him.

"We were all sent to judge against the gates of hell and heaven. Voldemort was dragged to the gates of hell and we were granted passage into heaven. We never actually got there so I have no idea what it looks like. Fate stopped us along the way, it was part of the judgment process. Fate owed us. Owed us the life that we had been denied and a chance to change everything that had destroyed us and the world we lived in. So we took the chance, to put everything right again.

"You have no idea how hard it was to see everyone again, alive and well. After watching them die, after seeing everything be taken away. Now, now we are giving ourselves a chance to have love and to learn to live. That's why we did it. To protect everyone we loved and cared for."

The two Ginny's gazed at each other. They understood each other perfectly, despite what differences their worlds had been. Two things always remained, their love for Harry and for their family.

"So, the world was hell and you made sure that we ended it right?"

"Yes, that's exactly it."

"So, you were a virgin?" Ginny asked with a wicked smile.

"Yes!" The older one said with a scandalized look on her face.

"Just checking."

"Please, like I would ever. So anyways, anything else you wanted to know?"

"Hermione and Ron?"

"Totally in love, well their relationship was a bit unstable but they still loved each other."

"So then why George and Hermione?"

"Actually that wasn't anything planned on our part. George seemed to take more of an active notice in Hermione than we thought. So they just ended up together."

"Luna?"

"Neville, she was quite interesting for him, I must say. Loosened him up a great deal that's for sure," she said with a smirk.

"So Lavender?"

"Didn't make it past the summer. Harry and I got the shock of our lives when we saw her say yes to him. It wasn't something that we had ever expected to happen. Of course, Harry also decided to take dances lessons which mine never did."

"Question. I thought you said Harry proposed to you in the same spot that Harry proposed to me."

"He did, the same day we got married. I said to hell with waiting, I wasn't waiting any longer. So we got married."

Ginny laughed. "So, how many kids did you want?"

"No more than four. There was no way in the world I was going to have more than that. Trust me, one too many children to take care of."

"Agreed."

Older Ginny smiled. "They are gorgeous girls and smarter then they should be."

Ginny laughed. "Yes they are, but they are still the most amazing children I have ever come across and I love them to death."

"I'll bet," she said quietly. Her eyes slowly clouded over as she remembered the final confrontation with Voldemort.

_There were only sixty people fighting for them. Professor McGonagall had stood beside them the entire time. Most of the Hogwarts Professors were still alive and ready for the battle. Some of the Ministry Aurors and even a few students from school._

_Harry stood gazing out on the future battlefield. Ginny moved to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her head on his shoulder._

_'It's almost over love, then we won't have to worry any more,' she whispered to him._

_'Is it worth it anymore Gin? Is it worth destroying him? He's taken away everything from us.'_

_'Harry, we may have lost our family and friends, but we've still got each other. I can't say that it still doesn't hurt knowing that we will never be able to see them again, but that was a price. Once he is gone, then the world can live again.'_

_'I know love, but its so hard. Too hard to go on.'_

_'We'll make it through this, we will make it.'_

_'We've got your back Harry, Ginny,' Hermione said as she came to stand beside them._

_'Yeah mate, we are always going to have your backs no matter what,' Ron said. _

_'We are facing the final battle, this is what we've been longing for, the end of the war. The end of our living hell.'_

_'We won't ever forget this war. It will be burned into our memories for as long as we still live,' Harry mumbled._

_'Then we can at least remember who and what we fought for. What we came to win against and what it truly meant to us,' Ginny said softly._

_'Our time has come,' Professor McGonagall said._

_Sure enough Voldemort appeared. His Death Eaters followed behind him. Everyone who stood behind Harry was now coming to stand behind him for their last time._

_"ATTACK!" Voldemort and Harry cried together._

_The two groups headed off to begin what would be one of the worst battles of their life._

_The battle was furious. Hexes and curses were flying everywhere. People were screaming out in pain and agony as they began to get hit. Ginny was soon surrounded by a group of kids she knew very well._

_'Well the little Weasels come out to play?' Pansy sneered._

_'I'll kill you, I'll get you back for killing Lavender.'_

_'That idiot, she never stood a chance anyway.'_

_'She was too stupid to do anything right,' Blaise snapped._

_'You'll pay for what you did to everyone and I'll be more then glad to do it.'_

_She sent stunners at them then fired off the curses she had been working over all day. The old magic kicked into gear, killing them in one sweep. _

_Ginny could see Harry on the other side, already locked in a duel against Voldemort. _

_'HERMIONE!' She heard Ron scream. She turned just in time to watch Snape's Killing Curse slam into her brother's chest as he tried to protect his wife._

_'NO!' Both women yelled as he hit the ground, dead._

_'Hermione look out!' Ginny cried in desperation as Malfoy killed Hermione from behind. _

_Hermione's eyes met Ginny's as the last flicker of life died from her eyes. _

_'NO!' she screamed. Her spell killed Snape and Malfoy._

_She ran to where her best friend and brother lay dead. _

_'No, please no! You can't take them away from us as well!'_

_Ginny staggered to her feet and ran to where Harry was still battling. Voldemort sent a curse that knocked Harry to the ground. Ginny arrived just in time to deflect a spell that would possibly kill Harry._

_'Ah, so this is your wife. Potters always did love red heads.'_

_'And this red head is going to kill your sorry arse! I'll make you pay for destroying my family!'_

_Voldemort just laughed. Harry got to his feet, standing behind his wife. 'Prepare to die you filthy bastard!'_

_They shot the final spell and it slammed into Voldemort's chest. Silver light burst from his chest. They could hear his agonized screams but there was nothing he could do now. The light spread out, engulfing everything within ten feet of him._

_Harry and Ginny blinked, trying to figure out where they were. Two figures stood before them. One shrouded in black, the other in white. _

_'You three come before us so that we may pass judgment on your souls,' the black figure said._

_'We pass our judgment now,' the one in white said. _

_'Tom Marvolo Riddle, you are sentenced to an eternity in hell and shall forever feel the pain of those that you made suffer.'_

_With that Voldemort and the black figure disappeared. "Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter, you are passed, you may continue on to heaven.'_

_The three of them sped off into a tunnel full of light. They could both see the outline of the gates to heaven. The gates that held the souls of their loved ones. Just before they could reach it another figure emerged._

_'Fate?' the white one said surprised._

_This figure was gray. 'I've come to pass my own judgment,' the voice said._

_'Be my guest.'_

_'You two have fought bravely and managed to survive the turmoil that was placed upon the earth. Now, we are giving you the chance to redo the world. We are allowing your spirits full reign in time to change the past.'_

_'You mean we can make sure that our friends live?' Harry asked._

_'Yes, as long as you make sure Voldemort is killed. When he dies, your souls will become one with that of your other selves.'_

_'We can keep them alive!' Ginny said happily. 'We can make sure the world isn't thrown into utter chaos!'_

_'Remember our deal. If Voldemort wins then you will never rest in peace.'_

_'That we can make sure of.'_

"Hey Ginny!" her younger self said annoyed.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"That's alright. You might want to go before the girls wake up."

"Sleep well Gin."

"I will." With that the older girl was gone. Ginny gazed down at her daughters before letting her eyes slide shut.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty here is a bit of insight into what the world was like for the older version of Ginny! I have twenty-one chapters done! ok really I only have twenty that leaves about eight to be completed but it may run a bit over, well actually I am not really sure if it will or if it won't. So I am going to map out the chapters so that I can get them done within the next week or so and make the updates a LOT faster. I just posted a new one shot if anyone cares to go look at it. This story will be wrapping up as soon as possible so that I can focus more of my time on Deadly Curse and The Return. I hope you all will take the time to stop and read them, apparently they both are much better then my original but you can all be the judge of that. I know I am behind on my update but you all know fanfic is having trouble or was that is. So here is this and I will get on with mapping out the chapters so that way you can all see the end of this magnificent series! ok I have no idea if its magnificent but I hope you all enjoy and read till the end. **

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and said how much you love it. I am pleased to know that I am giving you all a good story to read. Thanks to anyone who reads even if you don't review. **

**Seritha**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Molly Weasley's Biggest Fear**

Harry slowly opened his bedroom door. He had just gotten back from the monthly sessions and smiled at the sight before him. Ginny lay fast asleep with Lily and Karen on either side of her. Her head was titled to the side, resting against the top of Lily's head. Karen had her head resting on Ginny's shoulder and Ginny's arms were wrapped around the two girls.

He shook his head as he closed the door behind him. Instead of going downstairs he went to stop by to see Hermione. She sat at her desk, looking over some information on her computer. George was fast asleep in their bed.

"So, have either of your parents caught you together yet?" Harry asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Hermione turned to flash him a grin. "I'm not the smartest witch of my year for nothing. So where is your wife at?"

"Sleeping with the girls. I didn't really want to wake them so I decided to check in on everyone."

"That's nice, but it's not like you can't do that at any other time of the day."

"Ah, but Hermione, I love talking to you," he said with a cheeky smile as he came to stand beside her.

"Amazingly enough, I do too," she teased back.

They laughed quietly. "So what is my commander up to anyway?"

"Just going over some reports. We managed to secure France. They are on our side as well as the Americans. Unfortunately, Japan took heavy damage and those refugees are being transferred to specific facilities to ensure further safety to the people."

"What all have we lost?"

"Well mainly smaller islands. Hawaii was completely wiped out, the only state in the U.S to suffer such heavily casualties. Then they took out any small island along the coast. The Philippines was all but covered in ash. Apparently they activated a few volcanoes and those that weren't taken by the volcanoes were just killed. Australia fell only four days after, but there is still a large portion of the country still around. We are working right now with Germany, France, Canada, and the States to go free the country as we speak."

"How is that going?"

"Unfortunately, not too well I'm afraid. They aren't willing to lose any more people and they are afraid to leave their homes unprotected. Sorry to say this Harry, but we need Ginny in the conference. It's on the first day of school, she should be back by the feast though. There isn't anyway around it, she's the best negotiator we have."

"It's to be expected," Harry said with a sigh. "It should be over soon. This war won't make us lose too much more. How is the Muggle society taking this?"

"Wide spread terrorists attacks. They are using biological weapons to kill off thousands of people at a time. That's what we could come up with to ensure that no one knows the truth. If this continues it may just throw the world into mass ciaos. We can only hope to keep Voldemort at a stand still."

"It's getting more and more complex. He's taking out the weaker ones before going for the strongest. What we need to do is keep his people at bay. Do we know who his new second in command is?"

"Apparently its Crouch's son. He was on a mission for Voldemort so he wasn't there at the Manor when you destroyed it."

"So, how much has our research group managed to pull up?"

"Quite a lot actually. We've uncovered thousands of things that will help us begin to put up standard protection for many people. We are also getting a head start on creating the potions supplies for the upcoming battles."

"Who is working on those?"

"A mixture of some of the best Hufflepuff and Slytherin. These are the ones that have a natural knack for it. I haven't been able to contact Snape or otherwise I would have asked for his help as well as Bella's. They are very experienced in the potions department and despite having no more magical abilities they can still put together some of the best potions I've ever seen. I can't even do half of what they can," Hermione said, awe in her voice.

"I can go stop by to visit them soon. I know Andromeda and Narcissa still visit her on regular intervals. Apparently she has a job at a local hospital and Snape is a chemistry teacher at a local high school."

Hermione laughed quietly. "Oh the irony of the situations. So like I was saying they are working to get our stores up to standard. Madam Pomfrey has been recruiting students to teach them in the basics of healing. We are going to need a lot of mediwitches or wizards with so many battles. Sirius has given us full permission to turn Grimmauld place into a suitable hospital facility."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Remodeling of course. I have some of the Order members working on that task. It should be complete by the end of the week."

"I see," Harry said with a nod. "I think that maybe Bella would be a nice addition to helping. I mean she is a fully qualified healer and she could do a lot to teach the students or adults. With the way things are going we are going to need all the help we can get."

"What's your next plan of action Harry?"

"Well, I want to get rid of our Minister of Magic."

"But he is behaving Harry."

"Only because Lucius is dead and we got rid of a vast majority of the Death Eaters from office. I don't want him in there when the war gets to its breaking point. I want a skilled leader heading the Ministry, who will be able to take up the task of rebuilding the wizarding world while we are all gone enjoying our lives."

"So who exactly did you have in mind?"

"Madam Bones. She is the perfect candidate I believe. Never have I seen someone work as hard as she does to ensure that her department and her workers are well taken care of and doing their work to their fullest."

"Then we can get that done as soon as possible."

"I don't want to place too much work on you Hermione."

"Don't worry Pansy and Lavender are really helping with all of this. I did pick them to stay at my side for a reason."  
"I have never doubted your judgment Hermione you know that."

"Of course I do Harry."

"Harry, leave Hermione alone, she has to go to bed," George said from the bed.

"I do not have to do anything," Hermione said with a huff.

"You're right and I don't ever have to kiss you again either."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Hermione," he said with a laugh as he shut the door behind him and with a thought he put silence and locking spells on the door. As he headed down the stairs he smiled at Jamie, who was heading up to her room that she shared on occasion with Dudley. He was now eighteen and spending as much free time with her as his job would allow.

"Hello Harry," she said with a smile.

"Hello Jamie, come to get some rest?"  
She nodded her head. "Practices always wipe me out."

"Agreed," he said with a smile.

"Talk to you later," she said as she headed to Dudley's room.

"Night." Harry continued on down the remainder of the stairs and saw Mrs. Weasley gazing out the kitchen window. Pansy was asleep beside Draco on the couch in the living room. "Hello Mrs. Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Arthur just had to do a few things and I didn't really feel like returning home right now."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he sat down beside her.

"It's nothing, no need to worry about Harry dear. Where is Ginny?"

"Asleep with the girls. I came home and found them fast asleep."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "She's so strong, it amazes me."

"You've raised a strong daughter Mrs. Weasley and you should be proud of yourself. Not only that, but you raised six brave, strong men."

She turned to smile at him. "We've also got a wonderful son as well."

"Oh where?" Harry asked as he looked around the kitchen, making Mrs. Weasley laugh. "

"You, Harry. Even if you aren't really our son, we think of you as one. Well, soon you will be, once the wedding is over with."

Harry laughed and hugged Mrs. Weasley. "Thanks for everything," he whispered to her.

"It's me who should be thanking you. You saved Ron countless times, you rescued my daughter from the chamber, you've protected all of us, and you have never asked for anything in return."

"Well there was one thing," he said with a slight smirk.

"Oh?"

"I did ask for your daughter."

She laughed again. "That's her choice not something you can ask for."

"That's true. So what's really bothering you?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily as she turned to look out the window. "I'm just scared to know, to see what is about to happen. All of my children, my husband, my friends, all of them, all of us are going to be fighting a war that could kill every last one of us. We are facing life and death. Where one, none, or all of us could die. Then there are the thoughts of will I ever get to see my children grow up? To get married? To have children of their own? Will I be able to grow old with my husband? There are so many deciding factors and it's so easy for us to be killed."

"That's true," Harry said. "I worry about it all the time. With the prophecy hanging over my head it makes things more complicated. I'm scared to have to watch all those that I love die. I've already lost my parents and almost lost others. Hundreds of thousands of people have already lost their lives because I failed to stop Voldemort from coming back to life."

"There was nothing you could do at the time. Had you been trained properly none of that would have ever happened. That was fault on Dumbledore, who knew the truth and chose to do nothing about it," Molly said fiercely.

Harry gave a sad smile. "That's true. Now we all have to live with the consequences of other's decisions. I have nightmares some nights where I watch Voldemort torture and kill everyone. I've seen him kill Lily and Karen. The sounds of their screams etched into my brain. Then, to have to watch as he r-raped and abused Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, Jamie, and Ginny. He just killed all the men, as if they meant nothing to him at all, only a distraction. He would force me to watch as he destroyed everything that I had fought so hard to protect. Those nights I would just wake up screaming. I've frightened Ginny a few times with those dreams.

"You can see it in her eyes the next morning. They are so expressionless, so vacant. It's almost freighting just to see her looking like that. I can't stand it when she gets that way. She closes me out and it feels like she doesn't care anymore, or that she is rethinking everything. I can't ever tell but then, a few hours later, she is back to normal. But those few hours speak volumes in itself. How can she stand to be near me when things like that could easily happen? I'm not the only one who has to suffer from those nightmares, Ginny does as well, and I can't do anything to stop her from seeing the same things I do."

No one heard Ginny coming down the stairs and they had no idea she was standing just out of sight of the kitchen. She leaned against the wall, listening intently to what Harry was saying. Never had she realized that her silence had given him the wrong impression as to what she really was thinking.

"Ginny loves you Harry and she isn't going to go anywhere. Ever since she saw you on that platform six years ago, her heart was destined for only you. Nothing else makes her as happy as you do. No one else compares to you in her eyes," Mrs. Weasley told him. "You both may have to have those nightmares, but you have each other to get through them. To get through all the pain that you have to suffer, to witness all those deaths."

"Yes, I know. I would never have been able to do as much as I have if it wasn't for her. Yet, sometimes I wonder if she would have been better off without me, without having to deal with all of this."

Ginny bit her lip hard. These were the insecurities that she had helped along with her silence and she couldn't stand it. It wasn't that she had been blocking him out of fear, it was out of trying to find a way to protect them, to make sure that didn't happen to anyone. She had never realized what kind of affect this would have on Harry, and she was stupid not to have realized it sooner. After everything they had faced she should have seen the signs of those insecurities reappearing.

"Harry, there is no one alive who would ever compare to Ginny and I don't mean that to sound biased. There is one woman who could have ever helped you through this and it is her. She stood beside you throughout your third year when she knew you needed help, forgoing the fact that she was suffering as well. And yes, I know all about you two sharing beds at such a young age, but it seemed to heal both of you. You took care of her that summer, when no one asked you too. Then, she made sure to help you no matter what during the tournament.

"The second she had found out that you had been attacked by Dementors she had left the house going straight to see you. She wouldn't leave your side no matter what, even if you tried to push her away. With everything that has ever happened to you, anyone else would have cracked under the pressure of the weight of the world on their shoulders. You both grew up too fast, but you grew up together, supporting each other, and making sure the other didn't fail. No matter what, you two were meant for each other. No one else could do what you two are doing. You are risking your lives for millions of people who you've never met. Then you are raising children when it wasn't your responsibility to do so.

"You protected your family even after the horrible things they did to you. You gave forgiveness after all of that and could move on afterwards. Harry, you are an amazing person and I know you love Ginny very much. So tell me, do you honestly believe that either of you would ever have been better off without the other?"  
"No," he said quietly. "I don't think I would ever be better off. It's so hard, it's so hard to have to watch her suffer though. Those nightmares hit home."

"That's what nightmares are. They play off your worst fears and make them more noticeable so that way you become insecure and start to dislike what you are and everything you've done. Then you have to remember that you are fighting for a reason, for a reason that no one can make you change. What reason have you been fighting for all these years?"

"To live," he said after a moment. "To finally be able to live like a normal human. To be able to come home after work and have my children tackle me. Then to see the face of my wife, smiling as she comes to greet me. To be able to have a huge family get together without having to worry about being killed by Death Eaters sent by Voldemort. I want to give everyone else the same chance that I have to finally live in a world without threat of total destruction."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "That's what we all want. We don't want to have to worry that everyone we love will die tomorrow and that there will be no reason to live. I don't want to see my children die, my husband die, my friends die. No one wants that but there are those that will have to see that. To have to watch as those they love be murdered and that there is no hope for some. As much as we try there are still things that we are limited to. We can't save everyone no matter how much we want to. The only thing we can do is try to save those that we can."

"I know and that is what we are going to do. There is still so much left in this war and I wish for it to come to a close swiftly."

"It will Harry, it will. We can only hold onto the hope for our future. To know that there is still something worth fighting for. As long as we believe that there is nothing that can stand in our way forever. I better get home, Arthur is probably back by now. Be safe Harry."

"I will Mrs. Weasley," he said as he got up to hug her. "Be safe as well."

"I will dear, goodnight."

Ginny moved back a little so that her mother wouldn't notice her. Once she was gone Ginny stepped into the kitchen. Harry sat at the table, his gaze fixed on the window. She watched him for a few minutes, not saying anything.

_I am not afraid of what I see in the nightmares, _she told him after another few minutes_. I can't say it isn't frightening but it doesn't make me want to ever leave you. I've loved you for far too long to ever want to lose you after I have found everything I need. I blank out and it isn't intentional. I've been working with the research team to find a few spells to stop the nightmares from becoming reality. I go into that part in my mind where I have hidden everything because that is where all the knowledge was at. If I had realized it was hurting you I would never have done it._

Harry didn't say anything as he turned to look at her.

_I love you with all my heart Harry, and there is no one in the world I want to spend the rest of eternity with. Please forgive me for not saying something sooner, I never realized what it was really doing to you. If I had known I would never have done it. I can't ever hurt you Harry._

_I know, _he said to her. He got to his feet and pulled Ginny into a hug, hiding his face in her hair. She held him tightly as she kissed his neck_. I forgive you love. _

_You shouldn't have to fear about all of this you know we are going to win and we won't lose the family._

_I know, but that doesn't make the fear disappear. I don't ever want to lose you, I don't even want to see you get hurt. I love you so much Gin._

_I love you too Harry, I always have. _She said as she pulled back. He looked down at her, his green eyes sad. Don't be sad Harry. We've made it this far and we will make it to the end of this war together. Together like we said we would.

He smiled down at her kissing her with all the love he felt for her.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley stumbled through the fireplace into her home. She smiled as she looked around the house. No matter what she would always love her home. This was where she raised her family. This was her history, her true sanctuary.

"Molly is that you?" Arthur called from the kitchen.

"It's me, I just stopped by to see Harry," she said as she entered the kitchen.

Arthur was sitting at the table, a mug in front of him. He smiled up at her. "How is he doing?"  
"He's doing as well as we can hope for. He's still scared that he will lose us but I know Ginny is helping him along."

"He's a great man and I am proud to call him our son."

"I am too and there is no one better suited for Ginny than he is." Molly moved to sit down beside him and he conjured up a mug and poured some tea for her. She smiled warmly at her husband.

After all their years of marriage they had only gotten closer as the years had progressed. They still loved each other very much and she could see it every time he looked at her.

"That he is, that he is. I had begun to wonder after her first year if someone would ever be able to handle her. She had grown up after that and she shouldn't have ever had to worry about something like that."

"No, she shouldn't have but she would never have become the woman she is today if she had not gone through that."

He smiled at her. "I remember the night that Harry started helping Ginny."

"You knew?" she asked slightly shocked. Even to this day, there were still things that she didn't know about her husband.

"I was the first to know," he said with a mischievous smile. "I woke up to hear her screaming so I went to take my turn at trying to comfort her. When I got to her room I was surprised at what I saw. Harry was kneeling beside her bed, his hand resting on her cheek. He was telling her it was only a nightmare, that it wasn't real, and that he was there. I could see Hermione awake beside them, only I knew that Harry couldn't tell. Ginny was still squirming, her legs were thrashing about, her head remained stationary though. I think he understood that and to my surprise and I am sure the same could be said for Hermione, he moved to lie beside her.

"Normally this would have make me furious. I don't care how old a boy is he isn't sharing a bed with my only daughter. But, before I could say anything she stopped moving. Ginny moved into his open arms, curling up against him, and fell into a peaceful sleep. I was shocked, beyond shocked. After all we tried to do that whole summer it took Harry lying down beside her to get her to sleep properly. He had a small smile on his face as he fell asleep beside her. Hermione turned to look at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. 'Make sure to get him up before Ginny,' I had told Hermione, who nodded.

"I couldn't believe it. It was the last thing I had expected to see. I figured then Harry was the right one for her. Hermione mentioned to me over the course of their third year about what Ginny was doing. I found it slightly ironic that she had figured out a way to calm Harry and that it was the same way he had comforted her. I wasn't worried, I was just thinking more about how long it would take for him to ask her out. Then, when he came to us for the world cup I saw a visible change in their relationship.

"He actually carried her the entire way to the portkey and didn't complain once. It was a long walk too. Then he was the one who ended up taking care of Ginny when they all got separated when the Death Eaters attacked. He carried her all the way back too. So it really came as no surprise that she was the person he came out of the lake with. I guess I realized it when I saw him lying beside her all those years ago that they were destined to be together. My daughter had found the one person who would love her and never let her get hurt. He continues to show that every day."

Molly had tears in her eyes as she listened to her husband. "All this time and I had no idea you knew."

He smiled. "Well that would ruin the surprise don't you think?"  
She laughed. "So I guess it made it easier when he came to ask if he could marry her, even if they were so young."

"It's still hard to give her away, but he is perfect for her."

Molly leaned over and kissed her husband. "And you are perfect for me, so it all works out in the end."

He laughed at this. "Now, our rowdy sons are a whole other issue."

"They've been good, I think."

"Did you know George and Hermione share the same room? They are probably the only other ones who have actually waited before they really got involved. He said it didn't feel right until she was old enough."

"I had no idea."

"Yes, well it was a bit of a shock to hear myself. Hermione is one talented witch and she mellows out George. She still lets him do what he enjoys, but she knows when to put her foot down. Now with that said, George does the exact same thing. They don't argue like Ron and Hermione did. He just tells her her time is up and that's the end of it. Now Hermione isn't one to give in so easily, but she does, for George. They are really amazing. I never thought that they would be so responsible."

"That is why Hermione is second in command to Harry and Ginny. It's good to see George find someone who he loves so much and who loves him just as much. She balances him perfectly. So what about Fred?"

"Fred and Luna are quite an interesting pair. They both have an adventurous side and it makes them quite compatible. She's showing him things that he never even realized before. He's also teaching her things that she didn't know before. Though, the two of them can do amazing things while they are together. I wouldn't want to cross them when they get mad."

"Bill?"

"Fleur is perfect. Besides the fact that she was spoiled as a child she still has quite a character. There was a reason the goblet had chosen her after all. She accepted Bill just like he was and I believe that she would love him no matter what. It isn't all about looks for her, it's about who he is. She knows she's beautiful, she has no doubt in her mind, and looks don't play any part because she knows she will always be the best looking of the two of them. Bill even took the time to learn Occlumency so that he could be with her without having to worry about her Veela powers. He didn't even tell her he was either."

"Charlie?"

"Danielle is just like him. Both of them have a love for dragons. There really isn't much to say about the pair. They understand each other better then the rest of the kids, excluding Ginny and Harry. They went to school together, they graduated together, and have been working together for years. She is sweet and shy but she can handle anything you throw at her. Charlie is rambunctious and the life of the party and can bring Danielle out of her shell. They never fight, they always know how to help the other, and they always know what's going on in the other's life. They spend two hours a night just talking to each other about their day."

"Percy?"  
"Percy has his match. Penelope is level headed and she sticks to her standards and won't allow anything to cloud her judgment. While our son, on the other hand, has a tendency to let his ambition get the better of him instead of handling it like he should. She hasn't let him get out of line since and has been helping him along."

"Ron?"

"Ron was a tough one. He grew up without any of us ever realizing it. So it was more of a shock when we all thought he was actually going against his two best friends, when in all reality he was helping them. Hannah is a sweet girl, loyal, just like a true Hufflepuff. She was the one who cast the spell on Ron to make sure he wouldn't die. She's smart, talented, and knows just how to curb Ron's fiery temper. She is the only one who can best him in chess too. He loves her, you can see it in his eyes. She proved that when he lived through the killing curse. Ron is perfect to make up the 'Golden Trio.'"

Molly smiled at her husband once again. "You amaze me Arthur. You have seen everything that I have and you were so much better at concealing it. What other surprises do you have?"

"One too many," he said with a grin. "I believe we should be getting to bed," he told her with a yawn.

Molly got up, hugging her husband tightly. They remained like that for a few minutes, just enjoying holding the person they loved more then life itself.

* * *

**A/N: Ah four days and a new update! Alright lets see this is ch. 15 and I am working on ch. 21! Now like I said I mapped out all the chapters I had to do and what needed to be tied into the story to make it complete. Unfortunately it is not going to be 28 chapters like I had intended to start with. It hits 32 chaps excluding the epilogue at the end. But I may be able to shorten down the amount of chapters to do but I can't be sure at the moment. I am trying to work this all out so that way I can wrap this story up nicely. I hope you all are enjoying this because it doesn't get exciting for a few more chapters! But it gets better as the story goes on. **

**To be nice here are somethings that are planned to happen in the coming chapters:**

**Someone gets kidnapped and badly hurt.**

**A new character arrives with a hidden secret and special powers.**

**One couple elopes. **

**Somones pregnant.**

**And a new baby is born!**

**There you all go a nice few spoilers without mentioning anything. Now these are all in random order so you don't know when they will happen. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter and stick with me to the end of this series that I have been working the last six months on. Hopefully I will have this all done before christmas! Thats my goal anyway and I may be able to reach it. I have 24 days to get it all done and wrapped up. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**Seritha**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Meetings**

Ginny sighed when she finally sat up in bed. Harry lay asleep beside her, his arm draped over her waist. She smiled at him, not really wanting to get up, but knowing she really had no real choice in the matter. Slowly she stretched out her arms and legs before yawing loudly. Ginny carefully removed Harry's arm from around her waist and moved to peer out the window. The sun was barely starting its rise so she knew Harry would be asleep for another hour or two.

They were all ready to get on the train back to Hogwarts and it saddened Ginny to have to miss out on that. It would be the last time she would have been on the train, but she knew there was nothing she could do to change what she had to do. After crawling out of bed she made her way into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

With that done she came out with only her towel on and was a bit surprised to see Harry wide awake.

"What are you doing awake?" She questioned softly as she dug through the drawers for her clothes.

"I don't know, just woke up I guess," he said with a yawn. Ginny turned to smile at him.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Do you have to leave so early?"

"Yes, the meeting is probably going to take a few hours and all of that. I don't want to go," she said with a sigh.

"I know love, but you're the best negotiator we have and we need their help with the war."

"I suppose, but that doesn't mean I am going to like it. I'd rather be on the train with everyone else, this is my last time."

"I wish you could be as well Gin. If all else fails we can do the train again," he said with a cheeky grin.

She laughed. "Nice Harry but it's fine, besides we will be traveling when all of this is over so there won't be time."

"Ah yes, travels. That will be very nice to do don't you think?"

Ginny smiled. "I can't wait. Besides we got that new camera from Hermione so I expect to get a lot of pictures while we are gone."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Let's see, we have our photo album, the one with the Weasley family, the Marauders one, my parent's wedding one, and I think that's all of them, no wait I forgot our Hogwarts one as well as my parents one."  
"It's always good to have memories of everything," she told him as she finally settled on an outfit.

"Not dressing up?"

"Nope, I don't see the reason for it. Besides if I am attacked I want to be in clothes that I can move well in. So the girls are going with Mum right?"  
"Yes, they will be remaining for the first two months with Molly until we bring them to the school. They will continue their work of course. I think Tonks has opted to help them with things. She loves children that one."  
"It's nice now that her and Remus can have kids. I am very glad Hermione got the rest of the potion completed."

"You're right and its good to see him so happy."

"Has Remus appealed to the Werewolf community yet?"  
"No, he is leaving tonight to go tell them about what we can do for them. It may be a great help or it could be a failure. Let's just hope that he can sway them."

Ginny nodded her head as she pulled her shirt over her head. "So how is the whole thing with all the creatures going?"  
"Not really sure, Pansy won't tell me anything. She says we have enough to worry about and if things go wrong she'll be sure to inform us."  
"That's fine then, I trust her."

Harry chuckled. "If you didn't she wouldn't have such a big task to work on."  
"Of course," Ginny said as she turned to head into the bathroom to fix her hair. "So when are you meeting everyone?"  
"Not sure, whenever they decide to have us meet them. Lily probably knows."

"She always does. I think Hermione was a bad influence on the girl."  
"Nah, I think she was perfect. She may turn out to be just like Mum. Did you hear about the prank she pulled on Sirius?" Harry said with a smile as he moved to feed the two owls, who had just woken up.

"Who do you think helped her with it?" Ginny asked and he could tell she was smirking.

"And you say Hermione is a bad influence on her. You've corrupted our daughter."

"I've done no such thing! Whose the one whose been taking them out back to learn how to fly?"

"Alright, so I admit to doing that, but they are great Quidditch players. Did you know my mum was one of the best chasers, but she never played?"

"No, I didn't know that. Why didn't she play?"  
"I have no idea. She only played one year, seventh year I believe, because they lost their chaser. Anna was on the team as the Keeper and she told Dad about Mum being able to play so he practically begged her to fill in the spot. They didn't lose a game the entire year. Of course, they didn't for as long as Dad was playing chaser as well."

Ginny chuckled lightly. "So it's a family thing I see. Our poor children."

"I doubt all of them will be playing Quidditch Gin, besides you are a chaser too."

She laughed at this. "True, that may be a nice change to not have all of our children on a team."

"What? We can't have our own Quidditch team?" Harry asked a bit shocked.

Ginny stuck her head out the bathroom and glared at him. "Sure we can love, if you have all of them then I have no problem with it."

Harry grinned. "We can have five, we already have two as is."

"Like I said love, if you have them then I will have no problem with it at all."

He laughed and walked over to her. "Fine then, we won't have a Quidditch team."

"Thank you," she said with a grin. "Besides, we aren't having any children for…at least two years."  
"I can live with that," he said as he hugged her tightly.

Ginny grinned up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She sighed heavily and rested her head on his chest_. I still don't want to go. I'd rather be in bed sleeping._

_I know, but the weekend will be here soon and we can be lazy all Saturday._

_Oh good, I don't want to do anything this weekend._

Harry chuckled. Me either.

They stood like that for a little while longer before Ginny pulled back. "I have to go now. I need to say bye to the girls."

"Alright, I guess I can take a shower now."  
Ginny leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "See you later."

"Bye," he murmured.

She headed out of the room and down the hall to the girl's room. Gently she opened the door to see that the girls were still fast asleep. With a small smile she slipped into the room and kissed their foreheads lightly before slipping out of the room.

Once in the hall again she almost ran into Narcissa. "Hello Narcissa."

"Good morning Ginny, I'll be accompanying you today."

"Oh good, I didn't really want to go on my own."

Narcissa just smiled. "I didn't think you would want to so I opted to go with you."

"Thanks, hungry?"

"Starved," she replied.

The two women made their way downstairs and were surprised to see Dobby and Winky setting two plates down on the table. "Hello Miss Wheezy, Miss Black."

"Morning Dobby," Narcissa said as she sat down at the table. "Thank you for breakfast."

"No problems," Dobby said as the two house elves disappeared.

Ginny shook her head as she took her own seat. The two weren't really all that talkative. They didn't really have much to say and they knew they would have a lot to do in the coming hours. With a pop Dobby reappeared to take their things.

"Thanks Dobby," Ginny said. He just nodded his head. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I ever will be," Narcissa told her.

The two apparated away to the Ministry. "Right this way," Tonks said to the two.

"Demanding now aren't we?" Ginny said with a bright smile. Her cloak was wrapped around her, concealing her face.

"Well I am an Auror, besides Madam Bones put me head of my own group too."

"That's wonderful Tonks," Narcissa said as she hugged her niece.

"Thanks," she said with a grin.

"And I bet you and Remus celebrated all night so that we would have to wait and find out," Ginny put in with a smirk on her face.

"You aren't so innocent yourself Ginny Weasley," Tonks shot back despite the blush on her face.

"So I've been told. Try being caught the next morning by your Mum and tell me how embarrassing that is."

"She didn't," Narcissa said with a shocked expression.

"She did. The girls came in first. She came in, and I thought I would die of embarrassment, Harry was about to freak out."

"I'll bet," the two women said together.

"Thankfully Mum approves of Remus."

"I'd sure hope she did," Narcissa said. "I need to go visit Bella. Did you know they are expecting?"

"They are?" Both girls said excitedly.

"Yes, Bella is hoping it's a girl, though Snape wants a son."

Ginny grinned. "That's absolutely wonderful news!"

"It is, isn't it," Narcissa said.

The three continued to talk as they made their way to the meeting room. It was being held in a large courtroom that had been transfigured into a meeting room to fit everyone. All the nations leaders, both magical and muggle, would be attending the meeting. Narcissa and Ginny were going on behalf of 'Harry's Army'.

When they arrived all heads turned to look at them as they swept into the room.

"Glad you could make it," Madam Bones said.

"Of course," Narcissa said as they took their seats. Tonks waited by the door with Kingsley.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin this meeting," Fudge said.

"Why exactly have we all been called here?" The Queen questioned. While she was still informed of the proceedings of the world, she was not as informed as many others had been.

"We've come to settle the differences between the nations," Ginny said lightly.

"What differences?" The head of the Ministry in Scotland said.

"Well, like how some of you all refuse to help stop Voldemort in his rise to power," she growled when she saw many members flinch at his name. "It's a name for crying out loud! How can you hope to keep your people alive if you refuse to say his name?"

"Calm down," Narcissa said warningly.

"I don't see why I have to. I am being dragged here because some people are too stubborn to help those that have helped them in the past. I have not lost half my childhood fighting that man to have my hopes dashed because of some idiots who refuse to do what is necessary for the world."

"You are quite an outspoken young women," the Queen said. Ginny turned her attention the Queen.

"I've had one too many encounters with Voldemort and I want this over so I can finally live my life."

"Tell me dear, why are you here instead of Harry?"

Ginny laughed lightly along with Narcissa. "Harry, unfortunately, has no skills when it comes to being able to negotiate. That is my job and I do it well. I haven't lost any negotiation that I have been a part of and I don't intend to start now."

"What negotiations have you been involved in?" The man who headed the Ministry of China snapped.

Ginny spun to face the man, glaring. Despite the fact that no one could see her face, a few actually recoiled due to the magic that was coming off of her. "Have you ever negotiated with Goblins before? Werewolves? Banshee? Arachnid? Phoenix? Vampires?"

"N-No," the man stuttered.

"Then I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself. I do not appreciate it. I have far more experience then you could ever hope to have."

"Ginny," Lucile warned.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Would anyone else like to challenge Miss Weasley?" Madam Bones said with a frown on her face.

The rest of the officials shook their heads. "Normally I would be heading such events, but I feel that Miss Weasley would be a much better candidate," Fudge said as he took his seat. Ginny smirked to herself as she got to her feet and moved to where everyone could see her.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, we are all here to work on a way of defeating Voldemort," she said calmly.

"May I ask a question?" A woman in the back asked. She was head of the Muggle affairs in France.

"Ask away."

"What effect could we have in this war? I mean its obvious that Harry Potter is supposed to defeat Voldemort but what are we doing?"

Ginny smiled at the woman. She pushed her hood back, getting tired of wearing her hot cloak. She ignored the gasps from everyone in the room as they realized just how young she is.

"That's a good question really. While my fiancé and I are doing everything in our power to keep Voldemort at bay it's not easy at all. For one, he has Death Eaters and he is gaining more as each day passes. We need to cripple his forces. As much as we want to end this battle right this moment we know we can't. We don't have enough power. What we need to do is get ourselves pulled together."

"How can we hope to defend ourselves if our people are defending others?" A man demanded.

Ginny glared defiantly at the man, who she knew to be the head of the Ministry in Germany, who was giving them the most problems. "You are one of the reasons that we are losing so many people," her voice was cold. "I did not spend all my time fighting to have someone like you demolish our chances. Germany isn't being attacked is it?"

"No."

"Then what reason do you have to complain? Australia is barely holding its own against Voldemort. Have you been paying attention to the reports? Half of Australia has fallen, but its people won't give in that easily. That is what will help us defeat Voldemort. Do you have any idea how many people are already getting ready to go help remove Voldemort's influence from Australia?"

The man shook his head at this.

"I didn't think so. Japan was destroyed as well as the Philippines. Those refugees have agreed to return to a battle that killed their friends and family. The closer you are to England the most likely you are to be targeted last. He destroyed Hawaii and many other island chains. He's not aiming for the top ranking countries, he is aiming for the weaker ones. He's exploiting his power by taking down our numbers. As you can see today that many of our foreign diplomats have either not survived or they are still in battle. Germany, France, Scotland, Ireland, China, Canada and the States are some of the top ranking magical countries in the world.

"Why should we cower to one man? One man who will surely die by this time next year! This war isn't going to just disappear if you turn your back. It's here and it's going to mean hell for the world until we are able to defeat him. Our own people are out fighting, we shouldn't be fighting! Most of us are barely even of legal age! This shouldn't be our job but you are all too damn stubborn to do what needs to be done! None of you were there to aid the States when the Dementors were trying to wipe them out were you?

"Look at them now. They won and it wasn't just because of my fiancé and my involvement either! Now, they are willingly coming to aid anyone who needs it. Refugees have a safe place to go in the States and we plan to keep it that way. Ninety percent of Voldemort's Death Eaters are forced into working for him. Our people are willing to get rid of him if it means they can live in peace." Ginny took a deep breath and tried to real in her magic that was spiking due to her frustrations. She felt a calming wave wash over her from Harry and couldn't help but smile.

"She's right," Lucile said. "We lost hundreds of thousands of people because we had no idea what was going on. Our only aid came from those two. Harry and Ginny have done wonders to help us along, but it was through the work of our people as well that saved our lives. Once they finished trying to get to us our people were already sending in requests for training so that they could protect the other countries. As a mother I was reluctant to even allow my daughter to take part in this war, but she wanted to help. I would do anything to protect my family and my people. I did not make it to head of the Ministry to only turn my back on others. If my people want to fight then I'm going to as well. If it means my life to protect others, then so be it."

"These are bold words," the Queen said. "No one wants to die, no one wants to see their loved ones die. This is a war that includes all of us and no one is exempt either."

"She's right," the Prime Minister said. "I have also had my dealings with Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter. They came to me at the beginning asking for my assistance in this war. I agreed to help as much as I could. If it meant saving people's lives then I will do it. I don't intend to watch the world suffer because of this madman."

"We also have another issue to place before all of you," Narcissa said. "In light of recent tragedies, I think you all should strongly think about changing your age limits to doing magic legally. No one will be able to defend themselves if they are not allowed to do magic."

"We've already put plans into effect lowering the age limit here in England," Fudge said to back Narcissa up.

"You mentioned earlier, Miss Weasley, that you have had dealings with Goblins," a man said in the back. "What exactly did you negotiate for?"

"They agreed to take our side if we were able to provide funds for them to rebuild their banking systems in the countries that were falling. With as many wealthy, willing, Death Eaters that Voldemort has, their funds are being redirected to Gringotts and being used to help keep the banking system from crashing."

A low whistle of appreciation could be heard as they realized just how intelligent this young woman really was.

"Did you really negotiate Banshees?" A man asked.

"Yes, yes I did," she said with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello!!!! I've been told I love the ! too much...right well here it is just like usual every five days you get your update! The story is coming along nicely and personally I love how harry wants his own quidditch team but thats just me. So I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and I hope you stick on till the end. So leave a review when you get the chance. Unfortunately its not gonna get nice here soon so you'll have to forgive me for that but its all a beautiful, happy, wonderful, superb (sp?) ending! Thanks to all who read and review.**

**Seritha**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: School**

"Alright everyone its time to get going!" Mrs. Weasley called out to everyone. They had all gotten together the night before at Dudley's house so that they could all go to King's Cross together.

Pansy, Jamie, Hermione, and Luna were already seated in the kitchen, their trunks shrunk, and in their pockets. Lily was sitting in Pansy's lap, while Karen was sitting beside Luna. Fred and George came bounding down the stairs, they were still teaching potions this year until they could find a good replacement. George smiled as he picked up Karen.

"Let me go!" Karen squealed.

"No can do little one," he said with a grin.

Hermione watched with a smile on her face. "Aunt Hermione! Tell him to put me down," she whined as she tried to hold her shirt up. He was now holding her upside down while Lily was laughing her head off.

"George, put the poor girl down."

"I don't think so. She slipped me a potion the other day that turned my hair a nice shade of gold."

"Karen," Harry scowled as he came into the kitchen.

Karen visibly paled, only causing Lily to laugh harder at her sister's predicament. George set her down as he took the seat next to Hermione, leaving the girl to her father.

"Did you turn George's hair gold?"

"Yes," she whispered quietly.

"Why?"

"Because he was being mean."

"So you decided to turn his hair gold?"

"I thought it would look nice?" She supplied.

Everyone was quiet now, listening to the conversation between the two. "Is there any proof that you turned his hair gold?"  
She nodded her head as she pulled out the pictures from her pocket. "Yes."

Harry took them and looked at them. He turned back to Karen. "Look at me," he said softly. She turned to look up at him. "You know what your mother is going to say about this don't you?"

"No sir," she said weakly, knowing exactly what her mother's temper could be. She was glad it had never been directed at her.

The others waited patiently for him to continue, while George was smiling smugly at his niece. Then, to everyone's surprise, he burst out laughing. "She's going to absolutely spoil the two of you for this. She's been trying to get George for two months now."

Karen was grinning happily, while Lily was smiling smugly at her uncle, who was now gaping like a fish. The rest of the occupants in the room were laughing.

"You helped her!" George cried as he pointed to Lily.

"Of course I did, Mum gave me the idea and Karen helped get the potion to you. You really are too easy, I don't see why Mum was having such difficulty."

"Because your Mum's attempts are much, much bigger then these. She might actually succeed soon if George isn't careful."

"I'm curious to know what she is going to my boyfriend," Hermione drawled as she looked at him.

"Something exceptionally embarrassing but also very entertaining," Harry said with a smug smile as he picked Karen up into his arms. "Everyone ready?"

"Almost," Ron called back from the stairs.

Fred came into the room. "He takes longer then Hermione to get ready to go somewhere."

"Hey," she said. "I do not take that long thank you very much."

"Yes you do," everyone said together, making her huff.

"Come on Ron or we are leaving you here!" Harry called finally.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'."

"How's Mum doing?" Lily asked suddenly, catching everyone's attention.

Harry frowned. "She's not too happy at the moment and there is little I can do to help."

"Time to go kids," Mrs. Weasley said as she returned to the kitchen.

The group all got to their feet. "Wait, where is Dudley?" Jamie asked. She was biting her lip and looking towards the stairs.

"I'll go get him," Harry said as he sprinted up the steps and down the hall to where Dudley's room was. "Hey Dud, we are going…" His eyes swept the room.

A few chairs had been knocked over and the window was torn apart.

"DOBBY!" Harry cried as the house elf appeared.

"Master called?" Dobby asked.

"Whose been in this house?"

"Just the family," Dobby said. "No one we know came to gets in."

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted out the door.

Hermione came sprinting into the room and gasped."What happened? The wards should have told us if someone entered."

"I don't know but he's gone. Dobby said no ones come to the house."

"They must have found a way to get past the wards."

"Hey aren't we going to-" Jamie gasped when she came into the room. "Where is he? Where is Dudley?" She asked tears already in her eyes.

"I don't know," Harry said weakly.

"Dobby get house elves to help look," Dobby said as he disappeared with a soft pop.

Jamie's knees gave out and Hermione barely managed to catch her. She pulled Jamie over to one of the chairs and set her gently down. Tears were streaming down the girl's face.

"I'm going to tell them to go on ahead, we'll stay here with Jamie," Hermione said as she left the room. Harry moved to hug her tightly. She clung to him slightly, not really sure of what to do next.

The others were waiting down in the living room for them. "Is everything alright?" Anna asked worried. Sirius stood beside her, worry clear on his face as well.

"No, Dudley's gone missing and the wards didn't signal that anyone entered the house. Apparently he put up a fight but they still got him in the end. Harry and I are going to stay with her, we want you all to head to school anyways."

"I'm staying too," Anna said and turned to Sirius before he could speak. "Go ahead and go without me, she is going to need me while Harry and Hermione are looking. Just make sure that everyone gets to school safely and that the word is out that he is missing."

"Are you all sure?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," Anna and Hermione said together.

"We'll see you when you get there then," George said as he kissed Hermione.

"Bye," the rest said as they disappeared through the floo system.

* * *

"Hello everyone," Neville said with a smile as he entered the compartment. "Where are Harry, Ginny, Jamie, and Hermione?"

"Dudley's gone missing," Luna said with a sigh.

"Oh that's horrible," Lavender said from behind Neville.

"Ginny's in a meeting with Mum," Draco told them. "She should be back in time for the feast though."

"Ah," Neville said as he took his seat. Lavender sat beside him, pulling his arm around her shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Hermione said that he put up a fight but they still got him. The wards didn't sound so we have no idea how long he has been missing," George told them.

"That's never a good thing. Does he have special forces out yet?"

"No, not that I am aware of," Fred put in.

Just then one of the HGs started to go off. Everyone dug in their pockets.

"It's me," Neville said as he read over the message. "Sorry love but I have to go," he said as he kissed Lavender's forehead.

"Why?"  
"He needs me to head the search, apparently they have already gotten their heading. I better go get my squad."

"Did you want me to stay?" Lavender asked.

"Well, do you want to come?"

"Don't I always come?"  
"Yes," he said with a small smile.

"Come on then, we've got to get to Harry and Hermione."

The two left the compartment in search of their missing members. After signaling a good fifteen students they all met in the empty prefect compartment.

"What's going on?"

"We've got to go find Dudley, he's been taken," Neville said. "Harry's got his heading so we know where to start, let's get going."

Lavender pulled out three portkeys. "You all know the drill."

After a quick wave of their wands, they were all dressed in dark green cloaks that read 'HG' on the back. The figures all disappeared. They reappeared in the kitchen of Harry and Dudley's home.

"Glad you all could make it," Harry said with a small smile. "Neville, Lavender."

"Hello Harry," Lavender said as she hugged him tightly.

He laughed and hugged her back. "Alright, all is settled. I need you all to check around the old Malfoy Manor. We have a feeling he was taken there, we have no idea what kind of condition he is in."

"We can do that," Neville said proudly. "Alright all, you know where Malfoy Manor is, lets go."

Everyone disappeared besides Neville and Lavender. "What's wrong Neville?" Harry asked.

"I need to know if I can go see…go see Bellatrix. I have to ask her a few things," he said quietly.

"When you get back I'll take you, I promise," Harry replied as he clapped the man on the shoulder.

"Thanks Harry," he said as he disappeared.

"What about you Lavender?"

"It's time, Anna says I have the spell down, I want to do it while he goes and sees Bellatrix."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "I know he wants to see them, he hasn't gotten the chance yet. He's been waiting all of his life and I want to go get them back to normal."

"So, you are going to free Alice and Frank?"  
"I will."

"Ginny will go with you," he said with a small smile.

"Thanks a lot Harry."

"It's the least I can do."

"We'll find Dudley, promise," with that she disappeared with a pop. Lavender reappeared just outside of the Malfoy Manor grounds. The rest of the group was waiting patiently for their orders.

"Alright, split up into groups. Does everyone have their HGs?" The whole group nodded their head at Neville's question. "Grab your partner and if you run into trouble shoot like crazy. Let's go."

Lavender gripped Neville's hand tightly in hers as the two cautiously made their way across the grounds to the Manor. Their wands were raised and at the ready just like they had been taught. Lavender's eyes scanned the area, keeping a look out for anything that seemed suspicious.

"We are getting closer," Neville whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Stop doing that," she hissed but her eyes were twinkling merrily.

"Do what?" He questioned as he kissed her neck.

"That," she whined.

He smiled wide at her as they finally moved to the end of the woods surrounding the area.

"The wards are still in place," Lavender said.

"Can you bring them down?"

"No, but Parvati can," she told him as she pulled out her HG. After pressing a few buttons she smiled. "All set. They will drop in three…two…one."

They could feel the magic slip away.

* * *

Dudley had never in his life felt so small as he did now. Voldemort, as Harry had told him, was sitting across from him. His red eyes gazing into his own eyes, making him want to run from the room screaming. Two things prevented him from doing that. One would have to be the fact that he was surrounded by Death Eaters. The second was that he was unable to move anyway from having a broken leg.

He wasn't too sure how he was taken from his room, only that he had been ripped from it. He had been able to put up a small fight but they had used magic on him and disabled him quickly. The main concern he had was if he would be able to get to Jamie again. By now they had figured out he was gone and Jamie was probably worried out of her mind.

"So you are one of the ones Harry has been living with," the man hissed.

Dudley remained silent, not really sure what he should do.

"You are a muggle. His family is quite pathetic. Their hero is but a mere half-blood and could never stand up to me."

He remained silent still, remembering what Ginny and Harry had told him about 'Tom.'

"Tell me, what has your cousin got planned?"

"I-I d-d-don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you," Dudley said in a shaky voice that gained strength with each word he spoke.

Voldemort laughed a cold, icy laugh. "You've got spirit. Amazing considering you will never live to see daylight again."

"I doubt that. It would not do to make my cousin mad, he has quite a temper."

"Your cousin is nothing to me but a constant nuisance. He has foiled my plans in the states and continues to ruin my plans. But soon, soon we will have the world locked under my fingers. I will be happy to let him watch as those he loves are slaughtered right before his very eyes. Not one of you will live beyond this war."

Dudley only shook his head. "You're pretty cocky for someone who is losing to someone half his age."

Voldemort regarded the man for a few moments. "Take him to the dungeons and give him the special treatment."

Two Death Eaters seized his arms and dragged him from the room. He really had no idea where he was going and didn't ask. They dragged him into a cell. It was fairly small but had enough room.

"Time to teach you some manners boy," one of the men said just before punching him in the face.

* * *

Neville and the rest slowly made their way up towards the house. All of them held their wands tightly in their hands, ready for any surprises. It was fairly easy to make their way around the manor. Their cloaks were specially designed to keep them invisible as long as they wore them. Pansy and Jamie had come up with idea for Harry and Ginny and soon they were being mass-produced for the light side.

Lavender stayed close to him, not wanting to let him out of her sight. She knew he could defend himself but she never liked him too far away from him, especially with the threat to her own life.

They by passed the Death Eaters, each one being knocked out by one member, who remained to watch over them. Neville and Lavender made it to the dungeon and they proceeded to where Dudley was being held.

"On no, Harry is not going to be happy," Lavender said as she watched three Death Eaters hit him again.

Neville only shook his head as he threw the door open, startling the occupants inside. Lavender was firing hexes in rapid succession. They hit the ground before they even realized what had happened.

"Hello Dudley," Neville said as he helped the older boy to his feet, Lavender holding him on the other side.

"Hey guys," he said weakly. "How's Jamie?"  
"Upset, she can't believe you got hurt," Neville told him.

"Well, hope she isn't freaking out."

"Yes well she should be happy that you're safe. I wonder why its so quiet here?"

"Because Voldemort is going to attack someone, I just don't know who it is," Neville said sadly.

"Uh oh," Lavender and Neville said together.

"That's what I thought."

The three of them headed down the halls, the group having portkeyed their victims away. Neville pulled out his portkey and they all reappeared in their home.

"Dudley!" Jamie cried out as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

Dudley held her tightly, even if it caused him pain. He kissed her neck before hiding his face in her shoulder, he was glad she was tall.

"Dudley," Harry said happily as he came in, followed by Anna.

"Alright everyone out of the way I've got some work to do here," Madam Pomfrey said as she pushed her way over to Dudley. With a few waves of her wand she frowned. "We've got a lot of work to do Mr. Dursley, come along. You all should get to school."

"Mum can I stay?" Jamie pleaded with her mother.

"I'll inform Dumbledore," Anna said as she hugged her daughter before she took off for the mini hospital wing.

"Time to go," Harry said sadly. "Neville and I are going to see Bella."

"Take care," Lavender said as she kissed Neville's cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! Here is another update a day in advance cuz I have a christmas concert and going to decorate my christmas tree tomorrow. I'm sorry to say that I've only added two more chaps to this story thus far. I don't know how I will get this done. There is just so much going on that I can't take the stress levels so my writing is suffering drastically. I do have about five more chaps though for everyone so hopefully within that time frame I may get a grip on my sanity and countine my series for all of you to read. I am so glad that you all are enjoying this story and I hope you take the time to read my other two stories when this one is completed. I also am going to do Lily's story so if you all want to read that you can. Well enjoy and leave a review when you can!**

**Seritha**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Forgiveness**

Harry and Neville appeared just outside of the wards surrounding the Snape's residence. (Doesn't that sound odd?) Neville looked at the small house. It was pretty simple and it fit the couple very well. The two walked up the short path leading to the house. Neville was slightly nervous.

"Don't worry Neville," Harry said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Neville just smiled.

When they were about ten feet from the door it opened. Bella stood in the doorway. Harry grinned as he realized she was about six months pregnant. She smiled at Harry and her eyes grew distant when she looked at Neville. When they got close enough she spoke.

"I knew this day would come," she said in a sad voice. "I guess its time to face the truth. Come in, come in, Severus won't be home for a while."

"Narcissa didn't tell me you were pregnant," Harry said as he hugged the woman.

She laughed. "My sister was always a tad bit forgetful. To think I am a lot older then they are and I am just now having my first child."

"Better late then never right? Though as a wizard we do tend to have extended lives."

"I'm not a wizard anymore Harry," she said with a sigh. "Would you two care for something to drink?"

"Tea?" Neville asked.

"A glass of water," Harry put in. She nodded her head as she headed into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with three mugs. "Just because you aren't a witch right now doesn't mean that you still won't have an extended life. You lived more then half your life with magic."

"That may be so but I don't know. How are Ginny and the girls doing?"

"The girls are with their grandparents and Ginny is stuck in a political meeting."

"Oh poor dear, that must be torture."

"I'm not really sure we haven't talked lately."

"I see."

"Narcissa went with her so I know she is doing well. We had a brush with some Death Eaters earlier. They kidnapped Dudley and they are working on trying to figure out how they breached the wards."

"Oh that's terrible," Bella said. "Now, I am sure you have a lot of questions to ask Neville."

Neville gazed up at her. The woman who put his parents in St. Mungo's. She met his gaze and he could see the sadness deep in her eyes.

"Why?" He asked simply.

Bella took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She was trying to fight back the tears, the memories of that horrific day.

"R-Rodolphus was furious t-that Voldemort was gone. He wouldn't believe anyone that told him his beloved Master was dead. We knew who some of the Order members were. I didn't know whom he had picked to go after but I had to follow him. I had no choice. When we got to your parents house I freaked out.

"I knew your mother and father through Lily. I was still depressed at having learned about Lily's death that I should have realized where we were sooner. The thought of taking away someone else close to me was absolutely horrifying. Her friends had accepted me as I had them. They were good people, no great people. He grabbed my arm, forcing me into the house.

"I was crying the whole time, trying to keep him from going in there. They were both surprised and I tried to fight him back but I just couldn't do it. He told me that he would get more pleasure watching me torture them instead. That's when he cast the Imperious curse on me. It was horrible. I was forced to torture them and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't dispel the charm. So I had to watch as I drove them to madness. I couldn't stop it no matter how much I wanted to.

"Then we were sent to Azkaban where I knew I would be stuck. But the Dementors had no effect on me, none at all. I was already alone in the world. I had failed everyone I had loved. I lost the man that I had loved for years, endured the death of someone I had viewed as a sister, tortured two great people, lost my two sisters because of my mother, and then being sent to prison for crimes that I wouldn't commit willingly."

Bella's voice cracked in the end, tears slipping down her face. "It was my fault that they were there. I wasn't strong enough to fight Rodolphus off. The only thing he could never get from me was my body. The one thing that I denied him so he took it out on others. E-Especially my…my s-s-sister, Narcissa. I even had to watch one time too. It was…was beyond horrible." She was now shaking from head-to-toe, her voice was broken, and she couldn't breath.

Severus, who had just arrived, rushed to his wife's side, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing openly in his chest.

"She was never a bad person," Severus said as he looked at Neville. "She loved Lily, her sisters, and your parents. Her mother and her family forced her into the marriage, then left her to him. He would spend days and nights beating her because she would never give him herself. Instead he took it out on her sister or her. It killed the last of her when she had to watch your parents be tortured at her own hand. No one deserved what happened to your parents and she has certainly not deserved the torment she has endured."

Neville was silent and looking down. Harry noticed that he was shaking too. It took him a moment to realize that Neville was crying as well.

"I didn't mean to bring up such bad memories," he said in a broken voice. "I just didn't understand why they had been attacked. Why my parents had been tortured and sent into madness."

"I tried," she said between sobs. "I tried."

Neville got to his feet suddenly and pulled Bella into a tight hug. She hid her face in his shoulder as she continued to cry. " I forgive you," he whispered.

* * *

Lavender appeared in St. Mungo's. Her cloak was wrapped tightly around her body, the invisibility charms kicking in. She didn't want anyone to know she was here or what she was doing. She moved easily through the crowd not making a sound as she moved.

It wasn't hard to get into the ward that Neville's parents were staying in. The hard part was having to wait for the nurse to leave their rooms. Frank and Alice shared the same room. Alice was sitting on her bed, gazing at a spot on the wall. Frank was asleep in his bed.

Lavender placed silence and locking spells on the door before she removed her cloak. Alice turned to look at her. For a moment she saw recognition in the woman's eyes. This wasn't the first time Lavender had been to visit Neville's parents. She came with Neville whenever he came to see them. It killed her each time that she wasn't able to perform the spell properly yet but today she was going to.

The two women stared at each other before Alice's eyes glazed over again due to the effects of her insanity. Lavender smiled as she moved to stand in front of the woman. She produced a blade, one that Ginny had given her when she found out about the ceremony. Alice gazed at the blade then at Lavender, but made no move to go anywhere.

Lavender calmly reached out for the older woman's hand. She was surprised at how frail the woman felt. She placed the silver blade to the woman's skin and gently cut her arm.

Alice flinched slightly but didn't pull her arm back. Blood slowly came out on her arm where the cut was. Lavender produced a vial in which to collect the blood. When the vial was half full she healed the woman's arm. With that done she moved over to where Frank sat.

She reached for his arm. The man's eyes slowly opened but he too made no move to pull away from the blade. After cutting his arm she produced the same vial and filled it all the way to the top with his blood. When that was done she healed his arm.

Lavender moved to stand in between the two beds and knelt on the ground. She corked the vial and shook it for a few moments. Then she produced the knife and a glass bowl. She set the bowl on the ground and picked the knife up once more. Lavender cut her arm, a deeper cut then she had done with the others.

Blood dripped down her arm into the bowl. She let a thin layer fill the bottom of the bowl before she healed her arm. Alice and Frank stood beside her, watching her as she worked. Lavender picked up the vial she had of their blood and produced another vial with blue liquid.

She uncorked it and poured the blue liquid into the bowl. Taking a spoon from her pocket she stirred the two together. After five minutes she poured in the second vial. A green smoke rose up from the bowl.

Lavender looked up at the two adults. Their eyes still had that glassy look to them. She dipped the two vials into the mixture and handed it to each of them. Carefully they took the vials and quickly drank it. They swayed where they stood before falling to the ground, unconscious.

She eyed the two before she lifted the bowl to drink the rest of it. Then she fell backwards, unconscious as well.

* * *

"That meeting was pure torture," Ginny groaned as she got to her feet.

"I know what you mean," Lucile said with a slight grin on her face.

"At least it is all over," Narcissa said with a grin.

Suddenly the doors opened and Molly Weasley stood at the door, a huge grin on her face.

"Mum!" Lily and Karen cried as they took off running to where Ginny sat. She smiled as the two leapt into her open arms.

"Hello girls," she said with a smile as she kissed the top of their heads. "What are you doing here?"

"Grandma said she wanted to come let us get some clothes," Lily said.

"Then we saw all of those diplomats leaving so we came to say hi since we didn't see you this morning," Karen put in.

"Ah, hello Mum," Ginny said with a smile to her mother.

"Hello Ginny, did the meeting go well?"  
"Yes, after Ginny had to corral all of those stubborn diplomatic leaders," Lucile said. "You must be Mrs. Weasley. I've heard a lot about you from Ginny and Harry."

"Then you must be Lucile. Pleasure to meet you," Mrs. Weasley said as she shook the woman's hand.

"What happened while we were gone?" Narcissa asked as she stretched her legs.

"Well Dudley was kidnapped," Molly said slowly.

"What?" Ginny practically screamed making the girls jump. "Sorry. Why didn't Harry tell me?"  
"He knew you were busy with the meeting. Neville and his group brought him back a few hours later. Apparently they are using the old Malfoy Manor as a hiding place."

Ginny growled under her breath. "I told them we should have burnt that place to the ground."

"I'm sure it will be soon," Narcissa said in a soothing voice. "I'll be sure to burn it down."

Ginny smiled up at the older woman. "Well then, what did you all do today?"  
"We got new brooms!" The girls said happily.

"Mum!" Ginny moaned. "We were trying to at least wait a few years before we got them involved in Quidditch."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "They had a good argument. I think they picked up a few too many habits from you and Hermione."

The girls grinned evilly at their mother. Ginny quirked an eyebrow at them. "And what exactly have you done my children?"

"We might have-"

"-accidentally, turned-"

"-Uncle George's hair-"

"-a brilliant shade of gold." Karen said with a huge grin.

"You should have seen Dad. It was absolutely hilarious," Lily said with a brilliant smile.

"And what exactly did your father do?" Ginny asked.

"Well he got all serious-"

"Asking us what we did to him."

"Well to me," Karen said.

"Then he asked us if we had proof."

"Which we did by the way."

"Then he started laughing."

"Saying you would be pleased that we managed to get him."

"You got proof?" Ginny asked her brown eyes twinkling madly.

Karen nodded her head enthusiastically as she produced the pictures. Ginny took them and looked through them, a smile on her face.

"This is good, you two deserve some ice cream and a new toy."

"Really?" They said happily.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley snapped but her eyes danced. "You shouldn't encourage your children to play pranks on their family members."

"Right," Ginny said as she put on a serious face. "Your Grandma is right," she said as she flashed her mum a grin. Mrs. Weasley glared at her daughter. "You shouldn't pull pranks on your family members. You should only pull them on bullies who are picking on people who can not defend themselves."

Mrs. Weasley let out an exasperated sigh while Lucile and Narcissa were laughing.

"Now on to get your presents."

"GINNY!"

"What?" She questioned her mother.

"You shouldn't be giving them things."

"But I've been trying for months to get George back for that stunt he pulled a few months back. I did not appreciate that."

"What did he do?"  
"Oh no, I'm not telling you. I'm getting even with him. Besides if I know my girls like I think I do they did it because he was being a royal prat and deserved it. Isn't that the reasons girls?"

"Yes," they said together, grins on their faces.

"Fine, fine," Mrs. Weasley said. "Come on then, we have things to do."

Lily and Karen climbed out of Ginny's lap, who then got to her feet. Karen grabbed her cloak and reached for Ginny's hand. Lily took the other side and Ginny grinned down at the girls. She swung their arms as they continued to walk on.

"Ginny!" Two voices cried from behind them. All six of them turned to see two thirteen year old girls heading towards them.

"Mary, Laci," Ginny said with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Laci asked.

"Just got done with a meeting, what about you two?"

"We came with our Mum, she had some things to take care of," Mary put in. "Who is everyone?"

"Oh right," Ginny said with a shake of her head. "Mary, Laci meet my Mum, Narcissa Black, Lucile Potter, and my two girls, Lily and Karen."

"Yours?" They asked with raised eyebrows.

Ginny grinned. "Harry adopted them after his aunt and uncle passed away. So I've pretty much adopted them as well."

"Oh," Laci said. "Pleasure to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you as well. You two are the ones who beat George and Hermione two years ago," Mrs. Weasley said.

"We did," they said with bright smiles.

"You were first years?" Narcissa asked, her eyes wide.

The girls nodded. "They did a fantastic job," Ginny said with a grin. "Harry and I gave them lessons last year."

"Remind me not to make them mad," Narcissa and Lucile said together.

"Especially if they got lessons from the King and Queen of magic," Narcissa said with a shake of her head.

Ginny laughed.

"Well, well, well, it seems that the Weasel has finally come out to play," a voice drawled behind them.

Ginny snapped around, her wand in hand, aimed at the person behind her. She made sure that Lily and Karen were behind her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the forty some odd Death Eaters standing there. "Crouch, surprised you are still alive."

"That hurts. I taught you a few years ago. I think I did a very good job," he said with a sneer on his face.

"Yes trying to kill my fiancé sure seems like it. Too bad you failed leaving not only Harry alive but Cedric. How much did your Dark Lord punish you for your stupidity?"  
"That was a fluke and I am here to redeem myself. My master is very displeased with you. You destroyed his base and killed some faithful followers."

"Oh right because you kidnapped my children!" Ginny said in a heated voice. "No one harms my children."

Crouch laughed. "I'll be sure to kill them before your eyes."

Lily and Karen gasped. Mrs. Weasley moved the two children behind her as she came to stand beside her daughter. Laci and Mary stood behind the girls just to be safe. Narcissa stood behind Ginny while Lucile stood to her left.

"Narcissa, so good to see you're being put to good use. Is Potter using you as entertainment as well?"

Ginny's magic snapped out of her control, slamming straight into his chest, throwing him back twenty feet. "How dare you!" she screamed. "Don't you dare insult her or Harry! I'll kill you as you stand."

He got to his feet and approached Ginny. "What makes you so special Weasel? You think you're something. I taught you. You weren't much of anything. I don't see what that Potter kid sees in you."

Ginny smirked slightly. "That's the difference between you and Harry. He doesn't base things just on looks but on personality. Not if she'll be good enough to keep in your bed. Not that I think I'm ugly, actually far from it, but you only care for looks and your own pleasure."

Crouch grinned. "Then when this battle is over my lord will be more then happy to let me show you just what kind of man I am."

Ginny laughed a cold laugh. "You'll never lay a hand on me. You'll be dead by the end of it."

"You wish."

"Oh no, see I know you will be dead by the end of this. Stop looking at my daughters," Ginny snapped.

Crouch smirked. "I'll look all I please."

"If you want to be blind for the rest of your life you will do as you are told."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked Dudley. He was lying in the bed, his eyes shut.

He smiled as he opened his eyes half way to look at her. "Never better."

She smiled down at him, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm glad. You scared me."

"I didn't mean to love," he said as he took her hand in his. He looked down at her hand for a moment.

"What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're missing something."

"What? I never wear anything," she said with a frown.

He smiled. "How about this then?" He asked as he held out a ring for her. Jamie gasped.

"This isn't…is it?"  
"I wanted to do something more romantic but I don't think I could wait for you to come back to visit," he whispered to her.

Jamie looked into his eyes. She saw all the love he had for her and a bit of nervousness. Tears welled up in her eyes as she threw her arms around him, kissing him hard on the lips. Dudley held her tightly to him, kissing her back with all the love he felt for her.

"I want nothing more then to marry you," she whispered when they broke apart.

"Good because your parents gave me permission to ask."

"You asked my dad?" She said shocked as she pulled back to look at him.

Dudley grinned at her. "I did and I only had to ask you."

"Oh Dudley!" Jamie said as she kissed him again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Jamie," he whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all I know this is like two weeks late but things sort of went haywire at my house. Meaning I got my internet taken from me for a while (a month!) So since my parents are out today I managed to take my cord back for the night so I can get an update to all of you. Sorry to say you will have to wait another two weeks until I can get back to regular updates so sorry again, this really wasn't my fault, well entirely. So here is the chapter and I'll be back again in two weeks to pick up where I left off! I still have my computer so I can still continue writing the stories so thats always a good thing and I will do as much as possible in the mean time. So enjoy, review if you get a chance and I'll be back in two weeks. Sorry again.**

**Seritha**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Their Powerful!**

"So you really believe you will beat all of us?" Crouch said with a raised eyebrow at Ginny.

"You'll all drop like flies in the blink of an eye," Ginny told him in a calm voice.

Lily and Karen exchanged glances. The two had never seen their parents fight and they could feel the power that was flowing off their mother in massive waves. Most of its influence was directed forward and they were feeling the lesser side.

"I doubt that will ever happen."

"Doubt away but that still doesn't save your pathetic meaningless life," she growled.

"Accio Children," he said suddenly.

Ginny cried out as Lily and Karen were pulled away from them.

"Take another step and I'll kill them before you can even say a spell."

Two Death Eaters were holding Karen and Lily. Karen was struggling against her captors but Lily remained stationary.

"Give me back my children!" Ginny cried out her eyes blazing with pure fury.

"I don't think I will. My Lord will be pleased that I have gotten your two brats. Say goodbye Ginny because this is the last time you will see them alive."

"NO!" Ginny screamed as she launched herself forward as Crouch and the five Death Eaters portkeyed away.

"Ginny!" The others cried as she disappeared as well, leaving them to fight the remaining Death Eaters.

"Shield your eyes," Laci and Mary said together.

"What?" Lucile asked.

"Shield your eyes!" Laci snapped as the two girls raised their wands.

Lucile, Mrs. Weasley, and Narcissa shielded their eyes just as the twins shot a powerful blinding spell.

"What the hell is going on?" One of the Death Eaters shouted.

"I can't see anything," another said.

"Ah!" Someone cried as they hit the ground.

Within moments the light faded. The three older women uncovered their eyes. In the middle of a large circle of fallen Death Eaters stood the twins, smug smiles on their faces.

"Where exactly did you learn that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Harry and Ginny taught us how to make it powerful," Laci explained.

"And we learned how to see through it. Works wonders doesn't it?" Mary said with a sly grin.

"Mary! Laci!" A woman cried.

"Mum!" They called together as they ran to hug their mother.

"What in the world happened here?" She asked her girls.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Weasley, Ginny's mother."

"Hello, I'm Angela."

"Your daughters took out all of these Death Eaters in about three minutes."

"You did?" Angela questioned.

"Harry and Ginny taught us how," Laci said.

"It took us a month to get it right. We can even beat them when we use that spell," Mary said with a proud smile.

"What is going on in here?" Minister Fudge said as he walked into the area. "I've gotten multiple reports of underage magic and magic being fired in my building."

"Well sir, Death Eaters decided to attack us," Lucile said. "Ginny disappeared with the Death Eaters that took her daughters. Oh, we have to tell Harry!" Lucile cried suddenly.

"They were going to go see my sister is what Harry told me," Narcissa put in.

"You two go ahead, I'll stay behind to straighten a few things out," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Alright," Narcissa said as she grabbed the older woman's arm and the two apparated away.

"So what exactly happened here?" He said as he looked over the fallen Death Eaters. The Aurors were already moving them.

"They attacked us so Laci and Mary fired a powerful blinding spell and knocked them all out in less then five minutes," Angela said with pride as she gazed down at her daughters, who smiled up at her.

"You did?" He asked a bit skeptical.

"We did sir," they said with identical grins on their faces.

"Now we just have to worry about if Ginny is alright," Laci said in a sad voice.

"I saw her transform into her snake form," Mary said with a wicked grin.

"They have no idea she is with them!" They both cried together.

"How did you two see that?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"How else would she be able to latch onto Lily or Karen?" Mary asked.

"I should have known," Mrs. Weasley said with a shake of her head.

* * *

"Lavender, you need to get up," a woman's voice broke in through her thoughts. 

Lavender groaned as she forced her eyes open. Leaning over her were Frank and Alice. She immediately noticed how their eyes weren't clouded over any more.

"I did it!" Lavender said with a grin.

"Yes you did. I was wondering how long it would take before Lily's spell wore off," Alice said with a sad smile.

"Anna figured it out, she helped me."

"Anna?" Alice said with wide eyes. "She's still alive?"

"Alive and healthy as ever. She has a nice daughter and she's married to Sirius."

"She married him? About time!" Alice said with a huge smile.

Frank laughed. "So you are the woman who has captured our son's heart," he said with a slight smile.

"Yes sir I am."

"I'm glad," he said as he helped her to her feet. "Now where is my son?"

"With Bella and Harry."

"Bella? She's alright?" The two asked together.

Lavender nodded her head. "Neville went to go speak with her."

"So he finally knows the truth," Frank said sadly.

"She never wanted to do that. It tore her up inside," Alice said in a weak voice. "He was just too strong and she was just too weak. Lily's death hurt us all."

Lavender gave them a small smile. "I'll let you speak to Anna after you see Neville."

Frank and Alice smiled. Alice handed her the cloak, which she accepted with a smile. After wrapping it around her the three made their way to the door.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mrs. Longbottom you aren't supposed to leave your room," the mediwitch said.

"We need to see our son, it's a matter of importance," Frank said with a smile.

"Y-y-you remember?" The woman asked.

"Yes we do and we want to thank you for all your help but we really must be going," Alice said with a bright smile before she apparated away. Frank smiled and disappeared as well.

Lavender grinned up at the two as they apparated outside of St. Mungo's.

"We should get going before they find us," Frank said.

"No worries," Lavender said as she took their hands in hers. She apparated just outside of the wards of Bella's new home.

"Why does she live here?" Alice questioned.

"Her and Professor Snape were turned into Squibs on accident so they came to live out here," Lavender explained.

"She finally married him?" Frank asked.

"Yes she did."

They headed up the house and Harry opened the door. He smiled wide at the two.

"Hello," he said happily.

"Just look at you Harry, you've really grown up," Alice said as she looked at him. "You look a lot like your father."

"But I have my mum's eyes. Glad to see that it worked properly."

"So are we," Frank said as he shook Harry's hand. "Good to meet you Harry."

"Same here," Harry said as he hugged Alice. "He's waiting inside."

"Does he-"

"No," Lavender said. "We didn't want him to know just in case it went wrong."

"That's understandable," Alice said.

"Right this way."

The four of them made their way into the living room where the other three occupants sat. Bella's eyes grew wide and tears blurred her vision as she saw the two.

"Alice, Frank," she said in a whisper. She was up and across the room in seconds hugging Alice tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Bella, we understand," Alice said in a soothing voice as she hugged the older woman. Her eyes sought out her son, who was gazing at them with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

"How?"

"Lily put a spell on us and it took Lavender here to break it," Alice said with a smile as she looked at Lavender, who blushed.

"Lavender, you did this?" Neville said in a quiet voice.

She nodded her head, her gaze meeting her boyfriends. Neville smiled at her, one which she returned.

"It's really you," he said as he went to hug his parents.

* * *

Crouch, the death eater, and the twins all appeared in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. Lily and Karen were dragged forward. Karen could feel her mother wrapped around her arm, hiding until she could get free. 

"Now that we've gotten rid of your mother you will be seeing My Lord again," Crouch said with a nasty grin as he grabbed Lily from her Death Eater. He looked at her, his black eyes boring into her beautiful green eyes. Lily felt her stomach lurch when he touched her skin. "You two will be kept on for a while I am sure of that. My Lord loves beautiful toys."

Lily's foot slammed into the man's kneecap. He grabbed her roughly by the throat and tossed her into the wall. Lily hit the wall hard, slamming her head against the wall. She fell to the ground.

"Lily!" Karen screamed as she tried to get to her sister but was held tightly by the other Death Eaters.

"Why you little brat! I should just kill you now," Crouch snapped as he lifted Lily to her feet.

Lily tried to keep her balance, but everything was spinning wildly so it was hard to get her bearings. The next thing she felt was a stinging pain all across her left side. She collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Karen screamed.

"Time to take them to see our Lord," one of the Death Eaters snapped.

"Fine," Crouch said as he picked Lily up off the ground. The two girls were dragged into a large dinning area. Voldemort sat waiting patiently for them.

"You've done well Crouch. You've managed to reclaim those brats," Voldemort said. "Bring me Karen."

Karen was thrown forward. She groaned as she hit the ground hard. Shakily she got to her feet to gaze at those hideous red eyes.

"Your little ploy to rescue your sister the first time will only cause her more pain. Bring me Lily."

Crouch dragged Lily to him. Blood darkened her hair in the back. She was dropped beside her sister. Karen bent down to act as a shield between her and her sister.

"Move child," Voldemort snapped.

"No! Don't you dare hurt my sister!" Karen screamed.

"MOVE!" Voldemort cried as a spell tossed her from her sister.

"Karen!" Lily cried out, ignoring her own pain.

"Don't worry Lily I'm fine," Karen said as she got to her feet again.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed. The spell hit Karen square in the chest. Her screams of agony filled the room.

"KAREN!" Lily screamed as she tried to get to her feet only to feel Crouch kick her hard in her cut side. She crumpled to the ground, tears slipping down her face. The sound of her sister's tortured screams were tearing her apart. "STOP IT!" Lily screamed.

"Shut up!" Crouch snapped as he kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Karen," she whispered.

Ginny had fallen from her daughter's arm as they entered the room. She hid behind a beam, watching as Voldemort and Crouch abused her children.

"Stop!" Lily cried out as she managed to get to her feet.

_Stay down Lily! Please stay down_!Ginny pleaded in her mind, not realizing she had opened her connection with Harry.

* * *

"NO!" Harry screamed suddenly as he jumped to his feet. 

"What? What's wrong?" Bella asked her eyes worried.

"Lily! Karen! Ginny! Voldemort. Crouch," he said as he shook his head trying to figure out where Ginny was. "Where are they?"

"They're probably at Malfoy Manor," Neville said as he jumped to his feet.

Harry tried to apparate. "Why can't I apparate?"  
"Voldemort must have an anti-apparation ward up around the manor," Lavender said as she began pulling on her cloak.

"Damn it! I have to help them. I'll kill him!"

"Calm down Harry," Severus advised. Everyone had moved back from him when his power started to shoot off of him in massive waves.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he focused all of his energy on getting to his children and fiancé. "I can't do it!"

_Ginny! _Harry cried through their connection.

_Harry? Oh Harry! _Ginny's response came back. Fear and anxiety were shooting through the link.

_I can't apparate! I can't get to you._

_Harry, get everyone together. Maybe Parvati can drop the shields. Please hurry! I can't wait any longer. I'll kill that bastard._

_I'll be there as soon as I can Ginny, please be safe, I can't lose any of you._

_I know love I will. Please hurry. Oh no Lily, stay down. _

Harry groaned. "We have to get Parvati, she can drop the shields."

"I've got it covered," Lavender shouted over her shoulder as she took off running out of the house.

"Let's go Neville," Harry said as the two ran from the room.

* * *

_"_Parvati!" Lavender cried as she shoved opened the doors to the Great Hall. All the students and teachers turned to look at her. Anna was already on her feet, Parvati a second later. 

"What is it?" Parvati asked as she hurried to her friend.

"Ginny. Lily. Karen. Wards. Voldemort," she managed to get out.

"I'm coming," Parvati said as she ran back to Blaise, who handed her her cloak. "Let's go. If I know Ginny she'll need us now."

"Be safe girls," Anna said to them before they tore out of the hall.

"What in the world is going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"It seems that Voldemort has caught Lily and Karen and Ginny went to retrieve her daughters."

"What?" Professor McGonagall said.

"They need Parvati to drop the wards. She's the only one who can do it."

"So that explains why my two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers are missing," Dumbledore said.

"It is and they won't be back any time soon. I suggest you call in Mr. Diggory, he may be able to help assist with the classes until they can return," Anna said.

"I will do just that," Dumbledore said as he left the Great Hall.

* * *

"Stop!" Lily cried again as she got to her feet this time. "Leave her alone you ugly bastard!" 

Lily no! Ginny screamed. She couldn't move just yet and she wanted to so badly.

Voldemort let up on his spell and Karen slowly opened her eyes. Her green eyes were dim and clouded over. "How dare you insult me you pathetic Mudblood."

"Shut it, you stupid half-blood bastard!"

"How dare you call me that!" Voldemort screamed as a powerful cutting curse slammed into Lily.

She screamed out in pain as it cut across her chest. Lily hit the ground hard and Ginny could hear the sound of bones cracking.

"Lily!" Karen cried out in a pitiful attempt to cry out.

Lily slowly opened her eyes, gazing at her twin sister. The two now lay sprawled out on the ground next to each other.

"Imperio," Voldemort hissed as he aimed his wand at Karen. Lily watched as her sister's eyes became lifeless. "Let's see if you can stand being the one to kill your own sister. Kill her."

Lily watched her sister move closer, a blade appearing in Karen's hands. She saw tears slipping down Karen's cheeks as she moved closer to her sister. "I love you," Lily said weakly when her sister was close enough to hear her speak.

"Do it now!" Voldemort commanded.

The two girls locked eyes as Karen swung the blade down to her sister's chest. Time seemed to slow as the blade descended towards Lily's broken frame. Karen's eyes became clear again before growing wide at seeing what was happening. Lily smiled weakly at her sister just before she disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Voldemort screamed.

Karen dropped the blade, her entire body shaking. "She's gone! She got away!" Karen screamed triumphantly.

"That still leaves you," Crouch sneered as he kicked Karen hard in the back, sending her forward. Her head hit the ground and her arms scraped against the stone as she came to land in front of Voldemort.

"You'll pay."

"Touch her and die," Lily said suddenly. She was now standing, one of her hands pressing against her chest just above her heart.

"You little sneak."

"I'll kill you, leave her alone," Lily hissed anger flashing in her eyes.

Ginny was startled to feel the raw magical energy pouring off Lily. Ginny decided to stop Lily from killing. She transformed back to herself and shot stunners that knocked out the Death Eaters.

"Ginny," Voldemort hissed as she jumped to his feet. Ginny sprinted forward but wasn't fast enough to reach either girl as Voldemort grabbed them. "I was wondering if you would come."

"I won't let you off so easily this time. You touched my daughters and I swore vengeance for harming my family."

"We'll see you blood traitor. Take your pick."

"What?" Ginny snapped.

"Pick one of your daughters to go home with you."

"You bastard!" She screamed.

Voldemort laughed. "I see where your children got their horrid language. Tick tock Ginny dear. Chose one of your daughters who will go home with you. The other I get to keep."

"I'll kill you!"

"That's not an answer Ginny. Pick or both of them will die tonight."

Ginny was seething with pure rage. Her magic was beyond her control now and the whole house shook with the amount of magic pouring off of her.

* * *

Harry and the others watched as the house began to shake. Harry could feel the anger flowing through the link they held. 

"GINNY!" Harry screamed as he felt her connection slip away. "Don't transform! PLEASE!" He cried out loud and in her mind.

"Parvati!" Lavender begged.

"One moment, hold her off for one minute!" Parvati begged.

"Ginny please stop! You can't do this! You can't hurt the girls," Harry was crying in her mind. He didn't even notice the tears that slipped down his face or that he was shaking from the effort to keep his magic from her. If he gave her more power it would be hopeless.

* * *

**A/N: Ta Da! Here is the next chapter my faithful readers. I will be able to make regular updates just like you want. Sorry, things with my family only seem to getting worse so you'll have to forgive me if my parents decide to take my net from me at some moment or another. I've just suffered a month but hey you all get the updates and I get to send chapters to my beta! So hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing this. The Golden Lily series is next and with a possible series that have the twins in it, Karen and Lily. But you all get TWO series to hold yourselves over with those while I get to have some more fun writing! Thank you all so much for being patient and for reviewing and keeping with me through this whole thing.**

**Seritha**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: A Mother's Love**

Voldemort's eyes grew wide with fear as he felt how much raw power was coming from her. Ginny's eyes turned black.

Lily watched with sad eyes as she saw her mother slipping away. She could literally see the phoenix inside of her ready to break free of its confines. If she didn't do something now they would lose their mother.

Voldemort stepped back, bringing the girls with him. Ginny narrowed her eyes. Karen was shaking from head-to-toe.

In that moment Lily made a choice. A choice that would affect many in the time to come.

"Chose Mum, please choose," Lily begged her mother.

Ginny's eyes focused on her, surprise clear in her eyes.

"Please Mum just pick, please!"

"You can't ask her that!" Karen snapped.

"Choose now!" Lily continued to beg.

"Lily stop!"

"No! We can't lose Mum."

"Pick Ginny," Voldemort snapped, finally gaining control of his voice.

"I'll kill you," she whispered, her voice dangerously quiet.

Lily grabbed Karen's arm and with the last ounce of her strength threw her sister into her mother. Karen slammed into Ginny's chest, knocking both women to the ground. Voldemort held Lily and the two apparated away.

"LILY!" Both of them screamed together.

Harry came dashing in as he grabbed both his fiancé and daughter. Before they could say anything he apparated them away before the house collapsed on top of them. They reappeared in the living room of the Burrow. Ginny broke into hysterics the second she realized where she was.

Harry held her tight against him, keeping an arm around Karen, who was crying as well. Tears fell down his cheeks as he tried to calm the two.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she came into the room. "I'll get Madam Pomfrey," she said as she headed to the fireplace.

Harry sat down and he pulled Ginny into his lap, as she continued to cry into his shoulder. Next he brought Karen towards both of them. Ginny's arm automatically wrapped around Karen, who buried her face in Ginny's shoulder. He held both of them to him as he hid his face in Ginny's hair as he cried.

"He has her Harry," Ginny said through her tears. "She just shoved Karen towards me then she was gone."

"I know love, I know," he whispered in a broken voice.

"I don't know where she is. She's gone."

Karen cried harder now. "Lily," she said in such a broken voice that it ripped through Harry and Ginny.

"We'll get her back, we have to," Harry said.

"Come here Karen," Mrs. Weasley said soothingly. "Madam Pomfrey needs to look at you."

Karen let her grandmother pull her from her parent's arms. The two watched with heavy hearts as Mrs. Weasley took Karen to Ginny's old room. Madam Pomfrey looked at the two of them.

"She's been damaged pretty bad. I'll have to give her some dreamless draught so that she can get her body to heal. I suggest you two take the potion as well," she told them before heading off to look over Karen.

Ginny shook her head as she buried her face in his chest. "He took her," she sobbed. "I let him take her."

"No you didn't Ginny," Harry whispered into her shoulder. "You did everything you could, it's not your fault. Lily made her choice."

"We have to find her Harry, we_ have _to get her back."

"I know love, I know."

The two sat like that for a long time. Ginny sobbed into Harry's chest, Harry crying silently against her shoulder. They continued to see the images of Lily being beaten.

"Lily," Ginny sobbed before she ran from Harry.

"Ginny!" Harry called but she was already gone. He watched her leave, realizing he would never catch her if she didn't want him to. Slowly he got to his feet and made his way to Ginny's old room.

Karen was lying on the bed, her eyes clouded over as she gazed up at the ceiling. Madam Pomfrey was finishing checking her out when he entered. Mrs. Weasley sat beside the girl, holding her hand.

Madam Pomfrey signaled for Harry to leave the room. "How is she?" He asked as they shut the door.

"Not good, not good at all. I should have picked up on this sooner but Lily and Karen are connected through their magic. Most twins have a sort of magical connection between them, Fred and George are proof of that. Lily and Karen have a much stronger bond. The longer they are apart the worse both of them will become."

Harry nodded his head sadly. "Then we can only hope that we can find her soon."

"I've left some potion with Molly. I think it would be best for all three of you to take it."

"Thanks again Madam Pomfrey."

Harry watched the healer walk away. He turned back and entered the room, signaling for Molly to go ahead and leave. She gave him a sad smile as she exited the room. Harry took the seat she had just vacated.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," Karen said in a sad voice.

"Tell me."

"She told me she never wanted to see me or anyone else hurt because of her. She tried to get Mum to choose but I don't know why. Then she just threw me into Mum and they were gone," Karen said in a broken voice.

"I'm sure she has some idea about what she is going to do. We have to trust Lily."

"She's so far away. I hate it," Karen whispered as the tears slid down her face. Harry moved to sit on the bed, pulling Karen into his arms. "Where is Mum?"

"I don't know sweetheart, she just left."

Karen nodded her head.

* * *

"What happened?" Fred asked when he saw his mother. Mrs. Weasley had appeared in the Headmaster's office. He called her family into the library where they could talk. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Fred, George, Susan, Jamie, Anna, Sirius, Lavender, and Neville all sat around her. Frank and Alice were currently with Bella, meaning that Anna had yet to see her friend yet.

"Apparently Ginny was supposed to make a choice between saving Lily or Karen," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I bet she didn't take that well," Hermione said in a sad voice.

"No she didn't," Lavender said. "We could see the entire house shaking. Harry was trying to keep her from turning into a phoenix."

"Why would she turn into a phoenix?" George asked.

"Because a mother's love is pure," Luna said softly. Everyone turned to face her, but she didn't look up, only continued to gaze at the wall. "Phoenixes are creatures of light, that is what Ginny is. Her love for Karen and Lily is pure, just like her love for Harry. The loss of any of them would ultimately wound her deeper than anything else, especially if she lost the twins. Ginny is a phoenix. We all saw or understood that this summer when she fought in the states. Ginny is powerful, even more powerful then Harry is."

"How is that possible?" Susan questioned. "How is it that Ginny holds more power then Harry?"  
"Because Phoenixes don't use magic as we do. They have it from a pure source, ours is tainted," Luna continued. "Ginny sees the real magic in everything, she told me all about it. I believe she said it was 'as if gazing at the heavens before human eyes corrupted its image'. She loves with all her heart and soul. She will protect those she loves at the cost of herself. That's what Harry was trying to prevent."

"So you are telling me that my daughter's love for her children is what makes her so powerful?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"Yes and that of her family and Harry. Her love is the driving force behind everything she does. The reason she stood beside Harry through everything. The reason why she adopted the two girls almost on sight. Why she would never allow someone to harm her family. She's protective because that is what she is. Phoenixes partner or mate for life. It's just how it is."

"I'm scared to know what she was doing then," Ron said with a shake of his head.

"Harry told Karen before I left that Ginny took off. I don't think she can stand the thought of Voldemort touching or harming Lily any more then what he has done," Mrs. Weasley said.

"So what can we do?" Hermione asked. "No one has any idea where Lily is at and it could be a while before we are able to locate her. Karen isn't going to be in any shape to do anything, Harry won't be able to function, and Ginny won't return home until she has found Lily."

"We can't do anything but look," Anna said sadly.

* * *

Ginny finally collapsed near the pond. She dropped to her hands and knees, tears continuing to flow down her face. Her fingers dug into the ground under her.

"I've failed, I let him take her," she sobbed.

Her magic was pulsing with the rush of her heartbeat. With each beat her magic was growing in intensity. She tried desperately to calm herself but only seemed to drive her further into her turmoil.

She could feel the phoenix inside of her demanding its freedom, to be released, to show the fury she felt within her heart. Ginny was close, so close to allowing her phoenix to release, to bring back what she was missing so desperately. A small voice in the back of her mind begged her not to lose herself, that Lily would be returned to them.

The voice did nothing to calm her, did nothing to sooth her aching heart. She could still see the images of Lily standing there. Her hair was dark from the blood that had come from the cut on her head. The large gash cutting across her chest. The huge cut that covered her left side of her body. How her arm was at an odd angle from being broken. Cuts ran across her face, arms, and legs.

It was her eyes that got to Ginny the most. Her look of desperation when she begged her to choose. The fear that radiated off of her as she realized that Ginny would soon slip away. Then she saw the pleading look in Lily's eyes as she hoped Ginny would understand why she was sacrificing herself for her sister.

'_You shouldn't think that,' Ginny had said._

_Lily turned to look at Ginny, who was now wide awake and looking at her. 'Think what?'_

_'That you are a burden,' Ginny stated calmly. 'No one thinks that and no one ever will.' _

_'But why does it feel so true all the time?'  
'Because we as people are generally insecure. We always believe that our faults mean a lot more then what they really do. Your sister loves you very much. There isn't anything she wouldn't do to make you happy or make sure that you were safe. You would have done the exact same thing for Karen that she did for you. She is going to need you now more then ever before. The things she went through were very traumatic and she will need your strength to get past it.'_

Ginny shook her head as she began to remember bits of what she had told Lily the night she had come back from being attacked by Voldemort.

'_We all love you, your father and I especially. We wouldn't be the same if we ever lost you.'_

_Lily was now crying by this point. Ginny wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her into her lap. Lily cried against Ginny's shoulder, while she gently rocked her. Silent tears slipped down Ginny's face. _

_'I wish I were stronger,' Lily mumbled. 'Karen wouldn't always have to protect me, wouldn't always be put in harms way. Yet, I can't really do much. I love my sister, she was the only family I had. We watched out for each other, took care of each other. Now, she's hurt and there is nothing I can do to erase what happened to her.'_

_'As much as we would love to erase the past we can't do it. Some things were just meant to happen and that's all there is to it. The best thing we can do is hold our heads up high and keep going.'_

_'But how? How can we go on after the torture that we suffer? To move through all that's occurred and to hope that things will get better? How do we do it? How do we not slip into despair and agony over things that have forever changed our lives?'_

Of course Ginny would understand why Lily had thrown her sister forward. She didn't want to see Karen hurt because she was too weak to stand up for herself. So she had put herself in Karen's place.

Tears continued to slide down her cheeks. She stayed like that until she was too weak to carry on and fell asleep right there.

* * *

Older Ginny appeared next to her younger counterpart. She had watched with a heavy heart as Lily was being abused and beaten almost to the point of death. What was even worse was watching herself fall like she did. Why she had never had been able to understand what it was like to be a mother her younger self did. Her mother had always told her that a mother's love was one of the strongest magic's in the world.

As she watched younger Ginny slip into her own magic at losing one of her children she understood what it meant. Lily's love for Harry was what kept him alive all these years. She not only owed her younger self this but she owed Karen as well. If there was one thing that she understood it was what it was like to lose someone who meant everything to you. When Ron had died it was horrible. She had been so close to her brother as they got older and even when they were kids. Watching him die was one of the worst memories she had.

Older Ginny bent next to her younger self, running a gentle hand through her hair.

"I can't bring Lily back but I promise to help her along," she whispered. "I promise that she'll make it home even if I am not the one to bring her back. I'll make sure she has some comfort in the hell that she is in. Be safe."

She got to her feet just as Harry came into sight. His green eyes were dim and brightened slightly at seeing his fiancé. He nodded his head towards the older Ginny and knelt beside her. Carefully he lifted her into his arms. Her younger self automatically curled up against Harry, clinging to him in her sleep.

"Everything will be fine love," he whispered in her ear and that seemed to ease her hold slightly.

Ginny watched as younger Harry and her younger self disappeared into the trees and out of sight.

* * *

Lily lay on the floor of her cold cell. Her breathing was coming in short gasps. She couldn't stand to move an inch of her body because it hurt too much. The pain was almost blinding. When they had reappeared in this area she was thrown into a wall. The wound on her head reopened when it collided with the wood.

_'Your mother and father can't save you here,' Voldemort hissed. 'You will die a slow painful death. I'll show you what it is like to never feel happy again. You won't ever see your family again.' _He had told her.

She could barely remember what happened over the next five hours of her torture. The only thing that stood out was the pain.

So much pain, she thought to herself. She couldn't cry, there weren't any tears left. Her throat was dry from all the screaming she had done.

The door swung open, clanging loudly into the wall. Lily didn't even bother to open her eyes, let alone turn to see who was entering her cell.

"You'll stay here you little brat. My Lord will deal with you later," Crouch snarled as he shoved someone else into her small cell. The door swung shut loudly.

She heard the sound of feet moving across the stones, but she was to weak to really care. Lily felt a cool hand touch her forehead.

"You're ill," a gentle voice said to her.

Lily tried to force her eyes open but it was useless, she had no energy.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," the voice said to her. In the back of her mind she registered that the person was American, so she figured she was back in the states. Suddenly a sharp pain filled her stomach before covering every inch of her body. She began coughing heavily and she could taste the blood on her lips.

What surprised her was the pair of arms that wrapped around her middle. The person who was with her cradled her to them. She knew she should be worried but she just couldn't. There was hardly any reason for her to fight back, her death would come soon.

"He beat you raw," the voice said. "I'm so sorry."

Lily's head ached. Her head lolled to the side as she fell unconscious.

The young boy that shared her cell held her in his arms. His blue eyes surveyed the amount of damage that had been done to her. Most of her ribs were cracked and he figured they had punctured an organ, indicating why she was coughing up blood. Her lips were dry and cracked. She went limp in his arms, which was a sure sign of her being unconscious.

He gently moved her so that she was lying down. He removed his tattered coat and began to tear it into strips. Once that was done he began to bandage some of the worst wounds. When he covered those he removed his over shirt and set out to binding the large gash across her chest.

Brushing a bloody hand through his hair he gazed down at the girl. Her red hair was stained with dried blood and the left side of her face was completely swollen. He reached out to gently touch her cheek.

He jumped away from her when the door swung open again. A Death Eater dropped a tray of food onto the floor. The Death Eater looked at where the girl lay.

"You're wasting your time son. She's as good as dead when my Lord gets to her again."

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

The Death Eater gazed at him and then shrugged. "She's Potter's kid. Her Mum and Dad are on My Lord's list and he's furious at them for killing so many of his Death Eaters. So he is going to kill one of his kids as repayment. Leave her alone to die." He slammed the cell door shut and walked away.

The boy looked at the tray of food. It had a small bowl of food and stale bread. His eyes landed on the pitcher of water. He grabbed that and headed over to where she lay.

"Come on, you need to wake up," he pleaded gently with Lily.

Lily didn't want to wake up because then she would feel pain. It seemed as if her body was betraying her, making her suffer the pain. Then she remembered the spell Voldemort had cast on her. It allowed her only three minutes of no pain before her body would force itself to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened and she was startled to see a pair of blue eyes gazing down at her.

"You need to drink," the voice said. He gently lifted her head up and placed the pitcher to her lips. It took all of her willpower to drink and swallow the water. When she felt like she had her fill she turned her head away. He set the pitcher back down and let her head rest on his lap.

"You're wasting your time," she said in a scratchy voice.

"So I've been told."

"He'll only kill me in a few hours."

"Doesn't mean you deserve to die."

"Maybe I do."

He shook his head and he gently touched the swollen side of her face. She didn't flinch back, not like she could anyway. "You don't. What is your name?"

"Lily."

"I'm Daniel."

"What are you doing here?"

"I killed two Death Eaters with my knife. They killed my uncle and aunt."

Lily nodded her head. She gazed up at him. His hand still rested on her cheek. "It hurts," she said in a weak voice.

"I know," he said quietly.

The door swung open again. Crouch walked in and grabbed Daniel by the arm. "It's time for you to meet My Lord," he snarled. He smiled down at Lily. "Having fun Lily? Where are your parent's now? By the time they find you you'll be dead."

Lily watched with sad eyes as Daniel was dragged out of the cell.

* * *

**A/N: Update Day!!!! Just so you all know I have only about THREE chaps to go! It's already at ch. 30 and you are all ten chaps behind! Whoa ne how I will have this whole thing done by tonight and if that is so then I will make a SECOND update TOMORROW, sooooo lets see if I can't complete these final chapters. Its sooo sad to be finishing this but alas it must come to an end but you all have this month to wait for it. So when I get it all betaed and ready I will be making even more frequent updates.**

**Also, in other news, Deadly Curse is now up for anyone who wants to read it. That will be updated every saturday until I am finished with Twist but it is longer in chapter length and is coming along well. So read it if you want. **

**Drop a review if you get a chance.**

**Seritha**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: Our Future**

Lily's eyes snapped open when the cell door swung open again. Crouch threw Daniel to the ground and shut the door. Her eyes welled up with tears as she saw the state he was in. His left arm was broken and he had huge gashes all across his back. He turned to look at her, his blue eyes dim.

Slowly he pushed himself up and crawled to her. Lily put all of her energy into lifting her arm. The pain made her head ache but she ignored it as she held his hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry," Lily said weakly.

"So am I, for you," he said to her. Daniel collapsed beside her. He was lying on his stomach, his head turned towards hers. Their hands were still clasped tightly together. They stayed like that, both of them unable to move their bodies. "Tell me about your family," he said after a while.

Lily gave him a slight smile. "My parents were killed a year ago. I never knew them. They put my sister and I up for adoption when we were born," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I was a witch," she said.

"You're a witch?"

Lily nodded her head.

"My family are wizards," he said with a slight grin on his face. "Well, my dad's a muggle."

Lily smiled at him. "I was adopted by my cousin when my parents died. He just turned seventeen about a month ago."

"Really? Don't you have any other family?"  
"A brother, Dudley, but we wanted to live with our cousin who is now our dad. His fiancé is our Mum now, or will be legally when they get married."

"What's your sister's name?"  
"Karen. I took her place here instead of her."

He nodded his head.

"We went to visit my Mum at the Ministry. We were attacked inside the building. It still amazes me how they can get forty plus Death Eaters into the Ministry building without anyone noticing. They attacked us and Crouch summoned Karen and I. My Mum attached herself to Karen. She tried to stop Voldemort, but he made her choose between one of us."

"She chose your sister?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Oh no, she could never choose between us. She was losing control of her powers. My parents are powerful people and it's never a good thing if they lose control. I was begging her to chose."

"Why?"

"Because I was distracting her. I threw my sister to my Mum and Voldemort portkeyed us away. That's how I ended up here."

He nodded his head. "That's quite a story."

"What about you?"

"I was visiting my Aunt and Uncle. I don't know why they attacked their street, but they did. They killed my aunt and uncle and I killed two of them. They portkeyed me here."

"What did he do?"  
"Lashes. An old form of muggle torture."

Lily nodded her head. It was something her Aunt Hermione had told her about. It was pretty nasty and could kill if they hit the right spots. Lily groaned as the pain flared up along her ribs.

Daniel watched with sad eyes, unable to do anything to help her. Her eyes slid shut as she tried to block out the pain. Slowly Daniel pushed himself up to his hands and knees and moved to lean over Lily. Her eyes were closed tightly. He took a deep breath and bent down to kiss her.

Lily could actually feel her lips healing as he kissed her. The pain seemed to ease away. When he pulled back her eyes were still shut but her breathing was normal.

* * *

Karen was lying asleep in her Mum's old room at the Burrow when she suddenly realized she wasn't there anymore. She found herself in a small room. The walls were wood but held no decorations. The only furniture in the room was two armchairs that faced the fire.

"Karen!" Lily said as she poked her head out from behind the chair.

"Lily!" Karen cried happily as she rushed to hug her sister. "What? How?"

"I don't know either but I just know we are somewhere."

"You look horrible, what has he done to you?" Karen asked tears burning her eyes as she surveyed her sister.

Lily waved her off. "It doesn't matter right now. He hasn't killed me yet, he's giving Mum and Dad two weeks to come find me. In the mean time Daniel is watching out for me."

"Who is Daniel?"

"He's the boy in my cell. I think he healed my lips," Lily said with a slight frown as she touched her lips. They weren't cracked or bleeding.

"How did he do that?"

"He kissed me and the pain seemed to fade and I found myself here. How are Mum and Dad?"

"Dad is holding his own but he had to return to the school. Mum isn't eating, she barely sleeps, and she doesn't talk to anyone," Karen said sadly. "No one knows where you are."

"I don't even know where I am at. I just know that we are in the States again because Daniel is American."

"I think that will help a lot."

"I sure hope so."

"Why did you do it Lily? Why did you push me into Mum?" Karen asked her voice broken as she surveyed the condition her sister was in.

"Because Mum was going to slip if I didn't do anything. I was trying to distract her. We can't lose Mum. She was going to become a phoenix and I don't think she would be able to turn back this time. Besides, you were going to go instead of me."

"Yes I was!"

"That's why. It's my turn to protect you Karen. You've been watching over me all our lives, and I intend to take care of you for once. I don't want to see you end up like this."

"I didn't want you like this! Lily, you shouldn't have shoved me away."

"I did what was right," Lily said her green eyes hard with determination. "No matter what you say or wish, I am the one in this position and I don't ever want to see you in this either. He placed spells on me that makes me stay alive through this whole ordeal. I have to suffer at his hands and then spend days on end suffering. He made sure that my body would only shut down for four minutes before I began to feel the pain again. I refuse to ever allow anyone else to suffer as much as I have."

Karen had tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged her sister tightly. Lily hugged her back just as firmly. The two sisters remained like that for a while. Neither wanted to see the other hurt but each of them would gladly move to take anything for the other.

"I don't want to see you like this Lily. Mum would have a fit if she ever saw what he did to you. Dad would go ballistic. Yet, we can do nothing right now as much as we wish we could," Karen mumbled. "They will find you. They won't lose you. Just hold out hope and keep your head up high. I promise that he will get what's coming to him."

"I know that. I won't give up because Mum, Dad, and everyone else continues to fight this bitter war. No one wants to die. No one wants to witness or know that they lost loved ones at the hands of someone who doesn't even know what it means to love. Even I can't grasp the concept of how much they truly love each other."

"You won't until you feel it. No one will until they experience something that powerful. Aunt Hermione told me that their souls are twined together. That is what she said true love is in its purest form."

* * *

Daniel smiled slightly as he watched her breathing return to normal. Carefully he dragged the pitcher of water to him. He dipped his hand into the water and ran his hand over the large gash on Lily's chest. The gash glowed a brilliant green before fading and leaving her completely healed.

He continued doing this until her wounds were no more. With a smile on his face he collapsed onto his side and carefully poured the water over the large gashes on his back. The pain began to ease and his head began to clear. He took a small drink of the water, making sure to leave enough for Lily.

Then he moved to readjust Lily's position. He lay down beside her, his back against the wall pressed to the stones of their cell. His arms wrapped around her waist as he drew her back against him. Her back was pressed to his chest and he moved to place her head on his jacket. He held her tightly to him, listening to her even breathing.

* * *

Ginny stepped into her old room. Karen was fast asleep on the bed. With a sigh Ginny moved to wake up her daughter.

"Karen, sweetheart, it's time to wake up," she said gently as she shook Karen awake.

Karen's eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times before she sat up. "Mum!" She cried as she threw herself into her mother's arms. Startled Ginny barely had time to grab onto her.

"What is it?" Ginny questioned when she realized that Karen was crying.

"It's awful Mum," she said in a hoarse voice. "He beat her almost to death. He placed spells on her that wouldn't let her rest or die. She has to suffer so much pain. She looks awful. She can't eat or drink or even move."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lily! We were in the same dream. She can sleep. Daniel helped her. I don't know how, but he did. I watched as he healed her Mum. He's going to kill her in two weeks if you don't find her. Mum you have to get her," Karen said in a practically hysterical voice.

"Sh," Ginny said softly. "Calm down Karen, everything is going to be alright. We'll find Lily I promise."

"She's in America, but she doesn't know where exactly."

"Then I'll start there, but I promise to get her back," Ginny said as she kept Karen in her arms.

She held her until Karen drifted off into sleep again. Ginny gently laid her back in her bed before leaving the room. She gently closed the door behind her and flamed to her room at Hogwarts.

Harry was sitting on the couch, gazing into the fire. His hair was messy, his clothes were rumpled, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Ginny rushed to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Startled, it took Harry a moment to get his bearings. When he realized who it was he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Karen just woke up," she mumbled against his chest. "She got a visit from Lily. They were sharing the same dream. She told me that Voldemort beat her to the point of near death but cast charms on her so she wouldn't die. She has to suffer the pain continuously. Someone named Daniel is sharing her cell with her. He healed her."  
"How long do we have?"

"Two weeks. She's in America somewhere, but she has no idea where."

"We can find her then," he said with a bit of relief in his voice.

"You haven't been sleeping either have you?" She mumbled against his neck.

"No, I can't sleep knowing that she is with Voldemort."

"She'll be fine, I hope."

Harry nodded his head and held on to Ginny tightly. "We'll get her back."

Ginny got to her feet and pulled Harry to his. "We need to shower and get some rest. We can't find Lily if we don't have enough energy to make it through the day."

He nodded.

After a long, hot shower the two of them moved to their large bed. Ginny curled up against Harry, feeling slightly better now that she could feel him next to her.

"I love you," Harry whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Harry," she said against his chest. His arms held her close to him, her own legs twined with his. Together they could function. They could always feel at ease knowing they had the other next to them.

Ginny could feel her strength returning with each passing second that she spent wrapped in his arms. Harry smiled softly as he began to feel the effects of being able to hold Ginny again.

They had become slightly distant since the incident at the Ministry. Each of them feared for their children, both of them handling it in a different way. Now, as they lay together, they realized that this was the best way to deal with it.

_Lucile will be able to help locate Lily, _Harry thought

_She'll be a big help. I'm sure we can get the spies to get us some information as to his new lair, _Ginny thought back to him.

_He isn't that brilliant as to hide his trail, so we may be able to find him quickly._

_Then we will be there before anything else happens. _

_She's a strong girl, she'll make it through this._

_Sometimes I wonder if it would be better to_ obliviate_ those memories from the girl's minds._

_I've thought the same thing. Then I got to thinking. Would you be the same if all the memories of the Chamber were gone? Would I be the same if all those memories of being abused were gone? We wouldn't be us. We wouldn't be the same people._

_But to let them live with_ those _kinds of memories? Harry, they are just too young to have to deal with all of this. They are barely seven. If they have to live with these emotional scars for the rest of their life will it help them or only hurt them?_

Harry thought about this for a moment._ I think that if anyone has a choice it should be Lily and Karen. It's their memories, it's their minds, and it's their decision. If they want us to do that then we will. _

_That's understandable_,Ginny said as she snuggled closer to him_. I've missed this._

_So have I._

_Next time I think we just need to do this. I felt broken without you near me. I just didn't know what to do with myself._

_I know what you mean, _he said as he nuzzled her neck._ This would be much simpler. At least we can think better when we are together._

_Well we do share most of the same thoughts._

_Yes we do, _he said as he tilted her head so that he could kiss her.

Ginny kissed him back. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer to show him just how much she missed being with him.

* * *

Anna was sitting in her room at Hogwarts. It was still a bit different to be a teacher but she liked it for the most part. Sirius was already in bed and asleep. However, she could barely get comfortable.

Suddenly her fire burst into life and Lavender came stumbling through. "Hello, I was hoping you would still be awake."

"Hello Lavender. Everything work out correctly?"

"It sure did," the young girl said with a proud smile.

Just then Neville came through the fire. "You're awake!" He said happily.

"Apparently I am," she said with a small smile.

"Can we tell her now?" Lavender asked, her eyes dancing merrily.

"I don't see why not."

"Tell me what?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"That we have someone that you are just dying to meet."

"What?"

The flames burst into life once more and Alice stepped through the flames. Anna's eyes were wide and tears were already in her eyes. Alice had a small smile on her face, tears in her eyes as well.

"Alice," Anna breathed out.

"Anna," Alice said.

Anna was on her feet in a second and hugging her friend tightly. Alice clung to Anna as well. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Lily's spell was starting to wear off. I am so glad you found out the cure," Alice told her, her voice thick with emotion.

"I spent years trying to figure out all the clues Lily left for me."

"And you did it."

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left."

"What would we have done if you'd ended up like Frank and I? Who would have uncovered the spell? At least one of our children got their parents to look after them."

"I wish I had found it earlier."

"But you still found it and that's all that matters," Alice said in a soothing voice.

Tears streamed down both women's faces as they continued to hug each other. For the first time in years they were reunited.

"All that is missing is Lily," Anna said sadly.

"I heard about the spell," Alice whispered. "She'll be back soon enough. She was always a smart witch."

"And she always will be."

"What's going on?" Sirius asked as he came into the room. It was then that Alice and Anna realized that Neville and Lavender were gone. "Alice!" He said with a smile.

"Sirius, you old dog," she said with a bright smile as Sirius picked her up in a huge hug.

"It's so good to see you. We weren't sure the spell would work correctly."

"It did, it did."

"Where is ol' Frank any how?"

"He's asleep right now. I came to see Anna."

"I'll have to go visit him tomorrow then, bring Remus with us."

"How is Remus doing?" Alice asked.

"He's well," Anna said.

"He's more then well! Hermione found a cure for his lycanthrope. He's got a wife and she's already with child," Sirius exclaimed.

"I didn't know Tonks was pregnant," Anna said thoughtfully.

"Tonks? You mean your cousin?" Alice asked turning back to Sirius.

"The one and only. Oh you've missed so much! We've got a lot to catch up on."

"He seems more of the female in the group doesn't he?"

Anna laughed. "Oh you have no idea."

"I resent that," Sirius said with a frown as he wrapped his arms around Anna. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Resent away," the two said together.

"We can catch up more tomorrow if you'd like?" Anna asked.

"Frank will be happy. I'll stop by tomorrow then."

"Bye Alice," Anna said as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Bye Anna, Sirius."

* * *

**A/N: Update, update, update! cries its all done! THIRTY-TWO chapters (epilogue included). I'm so proud of myself! It's great, it's done! Now, would you all care for quicker updates? Because that means ten chapters to go and I can give you all faster updates, that is if you all want me to??? Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the coming ones. Much love to my readers and reviewers. **

**Seritha!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Daniel's Powers**

Lily slowly opened her eyes. There was only a small amount of light filtering in through the window on the door. There wasn't any sound outside the door. She figured it was pretty late at night. It took her a moment to realize that she could move without pain. She gently eased herself onto her back and realized just what was keeping her so warm.

Her back had been pressed against Daniel's chest, his arm was wrapped around her, keeping her close. Lily noticed that both of them were healed of all cuts and bruises.

Gently she shook Daniel awake. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled down at her. "Morning."

"It's more like the middle of the night, but good morning to you too," she said with a shy smile.

"How are you feeling?"  
"Better, what exactly happened?"

Daniel swallowed, his blue eyes troubled. "I healed you," he said quietly.

"But how?"

"Magic. I can heal people using water. I don't know why or how, but I can. So I used the water from the pitcher to heal you."

"What about you?"

"I had to wait a few days because I used most of it on you but I managed it in the end."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four days. Nothing's happened at all. It's been quiet," he mumbled.

Lily shook her head and sat up, slowly stretching out her arms and legs. She let out a relieved sigh as she felt her body pop. Daniel chuckled.

"Sleep well?"

"I did. I talked to my sister as well." Then a thought struck her. Lily started digging through her pockets and produced the HG. "I don't believe it! I can't believe I actually have it still."

"What is it?" Daniel asked as he leaned up to sit beside her.

"A product my uncles made. They are called HGs. They were made so that everyone could keep an eye on my Mum and Dad. We use them to contact each other. Please, please have the new upgrades."

Lily clicked it into life and wiped the screen clean. She began clicking the buttons and let out a cry of delight.

"It has the GPS upgrades! Thank you Uncle George!"

"You use muggle technology?"  
"Yes, but with an added magical twist. See, muggles can't locate things magical so our GPS was upgraded so that we could locate someone under any type of spell, well almost any."

Daniel looked closer. "We are in Idaho. Odd place to drag us, but I'm sure that's where we are."

"I suppose I should have expected something like this."

Daniel shook his head. "This is amazing technology."

"It really is and helps out a lot. Now to get a message to Mum."

Daniel watched as Lily typed away at the small computer looking thing. "It reminds me of a cell phone."

"That's where they got the idea from."

"Ah, so this will get to your Mum so she can come and get us?"

"Yes," Lily said with a small smile. It beeped and Lily smiled.

* * *

_Lily! I am so glad that you still have your HG. I'm only in New York so it won't be hard to get to you. Your father can't make it he can't get out of class. But your Aunt Jamie will be coming to help. Where are you? _

* * *

_I'm stuck in the cell somewhere. I was only brought out once and that was when I was stuck in the hall. Daniel says that we are two floors down, so we must be in a basement somewhere._

* * *

_Lucile says that she has already spoken with the people in charge. You are hidden under some thick spells so we have to wait till your Aunt Parvati and Lavender can get here. I wish I could get there sooner, but I can't bring down the wards without him finding out. _

* * *

_We still have a week before he comes to get us. That's about as much time as we have to get out of here. Please hurry Mum._

* * *

_Don't worry Lily; I'll be there as soon as possible. Just hold out a bit longer. I promise I will be there as soon as possible. Just wait a bit longer._

* * *

_How is Dad doing? And Karen? Are they alright? I know Karen said you two weren't doing well but I want to know._

* * *

_We are doing well, so don't worry. Karen is fine, she is just missing you terribly as are the rest of us. I have to go sweetheart but I promise I will see you soon. I love you and be safe, well as safe as can be._

* * *

_I will Mum, I promise. I love you too._

* * *

"You and your Mom are really close," Daniel said when she was done.

"We are. Apparently I'm just like my Grandma."

"Who is she?"

"Her name was Lily. She was my birth mother's sister and my Dad's Mum. She died though, when he was really young. But she was really smart and really beautiful. My Aunt Anna says she was the best prankster at school and even showed up my Grandda James."

"That's really cool," he said with a smile. "Are you a prankster then?"

"I am. Karen and I love to target my Uncles Fred and George. They love to pull pranks on the family. They just opened up their new joke shop about a month ago. I turned my Uncle's hair gold. Mum was so happy."

"Your Mom is a prankster?"  
"I think it's a family thing. She's the youngest of seven and the only girl in seven generations. She's better then my uncles are."

"That's really cool," he said as he moved back to where he was previously lying. "Looks like we just have to wait."

"Apparently so," she said as she took up her previous position.

* * *

The cell door swung open suddenly, startling the two of them awake. "Look here," Crouch said. "Looks like someone's got a thing for the Potter girl."

"Wait, you're a Potter?" Daniel asked suddenly.

Lily nodded her head. "Yes, my dad's Harry Potter. My mum is Ginny Weasley."

"And no one cares," Crouch snapped. "My lord wants to see the two of you."

"But it hasn't been two weeks," Daniel cried as he pulled Lily closer to him.

Crouch narrowed his eyes at her. "Doesn't matter, he is tired of waiting."

Daniel kept his arms wrapped around her, Lily willingly kept close to him. She wasn't about to let someone hurt him.

"I said come on."

"It's not been two weeks!"

"Boys come take these two to our lord."

Three large men walked into the room, smirks on their faces. One grabbed Lily and dragged her from Daniel. The other two grabbed Daniel and pulled him after her.

They dragged the two down the halls and up a few flight of stairs, Crouch walking in front of them. They opened the door to the hall and pulled them forward.

Voldemort gazed at them, his red eyes cold. "Glad you could bring them to me," he said in a bored tone.

Daniel and Lily were dropped onto the floor, banging their knees on the hard floors.

"What is this? They should be bloody and beaten, why are they healed?" Voldemort demanded.

"I don't know my Lord, we just found them like that," Crouch said as he dropped to his knees.

"Tell me who did this," he demanded of the two.

Lily kept her silence, Daniel fidgeted.

"Tell me!"

They remained silent.

"Fine, then I will force it from you. Crucio!" He cried.

Lily hit the ground screaming in pain.

"STOP!" Daniel screamed as he lunged to his feet. The two Death Eaters grabbed his arms. "Leave her alone!"

"Then tell me."

"Don't!" Lily cried. "Don't tell him." Was all she could say before the pain made it impossible for her to speak.

"Tell me or I will be sure to make her die a slow painful death."

Daniel gazed at her, pain burning her eyes. Sorrow clouded his eyes as he watched her squirm on the ground in agony. "I healed her. It was me."

"No!" she moaned as the spell let up.

"How did you do it?" Voldemort demanded.

"Don't tell him, please Daniel don't!" Lily said as she rose to her feet. The third Death Eater held her back. He turned to look at her and saw the anguish in her eyes.

"Water. I can heal people using water."

"Why did you heal her?"

"Because she was in pain."

"That was the point," Crouch snapped.

Voldemort surveyed the child, his eyes cold. "Why did you do it?"

"Because she shouldn't have to suffer just because you are a bloody bastard!"

"Crucio," Voldemort shouted.

"No!" Lily cried as she freed herself from the Death Eater's grip. She threw herself against him, managing to pull him free of the two Death Eaters that held him. Daniel pulled her close as the spell slammed into the chest of one of the two Death Eaters.

Daniel rolled over and quickly got to his feet, pulling Lily up with him. He stood in front of Lily, his arms out in front of them.

"That was very stupid of you girl," Crouch said his wand aimed at Daniel. "You'll only serve to make his death longer and much more painful."

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Lily said definitely.

"That is not your choice to make," Voldemort snapped. "Just like your mother. Always talking back when you should know when to shut your mouth."

"That's right, I'm just like Mum! Because I won't bow down to someone so despicable as you! You'll never win!"

"Seems you got the mouth of your sister as well."

"You aren't going to win," Lily said as she placed her hands on Daniel's back.

"Now you'll have to watch as he is killed right before your eyes," Voldemort hissed. "I'll be sure to send the rest of you back to your parents when I am done."

"You won't be harming my daughters ever again," Ginny said coldly from the doorway. Lavender, Parvati, Jamie, and Hermione stood behind her, wands drawn.

"How did you find us?" He demanded.

"Skill," Ginny said with a smirk. "Well Crouch, looks like you can't keep anything hidden for long. Nice to see you Tom, been a while." Ginny moved towards her daughter.

"Take another step and I'll kill you."

"Now, now, Tom you shouldn't threaten me. It won't do you any good when I destroy yet another base of yours. That's three already, right?"

"I'll get you back for this Weasley. You and Potter. How dare you come here!" He shouted.

"How dare you harm my child! You'll be dead by the end of this year," Ginny snapped as she held her arms out to Lily.

Lily sprinted right into her mother's arms, burying her face in Ginny's shoulder. "Mum," she said breathlessly.

"It's alright love, I'm here, and we can go home."

"Don't think I will be letting you leave," Voldemort told them.

"You can't stop us. Come along Daniel."

Daniel headed over to the five women and Lily. Ginny held out her hand to him, which he hesitantly took. She smiled down at him and turned to leave.

"How dare you defy me. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed.

"NO!" Lily screamed as she watched with wide eyes as the spell flew towards Ginny's back. Suddenly Lily found herself and Daniel in the middle of her four aunts and Ginny was turned away from her.

"That was very stupid," Ginny said in an icy cold voice.

"How did you- No one can deflect a killing curse!" Crouch cried.

"Then you all are stupider then you look," Hermione said. "You'd have to be to follow that filthy hypocrite."

"Shut up Mudblood."

"Oh, I'm so insulted. Not like I haven't heard that one before," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, come up with something new."

"How dare you speak in my Lords presence."

"You know he sounds just like that weasel Wormtail," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Only Harry made sure that slimy rat couldn't ever transform again."

"So you are the reason we lost Wormtail," Voldemort snapped. "I suppose that's a good thing, he was always weak."

"And the reason my fiancé doesn't have his family! Just like you are the cause of them dieing."

"Ah yes, Lily and James Potter. They begged for their lives," Voldemort said with a smirk on his face.

"Liar! They begged for their son's life! You heartless arse."

"Please, they would rather have lived then their son."

"It's a lie! Lily and James loved Harry and they gave their lives to protect him. That's why Harry defeated you. That's why he will defeat you. Just like the prophecy says."

Voldemort hissed. "I'll uncover that damn prophecy."

Ginny laughed. "You'll never learn of it."

"I will and you'll be the one to tell me."

She shook her head. "Well I must be off. With having to teach and all, it can be quite stressful. Oh wait you have no idea do you? You were never allowed to teach at Hogwarts."

_"Crucio!" _

Ginny waved her hand and it disappeared. "Come along we better get going."

Lily clung to her mother, who held her just as tightly. They walked by, ignoring the spells and hexes that were being fired at them.

"Hold on Daniel," Ginny warned. He frowned, but took her hand anyway. Ginny flamed to Hogwarts.

"Ginny! Lily!" Harry called.

"Dad!" Lily cried as she threw herself into Harry's open arms.

He lifted her up in the air, kissing her cheek as he held her close. "Oh I'm so glad you are alright. We were so worried."

"I'm better now, Daniel helped heal me."

"Well that's wonderful."

"Lily!" Karen cried.

"Karen!" Lily said happily as she freed herself from her father. The two sisters hugged tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you," Karen whispered. "You look better then the last time I saw you."

"That's all thanks to Daniel really."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Daniel," Harry said as he shook the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"Don't call me sir, I'm not much older then you are."

"Harry quit frightening the poor boy," Ginny snapped playfully. "You two are off to see Madam Pomfrey."

"But Mum-"

"No buts missy, you and Daniel will be going to see Madam Pomfrey immediately and then Dobby is bringing you some food."

"I'm fine."

"Lily, listen to your mother, you don't want her to get angry," Harry said as he smiled at Ginny. She glared playfully at him.

"I'll get you back later for that comment. Now come along." Ginny picked Lily up and started tickling her.

Lily laughed as she tried to get free of her mother's grip. Harry signaled for Daniel to follow while Karen was walking beside Lily and Ginny.

"So where are you parents?" Harry asked Daniel.

"In one of the refugee camps. They are helping to get some people back on their feet."

"Well then I can make a call to my Aunt and we'll get you home as soon as possible."

"Thank you Harry."

"I should be thanking you. You saved my daughter's life." The two looked forward. Lily was running from Ginny. She turned to look over her shoulder, her gaze meeting Daniel's, and her green eyes twinkling merrily. Ginny turned to look at Karen, who was running to catch up, before looking up at Harry. "I don't think I could ever thank you enough for what you did."

"I only did what I thought would help," he said quietly, his eyes following Lily's progress.

Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "It's hard to know that one of your children is being hurt and knowing that you can't do anything to stop it. Karen was probably the worst since she holds a bond with her sister. It's hard on all of us."

"She said she did it to protect her sister."

"Karen usually watches over Lily, so I think she felt it was time to repay some of that debt back."

"I had no idea you were her father."

"Not a lot of people do. She was named after my Mum. My uncle took me to go see them when I returned after my first year. They were in an orphanage because they were magical. Neither of them liked it, positively hated it. Just before my Aunt was killed she brought them back home. She died shortly after and I was allowed to be their guardian."

"But you couldn't have been that old."

"I was a few weeks away from turning sixteen. They were my family and I wasn't about to let them go back to the orphanage. So I agreed to look after them. I became a parent to them."

Daniel smiled. "You've got great children then."

"Yes I do and the wife and I haven't even started the family."

"I thought you two weren't married."

"Not yet but soon," Harry said as he watched Ginny and the girls playing.

* * *

**A/N: UPDATE! Like you all have been waiting for. I got 9 reviews for last chapter, I am quite pleased, I found that tof clocked out at 209 pages, ain't that a lot! Sheesh but as promised as I told many of my reviewers updates will be every two days instead of the regular five. Thank you all for your reviews and reading I hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Seritha**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Truth's Uncovered**

Lily sat on the bed, her legs swinging back and forth. Karen was sitting on Madam Pomfrey's desk, listening to the woman talk about the healing methods she preferred. Ginny and Harry had headed off to return to their classes. Daniel lay in the bed across from her, gazing up at the roof.

"How are you feeling?" Lily questioned.

"Much better actually. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine," she said as she got to her feet to stretch. Daniel watched her for a few minutes. "Mum says your parents are on their way."

"That's good, my sisters probably miss me."

"You have sisters?"  
"Two and a baby brother," he said with a smile.

"That's wonderful," she said as she hoped back up onto her bed. "I'll bet they miss you."

"Probably."

"Where is my favorite little potions maker?" A voice said from the door.

"Uncle Sevy!" Lily said happily as she hurried over to where Severus and Bella were standing.

"Hello squirt," he said as he picked her up in a hug.

"Auntie Bella."

"Hello Lily, I see you are looking well."

She nodded her head. "I didn't know you were coming to Hogwarts. I didn't know you could see Hogwarts."

The two laughed. "We aren't really muggles," Bella said.

"When's the baby due?" Karen asked excitedly as she came to stand by her sister.

"Very soon," Severus said proudly.

"Wonderful," the twins said together.

"Are you teaching again?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, I can still make them just now I have to do everything the muggle way."

"It's not that bad," Bella said as she pushed him.

He grinned at her. "She's right, not that bad."

"Alright in bed Lily," Madam Pomfrey said. "You and Daniel need to rest for a while longer."

"Come on Karen, you can take me to your parents," Bella said.

"I'm off to see Dumbledore," Severus said as he kissed Bella's forehead.

"Bye," Lily said as she climbed back into her bed.

"Bye," they all said as the doors closed.

* * *

"I'm fine Mom really," Daniel said. Lily slowly opened her eyes and gazed at Daniel. A petite woman with light brown hair stood beside Daniel's bed.

"I know you are, but I was afraid he'd find out," she said in a worried voice.

"I don't think he suspected anything Mom, so you really don't have to worry."

"I'm going to worry. I thought you would be safe with your father's brother and his wife."

"I was," he said calmly. "They just randomly attacked, it had nothing to do with him."

"Alright but I'm glad he hasn't found out," she said in a sad voice as she hugged her son.

"I'm not going to tell anyone Mom, who knows what they will think."

"That's the point, we don't want them to think anything about that. It wasn't even supposed to happen like that."

"I know, your sisters miss you."

"I miss them too. Are they doing alright?"  
"Yes, they are fine. Just a little shaken."

"When are we leaving?" Daniel questioned.

"In another couple of hours. I need to speak with Lily's parents before I go."

"Alright, they should be around here somewhere."

"Why don't you rest up and I'll be back soon?"

"Okay Mom."

Lily watched the woman walk out of the hospital wing. "She seems nice," Lily said.

Daniel smiled. "She's wonderful."

"What were you talking about earlier?"

He sighed. "I think you deserve to know." Daniel got out of his bed and moved to sit in a seat beside Lily's bed. She rolled onto her side so she could look at him. "She really never explained everything to me, just a bit of it. But Voldemort is my Uncle."  
"Uncle?" Lily said confused.

"I don't know how to explain it, it's really complicated, but his mother had another child, a daughter before everything went wrong. She didn't kill herself but everyone thought she did. She took her daughter and left. Ended up in the states where no one could find her. I'm really just protecting my mother, so he can't find her."

"She seems a bit young to be as old as him."

"Magic," he said with a shrug. "We are all pretty powerful."

"Really," she said with a shake of her head. "That's really something. I don't blame you for keeping that a secret."

"Will you keep it a secret?" Daniel questioned. Lily smiled at him.

"I will."

"Thank you."

"I owe you a lot."

"I owe you as well."

"Not really, I didn't do much."

He just smiled at her.

* * *

"It was great meeting you Daniel," Ginny said as she shook his hand.

"We owe you for taking care of Lily," Harry said as he clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"If you ever need anything we will be more then happy to help."  
"It was no problem really," Daniel said embarrassed.

_I think we are embarrassing the poor boy, _Harry thought

_I believe we are love._

"Bye Daniel," Lily said as she moved to hug him.

"It was nice to meet you all," his mother said as she shook Ginny and Harry's hand.

"Stay safe," Daniel told Lily as he hugged her back.

"I should be saying the same for you," Lily said with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you too," Ginny said to the woman.

"Bye," Lily whispered as she pulled away to stand beside her mother. Ginny rested a hand on top of her head.

"Bye," Daniel said.

The two of them headed into the fire and disappeared.

* * *

"We're home!" Fleur said with a brilliant smile as she walked into the Great Hall.

Bill came in behind her. "Miss us?"

"Bill! Fleur!" Ginny said happily as she ran to hug her brother and sister-in-law.

"Nice to see you too Ginny," Bill said.

"Where have you been?"

"Busy," Fleur said. "Come, we'll talk in your room. Hermione?"

"Oh, I'm coming," Hermione said as she got to her feet.

"Wait for us!" Pansy, Luna, Lavender, Hannah, and Jamie said.

"Wonderful," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Hello Bill."

"Potter."

"Potter?"

"It is your name right?"

"Yes but you never call me that."

"I know but it was just fun," Bill said with a grin. "Now where are my nieces?"

"Uncle Bill!" Lily and Karen said as they came sprinting into the hall.

"Girls!" He said as he easily lifted them up. "Now, where did they get off to now? Harry, have you seen your children?"  
"Why, they were just right here a second ago."

"We're right here," the girls said.

"Oh, why here they are! I'm amazed. How did you get up here?"

"You picked us up," Karen said.

"That's right," he said as he set them down. "Now have you two been behaving?"  
"Yes," they said instantly.

"You aren't lying to me are you?"

"No."

"Good because I brought you back presents!" He said as he presented them with boxes.

"Oh yes, spoil the girls," Harry said.

"You and Ginny spoil them enough," Bill said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Now where did you and Fleur run off too?"

"Come on Harry, my boy and I'll tell you a few things."

"Oh you are so not leaving me out of the loop," Ron said.

"We'll be with Bella!" The girls said as they took off.

"What's going on Bill?" Harry asked.

* * *

Ginny dropped onto her bed, Hermione sitting beside her, Luna on the other side. Lavender, Pansy, and Hannah took a seat in various chairs. While Jamie and Fleur took a seat on the couch.

"How do you keep your room clean?" Pansy asked.

"Harry leaves most of his clothing in the bathroom. So it's a bit easier to clean up instead of if the tossed them around the room."  
"Draco leaves his clothes everywhere."

"George is pretty clean so I don't have to worry about that," Hermione said.

"Fred told me the only reason they are clean is because they couldn't have all their clothes lying around while they were working on experiments," Luna told them.

"Ron is a mess," Hannah said. "I won't step foot into his room without it being clean."

"Oh Neville complains about that all the time," Lavender said. "Ron leaves his clothes all over their dorm. I won't even walk in there, its disgusting."

"Harry complained about that too. Thankfully neither of us has to worry about it. Mum used to try and get him to clean up his room all the time, but it would be messy ten minutes later. I remember when Bill and Charlie charmed his clothes to come to life and they attacked him, demanding that they stopped being thrown all over the place. He had nightmares for a month."

"Oh he is never living this down," Luna said evilly.

"Leave my boyfriend alone," Hannah said with a smile.

"So which is cleaner?" Hermione questioned.

"Out of all of them I have to say that it was…Bill who could keep his room clean the best," Ginny said with a shrug.

"Right there is a reason we are here," Jamie commented.

"Yes, where did you and Bill run off too?" Lavender questioned.

"We are just dying to know," Pansy said.

"Then let her speak," Ginny snapped.

"Bill and I left to elope," Fleur said.

The girls all looked at each other. All of them wanted to get married before the war came to an end but they knew it would be coming sooner rather then later.

As one the girls hurried over to hug Fleur.

"This is wonderful!" Hermione said.

"I'm so happy for you," Luna added.

"This is amazing," Ginny cried happily.

"George suggested that," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"And you didn't take him up on that offer?" Hannah asked surprised.

"Because I don't think it's time."

"Have you told Mum and Dad?" Ginny asked turning to her new sister-in-law.

"Yes, they weren't all that thrilled about it. Gabrielle was very pleased with how it turned out."

"We are too," Ginny said with a smile.

* * *

"You two eloped?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, we felt it would be better. We all can't wait around for the war to end."

"We have a few more months before it's all over," Harry mumbled.

"I know Harry, but I have to think about my future too. I know you and Ginny are getting married when all of this is over, but it was just time for us."

"I'm happy for you Bill."

"Thanks Harry."

"So what did your parents say?"

"Well they weren't too happy at first. I mean their oldest just runs off and comes back married. After a few minutes it sort of wore off and they were happy about it."

"That's great."

* * *

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Fleur asked as the rest of the girls headed out of the room.

"Sure, I'll be up in a minute," Ginny told Harry. He nodded his head and headed up to their room. "What's up?" She asked as she sat down on the couch.

"I've got something to tell you."

"Alright."

"One of the other reasons Bill and I hurried to get married is because…"

"Because?" Ginny prompted.

"Because I'm pregnant."

Ginny sat there for a moment, trying to process what was just said. "This is wonderful!" She shouted happily as she hugged Fleur tightly.

Fleur smiled. "No one else knows yet, we don't want it broadcast because of the war."

"I understand. Do Mum and Dad know?"

"No, no one else knows. We are planning on telling everyone when we get together for dinner in two weeks."

"This is great Fleur, I get to be an aunt!"

"You're already a mother," Fleur said with a laugh.

"Yes but the girls are seven now, I didn't get them as babies," Ginny told her.

"Then you can help me."

Ginny laughed. "Not sure if I want to do that much, but I'll help out when I can. So why did you tell me?"

"Bill and I wanted you to be our babies Godmother."

"Really?" Ginny said happily.

"Yes, really, if you want that is."

"Of course!" She said as she hugged Fleur.

Fleur laughed. "I should get home."

"Night Fleur."

"Night Ginny, night Harry!"

"Night Fleur!" Harry called.

"Night girls."

"Night Aunt Fleur!" Karen and Lily shouted.

"You two are supposed to be asleep," Ginny called to them.

She heard them giggle and just shook her head.

"Bye," Fleur said.

"Bye," Ginny said as she watched her disappear through the fire. Ginny made her way over to where the girl's room was now connected to the rest of the room they had. "Aren't you two supposed to be asleep?"

"We were," Lily said.

"But we heard everyone talking," Karen put in.

"We were just curious."

"What have I told you two about ease dropping?"

The two girls exchanged looks from their beds. "To not get caught."

"Good, now be a bit more sneaky. You girls go to bed now."

"Alright," they said.

"Night Mum," Karen said.

"Night Mum," Lily said.

"Night Da!" They both shouted.

"Goodnight girls," Harry said as she stood behind Ginny.

The two girls giggled. "Night."

Ginny and Harry headed to their room. "I'm happy for Fleur and Bill," Ginny said as she changed into her clothes for the night.

"I am too," Harry said from the bathroom. "This stupid war just causes too many problems."

"It'll be over soon."

"I know, I know, but I hate waiting."

Ginny chuckled. "You didn't seem to hate it back in your fourth year."

"I was younger then," he commented as he came out of the bathroom. "How much did you hate waiting?"

"More then you know. I can't believe you made me wait!"

Harry chuckled now and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It wasn't completely intentional. Besides I was confused."

"Confused? What in the world were you confused about?" Ginny demanded of him.

"If I really cared for you in that way or if you did."

"After all that time you spent kissing me you had doubts?"

Harry grinned. "I thought you could do better."

"Oh, and you actually think there is someone better then you?"  
"Maybe."  
"Well there isn't and I don't want you to ever think that again," Ginny said with a grin on her face.

He laughed and kissed her on the nose. "But you still love me."

"Of course I love you."

* * *

**A/N: I know this update is early, but I am in like dire need of help. I am looking for at least TWO new betas who i can actually count on to help get some feedback. Jade has graciously offered his assistance to my growing problem, as I have offered to help beta for him but I really need some. While my beta is amazing and helps so much there are things that even between the two of us we don't manage to catch. I have a few stories to work on, a lot of chapters in the future so the help would be really really appreciated. But I know people have lives (unfortuantely for me I lack one therefore I have time to write so much) so I am not really expecting much, even my beta has life, but I could really use the added help.**

**Oh and if any of you have ever read Jade's Correcting of Past Mistakes I have a short fic that I did last night while I was chatting with him, he gave me permission to post it so if any of you have read his story then you'll understand it but as the authors of the characters I used it is a bit more entertaining for us then some but he liked it and so did I so if you have time to read it that would be great, as I am not really expecting reviews but its still good fun.**

**Alright I have to get back to reality but hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Seritha**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four: A Break**

The sound of screaming woke Harry and Ginny. Ginny was the first out of bed and down the stairs. Harry was quick to follow her, but she beat him to the girl's room. Ginny pushed the doors open.

Karen was kneeling beside Lily's bed, fear etched across her face. "She's having a nightmare."

Ginny knelt beside Karen and shook Lily. "Wake up Lily, it's only a nightmare."

Lily continued to thrash around, crying out for them to stop.

"She's remembering what happened to her," Harry commented.

"Wake up Lily, please wake up," Karen begged.

"Harry, take Karen," Ginny told him.

"Come on Karen," Harry said as he picked her up.

"No, let me stay! Please let me stay."

"Your mother is handling it, I promise she'll be fine."

Karen gave in and Harry took her out of the room. Ginny touched Lily's forehead and pushed herself into Lily's nightmare. She gasped when she saw what was happening.

'_Your mother and father can't save you here,' Voldemort hissed. 'You will die a slow painful death. I'll show you what it is like to never feel happy again. You won't ever see your family again.' He had told her._

_'That's a lie!' Lily cried. She was being held up between two people. The gash across her chest had soaked her entire shirt, the blood dripped to the floor. Her hair was darker. A large gash ran across her cheek. Her left arm was still broken and her clothes were torn._

_'Where are they then? Why did they allow you to get taken?'_

_'You're a liar! My parents rescued me.'_

_'They can never save you here,' Voldemort said with a cold laugh. 'Nothing will stop me from killing you here. Because when you die here, you die out there.'_

_'No! You can't kill me! This isn't real.'_

_Voldemort got to his feet and hit her hard across the face. Lily cried out in pain. 'Does this feel like it isn't real.'_

_'It's not enough for you to abuse them when they are awake now you harm her when she's sleeping,' Ginny said coldly._

_'Mum!' Lily said happily._

_'Doesn't this seem familiar,' Voldemort said. 'I do recall another incident where we were in a similar situation. Don't you recall?'_

_'You tried to steal the prophecy from me. What business do you have with my child?'_

_'Interesting how you keep calling them 'your' children when they have no biological attachment to you.'_

_'Blood isn't always what makes you family. If you had a heart maybe you'd understand that.'_

_Voldemort laughed. 'When are you going to reveal that prophecy to me?'_

_'Never.'_

_'Then prepare to have you 'child' suffer for it.'_

_'Do you honestly believe I will be letting you harm her?' Ginny asked as she moved over to her daughter. With a wave of her hand the two others disappeared. She picked Lily up. 'None of this is real. The pain is all in your head. He can only control you if you let him. I learned that the hard way.'_

_'The Chamber," Lily said breathlessly._

_'She can't force me out!' Voldemort cried. 'I am a part of this!'_

_'Don't listen to anything he says_. You _and you alone controls what happens in _your_ dreams. He doesn't exist. He can_ not _harm you.'_

_'But it felt so real Mum.'_

_'Because it is real,' Voldemort snapped._

_'It felt real because_ he _wanted you to believe that it was real. You do not have to feel the pain if you don't want to. This is your mind, this is your dream, and there is no one else who can take that away from you. No one can hurt you if you don't want them to.'_

_Lily nodded her head. 'What do I do?'_

_'Open your eyes darling,' Ginny said softly._

Ginny gazed down at Lily's still face. Lily's eyes shot open and she sat up with a strangled cry. Ginny wrapped her arms around her. "It's alright, it's alright."

"Why did he come to me?" Lily cried softly.

"I don't know, but he seems to get some sort of enjoyment out of it," Ginny said soothingly. "You're safe now."

"It felt so real Mum."

"I know, he's done it to me before."

"He has?"

"He tried to force his way into my mind to uncover a prophecy that was about your father, but he couldn't get a hold of me. I remember something that I was told one night when I was younger. It wasn't until I got older that I realized who it was that told me. I was in a nightmare, one of the ones after the Chamber. It was just as bad as always only this time someone was there to comfort me. They told me that 'it was only a dream. No matter what anyone else tells you, you have the power to change what goes on in your dreams. You have the power to see what you want in your dreams.'"

"What happened?"

"I began improving. Each time I would have a nightmare I would repeat those words in my head. It helps, I promise."

"Thank you," Lily whispered.

Ginny just smiled and hugged her tighter. "Why don't you stay with us tonight?"

"Alright."

"Come on." The two headed into the living room where Karen and Harry were sitting.

"Let's get some sleep," Harry said.

* * *

"Alright class, settle down," Ginny said from her perch on the desk. The group of third years quieted down.

"Good, now can anyone tell me-"

"How Potter managed to not only keep a teaching job but to keep a beautiful redhead for a girlfriend," Cedric said from the door.

"Fiancé," Cho said. "Poor, poor Ginny, you can do so much better then Potter," she said with a grin as she walked into the room.

"You're right," Ginny said with a wicked grin. "But I've yet to find anyone better then Harry here, of course you took one of the best looking boys in the school."

"I did didn't I. Of course Katie took the sexiest one."

"Yes Oliver," Ginny said wistfully.

"Good thing too, I wouldn't have had a shot with Ginny," Harry said with a grin.

"Why are we fawning over that old Keeper? He's not worth the time," Cedric said a little put out.  
"Oh but we beg to differ," Cho said.

"Yes we do. He is very handsome and not only that, but he has that smile that can just make a girl melt."

"No talking about my fiancé," Katie said as she swept into the room. "He's mine."

"We know," Cho and Ginny said together.

"So how does it feel to be upstaged boys?" Oliver said with a massive smile as he came into the room.

"Please," Cedric and Harry said.

"You aren't that good looking," Harry said with a glare.

"We don't know why the girls like you," Cedric put in.

"Because he is one hell of a kisser," Katie said with a smug smile on her face.

"No fair!" Cho and Ginny cried.

"Not only do you get the sexiest guy to ever walk the face of the earth-" Cho started.

"But now you have to rub it in that he is a good kisser," Ginny whined.

"I know and he is_ all_ _mine," _Katie said happily.

"To think I was going to marry Ginny too," Harry said with a shake of his head. "Now Padma, maybe she is more, hey what did you do that for?" Harry asked as he rubbed his arm.

Ginny was glaring at him. "That is not funny."

"Neither is listening to my fiancé fawning all over my former Quidditch Captain."

"Ah I didn't think they'd be coming so soon."

"For what?" Katie and Oliver asked.

"Well, we can talk about that later when you all stop interrupting my class," Harry said.

"Oh right," Katie said. "You're all dismissed."

There was a cry of joy as the class scrambled out in a hurry.

"Hey, I wasn't done."

"We are here!" Fred and George said as they threw open the doors.

"I thought you had a class," George said.

"We saw them all scurrying down the halls," Fred added.

"Katie here decided to dismiss my class."

"We had things to discuss," she said with a shrug.

"Katie!" Alicia said happily.

"Alicia!" Katie said as she got up to hug her friend and fellow Chaser.

"Katie! Alicia!" Angelina said as she came into the room.

"Angelina," both girls said happily.

"Why if it isn't our favorite seeker," Alicia said as she spotted Harry.

"I'm your only seeker," Harry said dryly.

"There was that one guy before you, but I don't remember his name," Angelina said thoughtfully.

"Hello Captain," they said together as they saluted Oliver.

"Nice to see you two haven't changed one bit," Oliver commented as he pulled Katie into his arms.

"To think I only graduated last year, I feel so young."

"Isn't it great?" Harry asked with a grin. "Being the youngest two means we aren't as old as the others."

"I know," Katie said with a grin.

"Hey!" Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Oliver, Cho, and Cedric all said together.

"We are not old," Fred and Angelina said together.

"You are all old," Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"Though I bet Ginny here has a lot more experience then the rest of us, what do you think girls?" Cho questioned a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Ginny just continued to smirk.

"Definitely," they all said together.

"Of all the things to talk about," Harry said with a shake of his head.

"Wait, you and Ginny-" Fred started.

"Oh knock it off Fred. I know for a fact that Luna and I were the only ones that waited until we were sixteen."

"I resent that," George said. "So was Hermione."

"No, she was fifteen."

"Oh, never mind then."

"Katie?" Oliver questioned.

"What?" She questioned.

"I thought-"

"Oh Oliver, she's teasing."

"For the most part," Ginny said with a laugh.

"That really wasn't going to help the situation along any," Harry told her.

"I know."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back against the desk, so his back was pressed to her chest. She moved her arms to his waist. Harry shook his head.

"So what are we doing here anyway?" Katie asked.

"Well, we've decided to have a bit of fun," Ginny said.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Alicia said.

"Why do you say that?" George questioned.

"If your sister has got an idea, it's got to be a good one," Katie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Fred and George exchanged looks while Ginny laughed.

"Moving on. We are going to challenge the Hogwarts Staff to a nice game of Quidditch against the best Quidditch team this school has ever seen."

"Yes!" The girls all said together.

"Wait, we had a good team!" Cho said, a glint in her eyes.

"The team that whipped you all big time," George said with pride. "Bloody Ravenclaws."

"Hufflepuffs are good too you know," Cedric said.

"Still beat you," Fred said.

"True," he said with a shrug.

"So you all up for it?" Harry asked.

"No way are we going to pass up an opportunity like this!" Angelina said. "Even playing professionally isn't as good as it was when I played with all of you."

"I know what you mean," Oliver said with a grin. "I miss my little team."

"I'll bet you do," Fred and George said with a roll of their eyes.

"Well, glad all of you are so willing to play," Harry said with a grin.

"Let's beat the professors," Alicia said with a grin.

"They are so going down," Katie said. "To think Harry, Fred, and George are the only ones who haven't gone professional."

"Yet," Harry said.

"Yet?" Ginny questioned. He grinned sheepishly. "We will discuss this later."

"Owww," Fred, George, Cedric, and Oliver said.

"You're going to get it now," Fred said.

"When any woman says that, you know you're in trouble," Oliver said with a shake of his head. "I've been on the receiving end a few times."

"A few?" Katie said.

"It's not my fault! I promise I didn't do anything."

"I already said you didn't, remember?"

"Oh right, she's so understanding," Oliver said as he kissed her cheek.

Katie rolled her eyes but was smiling.

* * *

Ginny pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, Lily and Karen were beside her.

"How nice of you to join us this evening Miss Weasley, girls," Dumbledore said.

"I bet you've missed us," Ginny said with a bright smile. "When did you become Headmaster again?" She questioned.

McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged looks. "That is a very good question," McGonagall asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have anything else to do," he said with a shrug.

Jamie and Anna laughed quietly. Jamie had taken up the position of helping her mother with the transfiguration classes.

"Well that's wonderful because we have some guests today," Ginny said happily as she led the girls to where they usually sat.

"Who are these guests Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"You'll see."

Just then the doors reopened and Harry walked in. "Sorry I'm late, I had some things to take care of before hand."

"Alright Mr. Potter, what exactly is going on?"

"I've just invited a few friends to join us for dinner is all," Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, only a few friends," Fred said as he entered the hall. "Good to be back, I think this place changes too much."

"Right you are brother, it does that a lot," George said as he walked into the room.

Hermione and Luna were smiling brightly at their significant others.

"It's been years since I was last here," Oliver said as he strode into the hall, Katie beside him.

"It has only been a summer for me, but its so nice to be back," Katie said with a bright smile.

"Lucky you, it's been far too long since I last had time to walk these halls."

"Same here," Angelina said as she came into the hall, Alicia beside her.

"My goodness this place certainly feels much more at ease, don't you think Ang?" Alicia questioned.

"Miss Johnson, Miss Spinet, Mr. Weasleys, Miss Bell, and Mr. Wood, what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Professor McGonagall said, a smile on her face.

"Well Professor, we've come to offer a proposition," Katie said with a grin.

"One that will be a very nice one," Fred added.

"That involves all of us," George said.

"Harry included," Alicia added.

"Going against all of you," Oliver said.

"In a match against the best Gryffindor Quidditch team, no offense to the new one, against the faculty of Hogwarts," Angelina finished.

"With me as commentator," Lee Jordan said as he walked into the Great Hall.

"Lee!" They all said together.

"Cedric and Cho told me what was going on and I couldn't pass up this opportunity," he said with a huge grin.

"We thought having it all back would be a dream," Cho said. "Just like when we were younger."

"Lee always had the best commentary," Cedric said as he stood beside Cho.

"I see," McGonagall said.

"You all up for the challenge?" Harry questioned.

"Why not, when do you plan on having this match?"

"Three weeks from today."

"Deal."

The hall burst into chatter.

* * *

**A/N: Now don't expect an update until what thursday? Ne how here is the update and I am sad to say that I am experiencing a HUGE amount of writers block at the moment. I have just finished 4 one shots that I will be posting when I get them back from the betas but I havent written ne thing on ne of my three fanfics. I started a bit of Lily's tale but my frustrations are getting the better of me. So bear with me here as I may or may not remember the update since I am at my wits end with everything. But I do hope you all enjoy this chapter and soon this story will be coming to a close and as much as it saddens me I am quite proud of what I have accomplished even if i am not one of the best writers out there, I could still use a lot of work on my writing, trust me I could use a lot of it. But none the less I am pleased and proud and a very big thanks to my reviewers who helped me along just by telling me how well the stories are. **

**Seritha**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Overthrowing the Ministry**

"Wake up Mum, Dad," Lily said as she shook Ginny. The couple was fast asleep beside each other.

"Five more minutes," Harry muttered as he rolled onto his side, hiding his face against Ginny's neck.

"What time is it?" Ginny questioned softly.

"Seven."

"It's a Saturday."

"You also have company," Lily told them. "Madam Bones is here to see you two. She said she had some very important news."

Ginny groaned and pulled herself out of bed. She stretched and ruffled Lily's hair. "Tell her I'll be down in five minutes."

"Alright," Lily said as she headed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Come on Harry. It must be important for her to drag us out of bed."

"Why don't you go handle it? I didn't even get to bed last night till three."

"I don't care Harry, please get up."

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at his fiancé. She was pulling on a pair of jeans. Next, she pulled back her hair and went to brush her teeth. With a sigh he rolled out of bed, pulled on a pair of pants, and went to brush his teeth.

Ginny yawned again. "I wonder if Dobby made breakfast."

"I thought you were learning to cook?"

"I am, but I really don't feel up to it this morning."

"Ah," Harry commented as he grabbed a shirt and followed Ginny out of their room.

Madam Bones was waiting patiently for them, talking to Lily and Karen while she waited.

"Hello Madam Bones," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh food," Ginny said happily as she moved to sit down beside Lily, who handed her a plate of food. "I'm starving."

"I can see that," Madam Bones said with a smile.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"There was an attack on the Ministry yesterday evening. Apparently someone let slip the location of where Mr. Pettigrew was being held at."

"Did you find out who told?" Harry questioned as he grabbed his own plate of food.

"No, we have no idea who it was. We have yet to find a suitable place to place him in. We have also added more guards around the area to make sure that he is not released."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Ginny set a comforting hand on his thigh.

_Where can we place him? _Harry questioned

_I don't know love but I am sure we will think of something_, Ginny said. "I think we should give it a day or two to find a suitable place to hold him at for the time being."

"That is fine, I thought I might come inform you of the situation."

"Who all has knowledge of the captive?" Karen asked.

"Auror Tonks, Auror Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, and Fudge."

"Then we can rule out Tonks and Mr. Weasley. They wouldn't drop the information to anyone," Lily put in.

"Exactly and Kingsley wouldn't dare go against the rules we set down," Ginny added thoughtfully.

"That means that Fudge is our suspect," Harry said dryly.

"Oh goody, now we can remove him from office! I've been waiting for something to do," Ginny said happily.

"You've had plenty to do."

"But I want to remove that bonehead from office. The only reason we kept him on this long was because we haven't yet found someone suitable enough to help with the demands that we need. Now, however, I don't think his presence is necessary anymore. And since I am sure it was him that let slip the location of that moron then I believe that it is his fault that we have to move him to a more secure location. Do you think Dudley would mind if we locked him in the cell in the house?"

"You want to put him in my house?" Harry questioned.

"No, I want to put him in the closet that he made you live in during your childhood. We don't have time to deal with him and that is the perfect place to stuff him. He can't transform and we can have Bill shrink it back to the closet. Then he can know what it feels like to live in there."

Harry sighed heavily. "It's a great idea, but I'm not sure, who would we get to watch him?"

"No one," Ginny said simply.

"Then how are we going to keep him?" Madam Bones questioned.

"This is a sort of semi revenge that I have in place. When I get the details worked out I'll inform you. Just keep him under watch and I will get back to you on that, you as well," she told Harry.

"Then that's settled. Who do you plan to overthrow Fudge with?"

"I think a little more debating should be done don't you think?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I do believe so."

"We will announce it next week at the conference what Fudge's plans are for the war."

"I will make sure that Pettigrew is being watched over."

"Thank you," Ginny said with a yawn. They said their goodbyes as Madam Bones disappeared through the fireplace. Ginny groaned as she collapsed against Harry, who wrapped his arms firmly around her.

_I just want to go back to sleep._

_So do I but we are already up._

_It's a Saturday! _Ginny whined

_So who do you think we should place as the new Minister?_

_I think that Madam Bones would be absolutely perfect. She has done everything and anything to help aid us through the war. We need someone competent, who we can trust, and who we don't have to check over. When this war is over, that's it. Neither of us wants to deal with too much politics or anything to that affect._

_Yes I know but even so we may end up doing all of that even if we don't want to._

_I figured as much but it may help ease the pain a little don't you think?_

_Probably. Now what are you planning on doing to Pettigrew._

_Make him feel what life was like for you growing up. Hermione and I have been working on this spell, we weren't really sure if you would approve of it but we wanted to help. He owes you Harry. He owes you a lot. The spell makes him feel every bit of pain that you had to suffer. He won't have the strength to escape._

_That's a bit cold but I like it. It's his fault I had to live through that._

_I know love, I know._

Ginny snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his neck.

A loud knocking on the door made all four of them jump. Lily raced to the door and yanked it open. Pansy stood panting in the doorway.

"Bella...hospital…baby," she gasped.

"She's having the baby?" Ginny questioned.

Pansy only nodded her head.

"Come on," Ginny called as she grabbed Pansy and flamed straight to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Where is he?" Voldemort demanded.

"He was moved just before you got there," Fudge said.

"Why was he moved? I need him."

"I don't know who moved him. I believe Madam Bones has moved him without my authority."

"Then fix it," Voldemort hissed.

"I'll get right on that my Lord."

"You better."

Fudge nodded his head and made his way out of the area. He flooed out of the house and reappeared in his office. He was a bit surprised to see Harry Potter sitting in his chair.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"I've come to speak with you," he said coldly.

"And you decided to sit in my chair?"

"It won't be yours for long."

"What are you talking about?" Fudge demanded.

"You've been a very bad Minister. I don't think my fiancé and I can stand to have you in office much longer. You see, the war will be coming to an end and we need a competent person in charge of the recovery and rebuilding. You are not what we are looking for. The only reason we left you in office for this long was because we had yet to find someone who can take that position. How is ole Voldy?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Do you really not? That's a pity because I know for a fact that you are a Death Eater."

"I am not!"

Before Fudge could make a move he was on the ground, Harry's hand clasped tightly to his throat. He tried to grip Harry's hands but found his arms pinned.

"You are trying to give that traitor back to his master," Harry hissed dangerously quiet. "That bastard is the reason that my parents are dead. And you plan to give him back to the man that destroyed my family. Destroyed my happiness as a child."

Fudge was gasping for air his face and was starting to turn blue.

Harry slowly released a bit of pressure, allowing a bit more airflow into his lungs. "I know you are a Death Eater and I intend to never let you go back to your precious lord. Because the second you do you will never be able to see again. I've warned you and times up Fudge. Next Tuesday when you give your speech, you will have a formal resignation, in front of the entire press."

"N-N-No!"

"You aren't in a position to go against me. Don't think I won't make sure you won't pay for this. You see, we are moving Pettigrew to a private facility, where no one will be able to get to him. Don't push me Fudge, I will make sure you are dead before Voldemort. Because of you, no one in the wizarding world knew that Voldemort was back. He tried to kill me, do you honestly believe I was going to let all of this go?"

"Harry, you need to calm down," Hermione said as she appeared behind him. Harry leaned over Fudge, his hand gripping Fudge's neck, and his knee was on his chest.

"G-Get h-h-him o-o-of-ff of m-me," Fudge gasped out.

"No can do," Hermione said. "See, you crossed the line by becoming a Death Eater to the man who is out to kill my brother. The thing about that is, he's been fighting this bastard all his life. You never believed him until the Ministry battle. Lucius was the one who got you stuck in with Voldemort. You are the sneak that let loose information. But, thankfully, we were able to detain the matter and keep things from getting out of hand. If you go telling Voldemort anything you won't be able to see anymore. We've learned such advanced magic that it will make your head spin."

"Don't push us Fudge. Even Dumbledore gave up his hold on the Order. My fiancé and I are powerful. You've heard the stories of what we did in the states, more importantly my fiancé. We have some of the most elite with us, all of whom are ages younger than you. We are in control, you are not," Harry said quietly. "This war will end. I will kill Voldemort. Then, then we can rest."

Harry got to his feet, letting Fudge breath. "Aurors, take this traitor to Azkaban," Hermione said coldly.

Three Aurors came in to the room. "You can't arrest me! I am the Minister of Magic," Fudge cried.

"You are no longer Minister," Harry snapped. "Get him out of my sight."

They grabbed him and dragged him out of the room. Growling, Harry slammed his foot into the desk. Hermione grabbed his arms, pulling him into a hug. "Calm down Harry, getting mad won't do us any good," she said soothingly.

"I know but I hate this. It's stupid," he growled.

"We should get back to the school Harry," Hermione said quietly.

Harry nodded his head and flamed the two of them outside of the hospital wing. When Ginny saw Harry appear she ran into his arms. Harry smiled down at her.

_You prat you shouldn't have left! _Ginny scowled at him.

_Well someone has to stay here with the girls. Besides you were preoccupied. I got the chance. I just needed to let out some frustration._

_I know but still, you could have killed him._

_I should have killed him._

_Well he isn't going to be dead yet so why don't we just wait to publicly humiliate him? _

_Did you contact Rita Skeeter_? Harry questioned as he gazed down at her.

_Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. By this time tomorrow the whole wizarding world will know what he is._

_I knew I was going to marry you for some reason._

Ginny just laughed and kissed him quickly. Harry smiled and the two of them made their way to where Lily and Karen were sitting at. Lily climbed onto Ginny's lap, while Karen leaned against Harry.

Everyone waited anxiously to hear the news. Severus was outside pacing.

"You know pacing isn't really going to make a difference," Jamie said after he had been pacing for an hour.

"Well I need to do something," Severus said.

Just then the doors opened to reveal Madam Pomfrey. "You can go in now Severus."

He rushed into the room, an anxious expression on his face.

"Well?" Ginny questioned.

"You will just have to wait. I think the mother and father should be the ones to tell you. No going in there, she needs her rest."

There was a collective sigh from the group around them. Severus came out, a huge grin on his face, carrying a small bundle in his arms. Everyone got to their feet, but was careful not to crowd around him.

"It's a beautiful baby boy," Severus said proudly.

"Congratulations," Harry said as everyone else began telling him congratulations.

"What's his name?" Lily asked.

"Christopher James Snape," they heard Bella call.

"Alright, all of you out, leave the parents to themselves," Madam Pomfrey said as she ushered all of them out of the hospital wing.

* * *

"Well, are you ready?" Ginny asked as she gazed up at Harry from their bed.

"No," he said quietly as he continued to gaze out the window.

"You don't have to go Harry, Hermione and I can take care of everything."

"I know you can, but I am sure I have to face him sooner or later."

"That's true Harry, but now isn't the time to go see him. You know that as well as I do. It would be better if you just stayed here."

"Maybe," he said with a sigh as he sat back down on the bed. Ginny got up and moved to sit behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and kissing the back of his neck.

"You'll get your revenge soon enough Harry, but right now I get to have mine."

Harry smiled wearily and placed his hands over Ginny's. "I'm sure you will. This will all be over soon enough."

"Then we can have the wedding, go traveling, build the house, and start a family," she said with a grin.

Harry turned enough so that he could look at her. "Maybe we'll even have a son."

Ginny laughed. "Knowing our luck that's all we will get."

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "Maybe but we won't know until it happens."

Ginny grinned up at him. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Come on Ginny! Madam Bones isn't going to wait around all day you know," Hermione called from downstairs.

"I better get going, are you going to be fine here by yourself?"

"I've got the girls so don't worry about me."

"No taking them flying. It's already bad enough that Mum got them brooms. I do not want to corrupt the children."

Harry chuckled. "I haven't taken them."

"Liar."

"So what. What if they happen to be really good quidditch players?"

"Then they can work on it at school," Ginny commented as she got to her feet. Harry moved back on the bed so that he was lying down. Ginny smiled at him as she pulled on her shoes. "I'll see you in a while."

"Alright, bye."

Ginny headed down the stairs where Hermione was waiting for her. "Bye girls," Ginny said as she kissed both of them on top of the head.

"Bye Mum," they called as the two disappeared through the fire.

Ginny and Hermione reappeared in the living room of Privet Drive. "Hey you two," Jamie said as she entered the room. She was pulling back her blonde hair and was grinning.

"And what have you been up to?" Ginny asked with a sly grin.

"Nothing," Jamie said with a glare at Ginny.

"Sure," Hermione said as she slipped off into the kitchen.

"You know I can see your magic, it's pretty bright."

"Knock it off Ginny, I don't tease you about Harry."

"True but what can you tease me with? Harry and I don't even get a free moment."

"Oh you poor baby," Jamie said with a roll of her eyes.

"So when is the wedding?"

"Cute, real cute."

There was a knock on the door. "That's them," Hermione called.

The three girls headed to the door. Ginny opened it to reveal Madam Bones, Tonks, Kingsley, and Pettigrew. Peter was blindfolded and his hands were tied together.

"Ready?" Madam Bones asked.

"More then you could possibly know," Ginny said coldly.

"Ginny?" Peter asked confused.

"Hush," Tonks snapped. "Where is his new home?"

"Right this way," Ginny said as she led them to the door under the stairs.

"Harry used to live in this?" Tonks asked amazed. "It could barely fit him."

"I know," Ginny commented dryly. "This is where you are staying Pettigrew."

Kingsley removed the blindfold so that he could see his new cell. "It's a closet!" He practically shouted. Kingsley shoved him into it and slammed the door shut. Hermione preformed the charm that sealed the door.

Ginny stepped forward, opening an area to speak into. "You see the thing is Pettigrew that you pissed me off and this is my revenge for what you did to my fiancé. You are the reason he spent most of his life in this closet. The reason he was beaten and all of that. See, eventually, Harry, Moony, Padfoot, Alice, Frank, and Anna are going to get their own revenge on you for taking away Lily and James. How you could betray your friends is beyond me. Now, however, I get to take care of some much-needed business.

"You see, Hermione and I have come across some spells that are going to allow you to feel every bit of pain that Harry had to feel while living here. The best part is, there is no stopping it until it's run its course. You get to feel every broken bone, every hit, and every bruise. You get to live through having no food, barely any water, and a lack of the outside world. You are going to hate the dark by the end of this. Have fun Peter, you've earned this."

"Y-y-you c-c-can't do that!" Peter shouted. "It's inhumane."  
"Well, you'd have to be human for that to count. Besides Harry and I control the wizarding world. No one is going to want you to be so happy and healthy after what you've done. You brought Voldemort back to life, you are responsible for thousands of deaths," Ginny said coldly. "Goodbye Pettigrew."

Ginny stepped away from the door and no sound could be heard.

"You can really do that?" Tonks asked in awe.

"Of course I can," Ginny said as she began chanting the spell. The door glowed a brilliant silver color before fading. "I hope he has fun with that."

"I'm shocked," Kingsley said with a shake of his head. "Remind me never to get on their bad side."

"Same here," Tonks said.

"I agree," Madam Bones said.

"Let's get going," Hermione said.

* * *

**A/N: Alright here is the update but now I decided to be a brat and make you all wait exactly ONE week until I update so hahahahahahaha. Ne how I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and all of that wonderful jazz so review and txs to all who are still reading.**

**Seritha**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter: Twenty-Six: The Match**

_Harry Potter uncovers Death Eater Scum in office!_

_Two days ago Harry Potter was spotted to be heading into Minister Fudge's office. It was said that the Minister had leaked valuable information to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In light of these events Mr. Potter personally took care of the problem of having a Death Eater for Minister of Magic. Earlier today we received a personal letter from both Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley on their dealings with the Ministry. _

_Mr. Potter wrote to inform us that he took care of the man who would surely have let thousands more die to help aid He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Minister has been found to have a Dark Mark on him and has been continuously feeding him information. _

_When asked about these accusations the Minister just ignored the questions. This in itself shows just how guilty he is. He is currently being held in Azkaban along with many other Death Eaters who have been captured by a group of fighters who claim loyalty to Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. While we have no information on just how many people these two have under their influence, you can be sure that more people will be willing to join the ranks. _

_In other news, the Ministry is in an uproar trying to place someone in the office. We have been informed that Miss Weasley will be publicly stating who they will be backing in the coming election. This statement is set to be made during the press conference next Tuesday. We are all anxiously awaiting to see what is going to happen next._

"You know I don't think all of this really matters," Hermione said in a bored tone. "Think of it this way. When this war is finally over, more then half of everyone that fought in the war or was involved in the battles will be either trying to rebuild or off somewhere. To us this really makes no difference."

"That's true," Ginny said from her seat. Lily sat in front of her, Ginny fixing her hair. "But we still need someone who is competent enough to take over control of the ministry while we are all away. I don't want to come back and find that everything is a complete and total mess."

"Good point. So who is going to be the next Minister of Magic?"

"Harry and I have decided to place you in that position," Ginny said with a wicked grin.

"Funny, real funny," Hermione drawled.

"I thought so too. We decided that Madam Bones would do very well in that position. Maybe Dad could get a promotion or something."

"That's a very good idea. I think she will do quite well in that position, besides we know we can trust her."

"See, told you it was a good idea."

"Of course."

* * *

Karen was sitting in her room, flipping through the pages of another book she had gotten. Lily was fast asleep in the bed beside her. With a heavy sigh Karen got to her feet and went into the warm living room. Harry and Ginny were asleep in their room. Karen slid her shoes on and quietly opened the door, careful not to hit the alarms that were on the door.

She slipped through the door and into the halls of Hogwarts. The halls were quiet. The portraits were fast asleep. Karen pulled out her flashlight that Hermione had given to her. She clicked it on and headed down the halls.

There was nothing in her way as she moved through the halls. She was making her way towards the Owlery. As she entered the Owlery her parent's owls flew to her. Hedwig landed on her left shoulder, while Freckles landed on her right.

"Hello," she said affectionately as she stroked them. "I have a mission for the two of you."

Hedwig hooted and held out her leg. Karen removed a letter from her pocket and tied the letter to her leg.

"I need you to take this to Daniel. I know you can find him."

Hedwig hooted and took off through the window. Freckles nudged her neck.

"You get to go see Anna," she told Freckles as she tied a letter to his leg as well.

With a hoot he flew out through the window.

* * *

"I can't believe I actually agreed to make a public statement," Ginny said with a shake of her head.

"I told you not to," Harry said with a laugh.

"Well Mr. Potter, why don't you go do it then?"

"Because I wasn't the one who said I would. Besides it's not going to kill you to make a public statement."

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled when he hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry said with a smile as he nuzzled her neck.

"Ew!" Lily and Karen said together.

Harry and Ginny just laughed. "You'll think differently when you two fall in love," Ginny said as she ruffled their hair affectionately.

"That's not a comforting thought," Harry said with a frown.

Ginny laughed. "It's going to happen sooner or later Harry."

"I am hoping later rather then sooner," he said with a shake of his head.

"Their only seven," Ginny said soothingly.

"Good point."

Lily and Karen just exchanged looks.

"You ready?" Hermione asked as she came into the room with Pansy.

"Ready as I will ever be. Do we have everyone ready?"

"Yes we do," Pansy told her. "Hermione and I will be right behind you, so you don't need to worry."

"That's not helping any."

"You went against all those people in a meeting, how is this different?" Hermione questioned.

"There weren't cameras all over the place."

"Good point," Pansy said.

"Time to go," Harry told her.

"Wonderful," Ginny mumbled as she opened the door and stepped into the loud hall.

Shouts rose up from the waiting reporters but Ginny ignored them as she approached the podium. Hermione and Pansy stood behind her, giving their silent support. Harry, Lily, and Karen waited just by the door.

"Hello everyone," Ginny said, silencing everyone. "Today I am here to speak about the Ex-Minister of magic. As we have found out, he has been leaking valuable information about a man that has caused this war. Peter Pettigrew was thought to be dead for fourteen years, having let Sirius Black take the fall for the deaths of Lily and James Potter. He was alive the entire time, disguised as a rat, and living in my home until Harry's third year. It was during that time that Harry learned the truth about his parent's death and the one that caused it.

"Because of him, Voldemort is alive and is killing thousands of people. Fudge was the one who made sure that no one believed Cedric Diggory and Harry when they came back from the cemetery. It was because of this that we weren't able to make a proper defense against him. Now, we learned that Fudge had become a Death Eater and was about to allow Pettigrew to return to Voldemort. We couldn't let that happen. We have all worked too hard and too long for one man to destroy everything for us. That's why we have decided that only one person can really help rebuild the Ministry when this is all said and done."

Ginny paused, her eyes straying towards Harry for a moment, who just smiled at her. "Today, we give our full and total support to Madam Bones."

Applause rose from those in the audience. Madam Bones just looked shocked as reporters turned to her. Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy hurried off the stage. Ginny easily picked up Lily and the six of them headed for the door.

"Miss Weasley! Care to say something?" A reporter called.

"No comments!" Harry hollered back as they brushed through the crowd of people.  
"That was so not fun," Ginny grumbled as she held onto Karen's hand.

"You were wonderful love," Harry said as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure I was."

"You did a lot better then the rest of us would," Pansy put in. "Now I am going to kidnap my little nieces, we are going to see Lucile," she said with a grin.

"You're taking them to America?" Ginny questioned. "And when did you decide on this?"

"Three days ago," Hermione added.

"It'll be good for the girls Ginny. I mean they'll be with us. We will be in the states with Lucile and they can learn a few things about American traditions. It's a learning experience," Pansy added.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Ginny demanded. "I would like to know when you all plan to take my children off for some trip."

"You've been busy love," Harry told her. "Let the girls go have some fun with their aunts."

Ginny sighed. "I don't have a problem with them going, I have a problem with not knowing when my children are going."

"Today," Hermione and Pansy said together.

"Today!"

"Yes today, come on girls, lets go get your things," Hermione told them.

Pansy took Lily from Ginny's arms while Hermione took Karen.

"Bye Mum!" The girls called.

"What? No bye to me," Harry said in a mock hurt voice.

"Bye Da!"

Ginny just shook her head. "When did they plan this outing?"  
"About a week ago," Harry said with a shrug.

"And you knew about this?"

"Of course I did. They came to talk to me about it."

"It would be nice to be informed about things."

"I know love," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But we get some free time to ourselves if that makes you feel any better?"

"Maybe," she said with a grin on her face.

"Maybe? I think I can change your mind."

"Good luck," Ginny said as she apparated away from him.

"Ginny!" He groaned as he apparated as well.

* * *

"So you all ready to go out there?" Oliver said.

"Yes!" Harry, George, Fred, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie called together.

"Great. I just want you all to know, this is the most fun I've had since I left school," Oliver said. "It's good to be back with you guys."

"It's not going to be the same when we go back to professional," Angelina said. "We would kick butt if we made up our team."

"Definitely," Alicia said. "I agree with Oliver. This is the most fun I've had playing quidditch since Olly here left."

"Then lets go have some fun," Katie said with a huge grin. "Let's go prove to our school what Quidditch is all about."

"Hell yeah!" Fred, George, and Harry called.

The seven of them made their way towards the entrance to the stadium.

"Welcome everyone to the first ever match between the Hogwarts staff and the one and only Gryffindor Quidditch team of all time!" Lee called over the intercom. Loud applause rang up from the people waiting in the stands. "Our Hogwarts staff team consists of: Anna Black, playing Keeper. Rubeus Hagrid and Severus Snape are playing as Beaters. Can squibs play Quidditch? Ouch, Hermione!"

"Knock it off Lee," Hermione's voice floated over the intercom.

"Looks like we have the next McGonagall sitting here. Ouch, would someone please contain the crazy lady. Hey! No hitting the announcer."

Everyone was laughing in the stands.

"Introducing Professor McGonagall, Jamie Black, and Sirius Black as our Chasers. Then we have…Professor Flitwick? I thought he retired."

"He did, for the most part."

"Right, well there is the Hogwarts Staff for all of you. Now to introduce the Hogwarts Gryffindor Quidditch team! Our star keeper and captain Oliver Wood!"

Oliver mounted his broom and shot out of the tunnel. Cheers rang from the adoring fans.

"The most famous beaters in all of England, Fred and George Weasley!"

Fred and George shot out of the tunnel, doing laps around the stadium, gaining cheers from the stands.

"And the loveliest Chasers you will ever meet, not to mention the best group of Chasers who can work together are Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell!" Lee called on the intercom.

The three girls went speeding out of the tunnel, doing spectacular moves.

"Now, to introduce, the one, the only, the best seeker in all the land, Harry Potter!"

Grinning Harry came out of the tunnel, getting the loudest applause from the stands as he circled above everyone.

The two teams got into formation as Madam Hooch approached. "This will be a clean match. First to catch the snitch wins."

She blew her whistle and threw the Quaffle into the air.

"And Katie Bell catches the Quaffle. And Jamie snatches it from her. She's heading for the goal. Oh, she barely missed a bludger sent at her by Fred Weasley. Alicia barely missed a steal. She takes the shot and oh Oliver knocks it away. Nice try Jamie. Angelina has the Quaffle now. They are heading towards Hogwarts goal. Angelina tosses it to Alicia, who gets hit by a bludger. Ouch, that has got to hurt. Professor McGonagall has the quaffle now. She passes it to Sirius, who does a quick toss to Jamie. Alicia steals it in midair, what a catch," Lee called over the system.

Flitwick and Harry were overseeing the match, their eyes searching for the snitch.

"And Angelina scores! That was a spectacular move by our three beautiful chasers. Sirius has the quaffle and is heading towards Oliver. Oh, he gets a bludger slammed into his side but Jamie recovers it in time. She's going to take him on again. The throw is up and Oliver makes another spectacular save."

Out of the corner of his eye Harry sees a flash of gold. He turns towards where Anna was. There, at the bottom of the goals was the snitch.

"Alicia scores! The score is now 30 to 0, in the Quidditch teams favor. Look at Jamie go, she is on fire today. There is her shot she scores! Oliver just missed it! Jamie scored."

Harry turned to see Oliver shaking his head, smiling slightly. He knew it had been ages since someone got passed Oliver.

"There goes Alicia, she's on the move. She passes to Angelina. That was a spectacular move by Angelina as she dodged that bludger. Ouch and Fred hits the ground hard as a bludger gets slammed into his side, that's got to hurt. Calm down Luna, I'm sure he is fine. And there is the time out called by Oliver."

Harry aimed downward and was the first to reach Fred. "You alright mate?"

"Yes, just a little pain in my side is all," he said with a shake of his head. "Give them hell guys."

"Sure thing," George said.

"Girls, get your arses moving," Fred told them. "Let's show them what we are_ really _made of."

They all grinned. "Lets do it," Katie said.

"And the game is back in full swing. Wow, just look at those girls go! Alicia scores! Things are definitely heating up now."

Harry continued to skirt the area, looking for that little snitch that he couldn't seem to find. Flitwick seemed to be having just as much trouble as he was. He barely paid attention to the commentary. (The score being 110 to 20.)

Finally, Harry spotted the snitch. It was buzzing calmly around Anna's feet. Without a second thought Harry burst into speed, diving into the maelstrom that rained below.

"I believe Harry has spotted the snitch! Flitwick is in hot pursuit of Harry!"

Harry swerved to avoid a bludger and Alicia tossed him the Quaffle. Laughing Harry sped towards the opposing goal. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina keeping people clear of his path. The snitch, completely unaware of him coming continued to sly around the area around Anna's feet. Anna was waiting for him to throw but she knew he was going to switch. At the last second he tossed it over his shoulder, right into the path of Katie, who did a spin move, and the quaffle flew into the goal.

Harry launched forward, his hand closing around the unsuspecting snitch. His fingers closed around it and he didn't have enough time to swerve away from the poles. He hit his shoulder hard against it but just shook it off.

"And Harry's caught the snitch! The Gryffindor Quidditch team has won the match! They have beat the Hogwarts Staff! This game is over."

Harry laughed as he landed with the rest of his team. Oliver, Fred, and George tackled him.

"That was awesome man!" George said.

"You were fantastic!" Fred added.

"And you three, were spectacular!" Oliver said as Angelina, Alicia, and Katie landed.

"Why thank you," Katie said with a grin.

"I thought we played well," Alicia said.

"Nice dive Harry," Angelina told him.

"Well it was pretty easy thanks to you three," Harry told them.

"And we are now the champions!" Oliver yelled. Gaining cheers from his teammates.

Ginny came sprinting down to him, slowing down, as she got closer. Harry turned to smile at her. "Hello love," he said with a smile.

"Let me see your shoulder," she told him quietly as she pulled him a bit away from everyone else.

"It's not that bad, honestly," Harry told her.

"Let me see it please."

With a sigh Harry moved his shirt so she could see.

"Next time you decide to go chasing after a snitch by goal posts, don't run into them. You're bruised pretty badly, it's going to be sore in the morning."

"I figured as much," he commented dryly.

Ginny smiled and hugged him. "I'm not letting you get killed playing sports."

"I won't," he said as he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Ginny laughed.

"That was a great game," she told him.

"That was amazing!" Lily and Karen said as they came sprinting down to where their parents stood.

* * *

Lily was sitting on her bed, flipping through a book that Ginny had given her. Karen was sitting on her bed, playing some muggle game that Hermione had introduced her too. They were a bit startled when Hedwig flew into the room.

"Hello girl," Lily said with a smile as she stroked the snowy white owl. "What's this?"

Lily removed the letter attached to Hedwig's leg and cried happily.

"What is it?" Karen asked even though she already knew.

"It's a letter from Daniel!" Lily said happily as she began to open the letter.

Karen just smiled and went back to playing her game.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I lied I really wasn't going to wait a week to update I was just teasing. But here is the chapter, the next one will be Ginny's birthday so there is a HUGE time jump, I believe this is about..october or so and in the next it will be about June I believe. So ne how that is going to be the next chapter so enjoy. Then I believe thirty is the one with the wedding but I am not sure about the actual chapter number so enjoy! **

**Seritha**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Ginny's Birthday**

"I suppose you all know what you are doing here," Harry said as he sat down in one of the large armchairs that surrounded a table. Fred, George, Pansy, Charlie, Lavender, Parvati, Alicia, Padma, Angelina, Jamie, and Hannah all sat on Harry's left around the table. To his right sat Sirius, Anna, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Katie, Oliver, and Lee.

"It's getting closer to the time," Anna said solemnly.

"When are we leaving?" Molly asked Harry.

"The day after Ginny's birthday. We leave at dawn."

"Has everyone got their part down?" Bill asked.

"Ready as ever," George and Fred said together.

"Alright, we have a week until we leave, let's go have some fun with our lives," Harry said with a smile.

"Where are we meeting?" Anna asked.

"Just outside the gates of Hogwarts."

Everyone nodded their head in understanding. Lavender was the first one to get to her feet. "I want to say that it's been great these last few years. I couldn't be happier that at least we had a chance to make a difference. And I would just like to add that Harry, we would follow you and Ginny to hell and back. You two have done everything for everyone else even with the cost of your lives and happiness. Thank you, for everything. And in a week we'll finally be rid of that bastard." With that she walked over to Harry and gave him a hug.

She moved to go stand by the door, having said what she wanted. Bill got to his feet now. "Ever since you walked into our lives you've changed our world Harry. You protected Ron and Ginny. You've saved our family countless times and asked for nothing in return. I couldn't think of anyone better to be marrying my sister and become apart of this family. No matter what, I've got your back and I'll do anything to help you out if you ever need it," he said with a nod. He clapped Harry on the shoulder as he moved to stand by the door as well.

Alicia stood up now. "Harry, you're the best seeker and the best person I've ever met. You're an amazing person and Ginny is lucky to have you. I agreed to help with this because I knew you'd never lead us wrong. You've done everything in your power to take care of everyone. I'll always be behind you one hundred percent." She moved to give Harry a hug as well.

Arthur got to his feet. "There isn't much that I can say that everyone else hasn't already said. Since you first came to us we accepted you as you were, not with your silly title or the money but as you, Harry James Potter. You have done everything for us and we plan to do everything in our power to help you out no matter what. The day you came out of the Chamber with Ginny, Molly and I already thought of you as another son. I suppose it was a bonus that you fell in love with her. We couldn't be prouder of you for everything you've accomplished. You are the perfect man to marry our daughter and that is why we gave you permission."

"You've done so much for us and this is what we can do for you," Molly said. "We are proud of you for what you've accomplished and no matter what you will always be apart of this family. There is nothing more that we can say or do to show you how grateful we are that you are apart of our family. Thank you."

There were applause from everyone in the room and Harry could feel himself blushing slightly, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you all so much for supporting Ginny and I through this, especially me. If it wasn't for your support we wouldn't have made it this far. And all of us, not just me, not just Ginny, but all of us are going to secure a future for everyone."

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Lily said as she bounced on Harry and Ginny's bed.

"Wake up!" Karen said impatiently as she shook Ginny's arm.

"What do you two want?" Ginny moaned as she rolled onto her side to look at them.

"For you to get up!" Lily said annoyed.

"Why would I want to get up?"

"Because we can't give you breakfast if you're lying in bed.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Morning love," Harry said as he came into the room, carrying a tray. "I see the girls finally got you up."

"Why are you people waking me up? And what are you doing out of bed?" Ginny whimpered.

"Happy Birthday!" Lily and Karen said impatiently.

"What? I thought my birthday was tomorrow."

"No, it's today," Harry said with a laugh.

"Then can I at least change?"

Harry just waved his hand and Ginny rolled her eyes and sat up. "Happy birthday love," Harry said as he set the tray on her lap and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," she said with a smile as the twins climbed on the bed with Harry. Lily started eating her tray of food that Dobby brought in.

The four of them ate breakfast in the bed, talking and joking.

"Who wants to go flying?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Harry!" Ginny snapped.

"We do!" Lily and Karen said.

"Oh no you don't," Ginny said playfully as she caught both girls in her arms. Lily and Karen tried to get away, but she only laughed.

Lily then proceeded to tickle Ginny who then let them go. "We're free!" Lily said happily.

"Oh no you're not!" Ginny called as she chased after the two.

With a chuckle Harry rolled out of the bed to go see what the three were doing. As he came down the steps he laughed at what he saw.

The girls had managed to cast a spell that placed their magical signature on everything and had hidden in the room. Ginny, seeing with her phoenix eyes, was trying to distinguish where they were really hiding.

"Remind me to kill Fleur for teaching them this little trick," Ginny told him.

Harry laughed. "It's the same trick you've been using on me for years."

"I know, which means I know the fault in the plan!" She said happily. "Accio Lily and Karen."

With a startled squeak the two reappeared in Ginny's arms. She collapsed onto the couch from the weight of both of them and began tickling them relentlessly.

"Now why didn't I ever think of that?" Harry asked with a shake of his head.

"A little help here!" Karen called between laughing.

"Nope, you two shouldn't tickle your mother like that, she always gets payback."

"Please!" Lily whimpered, managing to sound almost exactly like Ginny when she wanted something from him.

With another shake of his head he moved to pick Ginny up.

"Harry!" Ginny cried playfully. "I was winning."

"Enough torturing our children. Besides its your birthday."

"Oh no, what did they do now?"

Harry laughed. "Go take a nice long bath and then get ready."

Ginny moaned and kept her arms firmly wrapped around Harry's neck. "Maybe I don't want to."

"Maybe you should go," Harry told her with a smile.

"Girls, why don't you go see your aunts."

"Alright!" They cried as the hurried from the room.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because I am the birthday girl and I can do what I want," she said as he placed her back on her feet, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Now come on, I have to take a bath."

"Yes you do."

"What? Don't want to join me?" She asked with a small smile as she headed up the stairs into their room.

"That's not fair," Harry groaned.

Ginny just shot him a smile as she continued up the stairs.

* * *

"Auntie Hermione!" Lily called as she dashed up to her favorite aunt.

"Lily," Hermione said happily as she lifted Lily up into her arms. "Where is your sister?"

"Er…I don't know actually."

"I've found her," Sirius said as he entered the room. He had Karen held to his side, holding her like he would a piece of wood. "I think she was planning to prank her mother for her birthday."

"Why didn't you tell me? I was going to!" Lily said to her sister.

"Yes but mine was going to be way more fun."

"That's not fair I wanted to prank her, you can have Dad's birthday."

"But I want Mum's! It's so much harder to prank her."

"You know, I think Fred and George are a bad influence on them," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"You're the one dating me," George said as he appeared out of nowhere. "How is my little pranking queens today?" He asked as he took Karen from Sirius.

"Uncle Sirius won't let me prank Mum," Karen said disgruntled as she stuck her tongue out at Sirius.

"My ears must be deceiving me," Anna said in a shocked tone. "Sirius, not allowing someone to play a trick! That's pure madness. Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Anna demanded, making Jamie and Dudley laugh.

"I resent that. I never said she couldn't, but her prank was so mediocre. And who says I haven't grown up?" Sirius demanded.

"Da, you are the biggest child I've ever met," Jamie said with a straight face.

"Sorry love, but I have to agree with her."

"Then why did you marry me?" Sirius questioned.

Anna tilted her head to the side. "You know, that is a very good question. Hey Alice, why did I marry Sirius?"

"I thought it was because you said he was the best shag you'd ever had," Alice said thoughtfully. "But I'm not one to remember the whole details about your relationship, that was always Lily's forte. I still can't figure out how that girl knew everything that went on at school."

"That she did," Anna said with a smile.

"I still can't believe it was you three that out pranked us," Sirius huffed.

"Get over it Padfoot, it's not like they didn't earn their title," Remus said as he approached.

"Did James know about Lily being his biggest competition?"

"I don't know," Remus said with a shrug.

"I don't think any of you knew," Frank said with a laugh.

"You knew!" Remus and Sirius pointed an accusing finger at Frank.

"Of course I knew, who do you think helped get them out of detentions with Dumbledore?"

"You little snake," Sirius commented.

"We always had an alibi," Alice said with a smirk as she hugged her husband.

"For how long?" Remus questioned.

"Since second year. We didn't really go big until third year," Anna said.

"Then the war happened fifth year," Alice added.

"We still won," Remus and Sirius said together.

"Did not!" Anna and Alice called back.

Lily laughed, gaining their attention. "What's so funny squirt?" Sirius questioned.

"Nothing, come on Karen," Lily said as the two ran out of the Great Hall.

"I don't trust them," Remus said. "They are acting suspicious."

"Well Lily does take after her namesake not to mention Karen has a pranking streak as big as Ginny's," Hermione told them.

"Good point," George said. "I think those little ones have something in store for the four of you."

Alice and Anna exchanged looks before bolting out the door to find the twins, Remus and Sirius not far behind them.

"This is going to be one interesting night," Pansy said as she came to stand with them.

"Definitely," Jamie, Hermione, George, and Frank said together.

"Where is the birthday girl?" Pansy wondered aloud.

"Probably enjoying some alone time with her fiancé," Jamie said with a smirk. "And that girl teases me about things," she said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

"And what exactly are you two up to?" Ginny asked as she found Lily and Karen just outside of the Great Hall.

"Nothing," they said instantly as they turned to face her.

Ginny smiled slightly as she knelt in front of the two girls. "You weren't planning on pranking me on my birthday were you?"  
"No," Lily said.

"Well we were," Karen said. "But we decided to get back at the Marauders and the Queens of Hogwarts."

"You mean you are going to prank Anna, Alice, Sirius, and Remus tonight?"

The two girls nodded their heads.

"Wonderful! What is the plan?"

Lily and Karen smiled as they launched into their plan.

* * *

"Hey birthday girl," Hermione said as she hugged Ginny.

"Hey," Ginny said with a smile on her face. "Why does the whole school throw a huge party for my birthday?"

"Because it gives us an excuse to get drunk," Fred said as he appeared. "Besides it's the end of the year and everyone wants to celebrate. Giving you and Harry some time to have fun and enjoy yourselves. You're legal now Ginny."

"Wonderful, now where is that dead sexy fiancé I have?"

"Right here," Harry said as he appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hello love," she said with a smile.

"Hello beautiful. Ready to have a nice relaxing night?"

"Ready as I will ever be."

"Then, lets dance!" Hermione said cheerfully.

The music began playing, everyone getting on the floor to dance.

Ginny and Harry brought Lily and Karen out onto the dance floor with them. The four of them having fun dancing together.

"They're the perfect family," Anna said with a sad smile as she watched them.

Sirius hugged his wife. "They really are. Lily and James would be proud."

"Soon, soon we'll have them back Sirius. Just like we wanted."

"I know love, I know."

"They look so happy."

"That's how it's going to be from now on. Now come dance with me," Sirius said as he pulled his wife out onto the dance floor as well.

Ginny laughed as Harry got Lily to dance on his feet. "Cute," she said with a smile.

"I don't want her feet to get hurt, once this is done you two are learning how to dance."

"But Da!" Lily and Karen whined together.

"Sorry girls but everyone needs to learn how to dance," Ginny said as she twirled Karen.

"Ready Mum?" Lily asked excitedly.

"What did you three plan?" Harry asked.

"Just a little, harmless prank to get Alice, Anna, Sirius, and Remus."

"Oh, this has got to be good."

"Let's go," Lily told Karen as the two ran off.

Ginny and Harry just smiled before Harry pulled Ginny to him. "Having fun?"

"More than you can imagine," she said with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

All of a sudden two large puffs of smoke enveloped Sirius and Remus. Anna and Tonks both jumped away from their significant other to gaze at the two. The music had come to a stop while everyone's attention became focused on the smoke.

When the smoke clouds began to clear Tonks and Anna were the first two to burst out into hysterical laughter. Sirius now had the body of a chicken. His skin was covered in green scales and his hair was a striking neon green color that fell in long waves down his back. His mouth now sprouted a beak. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out besides a crow like call. Anna was holding her sides from laughing so hard.

Remus now resembled a goblin. His nose was longer then it should be and instead of being bald he had long flowing blonde hair falling down his small figure. He barely came up to Tonk's waist. She was doubled over in laughter as well. When Remus tried to speak the same cawing sound emanated from his mouth.

The whole crowd broke into either applause or laughter. Suddenly the same smoke cloud consumed Anna and Alice. Everyone waited patiently to see what would happen to these two. When the smoke cleared once again everyone watched stunned.

Anna was now identical to a unicorn only now she had a tail of a lion, and a beak. She was bright yellow. She examined herself for a moment before letting out a caw.

Alice now was a smaller version of a dragon. She was a deep sapphire blue, her wings a light ocean blue. Her tail was red and blue, but she could only caw as well. She seemed quite pleased with how she turned out.

Laughter rang out again as everyone looked at the four.

"We'd like to thank you all for coming to watch the show," Lily said cheerfully from her position on the stage, gaining everyone's attention.

"This is a sort of tribute to the remaining Marauders and two of the three Queens of Hogwarts," Karen added.

"We'd also like to just say that in honor of Mum's birthday, we decided to have a bit of fun ourselves."

"What?" Ginny said suddenly before she was engulfed in smoke.

Harry moved back and went to sit between his two daughters on the stage. "So you were planning to have some fun at your mother's expense," he said cheerfully.

"Oh yes," Lily said.

"Mum never gets pranked and we wanted to be the first ones to really get her," Karen added happily.

"I hope you two can run."

The two just laughed.

The smoke finally cleared and everyone gasped when they saw Ginny. She was in her phoenix form, her brilliant colors shinning brightly.

"That's one," Lily said.

Ginny then turned into a hippogriff.

"That's two," Karen added.

Then she turned into a spider, much to Ron's distaste.

"That's three."

Next she became a bit larger version of a snake.

"That's four."

After that she turned into a pixie.

"That's five," Lily said excitedly.

Finally, she turned into a large dog, similar to that of Sirius' anigmus form, only she was pure silver in color.

"Six," Karen added with a grin.

Applause burst from the waiting audience.

_Oh they are so going to get it now_, Ginny told Harry as she approached the two.

"This would be where you run," Harry told them.

"We know," they said before they took off running in opposite directions. But Ginny wasn't fooled; there was only one way out of the Great Hall. The three figures headed for the door. Ginny managed to tackle the two just as the doors swung shut. Sirius, Anna, Alice, and Remus turned back to normal, but not before Harry managed to get multiple pictures of them.

Harry headed for the door looking for the three women he lived with. Upon opening the door he found the three of them laughing on the floor. He smiled down at them.

"Having fun?" He asked.

The three just smiled.

* * *

The party lasted well into the late evening hours, many couples disappearing sometime after the Weird Sisters had finished a set of songs. By eleven Harry and Ginny had picked up Lily and Karen from where they lay sleeping. They waved to their remaining friends and headed for their rooms.

The walk was quiet, as most of the noise came from the Great Hall. Lily and Karen were out cold, their heads resting on their parent's shoulders as they climbed the stairs and headed down the hall.

Harry easily opened the door, opening up into their common room. The two made their way to the room the girls shared and opened the door. Ginny carefully placed Lily down into her bed and with a wave of her hand, changed Lily into her nightdress. She pulled the blanket up around her shoulders before kissing her on the forehead.

Turning back to Harry she gently lifted Karen from his arms and set her down in her bed. She repeated the same process with Karen as she did with Lily. When Ginny had finished Harry kissed both girls on the forehead before they two exited the room, closing the door softly behind them.

Ginny smiled slightly as she turned to look up at Harry. "Tonight was fun," she said calmly.

"It was, I'm glad you had fun," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"The nights not over yet," she told him quietly.

Harry just grinned before picking her up completely. "You're right it's not."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I am so so so sorry about this super late update! I remembered Monday night like right after my dad turned off the net (thats what I get for getting caught up in a fanfic! Alas I would have done it yesterday but I went to support my school at the basketball games and I must say I am pleased that I stayed for the boy's game, they were getting into fights but I don't blame then. Ne how here is the update and I will be updating tomorrow since I was supposed to today anyway. The next chapter is the final battle! I think...it might be the chapter after hrm...ne how its coming and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was just for fun. Thanks to all who have stuck with me through this, its been a big help! I'll update tomorrow so I hope you enjoy. Next week should be the end of Twist of Fate but I have Deadly Curse updating every Saturday and The Return on Sunday so its not really that bad. Thanks again to my beta and to my two new ones I'll be getting some things to you later tonight so thanks again all!**

**Seritha**

**p.s. Jade you NEED to work on your story! Stop working on the sequel so darn much until you finish the first one!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Good-byes**

Harry woke to the silent alarm that had been placed on him. He blinked rapidly as he tried to clear the sleep from his eyes. Slowly he stretched out, careful not to wake Ginny, who lay fast asleep beside him. With a sigh he carefully untangled himself and made his way to the bathroom.

After a quick shower he changed into his fighting outfit. He wore a dragon hide vest that Charlie had given him. Underneath he wore a long sleeved black shirt made of a new material that Parvati and Lavender had created. His pants were made of the same material and his boots were specially made for him.

Harry moved to the side of the bed, gazing down at Ginny. He carefully removed the necklace Ginny had given him, with some tracking spells on it, and placed it on the nightstand. Next he removed his family crest ring and set it beside the necklace. He knelt beside the bed, running his fingers through Ginny's hair, a small smile coming onto her face as she continued to sleep on.

"Goodbye Ginny," he whispered quietly to her as he kissed her lips. As he got to his feet he set the final letter down with the jewelry and left the room. Closing the door behind him he made his way to the room where his daughters lay sleeping.

He gently opened the door and smiled at what he saw. Lily lay in her bed, her right arm hanging off the side of the bed, a letter clutched in her hands. He saw the small stack of letters resting on the nightstand between the two beds. Lily had finally regained contact with Daniel. Karen was fast asleep in her bed, her blankets pushed off of her, as she lay curled in a ball. He moved into the room, pulling Karen's blanket up around her shoulders before kissing her forehead.

Next he moved to Lily's bed, carefully removing the letter from her hand to place it with the others, and then pulled her blanket up to her shoulders. He kissed her forehead as well. "I'll see you two soon," he whispered as he left the room completely.

With a final sigh he left his room completely as he made his way to Hogwarts gate.

* * *

All across the castle the same thing was happening.

Fred woke to the same silent alarm. He carefully untangled himself from Luna before he too changed into his fighting gear. He gave her a final kiss, setting the letter in her hand, which she closed her hands around, before he too left to join the others at the gate.

George rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Hermione. Hermione had fallen asleep almost as soon as they got back. She was sleeping peacefully and it killed George to walk away without a proper goodbye. He set his letter on his pillow, knowing that would be the place Hermione would find it in a few hours when she woke. He kissed her before leaving with the others, his fighting gear on.

Pansy was solemn, as she got ready for the battle. She carefully pulled up her black hair out of her face before lacing up her boots. Draco was asleep, having drank far too much at the party last night. She smiled warmly at him as she too placed her letter on her pillow before exiting the room.

Charlie got to his feet feeling like he wasn't sure if this was what he was supposed to be doing. Danielle lay fast asleep beside him, a hand resting on her stomach. The two had found out only two days ago that she was pregnant. It seemed to be happening far too frequently in the last few months. It was going to kill him walking away from the two of them but he knew when all of this was over he would see her again. He dropped his letter onto the nightstand, kissing Danielle a final time before leaving the room.

Lavender sighed heavily as she gazed down at Neville. In all her life she never would have thought she'd end up with him of all people. It pleased her too that she had found someone who was so perfect for her. Her and Parvati had quickly come up with the new fighting gear for everyone. As she pulled on her gear that fit her perfectly she felt saddened by having to leave as well, but she knew Harry was suffering worse then all of them. With a soft smile she placed her letter beside him and exited the room.

Parvati was up earlier, sitting in a chair not far from where Blaise lay. Like Draco he had been drinking much more then he should have. The letter already sat on his trunk, the first place he would look in the morning. Her hair was pulled back, out of her way. With a sigh she got to her feet and went to the gates.

Alicia rolled out of bed, stretching her arms as she saw Angelina getting up. The two of them got ready in silence, each wondering what was going to happen next. Together they left the flat that they shared and went to the apparation point not too far down the road.

Padma was quiet, as she got ready for what was to come. She was single now, her relationship with Seamus having fizzled out earlier on. She didn't mind though, she was happy at least. With a heavy heart she made her way to join the others.

Jamie sighed as she got out of her warm bed. Dudley was asleep, having gotten drunk with a few of the boys from school. She was pleased to see him getting along so well with others, she just wished he hadn't been drinking. Thankfully it was really only his first time so it really didn't make her too mad. She placed the letter next to the hangover remedy she had left for him before heading to the floo system.

Hannah carefully got out of bed, glad that Ron's snoring was an indication that he was asleep. She didn't mind the fact that he snored, it was a lot softer now. Like the rest of the girls, she pulled her hair out of her face, carefully setting down her letter where she knew he would find it. With a final kiss she left the room.

Sirius and Anna got ready in silence. Today was the day, today was what they had been waiting and hoping for, for the last sixteen years. Anna, wrapped her arms around Sirius, he hugged her back, before the two headed to join everyone else.

Bill and Fleur were up earlier as well. The two of them standing beside their newborn daughter's crib. Fleur had tears in her eyes as she gazed down at her child. Bill slowly lifted her out of the crib, kissing her softly on the forehead. Fleur kissed her forehead as well as the two made their way into the room where Gabrielle lay asleep. Bill set their daughter down in the spare crib that was in Gabrielle's room. Fleur kissed her sister's forehead, setting the letter on the nightstand. The two left the room.

Percy and Penelope were already waiting by the gate. The two had barely slept and had arrived a few minutes early They were dressed and ready for what was about to happen, well as much as anyone could be.

Katie and Oliver were slow getting ready. Katie was more worried about her family then anything else, Oliver was just worried about Katie. The two had stayed over at her parent's house, for reasons only they knew. Katie crept down the stairs, setting both hers' and Oliver's letters on the kitchen table. The two of them apparated out of the house.

Lee had already met up with Alicia and Angelina, the three of them making their way up the path to the meeting point.

Arthur and Molly gazed longingly around the Burrow. Remembering details from their time spent in the house. Arthur hugged Molly tightly as they looked at their clock. All of the hands had been pointing to 'Mortal Peril' for months now. This time, however, three hands were not there. Ginny's, Hermione's, and Ron's all read 'Hogwarts.' Molly smiled as she gazed up at the clock. At least three of them were safe.

Just as the sun broke over the horizon, everyone was gathered outside of the gates of Hogwarts. Everyone waited patiently as the sun began its slow but steady rise. It cast bright streams of light over the darkened areas. For once, there was hope, hope that this war would come swiftly to an end before more people had to suffer. Harry stood gazing out at the horizon. His connection with Ginny was open, telling him that she was still sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly the sound of people apparating reached their ears. Madam Bones, now head of the Ministry, stood with thirty some Aurors behind her.

"Did he get word?" Harry asked calmly.

"He got word and is blind as a bat," she said with a smile.

"Wonderful. So he knows we are coming. Everyone ready?"

"As ready as we will ever be," Remus said as he clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Time to put things right," Anna said.

"Let's do it!" Sirius called happily.

With that everyone apparated away.

* * *

"Mum! Mum!" Lily cried.

Ginny sat up, barely managing to catch the blanket before it fell off of her. "What's going on?"

Karen and Lily stood beside her bed, tears in their eyes. Hermione stood by the door, pale as a ghost, and tears in her eyes. It took Ginny a moment to register that she was holding a letter.

"What's going on?" Ginny repeated.

"Look," Hermione said simply. Ginny's head snapped to where Harry was always sleeping. Then her head whipped to the table beside her.

"No," she cried desperately as she pulled off her blankets. Hermione was at least glad that she could do wandless magic.

Ginny snatched up the necklace and ring, tears already in his eyes.

"He left them! Why did he leave them?"

"Because he doesn't want you to follow him," Hermione said simply.

Ginny grabbed the letter, practically tearing it open in her haste.

_ Dear Ginny, Lily, and Karen,_

_ I know you are probably furious with me. I know you wanted to come with me to defeat Voldemort but I have to do this. There is more to this than you know. Hermione probably clued you in as to why I left the necklace and my ring. Don't come looking for me Ginny, please don't come. At least I know that you are safe and that the girls are safe. _

_ Someone has to have the strength Ginny, I'll be using up mine. I love you. I promise I will do everything in my power to come back to you Ginny. Tell the girls that I love them and that I plan to see them as soon as possible. _

_ This is the last time we will ever have to worry about him. Then we will be done, then we can have our home, our family. _

_ I'm sorry but you'll know soon enough who has come with me and who has stayed. _

_ With all my love,_

_ Harry_

Ginny couldn't contain the tears that rolled down her face. She couldn't tell if it was from anger or heartache. In the end she just didn't care. She pulled Lily and Karen into her arms. Both girls were crying into Ginny's shoulder, each knowing the significance of what was about to happen.

"How many?" Ginny whispered as she looked up at Hermione.

"Twenty-two, not counting Harry. There are probably forty more Aurors with them."

"Who left?"

"Fred, George, Pansy, Charlie, Lavender, Parvati, Alicia, Padma, Angelina, Jamie, Hannah, Sirius, Anna, your parents, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Katie, Oliver, and Lee."

Ginny shook her head. "How did we not see it? How did we miss it?"

"They made sure we didn't," Hermione said. "Danielle's pregnant."

"What?" Ginny said suddenly. "Where is she? Where is my niece?"

"Gabrielle has her."

"This is not happening, this can not be happening," Ginny cried desperately.

She reached for her connection, trying with all her might to open the link between them but it was a solid wall.

"He won't let me in, he won't let me see."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, he made his choice, they all did," Hermione whispered as she pulled Ginny into a hug. Lily and Karen sat back-to-back tears in their eyes.

* * *

Harry stood gazing out over the area. Voldemort and all of his followers stood on the other end. Pansy and Jamie stood on either side of him.

"She's awake," Harry said sadly.

"How is she taking it?" Pansy asked quietly.

"Not well. She's not doing good at all."

"This will be done Harry, you know it as well as we do."

He sighed and turned to look at everyone. They were all talking quietly, some not even talking at all.

"You ready?" Anna asked a she got closer.

"As ready as I will ever be," he said quietly.

"Then let's go."

* * *

"Ginny, you have to eat something," Hermione said as she tried to coax her to eat.

Ginny just looked down at her plate, the food making her stomach turn. She was too nervous to eat.

"Come on Ginny, you're scaring the girls."

"I don't care," Ginny whispered. "I just don't care."

"You aren't the only one who has someone out there," Luna snapped. "We all have someone out there."

Ginny looked up at Luna. "Yes but yours isn't the one that either kills Voldemort or is killed," Ginny hissed.

"No, I just have to worry about mine getting killed by some rogue spell."

"He's my brother! My whole family is out there Luna, except Ron! Besides if I know Harry he took steps to ensure that doesn't happen! So don't you dare tell me I shouldn't be like this," Ginny snapped.

"Stop," Hermione said. "We are all worried, this is no time to fight."

"No it's not," Professor McGonagall said.

Ginny just glared at Luna before exiting the Hall, the door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

"This is stupid Potter, you will never win," Voldemort taunted.

"I'll win and you'll pay the ultimate price for what you've done. Have fun in hell," Harry growled.

"I doubt that Mr. Potter. You see when I kill you, your girlfriend will be next, and your children."

"No, you'll be dead long before that."

"Believe me, I'll kill you like I killed your parents."

"You'll never win."

"Oh but I already have."

* * *

"He's fighting," Ginny cried desperately. She could see bits and pieces of the battle going on.

She could hear George crying hexes in the background. The sound of Jamie crying out in pain. Shouts of pain could be heard.

She saw Harry duck and roll, avoiding the killing curse. His wand held tightly in his hand. She could feel the pain as the cutting curse cut across his side.

Ginny cried out in pain, her hand gripping her side, which was now bleeding.

"Harry," she cried.

"Ginny!" Hermione called as she found her. "What's happened?"

"They're battling," Ginny whispered.

"Where did that cut come from?"

"Harry, he got hit."

"Oh Ginny."

* * *

"Give up Potter, you aren't going to win," Voldemort sneered.

"I will! And you will die."

"Nice try Potter."

"This is it Voldemort," Harry said as he wiped the blood off of his lip. "Ready?" He shouted.

"Ready," everyone called together.

"Today you die," Harry yelled as he aimed his wand towards the sky, yelling the spell that he had spent time learning.

As one Fred, George, Pansy, Charlie, Lavender, Parvati, Alicia, Padma, Angelina, Jamie, and Hannah shot the first part of the spell. A silver light shot out of all of their wands, encasing Harry in silver light. His head was tilted back, his eyes closed, as he held himself steady as the magic pulsed through him.

Sirius, Anna, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, Katie, Oliver, and Lee shot their spell. The bright gold beam hit Harry as well, swirling together with the silver light.

Hundreds of miles away Ginny collapsed in the middle of the Great Hall. She was on her hands and knees, her strength failing her as it went out to Harry.

Around them the Aurors were keeping the Death Eaters at bay, protecting those who were aiding Harry in his spell.

Voldemort, unable to move due to certain aspects of the charm, watched on with fearful eyes.

Harry looked down at Voldemort, his eyes a mixture of silver and gold. "It's time for you to be gone, for good." Harry dropped his arm, the colors building behind him as he was ready to cast the final installment of the spell that would kill Voldemort for good.

"NOW!" Anna yelled.

As one everyone began sending their most memorable, loving thoughts into their magic. This caused a huge magic pulse to emanate from every wand, adding to the magic that surrounded Harry.

"Ginny," he whispered faintly as the spell was released with the force of a low level bomb. The spell slammed full force into Voldemort's chest, where his heart should be. He screamed in pure agony.

The memories, the loving memories, flooded his mind and body. It was pure torture, the images burning him from the inside out. The images just kept flowing relentlessly. Finally Voldemort dropped to his knees, struggling to breath.

The last and final memory he would see was one from Harry. All the emotions that flowed through Harry and Ginny when they first kissed. The first moment that led to the complete and utter destruction of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He collapsed, dead.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! This update is in honor of karma11, happy birthday! I have quite enjoyed your reviews and I hope you have a good birthday. Thankfully I am feeling better, I felt awful this morning and got to skip school but that was just cuz my mom thought the roads would be icy, so I slept this morning. Well he's dead! It's OVER or is it? lol well ne how I hope you all liked this chapter and I believe we have four chaps to go! I'm not sure I forgot how many chaps there are. Alas I hope you all enjoy and liked this chapter. **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta for all of her hard work and gripping at me to get this done. **

**Read and review if you get the chance.**

**Seritha**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Victory**

Ginny was panting now, Hermione got her to finally sit on a bench. Lily and Karen looked worried as they sat beside Professor McGonagall. No one in the hall asked questions, everyone knew that the battle was still happening if not over.

Ginny slowly wiped the blood off her lip with shaky hands. She was trying to control her breathing, but it was hard.

"Calm down Ginny, it's going to be fine," Luna whispered soothingly.

"I know, I know," she mumbled. "Where are the girls?"

"Sitting with McGonagall."

Ginny slowly lifted her head, there was a little talk in the Great Hall but everyone was just fearfully waiting for what was to come.

* * *

"Harry, mate, we've got you," Fred said as he held Harry up on his left side.

"You're just tired," George said as he held Harry on his right.

"Thanks," he said, taking a deep shaky breath.

"You alright there Harry?" Sirius asked as he supported his daughter, who looked close to fainting.

"Just a bit tired is all," Harry said with a shrug. "Gather around everyone."

The Aurors, who weren't busy with Death Eaters, moved to stand with the rest of the group. Harry took a deep breath and in the blink of an eye they were all standing outside the doors of the Great Hall.

"How did you do that?" George asked awed.

"My secret," Harry said with a laugh. He moved out of the twin's grasp and stood up straighter. He knew he was drawing a lot of strength from Ginny, but she willingly gave it.

"Time to go face the world," Fred said.

"Time to go face Ginny," Harry drawled.

A few around him chuckled.

"Well here we go," he said as he shoved the doors open to the Great Hall.

As one, everyone turned to face the door. Ginny was on her feet the instant she saw Harry at the front. He smiled wide at her and without a second thought she ran straight towards him.

He opened his arms and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. She lowered her head, kissing him with all the love she felt for him. Everyone had to shield their eyes at how bright the two were burning.

When they pulled apart they were both smiling.

"We did it," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. "He's gone, for good."

A loud cheer broke out almost instantly as they digested this news. Ginny was back to kissing Harry again. All the other significant others ran to the ones who had been fighting.

"Dad!" Lily and Karen called as they ran towards the two.

Smiling Ginny got back on her feet as the two girls barreled into Harry, knocking him to the ground. With a laugh he hugged them both tightly.

"Has anyone seen Colin?" Dennis asked.

Suddenly Colin strolled into the Great Hall, looking very pleased with himself. "Sorry, I just got back from the Daily Prophet."

"Nice work Colin," Harry said proudly from where he lay on the ground.

"Wait, Colin was missing too?" Hermione said stunned.

"He had a special portkey so he could get to the battlefield, to the Daily Prophet, and then back here," George told her. "Harry wanted to make sure everyone got the whole story."

"That was a great idea," Ginny said as she pulled the girls off of Harry. "Come on love, you need to go to the Hospital Wing."

"I'm fine really," he said with a laugh.

"Girls, stay with your aunts."

"Yes Mum," Lily and Karen said together.

Ginny wrapped an arm around his waist, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. Everyone just figured that she was worried for Harry, not realizing that Harry was using Ginny to stand.

As soon as the doors to the Great Hall swung shut Harry collapsed.

"I got you," Ginny said lightly as she managed to keep him on his feet.

Harry gasped. "Remind me never to do that again," he said with a groan as he managed to walk.

"It won't ever happen again so I won't have to remind you."

"You still mad at me?" He questioned.

"Right now, I am more worried if my fiancé is going to make it out of this alive. When I am sure you're fine, then I'll be mad."

"Can't you just yell at me now and get it over with?"

"No."

Harry suddenly grinned and stopped. Ginny almost fell forward. "What did you stop for?"

"This," he said simply as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"That isn't going to make me any less mad at you," she snapped when they pulled apart, but it wasn't as harsh as normal.

"I know but I can spend a lot of time making it up to you."

"Damn right you will," she said with a laugh. "Come on, Madam Pomfrey is waiting for you."

"So does that make it every year that I've been in the hospital wing?"

"And I was beginning to think that we wouldn't have to make this trip this year."

"So was I."

"Well if it isn't my two favorite patients," Madam Pomfrey. "Out fighting evil wizards?"

"Aren't we always," Harry commented with a smile.

"Well I told you casting that spell was going to exhaust you. I've got your bed ready and some potions to heal you."

"You're a life saver."

"That is why I am a healer."

"Which is why I am one as well," Bella said as she appeared. "Come on Harry, you'll be in bed for a few days."

"Wonderful," Harry said with a shake of his head.

Ginny and Bella helped him over to the bed, where he lay down. Ginny handed him his potion, which he downed quickly. She smiled softly at him.

"You're an idiot," she commented softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Harry smiled at her. "Yes, but a smart idiot."

"I didn't want to stay Harry."

"I know you didn't, but I wouldn't have made it out of there if you had been with me. I needed your strength."

"If you needed my strength then you weren't strong enough to take on the spell Harry."

He smiled softly at her. "That's true, but that's what makes our bond so wonderful. He's gone Ginny, it's over."

Ginny shook her head. "Now we can have some fun."

Harry took her hand from where it ran through his hair. He kissed her palm. "Staying?"

"I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me."

"Good," he said as he closed his eyes.

"I love you Harry," she whispered as she kissed his forehead.

_Love you too Gin._

* * *

Lily sat up with a start. Her eyes were wide as she realized she was outside. Then she realized that she could feel the cold wind. Lily looked down and cried happily as she found she was back in her body.

Turning to the side she saw James lying beside her.

"James! James! Wake up," she called excitedly as she shook her husbands shoulder.

"Let me sleep Lily," he whined.

"James! Come on get up, we have to go see Harry."

"He's not awake, let him sleep."

Lily laughed as she got to her feet, brushing the dirt off her clothes. She bent down again, kissing James.

He looked up at her, smiling slightly. His eyes took in what he was seeing. He sat up so fast he almost hit Lily's head. "We're back! He did it! They did it!"

"I know, come on I want to go to the house," Lily said quickly as she got back to her feet.

James was on his feet in a second. "Where are my glasses?" He questioned as he searched his pockets.

Lily shook her head as she pulled them out of her pocket. James smiled at her as the two headed out of the small cemetery and down the path leading to their home. Lily was beside herself when she saw the house was still in tact.

"The door is still blown off its hinges," she commented. "Only a few marks and pieces left of the door."

"Looks like we got lucky," James said. "We are so going to have to buy some new clothes."

"Good point. Now where are your elves?"

"Oh right, Cal!" James called.

Suddenly two house elves popped up. "Master James, Mistress Lily, you're back!" Cal cried happily.

The two elves hugged James around his knees.

"Yes we are back. We were wondering if you could do us a favor," Lily said with a smile.

"Yes Mistress," they said together.

"Can you please get the house cleaned up for us? We would also like Harry's room to be redone. Also can you please bring us some clothes?"

"Yes Mistress," the two said as they disappeared with a soft pop.

"Where is he?" James asked.

"In the hospital wing," Lily said.

"Here you go," Cal said as he reappeared.

"Thank you," Lily said as she tossed James some clothing.

"Ready?" James asked as he finished changing.

"Let's go see our boy."

* * *

Ginny sat beside Harry's bed, her hand holding his. The girls had taken up residence with them. Karen was fast asleep to Harry's right; Lily was asleep beside Ginny, her head resting in Ginny's lap.

Ginny just sat there, gazing off into the distance. Harry stirred slightly. He had been sleeping for most of the day. No one had come in to bother them, probably realizing it wouldn't be a smart idea. Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Jamie were the only ones brave enough to enter.

They hadn't stayed for long, only to bring Lily and Karen to Ginny.

With a sigh Ginny stretched out her arms and legs and carefully moved Lily's head off her lap and moved away from everyone else. She hadn't slept since she woke up earlier that day. Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice was telling her that she should rest, she was tired, but she just couldn't sleep.

Ginny approached one of the windows, gazing out into the distance. There were no parties, no celebrations, and everyone was waiting. No one wanted to celebrate without all the heroes being there.

"Mum?" Karen asked quietly from where she lay beside Harry.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

Ginny smiled slightly. "Just thinking is all."

"About?"

"What's going to happen next."

"What is going to happen?"

"I don't know sweetie. We just have to wait to see when your father wakes up. He just needs some bed rest."

"How come you're not sleeping?"  
"I'll go to bed soon, just rest now," Ginny said softly as she turned to look at Karen.

Karen watched her for a second. Despite the two not being very close they were more alike than anyone could guess. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Why?"

"Because of something that happened to me this summer. Something that could either destroy or help our future," Ginny said quietly, returning her gaze out the window.

"You mean after the transformation right?"

Ginny turned to look at Karen, shocked. "How do you know that?"

"I overheard Hermione and Narcissa discussing it with everyone. No one was happy about your choice."

She laughed softly. "I wasn't even happy with my own choice. After all, this was what we had wanted. What had kept us going through all the hardships was the hope that someday we would have our family. Not that you two aren't part of the family, but we want more children."

"Do you think it won't happen?" Karen asked. "Because Lily and I were hoping to have some younger siblings."

Ginny laughed again. "Well we won't really know until we try."

"And you're waiting?"

"We're waiting."

"Which is always good when you've just defeated a dark lord," Lily said from the doorway.

Ginny gaped as she saw Lily Potter standing in the doorway, James Potter standing beside her, both of them smiling.

"B-B-but I don't get it? What was the spell that Harry used?" Ginny asked confused.

"The spell that I placed on James and myself before we died. An Old Magic spell. If Harry killed Voldemort with the reverse spell it brought us back to life. That is why you saw me when you came between."

"And he knew?"

"Anna was the one who told him. Everyone else knew."

Ginny just shook her head. "I can't believe this. He didn't even tell me."

"No one knew if it would work," Lily said quietly as she approached her future daughter-in-law.

"Apparently it did or I am suffering from hallucinations."

James laughed. "No, you're not. But its good to be back."

"I really can't believe you're here," Ginny said with a small smile.

"We're back and we intend to stick around for a while," Lily said as she hugged Ginny tightly.

"I know you," Karen said. The three of them turned to gaze at the small red head lying beside Harry. "You're the one in those pictures Aunt Anna has in her house. The one in her study."

Lily smiled at Karen. "Well, I am her best friend. Lily Potter."

Karen's eyes were wide. "But they said you were dead."

"We were but thanks to Harry, he brought us back to life."

"I thought you couldn't resurrect the dead?" Karen asked confused.

"We weren't really dead. I can't believe I'm actually a grandmother," Lily said with a shake of her head.

"Try being the mother," Ginny said with a smile.

"They look just like me too. I wonder how that worked out."

"I don't know, they are your sister's kids."

"Good point. Well, its still odd being a grandmother, how did your mum take that?"

"About as well as you did. Come here sweetie, come say hello to your grandma."

Karen cautiously got down from the bed, slowly approaching Lily and Ginny. Lily smiled softly as she knelt down.

"I promise I don't bite."

"Are you sure we aren't hallucinating?" Karen asked Ginny.

"No sweetie, we aren't. I promise this is Harry's Mum."

Karen cautiously stepped forward, gazing into Lily's green eyes, that were so like her own. After a moment she moved forward to hug her.

"I feel left out," James pouted from not far away.

"You know maybe you should grow up a little," Lily said with a smile on her face.

Karen ran over to hug him as well. "You look like Dad," she said as she looked up at him.

"I'd sure hope so, he is my son."

"Mum?" Lily said softly as she sat up.

"Hey, what are you doing awake?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I heard Karen talking, who are they?"

"Your grandparents."

"Huh?"

"So this is my namesake," older Lily said with a smile on her face. "I heard about the trick you played on your Mum for her birthday. Very creative I might add."

"I still can't believe they didn't know it was you three," James said with a shake of his head as he picked up Karen.

"You didn't know until, what, fourth year?"

"Yes, right after you all made your name."

"Oh that was a great year."

"It was, that was when I first kissed you."

"That's right, it was a dare! Anna said that I had to kiss you or tell you who we were."

"I still got both."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Right, back to the matter at hand. Lily come say hi."

Lily looked between Lily and James before shrugging her shoulders. She went to hug James first, who ruffled her hair. Then she went to stand in front of where her namesake knelt.

The two gazed at each other. In the end she hugged her tightly, making older Lily laugh.

"Come on, we're taking you all to Godric's Hollow so Harry can rest," James told them.

* * *

**A/N: Update, update, update! Here is the next update for the story! Hope you all enjoyed and next chapter is...going to begin what happens after everything, thirty-one is THE WEDDING and the longest chapter!!! Then we will have the epilogue I believe. So in six days this will be over, that is if i can keep to my schedule of updates. Enjoy!**

**Seritha**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty: Lily and James Potter**

Harry woke, his head hurting a little. As he opened his eyes he gasped at the site before him. He had no idea where he was, but the room was furnished nicely. He lay in a large four-poster bed with red and gold sheets. The red curtains were drawn, keeping the light out of his eyes.

There was no one else in the room and he saw some clothes laid out for him. Harry slowly got out of bed, letting his body adjust slowly to adding weight. He barely managed to get dressed, as he was still a little sore from the battle.

He headed for the door, opening it to a small stretch of hallway. There were only four doors in the hall. The other end opened to what appeared to be a kitchen door, a living room, and possibly a dinning room. He saw the light on in the kitchen and heard the faint sound of talking.

Harry slowly moved down the hall. The hall was covered in carpet, muffling the sound of his walking. As he got to the doorway he could tell that the two voices were distinctly female.

It took him a moment to realize he knew both voices. Harry stepped in through the doorway. Ginny sat on one of the counters, her legs swinging slightly. His mother was standing by the stove, cooking dinner.

"Harry!" Ginny said happily as she realized he was standing in the doorway. She opened her arms to him, a clear indication for him to come to her.

With a half smile Harry walked over to Ginny, hugging her tightly. "Hello," he said quietly.

"Glad to see you are up," Lily said with a smile.

Harry turned to face her. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only four days."

"So it worked."

"It worked," she said with a nod.

Harry laughed and hugged her tightly, picking her up off the ground. Lily laughed and Ginny just smiled.

"You're just as bad as your father," she told him as she brushed her hair from her face.

"Yes, but apparently I take after you the most."

"Dad!" Lily and Karen said as they burst into the room.

"Girls," Harry said happily as he picked up both of them.

"You're awake," Karen said happily.

"And you two have been flying haven't you?" Ginny questioned.

"No," they said instantly but their eyes gave them away.

"James!" His Mum and Ginny called together.

"Harry!" James said happily as he came into the room. "Glad to see you are up and moving around."

"I'm going to give you a hug before they get into it with you," Harry said as he hugged his father. "Come on girls, you two need to go get ready for dinner."

"OK," they said as they pulled Harry along with them.

"And I thought Harry was bad about letting them fly!" Ginny said exasperated.

"It's in our blood," James said defensively. "It's in Lily's too."

"They are supposed to wait until Hogwarts to start flying."

"Why? They are talented, let them get some practice in while they can."

"I don't want them flying."

"Fine, fine, but they are just so darn convincing."

Ginny shook her head. "Harry," Ginny called to him.

He appeared, a smile on his face. "Yes?"

"What are you smiling about?"

"What? I can't smile now?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What are the girls doing?"

"Getting their hair brushed and getting cleaned up for dinner." Harry moved to stand beside her.

"Alright, all of you out of my kitchen while I'm cooking," Lily said as she ushered them out.

"Fine, fine, tell me Harry, how good is your cooking? I'm hoping it's better then your Mum's," James said as he slung his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I heard that!" Lily called.

They could hear the two laughing.

"Glad it worked?"  
"Absolutely."

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Karen, Lily, older Lily, and James were sitting around the table for breakfast when two figures appeared.

"Hello," Older Ginny said with a smile.

"Glad to see everything worked out for you all," Older Harry told them.

"Hey," Ginny said happily. "Everything's done, what's next for you two?"  
"Rest," older Ginny said. "We get to go home."

"Thank you for everything," Harry told them.

"It was our pleasure. Our family is alive and well and you all get to be together," older Harry said. "Now I get to go see my parents."

"And they will be just as proud of you as we are of Harry here," James said.

"I hope you all have fun," Ginny told them.

"Oh we will. Let's go home Harry," older Ginny said. "You two have fun."

"We will," Harry and Ginny said together.

"Goodbye," Older Ginny and Harry said together.

"Well this just keeps getting stranger and stranger," Karen said with a shake of her head.

"First our grandparents come back from the dead," Lily commented.

"Then we get to meet two older versions of our parents."

"Who obviously have something to do with the war, I mean it's all there."

"Which means that something went wrong in a different time," Karen said thoughtfully.

"So they were allowed a second chance to save their family."

"Meaning they could meddle with time."

"Because of that our parent's happen to have 'Fate's Bond," Lily added.

"Which would explain why our grandparents are alive."

"Why Frank and Alice are now better."

"And why Aunt Anna came to see Dad."

"It all fits now," the two of them said together.

Ginny, Harry, James, and Lily exchanged looks.

"How did you two know all of that?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, because we are kids."

"People tend to say things around us that they think we won't understand," Lily told her.

"So we only had to piece together the information," Karen added.

"Yours and Dads strange ability to know everything."

"Like that we were at Malfoy Manor."

"Or how Daniel appeared."

"It was getting a bit suspicious."

"Then of course I checked into what Hermione said about your bond," Lily told them.

"Then I contacted Aunt Anna to get some answers about what Dad was doing that Mum didn't know."

"She was a bit reluctant to share any information, but did it anyway, we had good blackmail."

"In the end we figured it all out."

"Does anyone else feel like we've just been had?" James said, awe in his voice.

"I can't believe they knew before I did," Ginny said with a shake of her head.

"I didn't realize they were that smart," Harry commented dryly.

Older Lily just laughed. "Oh you all are so behind."

"What?" All three of them said.

"What? This two had a little help you know."

"Mum! You helped them?"

"Well of course I did. They figured out over half of it anyway, they just needed a small push in the right direction."

"Who are you and what did you do with my wife?" James demanded.

"Oh trust me, it's me."

"How do I know that?"

"Would you like me to show you?" Older Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please don't!" Harry said. "Let's stay away from that topic please, to save my sanity."

"You don't have any darling," Ginny said as she patted his arm.

Harry just glared at her she only smiled. Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Should we go tell the world we are alive? I mean your parents kidnapped us from school," Ginny told him.

"You came willingly," James said.

"Well? I know you two are dying to see your friends."

"Let's go," Lily said with a smile.

* * *

"We're home!" Harry and Ginny cried as they threw open the doors to the Great Hall.

Everyone's heads snapped in their direction. Lily and Karen bounced excitedly beside their parents.

"We must start meeting somewhere besides the Great Hall," Harry commented.

"The Quidditch pitch would do wonders!" Ginny said.

"That's a great idea."

"And where exactly have you two been?" Hermione asked them, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Visiting," they all said together.

"Visiting who?"

"Us," Lily and James said as they came in. There were numerous gasps from everyone in the hall.

"LILY!" Alice and Anna cried together.

"Alice, Anna!" Lily said happily as the two women ran to their third friend.

The three of them hugged each other tightly.

"I didn't think it would work," Anna said tears in her eyes as she surveyed her friend. "You've been gone sixteen years and you still look better then me."

The three women laughed. "I thought I'd never see you again," Alice said in a broken voice.

"I never thought I'd see you two either," Lily said. "It's so good to be back," she said before hugging them again, all three crying.

"Prongs!" Sirius said happily as he moved past the three crying women and hugged his friend tightly.

"Padfoot!" James said with a grin as he hugged his friend back just as tightly. "How are you?"

"Better then ever."

"Glad to hear it."

"James?" Remus questioned as he came in through the doors.

"Moony!" James cried as he practically tackled his friend.

The three men laughed happily as they finally got to see each other.

"I can't believe it worked," Sirius said. "Lily darling, it's been too long," he said as he picked her up, hugging her tightly.

"Hello to you too Sirius," Lily said with a laugh.

"Just look at you, just as beautiful as ever."

"And what about me?" Anna demanded.

Sirius grinned as he released Lily, who went to hug Remus. "You are my wife and while Lily looks beautiful, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Anna laughed. "That's what I thought," she said with a grin.

"Would someone please mind explaining what is going on here?" Headmistress McGonagall said.

"Minny!" James said happily.

"Minerva," Lily added. Before she could say anything the two were already by the table hugging the older woman. "It's great to see you again."

"What exactly is going on?" She asked confused. "While I am glad to see two of the most…interesting students I've ever had, I am curious as to how you two are alive."

"Right, let me explain," Lily said brightly. "It started way too many years ago for me to care to count. I got a visit from my future daughter-in-law, explaining that she was trying to help me live. Well things change and all of that, but I was able to uncover a spell that allowed me to keep James and I alive. I left some clues for Anna to piece together."

"Which took fifteen years," Anna added.

"Hush you. They used the final spell on Voldemort, which allowed James and I to return when he died. So here we are."

"Amazing," Frank said with a shake of his head.

"So you two are back?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes," James and Lily said together.

"Amazing," she echoed Frank.

* * *

"Mum! Dad! We're home!" Ginny called as everyone came into the Burrow. Fred and George dropped their bags by the door. Luna already dropped onto the couch, Hermione falling right beside her.

Lily and Karen were asleep in Harry and Ginny's arms. Ron half stumbled over to the armchair, where Hannah dropped into his lap.

Mrs. Weasley came into the room. "You all look like you haven't slept at all," she commented as she hugged them.

"We haven't," Harry said as he tried to cover a yawn.

"And why haven't you?" Mr. Weasley asked as he came into the room.

"Because no one would let us leave," Ginny pouted.

"Then get the girls to bed and all of you off to bed," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry and Ginny headed up to Ginny's old room, where the girls would be staying. After laying them down they went to Ron's room, where Ron and Hannah were already fast asleep.

Harry dropped into the bed, Ginny falling into bed beside him. Within minutes the whole house was silent again.

* * *

Ginny was the first to wake. She opened her eyes and saw that the sun was just setting. With a groan she stretched out against Harry, who mumbled something but didn't stir any further.

With a smile she climbed out of the bed and headed for the loo. After that she headed downstairs to see a very sleepy Hermione sitting in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was moving around the kitchen, making a large dinner for everyone.

"Hey," Ginny said quietly as she sat down beside Hermione.

"Hey," Hermione said as she covered a yawn.

"Mum, you don't mind if we have a couple of guests over do you?"

"Who else is coming? We already have Anna, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Frank, Alice, Luna's father, Madam Bones, Susan Bones, Lily, and James coming over. Darling this house isn't big enough."

"It's summer, we can have it outside. It's only three more people."

"You do realize that all your brothers are home, their significant other, not to mention Julia and Gabrielle."

"Mum," she whined.

"Alright, fine, fine," Molly grumbled.

Hermione snickered. Ginny just smiled.

"So when is the wedding?" Hermione questioned.

"We were thinking sometime after Tonks has the baby. We didn't want them too close either."

"Tonks is due in a couple more weeks."

"We know. Harry wanted it before his birthday."

"Do you have any of it planned?" Molly asked as she set a mug down in front of each girl.

"We've talked about it. Lily wants to help so I thought the three of us could figure something out."

"What have you got now?" Hermione asked.

"Both of us agree that we want it to be outside. We were thinking of that field not far from the house."

"Wasn't that the same one we passed through when we went to the match?"  
"Yes, that was when Harry started carrying me."

"That's why you want it there," Hermione said with a smile.

"What exactly does this mean?" Molly asked a bit confused.

"That was the first time our relationship changed. Besides it really is the perfect place. We want it sometime around two I believe. Then the reception at the house."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Also, because of the large quantity of family we are forgoing having bridesmaids or groomsmen. So we decided that we wanted to have the Maid of Honor and the Best Man."

"That seems reasonable. How many people are coming?" Molly questioned.

"Only immediate family. We have one too many friends. Lily told us to just tape it."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Are you excited?" Hermione questioned.

"Very. I mean we are practically married but we don't have the binding magic of it."

"No you just have a bond that is more powerful then any binding magical deal."

Ginny laughed. "It will be soon enough."

"Yes it will," Harry said as he appeared in the room. "Afternoon," he said with a grin as he went to where Ginny sat. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Talking about the wedding?"

"Yes, we were just discussing what we planned."

"Right," he said as he sat down, wrapping his arm around her waist. "So what have you all come up with?"  
"Nothing we haven't already discussed."

"Remember, whatever you want you can have."

"And like I said, I don't want you spending a lot of money on our wedding," Ginny told him firmly.

"We are only doing this once and I want it to be perfect," he said.

"I don't want you to spend a lot of money Harry, we are already doing the house."

"So? Dad says it doesn't matter, trust me, the family has more than enough. Then we will be working soon so it only adds to it. I'm not letting anything go Gin, whatever you want you'll get. Remember I can see what you want."

"You sound like me when James and I got married," Lily said as she strolled into the room. "He said he wasn't going to let me half do it, it was all or nothing."

Harry grinned. "I agree there."

"What? Ginny giving you a hard time about the wedding too?" James asked as he came into the room, wrapping his arms around Lily.

"Yes."

"No," Ginny said at the same time Harry spoke.

"She doesn't want to spend a lot of money, but I told her it was completely fine."

"And she said that it wasn't," James said with a laugh. "Come here."

Harry got to his feet and moved over to James, closing his connection with Ginny. James whispered something into Harry's ear and both men were grinning.

"Thanks."

"What did you tell him?" Lily and Ginny demanded.

"Just some advice."

"Lily?" Bella's voice said from behind them.

Lily spun to see Bella. "Bella!" Lily said happily as she ran to hug her friend.

"I can't believe this," she said shocked.

"No one can. Let me see your son."

"Severus has him."

"He's right here," Severus said as he came in holding his son. "Hello Lily."

"Hello Severus, it's good to see you again."

"Same here."

"No hard feelings?" James asked, hand outstretched.

Everyone watched the two men. Slowly Severus smiled and shook his hand. "No hard feelings. Forgive me?"  
"For treating my son like crap, sure, why not."

"Dad!"

"You've already forgiven him."

* * *

**A/N: Alright this was supposed to be posted before I went to the game but sadly I wasn't able too! Ne how I was reading Blood and Chocolate so I completly spaced and almost didn't make it to the game! Well I needed to comfort my friend who just found out she has to have surgery cuz her shoulder was pulled out of its socket and she is out for the rest of her senior season! It sucks I know so I decided to get her flowers or somethin tomorrow. Then I lost track of time later after the game but FINALLY I have made it home to post this chapter as promised to my adoring fans! bows lol just kidding.**

**And next chapter is...THE WEDDING! and the longest chapter in the story. Sadly this shall be done by...saturday, sorry I don't want to end it on friday so saturday it is! That is after I take that blasted ACT and go SHOPPING! to think i used to hate it! But alas I need some new clothes and as a girl its sooo much fun to shop, now to clear it with my parents...alright I am sure you are all tired of my pointless ramblings so on with the news.**

**Wednesday I will not update instead I'll do it thursday, I know I'm cruel but for a good reason. I just can't let my baby go! Lol thank you to all who have read and stuck with me through this, to think it's only been like seven months too! Thanks again! **

**Seritha**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One: Weddings, Visits, and Babies**

"She's had a girl!" Remus said cheerfully through the floo network.

"What's her name?" All the females demanded.

"Michelle," Remus said proudly.

"Congrats mate," Sirius and James said.

"Now he can join us parents," Sirius said.

"No kidding," Harry, James, Severus, and Bill said.

"You babies," Lily snapped playfully.

"Well, guess what Sirius," Remus said.

"What?"

"You're a godfather again."

"What!" Everyone laughed at his stunned expression. "What about Prongs here?"

"He didn't want it and Tonks wanted someone from the family, so we decided on you."

"Now I have two godchildren?" Sirius questioned with a shake of his head.

"And I'm grown up too," Harry said with a laugh.

"Hush."

* * *

"You look gorgeous Ginny," Hermione gushed from beside her.

Ginny smiled at her best friend. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About?" Hermione asked as she sat down in a chair.

"Everything leading up to this day."

Hermione smiled slightly. "You mean the day you fell on his chest."

Ginny laughed. "To think, three hours before that I believed that Harry would never fall in love with me."

"Now?"

"Now, I wonder how I could have ever thought that possible."

Hermione smiled.

_Harry, Ginny, and Hermione headed outside. "Duck!" Ron cried as a table almost knocked them over. The three of them fell but more into each other. Harry managed to fall on his back while Ginny fell on top of him. Hermione landed beside the two. They all watched two tables run into each other. _

_Bill and Charlie were controlling the two tables and bashing them into each other. Percy and Ron stood back as they watched the going on. "They did what!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from inside the house. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks as they heard Mrs. Weasley shout. Hermione rolled her eyes and got to her feet. _

_Ginny quickly scrambled off of Harry and offered him a hand up. Smiling Harry accepted it and stood up. He wasn't that much taller than Ginny and he met her gaze. She gave him a weak smile and dropped his hand. Quickly she turned to hide the blush that had spread across her cheeks. Harry laughed quietly making her look up. "Come on lets go watch," he told her quietly. Smiling she nodded her head and the two headed over to where the others stood._

Harry smiled slightly as he realized what she was thinking about. The first change in their new relationship.

_She was just too tired to keep pace. Harry, noticing she was behind went back to her. "You alright?"_

_"Just tired," she mumbled. _

_"Come on then I'll carry you." _

_"Oh Harry I couldn't." _

_"Don't worry about it, I don't want you to get left behind." Either her being too tired or she just couldn't say no, she nodded her head. Harry slipped his bag off his shoulder and Ginny climbed onto his back. Ginny held his bag and they headed to catch up with the others._

Ginny smiled slightly as she heard the music begin to play. Arthur Weasley smiled slightly at his only daughter as he offered his arm to her. With a wide grin she took his arm.

_Harry nodded his head and continued to eat. "Sleep any?" _

_"A little bit," she said dryly._

_"What's wrong?" _

_"I just have a bad feeling something is about to happen, something I am not really going to like," she said looking up at him. When he met her eyes he knew it had something to do with him. Without thinking he reached out to hold her hand. It was so warm in his. _

_"Everything will be fine." _

_She squeezed his hand back her gaze never faltering. "Promise me you'll be safe. Please promise me." _

_Harry kept his gaze level with hers, seeing the worry in her chocolate brown eyes. "I promise," his voice was barely over a whisper. The look in her eyes worried him and he didn't like seeing it there. Slowly he reached up with his other hand resting it on her cheek. The look in her eyes dimmed down a bit._

Harry grinned as Ginny began to head down the isle. Ron patted him on the shoulder. Ginny looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress. Harry smiled as the two kept reviewing the memories.

_"Glad to see you are awake." _

_"Sorry, I just haven't been able to sleep a lot lately. I keep waking up from nightmares." _

_Harry rose to his feet and moved to sit beside Ginny. "I see you took my photo album." _

_"Oh not at all, you dropped it that's what woke me up. Your mother is very beautiful." _

_Smiling he nodded his head. "She reminds me of you, only without all those freckles." _

_Ginny laughed. "Well it's a family thing, I don't much like them. You do look just like your father by the way. Even the unruly hair of yours." _

_"Yes I know it's a mess all the time. I don't think I will be able to get it to lay flat." _

_"It's not that bad, well I mean it can be but not really," Ginny said with a grin._

Ginny smiled brightly, her eyes taking in how Harry looked. His ever-unruly hair looked slightly tamed. His suit fit him perfectly. Then his eyes, how she loved his eyes! They were a dark green, brimming with all his love for her.

_"Its alright you can take pictures to put in it. Actually I have a few of Ron and Hermione on it already from the summer at the match. I got everyone in there, well except for me of course." _

_"Well then I'll have to get one of you then," he said as he stood up. Quickly he snapped a picture of her. _

_"Harry!" She cried. "I wasn't ready for a picture!" _

_"Oops," he said with a laugh. Ginny snatched the camera from him. "Give that back." _

_"No its mine and I don't plan to let you have that picture! I can't believe you just did that!" Ginny said as she turned to go upstairs. Harry grabbed her arm and reached for the camera. She turned trying to free her arm. Laughing Harry pulled her back and managed to grab the camera from her arm but as he moved he snapped a picture of them. "Harry!" _

Harry smiled at Mr. Weasley when he stepped to take Ginny from him. Arthur just smiled at him. The two barely heard anything that was said around them. They just smiled and moved to face Dumbledore, who was performing the ceremony.

_"Harry?" A small voice asked. _

_Turning he smiled when he saw Ginny. "Ginny?" He headed to walk over to her. Before he got to her she threw her arms around his neck. He stumbled back a little but held her with his free arm. His other arm was in a sling. _

_"I can't believe this I didn't realize it would be this bad!" _

_"It's not that bad, I'm alright." _

_Ginny pulled back and looked at him. She turned his head to the side to show the large cut above his eye. Then she turned her attention to his shoulder. The whole sleeve on that side had been torn when he got hurt. "Does it hurt?" She mumbled as she ran her hand down his shoulder. Harry shivered when her hand ran across his skin. _

_"Not really, Madam Pomfrey told me not to use my arm for the next week. I should be fine here," he said quietly._

_"Are you and Ron talking again?"_

_"Yes we are." _

_"That's good I am glad." Ginny mumbled quietly. "I was so scared."_

_"I'm sorry I scared you." _

_"This whole tournament scares me! Something really bad is about to happen Harry. I know it is about to." _

_Harry tilted her head up so he could look at her. "Then I will have to be even more careful." He could see how scared she was and he didn't like it at all. Before he knew what he was doing he kissed her. Ginny was startled but she leaned into his kiss. He was surprised at how passionate the kiss was. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and his arm around her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair sending a chill down his spine. Ginny smiled to herself as she leaned more into him. Harry moved his arm from around her waist to the back of her head, tilting it slightly back as he deepened the kiss. _

_When they slowly pulled back both of them were panting. Harry had no idea what to say, there were too many emotions bubbling up inside of him. "We better head inside," she said in a barely audible voice._

The two faced each other again, remembering their first kiss.

_"How is my dancing?" He asked as he spun her. _

_"You're doing fine just need to work a little more." _

_"Well then I hope I won't be stepping on your feet while we dance." _

_"We?" She almost squeaked._

_"Yes we, well that is if you haven't already accepted someone else." _

_"I'll go with you!" She said happily her brown eyes bright. _

_"I'm glad," he said making her spin again. He pulled her closer than he had last time and Ginny seemed very pleased by this._

Harry smiled, gently squeezing her hand as they paid a bit more attention to what Dumbledore was saying.

_The moon glistened brightly down into the grounds and the stars were visible. Harry turned to look down at Ginny and his breath caught. She looked absolutely stunning. Ginny turned to look up at him smiling slightly. He lifted his hand to her cheek. "You look beautiful," he whispered to her. Her eyes seemed to darken and her smile grew wider. Slowly he leaned down to kiss her softly. This didn't seem to satisfy Ginny as she pulled him closer to her. _

_He went willingly and kissed her. Her mouth was soft and he liked the feel of her lips against his. Ginny pulled back suddenly and looked at him. "We shouldn't do this," with that she dropped her arms. "You haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend." _

_Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, turning to lead her back into the castle. The two bypassed the ball, which was still in full swing and made their way back to the common room. "I'll be sure to see you tomorrow and you do look absolutely stunning." He gave her a long, sweet kiss goodnight. Ginny stood gazing up at him with a dreamy smile on her face. "Goodnight Ginny." _

_"Goodnight Harry."_

Ginny gently squeezed his hand back, her eyes bright.

_"And that would be?" Ginny asked turning to face him. Harry kissed her suddenly catching her off guard. He kissed her deeply and was glad that she kissed him back just as forcefully. Her back hit the wall as she became trapped between the wall and Harry. His arms wrapped around her tightly pulling her as close as he could. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip. Letting out a sigh she allowed him into her mouth. His tongue swept in, learning the taste of her, and filling her with the taste of him. Suddenly he released her. "What was that for?" She barely managed to get out after a moment. _

_"Just because I won't see you for a while."_

Harry grinned at her.

_She stopped talking when he kissed her. She was a bit shocked but slid her arm around his neck. With a small smile he leaned into her, pressing her back against the couch. He kissed her deeply enjoying the taste of her lips. She had no objections when he pressed his mouth on hers demanding entrance. She gave a little moan when his tongue ran over the softness of her lip. Her arms tightened around his neck, pulling him closer. Harry became lost in the taste of her, the smell of her. He was just lost in her. His mouth moved down to her neck and he had to suppress a laugh when she gasped. Then she tilted her head allowing him better access to her neck. His hand slid around to her back, pulling her as close as possible._

Harry began to say his vows.

_He opened the door to come face-to-face with a very furious Ginny. He pulled her along. They were a few feet from the office when Ginny let loose._

_"What did you do? I can't believe you just did that to me! You had no right to do that-" _

_Harry shoved Ginny back into a wall, pressing himself against her as he kissed her passionately. Surprised, it took her a moment to recover and pull him closer. She was shocked by the ferocity of the kiss that left her knees weak and her mind numb. _

_His tongue swept into her mouth causing her to groan. His hands slid down to her bum and he lifted her up against the wall. Her legs snaked around his waist. She had no idea what had gotten into him but she didn't mind it one bit. His hands traveled up to her back, pressing her closer. _

_Ginny moaned her disappointment when he pulled back. Harry gazed into her eyes. She slowly searched his green eyes, seeing an emotion in it that took her breath away. He ran his hand down her cheek. "I love you Ginny," he whispered quietly._

_Her eyes instantly began to tear up and she found herself unable to breath. Of all the things he could have said that wasn't one she had though he would say. "I love you so much Harry."_

_With a sweet smile he kissed her again. It wasn't a long, passionate kiss but one that was full of raw, powerful emotions._

A single tear slid down Ginny's cheek.

_"You didn't tell me why?" Harry said as he rounded on his girlfriend._

_"I-I-I d-d-didn't know how to tell you," Ginny muttered as she felt his magic radiating off of him. She leaned slightly back on the desk, her eyes frantically looking for a way out. _

_"Oh so then you thought it was right to just leave it a secret! You've been hiding something from me and I am tired of not being able to trust my girlfriend! Do you have any idea how much it hurts that you are keeping things from me?" Harry's voice was dangerously low. He was now standing in front of Ginny his face only inches from hers. She opened and closed her mouth; the ability to speak left her mind. His power was surrounding her and it made it hard to breathe._

_She froze and had no idea what to do. His eyes were blazing and it made her scared. Suddenly he smiled and kissed her with a passion that she had never felt before. Her mind went numb and she melted against him. He was still smiling when he pulled back. He smirked as he saw the glazed look in her eyes. She blinked several times and smacked his shoulder._

_"Don't you ever do that to me again! I was scared out of my mind, do you have any idea how scary you are when you're mad?"_

_"No and I wasn't mad I was just playing with you. You look so cute like that." He mumbled as he kissed her neck._

Harry barely registered that his own eyes were wet with tears.

_He took a deep breath. "Ginny you know I love you right?"_

_"Yes," she said cautiously. She was afraid he might do this. Fear coursed through her as she thought he might be giving her up._

_"I know that it's hard for us to go out in public because of all the press. I love you with all my heart and I can't think of being with anyone else." Harry took a deep breath here. "I know that I can't really promise much until Voldemort is gone but I can promise something." Ginny was still confused. Where is he getting at? She hadn't notice his hand in his pocket until he brought it back. "I love you so much and I want to tell you that once he is gone that I want you to be my wife."_

_He opened the box that he held in his hand and she gasped. "It's only a promise ring, I was going to propose later on."_

_"I definitely wasn't expecting this."_

_"So?"_

_"So what? Of course I am going to say yes Harry! I love you so much!" She said happily as she leaned over the table to give him a long kiss. Harry slipped the ring on her finger and she cried happily. "This is wonderful! Where in the world did you get it?"_

_"Hermione helped me pick it out. We found it in my family's vault. I think it belonged to my great-great-great grandmother when she was going to marry one of the Potters."_

_"I love it," she whispered again. With a small secretive smile she got to her feet. She pulled Harry up beside her, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"What?" He asked quietly. She could feel the anticipation but she wouldn't let him into her mind._

_"I love you Harry Potter."_

_"I love you Ginevra Weasley."_

_Ginny pulled his head down and gave him a smoldering kiss that made him go weak. She pulled back with a huge smug grin on her face as she made her way to the balcony. Harry watched her go, his gaze moving up and down her legs. He made his way over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. They stood there for a while just gazing out at the night. They watched the giant squid surface for a few moments before disappearing._

Dumbledore indicated for Ginny to begin her vows.

_Harry kissed her neck, watching as she shivered from the contact. He smirked and continued to kiss her neck._

_Harry and Ginny sat side-by-side next to the tree. Ginny cuddled up to him, holding him tightly. They sat in companiable silence for a while. "I hope you plan to let us do this for a long time to come."_

_"Oh I plan to do this while watching the entire Weasley family enjoying a nice dinner. With a huge table set out, your father attempting to work a grill. Your mother shouting at the twins for pulling stupid pranks. Hermione rolling her eyes at Ron's attempt to do something nice for Pansy. George picking her up and spinning her around. You and I sitting here just like we are, enjoying our arms around each other, like the world didn't exist."_

_"That sounds wonderful Harry," she whispered to him._

_"That's not even the best part my love."_

_"Then what is?"_

_"Watching all the children running around as we are tackled by our beautiful red and black haired children."_

_Ginny laughed quietly and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

Ginny began saying her vows.

_Everyone's eyes fell on Ginny, who was looking at only Harry. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. No one said anything but only watched. They were all afraid of what was going to happen._

_"Harry, I know you can hear me," Ginny said softly as she kept her eyes on him only. "I know you can and you promised not to get hurt. You said you would do everything you could to keep yourself from getting hurt. You shouldn't be here and you know it. Harry, you can't die on me, not now, not ever. There is so much we have to do first. Please, come back, please. You can't tell someone you love them and leave like this, you just can't!" Her voice was rising and was threatening to crack with each word she spoke. Tears were trying to force their way from her eyes but she wouldn't let them. "Harry you have to come back, you have to come back to me. I can't do this without you! I can't keep living if I don't have you with me! PLEASE! Please come back! You can't leave us here, you can't leave me here. Harry, I love you so much please don't do this to me! If you love me like you say you do then come back! Don't do this to me! I love you!" Ginny said her voice breaking in the end. Tears sliding down her face as she began crying._

Ginny didn't register more tears falling down her face.

"_Why me?" Ginny said through tears she hadn't realized were falling down her face. _

_"Because you are you." He mumbled as he turned to look at her. "Because you showed me what it was like to love and to be loved. To feel what it was like to want to do everything in my power to make sure you had a bright smile on your face. To know that there was a reason to believe, a reason to hope. That my life meant something more than just to protect and save the wizarding and muggle worlds. To see there was a future before me, past the final battle." His hands brushed away the tears streaking down her cheeks._

_"I am more than thankful for getting the chance to live my life with you. When I first saw you that day in the train station I thought it would be great to get to know you better. Things were different when you came and I didn't even see it. When I found you that day in the chamber I vowed never to let something like that happen to you or to anyone but I knew that I could never always protect everyone. Then there you were when I got to your house. You fell right into my arms and when I looked at you I realized how much I had overlooked the last two years while you were with us at school. _

_"I made no complaint to carrying you all that way. You were light and warmed my back. It felt nice and it felt right just carrying you like that. Then I got to see who you were that summer. You weren't as quiet then, you were more talkative. I like that, I liked being able to talk to you. When we came across those Death Eaters I wasn't about to let you out of my sight and I didn't. I carried you all the way back to your house. Your Mum thought something had happened to you. Hermione was pointing out to me what I would be missing out on if I didn't do something. I was confused about my feelings. _

_"In a few short days my view of you changed from the shy little girl I had met to a sweet girl who was worried for me." _

Harry smiled brightly as they were taken back to the day that they became one. They didn't register that Dumbledore was holding their arms together, wrapping a rope around them.

"I love you Ginny," he whispered to her.

"I love you too Harry," she whispered back.

"_I love you so much Harry. I fell in love with 'Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived' when I was a girl but then I fell in love with 'Harry James Potter son of Lily and James Potter'. I wake up every morning thinking of your smiling face and beautiful eyes. Every night I fall asleep thinking about how much I love you and how my life wouldn't be complete without you. When you hold me it feels like nothing can go wrong. You make me feel like the most important woman in the world when you kiss me or look at me with that amazing look in your eyes." _

_Harry smiled down at her. "I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley. You are my world, my life, my love and my best friend. This is the first death of many and all we can do is hold out hope for the future to come. As long as we remember to believe, to hope, to love then Voldemort will never win." With that he lowered his head to give Ginny a long, heart-stopping kiss. Each poured their hearts into this kiss and unknowing to either of them, they sent Voldemort to his knees. The air around them began to shift and change. A gold aura began to surround the two of them, growing brighter as they continued their kiss. Everyone who was within view could see the color surrounding them._

They didn't hear Dumbledore say the spell that would bind them together. The rings already gleaming on their fingers.

_"You know I love you right?" _

_"Yes," she said cautiously. _

_He smiled at her. "I'm not going to break up with you Ginny."_

_"I never said you were." _

_"You had that tone."_

_She laughed. "Alright I can't help it. I never feel like I am good enough for you, I feel like you deserve better than me." She told him quietly as she dropped her gaze._

_Harry tilted her head up. "There is no one better than you and no one I would ever want to be with. Which is why I brought you here." He took both of her hands and knelt down. "I know we are young and I wanted to do this before my birthday got in the way. I love you, Ginny Weasley, with all my heart. Will you marry me?"  
Ginny gasped when he knelt down. She knew he would eventually propose, but she figured it would be after she turned sixteen or even after he turned seventeen. Instead he was doing it three days before his birthday. "Yes," she said with a huge smile on her face. _

_Harry smiled and moved to put the ring on her finger. She didn't spare it a look, just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for all he was worth. If anyone had stumbled across the two they would have seen the dark gold aura surrounding the couple. Hundreds of miles away they brought Voldemort to his knees._

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," Dumbledore announced happily.

Harry pulled Ginny to him, kissing her passionately. Ginny melted against him, kissing him back with just as much love as ever. Everyone was used to their bright aura.

Cheers rang up around them. The two pulled apart grinning madly.

"I now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore said proudly.

The two turned to face their families, everyone cheering happily for them.

* * *

Lily watched as their parents sat at the table talking and laughing happily.

"Come and dance with me," Harry said as he held out his hand to her.

With a smile Lily got to her feet and moved onto the dance floor with Harry.

"Having fun?" He questioned as he swayed with the music, holding Lily's arms out to the side.

"I am."

"And in one week, we start our traveling."

"Where to?"

"Anywhere," Harry said with a grin.

"So Ginny is officially our Mum?" Lily asked as she looked up at him.

"She's always been but legally, yes she is."

Lily laughed happily.

"May I cut in?" A small voice said from behind them.

Both of them turned to look at Daniel, who looked a bit uncomfortable in his suit. Harry looked over the boy. _Be nice to him Harry, he's only ten._

_Yes, but boys grow up_, Harry reminded her.

_Harry_, Ginny said warningly.

With a smile he nodded and let go of Lily's hands. Instead he went over to where his wife sat and pulled her out of her seat. Ginny laughed, but let him lead her onto the dance floor.

The two watched as Lily hugged Daniel tightly, clearly happy to see him again.

"They look so cute together," Ginny gushed.

"Please, save me the heart attack," Harry said with a shake of his head.

"You're going to have to face it sooner or later Harry."

"Later please."

Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "To think, it's taken us three long years to get here."

"It was worth every moment," Harry said with a grin. "I finally get you as my wife."

"Legally," she said with a grin.

Harry smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Harry James Potter."

"Oh do you really?"

"Just say it Harry!" She whined.

"Say what?" He questioned softly.

"Harry," she whimpered.

"And what am I supposed to say Ginny?"

"You know very well what you are supposed to say, now stop teasing me or we start this trip a week early."

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't would I?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No you wouldn't."

Ginny turned to say something when Harry spun her around, kissing her long and hard, until she melted against him.

"We get a whole week to ourselves Ginevra Molly Potter."

Ginny glared at him. "Cheater."

"Not at all. I just know you."

* * *

**A/N: Crys It's almost over!!! Well here was the wedding and I hoped you all liked how I did it. I just can't write wedding scenes so I decided that this way just seemed right for them since they were thinking back to all those times...so yea. Sadly saturday will be my final update for Twist of Fate. It's done, it's over, and I am so depressed but this is what I was aiming at right? Well actually the stories been done for like a month now but this is just so final! I mean I can't come update, well I could and I am sure you all are dying to see what happens to them next. But you can't you have to wait so HAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**Thanks to all who have read and reveiwed. I will be giving my customary thanks for all reviewers and I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have. Much love to you all!!**

**Seritha**


	32. Chapter 32

**Epilogue- Four Years later**

"We're home!" Ginny called happily as she entered the house.

"Out back!" Mrs. Weasley called to them.

"Come on girls," Harry said as he ushered Lily and Karen forward.

Ginny smiled as she balanced their daughter on her hip. Lily was holding her three-year-old brother's hand.

The six of them made their way outside where the rest of the family had been congregating.

Remus, Sirius, Frank, and James all sat at the table, swapping jokes. Remus' daughter Michelle ran to him so she could sit in his lap. Tonks, Lily, Alice, and Anna were all sitting under a shaded area by the house. Tonks was playing with the baby girl in her lap, a smile on her face. Lily, Alice, and Anna had decided that one child was enough for them and were intent on spoiling their grandchildren rotten.

Hermione, Luna, and Hannah were all sitting around a tree, chatting away. Hannah was cradling her first born in her arms, a healthy baby boy. Luna watched her twin sons running around. Hermione smiled at her daughter, who seemed intent to get away from her cousins by running to her mother. Hermione hugged her daughter. At three her child was smart for her age.

Fred, George, and Ron were playing exploding snaps for some fun. They were getting better at the game too. They laughed when Ron's cards exploded the whole pile.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were sitting at the other end of the table. Bill was playing with his daughter. Charlie was gazing happily at his sleeping son, who was fast asleep in his arms. Percy watched as his son was sitting with Mr. Weasley.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were relaxing not far away. Mr. Weasley playing with one of his grandsons while Mrs. Weasley happily drank her tea.

Fleur, Danielle, and Penelope were laughing as they watched their newborns playing in the playpen, talking to each other in between.

"Grandma!" Lily and Karen said happily as they sprinted towards Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello girls," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile as she hugged the two.

Lily and Karen hugged Mr. Weasley before sprinting off to tackle Lily.

"Hey Mum," Ginny said as she walked over to her parents.

"Hello Ginny, let me see her," Mrs. Weasley said with a grin.

Ginny handed her daughter over, a smile on her face. "Here you go."

"She's so precious," her mother cooed softly.

"Come here big guy," Harry said as he lifted his son into his arms. "Let's go see Grandpa James, Uncle Sirius, Moony, and Frank."

Ginny smiled and made her way over to where Hermione, Hannah, and Luna sat.

"There's my grandson," James said as he spotted Harry. He took him from Harry's arms, grinning all the while. "I still can't believe he got your eyes. Will it never cease?"

"You're just jealous because the kids all have _my_ eyes," Lily said happily from where she sat. Lily and Karen had run off to see their aunts, uncles, and cousins.

"Yes I am. Won't one of your children have eyes like me?" James demanded as he sat back down.

Sirius took the boy from James, grinning madly. "Looks just like his father this one. Got the unruly hair and everything."

"Family curse," James and Harry said together, both men grinning.

"I like it," Lily said fondly as she ruffled both James' and Harry's hair.

"Hey," they both cried indigently.

"Come here," Lily said to her grandson, who ran to her.

"Well you might get lucky with the next one," Harry said with a laugh.

"How do you all like the house?" Remus asked.

"It's wonderful. Thank you so much for overseeing it."

"It's no problem at all."

"So it suits you?" Sirius asked.

"Perfectly. The kids love it too," Harry said as he took a seat beside his mother. Lily smiled at him.

"Hey everyone," Jamie said as her and Dudley appeared. Dudley was carrying their newborn daughter.

"Hey," everyone called to them.

* * *

"So? Glad to be home?" Harry asked as he came up behind Ginny.

She tilted her head to look up at him. "Very much so. I can't say the traveling was bad, but I do enjoy resting a bit."

"Who doesn't? Besides the girls start school soon so we had to head back."

"I know," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Where is Nathan?" Harry asked as he looked around for his son.

"Probably off with Lily and Karen."

"Maybe."

"Where is Molly?" Ginny asked, referring to her youngest daughter.

"With your mother and mine. They are going to spoil her."

"Mum was just happy that we named one of the kids after her."

"Dad wants to know why all our children have green eyes," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Can't say I blame him. Maybe one of them will get brown."

"Maybe the next one."

"We already have four children Harry."

"Two of which you didn't even have to give birth too. Just two more, please," Harry begged softly as he kissed her neck.

"Harry," Ginny whined.

"Come on Ginny."

"We'll talk about this later."

"Fine, fine, but I still want more."

"I know," Ginny said with a laugh.

The two watched as Lily, Anna, Mrs. Weasley, and Alice headed into the kitchen to begin cooking.

The women of the family had congregated, talking and laughing while their husbands watched over the children.

"Just like you pictured it," Ginny said softly.

"Just how _we_ pictured it love."

"How long has it been?"

"Four years."

"The spell is fading. I think tomorrow we should go visit an old friend."

Harry sighed heavily. "This day was bound to come."

"At least you are ready for it."

"Let's go tell Mum and Dad this."

"Only I can remove the spells."

"Well, my beautiful, sexy wife, you will be accompanying us then?"

"Of course. Did you really want to start a career?" She asked quietly as she turned fully around to face him.

"I want to, but I don't have too. I love Quidditch."

"I know and that's why I think you should go with the twins. If you all create the team then you'll be unstoppable. Besides you can flame back and forth and it doesn't even bother you."

Harry smiled. "Are you sure about this Gin? I don't want to leave you home with the kids all the time."

"Oh hush Harry. You will only be gone for practice and matches, which we _all_ will be attending."

"Positive about this love?" Harry questioned once more.

"Yes I am. I've already collaborated with your Mum about the whole inner working thing. With all of you going into it you can share a percentage of the team. You can slowly expand it and all of that. It will be completely solidified by the time any of you plan to retire."

Harry smiled lovingly at her. "I knew I married you for a reason."

"I thought it was because you loved me?" Ginny pouted.

"I do and always will."

"Good," she said with a grin. "I suppose I can tell you now that they aren't your children."

"Funny, real funny."

"I thought so."

He laughed as he picked her up off her feet. "I will be getting you back later for that."

"Can't wait."

* * *

Dinner was an enjoyable affair. With the whole family together it was a loud affair. Children played happily while parents tried to get them to settle down. Then there was a Quidditch match.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Ron, and Ginny were going against Harry, James, Anna, Lily, Sirius, Jamie, and Tonks.

Percy, Ginny, and Bill were happily playing as chasers versus Lily, James, and Jamie. Fred and George were going against Sirius and Tonks. Anna and Ron would be playing as keepers. Harry and Charlie were left to face off as seekers.

Mr. Weasley would be overseeing the event.

"First to catch the snitch wins," he announced to them as he tossed the Quaffle into the air.

The game seemed to last ages, the chasers a perfect match against each other. Charlie and Harry were looking for the snitch.

They both spotted it fluttering around Anna. With a shake of his head, Harry shot off after it, Charlie hot on his heels.

The two men dipped and dove around their fellow players as they streaked towards the snitch. Anna, realizing the snitch had found her yet again, moved out of the way as the two came hurtling towards her. This startled the snitch as it dove downward. Both Charlie and Harry lunged for it. Both men lost their grip and fell off their brooms. Harry's hand closed around the snitch.

Harry's hand caught onto Ginny's broom, a smile on his face. "Nice catch," he said with pride.

Ginny grinned happily. "It's my pleasure. While you are on the opposing team I can't let my husband fall to his death, or my brother," she commented warily as she looked at Charlie, who was holding onto the other end.

"Well remind me to give you a really nice Christmas present this year," Charlie said with a laugh.

"Can do," Ginny said smiling.

The three lowered to the ground carefully. Charlie and Harry let go of her broom when they were close enough to the ground that it wouldn't hurt.

"Looks like you won," Charlie said as he shook Harry's hand.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Harry said with a grin.

"Next time, I'll be the one to win."

"Good luck."

* * *

"Ready?" Ginny asked as she looked at Sirius, Remus, Anna, Lily, James, and Harry.

"No, but we have to do this," Lily said quietly.

"Here we go," Ginny mumbled as she stepped up to the cupboard door. With a wave of her hand the outline of the door appeared once more. Slowly she reached for the door, opening it.

With another wave of her hand the light turned on and she could see Peter curled up in a ball on the cot. He shuddered away from the light.

"W-Who is it?" He asked in shaky voice.

"Ginny," she said coldly.

"H-H-Harry's girlfriend r-right?"

"Wife."

"H-How long?"

"Four years."

He shuddered. Invisible hands brought him up and he was dropped unceremoniously before the half circle of people. He blinked up at them, fear and confusion clear on his face.

"J-James? L-Lily?" He asked bewildered.

"Pettigrew," James said in an icy cold voice. Lily said nothing.

"I-I'm sorry," he said quietly as he dropped his head.

"You damn well better be," Sirius snapped. "If it wasn't for you then none of this would have happened!"

"You killed them!" Remus cried. "If it wasn't for Lily thinking ahead then they wouldn't have the chance to live again."

The two women remained quiet.

"I had to, he was going to kill me," Peter said.

"Then you should have died!" James, Remus, and Sirius yelled together.

"None of us would have _ever_ sold you out," Lily said coldly for the first time. "I lost the chance at a life, the chance to be there as my son grew up, the chance to continue on my family because of you. You took our lives away and you made my son suffer. You should have died."

"Because of you I spent years finding a way to bring back two friends that never should have been lost," Anna snapped. "My husband was forced into prison because of you! My daughter didn't even get to have her father around. You took away my chance at a family as well. You might as well have been dead."

"It's your fault," Harry said simply.

"What are you going to do to me?" Peter asked sullenly.

"I think Ginny's exacted her revenge haven't you love," Harry said.

"You can have him."

"Death is the only thing in store for you," Sirius said coldly.

"The Dementors are waiting for you Peter. They are going to give the kiss to someone who deserves it," Remus spat.

"Voldemort is dead and gone for good, and soon you will be too," Harry remarked.

"You can spend eternity in hell," Anna and Lily said together.

* * *

"GIRLS!" Ginny screamed from downstairs. "Get down here right now or you are going to miss the train."

"Coming," Lily called back.

"I swear those two are doing it on purpose."

"I doubt they are," Harry said with a laugh, as he made sure Molly was eating.

"Why does she always eat for you?" Ginny complained.

"I don't know, why does she always go to bed for you?" Harry asked.

"Because you let her play too much that's why. Come to Mummy," Ginny cooed as she picked up her daughter.

"Come on girls. Are you done Nathan?" Harry asked as he cleaned up the table.

"Yes," Nathan said.

"Why don't you go head over to see Grandma Lily?"

"Alright."

Harry watched his son disappear through the floo system and smiled. "Why don't you go ahead?"

"You sure?"

"Positive, Mum wants to take Molly and Nathan for the day anyway."

"Oh good," Ginny said with a relieved sigh. "I'll see you in a few," she told him as she kissed him on the lips.

"Alright."

Ginny flamed away, hating to take the floo network.

"We are here!" Karen announced.

"Where's mum?" Lily asked as she appeared.

"Already at Grandma's. Now come here, I need to talk to you two."

"Alright," they said as they approached him.

"Now you two know that it's not going to be easy going to school right? Some kids will probably make fun of you or tease you because of who you are," Harry said warily.

"We know," Lily said.

"It won't be that bad," Karen said.

"Besides, it will probably be worse for Nathan."

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, biologically he is your first born. He'll get it a bit harder then the rest of us," Karen said with a shrug.

"Ah, you two are too smart for your own good."

"We know," they said brightly.

"Alright, lets got to Grandma's.

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT ITS DONE! 'cries hysterically' it's just so...so...final! Now onto the thanks for each and every reviewer. _Twilightprincess4681, Beth5572, Caet Rae, GiGiFanFic, Ch1k0, shortandstout, kopakanuvafan20, oranjitenshi, Randl Scot, thetinman821, Prongsgrl, rankokunalpha1, courtlyn, Taeniaea, I love Harry and hsm, Harry Potter Gater-girl, DazzaGinnyPotter, Valororgulloso, Emilee Carter, Minish Link, CaspianMiraz24, freakyfinger, Wolf's Scream, WishIWasGinny, btsrfn, c3markh, futurePOTUS, GoldenPotterFan, rankokunalpha, Playgirl1989, trebsc, and SlytherinIcySilverFairy (thanks for all your reviews! I'm so glad you liked the story so much)_**

**A special thanks to some of my favorite reviewers: _Lilyrosethanks so much for the reviews! I look forward to your reviews they are great and it always makes me smile (though you cried in the last one, I know how you feel!) _**

**_thejadefalconyou need to get to work on your story already! Hurry up boy I'm forgetting whats already happened in the story!_**

**_story-angelI'm glad you liked the wedding scene and that you've enjoyed the story, I also look forward to your reviews they are awesome and make me smile as well! _**

**_Karma11you are the third reviewer who I always look forward to reading your reviews. The three of you always make me smile and I am so glad you've enjoyed the story and I hope the ending works for you all._**

**_lastly is Lulu ala Ruesorry that you couldn't be here for the final day of my posting. So in honor of the fact that you've been through all four stories (The third took the LONGEST to do) and that you have been following it so diligently (your words haha) this final chapter is for you and the excerpt from the fourth story of Lily's story is in dedication to you, so I hope you like it._**

**Now the whole entire Twist of Fate series was inspired by my best friend and big sis who helped me get up the courage to post this story! Love ya so much sis!**

**Special thanks to my beta! You've been a big help thanks so much.**

**Now onto the excerpt!**

* * *

**EXCERPT: Lily's Fate**

"No!" Lily's voice screamed as she dropped down beside James' still body. "This can't be happening, this can't," she sobbed.

James' eyes were shut his glasses lay somewhere else.

"Please don't die on me now Potter. Wake up," she begged brokenly. "Please."

He didn't stir his hands were cold. Lily leaned down, trying to see if she could hear even the faintest sound of a heartbeat. She held her breath when she heard a faint _thump._

_Oh please tell me I'm not dreaming,_ she thought to herself as she pressed her ear to his chest.

_Thump._

"Oh thank god," she breathed out. "You stupid prat," she whispered softly as she leaned back to look at him. "One of these days you are going to be the death of me."

She brushed his hair back from his forehead, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before carefully getting out from under him.

"How I get myself into these things is beyond me," she whispered as she waved her wand and levitated him.

* * *

**Much love to all and thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story!**

**Seritha**

**p.s. don't be sad because I am still doing Deadly Curse and The Return, expect to see Lily's story sometime next month. Lily and Karen's story I will be workin on as well but I am not sure when that will get posted. Enjoy!**


End file.
